SORRY BHAI
by Abhijita
Summary: Two gangs are determined to kill CID officer Daya. But abhijeet vowed to save his life even at the cost of his own life. Abhijeet will save Daya. but will Daya be able to save Abhijeet.. or will he lose Abhijeet due to his own fault...PLEASE READ & REVIEW. THIS IS MY FIRST STORY ON THIS SITE...
1. MAUSAM KA ISHARA

_A/N : Hey my awesome friends… My pen name is Abhijita. Many of you know me as I am a reviewer of this site stories with the name –" ABHI'S SISTER". Well friends this is my first story on this site… You can call me Abhijita or Abhi or by any other nickname you choose for me… I am waiting for your reviews…. Send me lots and lots of them… :)_

_Ok now enough of my bakbak. Back on to the story…_

**DELHI, ROCKY'S ADDA 05:30 am**

In an old warehouse, Abhijeet was standing in front of a man pointing the gun towards him from a point blank range.

Abhijeet: kyun BOSS? Tumhare paapon ka ghada bhar chukka hai.. Ab thodi punya kama lo jail ke salakhon ke peeche baith kar… shayad moksh mil jaaye phaansi ke baad?

BOSS: kaun ho tum?

Abhijeet: (proudly) SENIOR ISNPECTOR ABHIJEET, CID MUMBAI. (turns towards other three men standing behind abhijeet) : leke jao issey.

The three men come and drag him away…

Abhijeet (shaking hands with a man): Shekhar thanks yaar. Tumhare saath kaam karke bahut maza aaya.

Shekhar: kaha tha na abhijeet hum delhi waale sabka dil jeetna ache se jaante hain..

Abhijeet: sahi kaha tha…

Shekhar: acha hua tum abhi tak mujhi se mile ho warna kisi ladki se mile hote toh abhi tak shaadi waadi karke ussey wapaas apne saath Mumbai leke hi jaate..

Abhijeet: hahahaha… nahi yaar. Iske liye late ho gaya hai. Mujhe koi Mumbai waali mil gayi hai already…

Shekhar: ohooo! Wohi na jiska call baarbaar aa raha tha jab hum is undercover mission ke liye plan bana rahe the..

Abhijeet (smiles): haan unka naam dr. tarika hai. Who humare team ki forensic doctor hai..

Shekhar: chal yaar tune hum delhi cid waalo ki bahut madad ki yaar…

Abhijeet: arey yaar aise sharminda mat kar mujhe thanks bol ke…

Shekhar: chalo. Mai bureau report karta hoon.

Abhijeet: haan aana kabhi Mumbai…

Shekhar: haan haan bhabhiji se milna bhi toh hai.

Abhijeet: kya yaar tum toh peeche hi pad gaye? Abhi tak shaadi ki baat tak nahi hui aur tum bhabhi bula rahe ho!

Shekhar: don't worry jab tak mai aaunga Mumbai tab tak shaadi bhi ho jaayegi… tumhe ek ghante mein jitney calls aate hain sunke lagta hai shaadi ke din door nahi..

Abhijeet: chalo tumhari khawahish poori ho… shekhar mai nikalta hoon yaar mujhe packing bhi karni hai hotel se… phir flight bhi pakadni hai….

Shekhar: mai bhi aaun kya airport tumhe drop karne?

Abhijeet: arey nahi nahi tumhe late ho jayega bureau ke liye… tum jao mai chala jaunga.

Shekhar: ok boss… pahunch ke ek call kar dena…

Abhijeet smiles on hearing the word "boss" as it reminds him of "DAYA". : ok chalo bye… J

They moved towards their own ways… shekhar headed towards his bureau and abhijeet headed towards airport.

**DUO'S HOUSE, MALAD, MUMBAI 06:00 am**

The alarm clock was buzzing. It was 06:00am. daya woke up hurriedly and switched it off.

Daya: uff! 6 itni jaldi baj gaye? Kya yaar! Jab se abhijeet gaya hai tab se mujhpe bureau ki poori responsibility aa gayi hai… shit yaar… upar se ACP sir bhi parso conference ki liye nikal gaye… ab mai senior hoon toh mujhe hi sab kuch sambhalna padta hai… warna kahan abhijeet subah subah itne pyaar se uthata tha aur khana banata tha aur sab kaam bhi who hi karta tha. Mai kitne mauj mein tha. He recalls

**"****_daya daya uth yaar! Aath (8) baj rahe hain… late ho jayega… mai neeche naashta banane jaa raha hoon… jaldi aa jaa."_**

He smiles on this and got up and went the washroom. He took a quick shower and got dressed in 15 minutes. And went to the wash basin and brushed his teeth… he hurried down the stairs. He checked the wall clock. "06:45"

Daya: arey itni jaldi 45 minutes ho bhi gaye… shit aaj late nahi hona hai…

While watching the clock his attention got diverted and he tripped over three stairs and fell down… he got up and dusted the dirt from his shirt and saw that his hand had a slight cut. He himself got the first aid box and dressed up his wound by putting a band-aid. Even his head had a slight cut… he put some savlon on a piece of cotton and cleaned his wound but it hurt like hell… he again recalled abhijeet.

"**_daya! Yeh kya tujhe lagi kaise? Baith yahaan araam se. mai dawai leke aata hoon… dikha dikha… oho! Ab thoda toh dard hoga na mujhe dawai lagane de…. Sorry sorry zyadaa dard hua kya? Ab ab theek hai? Dikha mai banadage kar deta hoon"_**

Daya recalled all those moments where abhijeet nursed his wounds with so much care and concern and love. Everytime when daya felt pain and abhijeet said sorry while cleaning his wound…

Daya got up and went to the kitchen to make himself breakfast. He was cutting chilies first and then onion. While cutting onions tears rolled down his cheeks. He wiped them with his chilli stained hands and…

Daya: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! Ooooooo… aaaaaa. Ouch ouch! Shit shit!

He went near the sink and started splashing water on his eyes…

"**_daya kisne kaha tha aise mirchi waale haath aankh mein daalne…. Ab aankhen khol thodi aur yeh thanda paani daal… theek hai ab? Better? Ab better lag raha hai? Tu baith ja mai khaana bana loonga… tu bas mera kaam bada raha hai.. baith ja rahne de"_**

Daya got lost in his thoughts about Abhijeet and meanwhile the omelet which he was making was burnt… even the toast was burnt. He turned off the gas immediately took out the burnt toasts from the toasts and just spread butter on them and ate somehow..

Daya: boss kahan ho tum? Please jaldi aa jao na… please! Do din hue hain sirf… kaise rahunga mai yaar? Kaise sambhalte the tum yeh sab aur mujh jaise irritataing bande ko? Subah se pareshaan ho gaya hoon… aur upar se agar mai tumhe irritate karke. Khaane mein natak karta tha. Uthne mein der karta tha… kaise sambhal lete the boss? Please aa jao. Mujhse nahi hoga yeh sab…

Just then the landline rang. He picked up: hello?

Voice: daya saab. Kamla bai bolti hoon! mai chaar din tak kaam pe nahi aa paungi…

Daya: a- arey kyu- kyun nahi?

The call ended.

Daya: had hai yeh aaj kal ke kaamwaale bhi… chaar din. Oh no… ab kapde, bartan, ghar ki saaf safai mujhe? Nahiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

The doorbell rang. The "doodhwala" had come… he was asking for the payment. Here some of abhijeet's friends had called up.. daya had put clothes in the washing machine but switched it on and left the door open so all the water had covered up the washroom and spread towards daya's bedroom…

The house wasn't clean and the water had made the dirt into mud.

He was multitasking and messing up everything.

Meanwhile he had finished something new work arrived… he looked at the clock. "08:35"

Daya: shit! Late ho gaya…

He hurried and locked the house and went to the garage to pick up his bike and rushed towards the bureau.

He reached the bureau at 09:00am.

**CID BUREAU, ANDHERI, MUMBAI 09:05 am**

Rajat: (smiles) sir aap firse late ho gaye?

Daya: kya karun rajat. Aadat nahi hai yeh sab kaam usually abhijeet hi karta hai aur aaj kaamwaali ne bhi chutti maar di.

Rajat (smiles): don't worry sir. Maine sambhal liya hai yahaan bureau. Koi naye cases nahi hai. 10:00 baje ek meeting hai DCP sir ke saath. Subah ke officers ki attendance bhi ho gayi hai… sab aa gaye hain…

He thanked rajat and moved towards his desk… he looked the desk opposite his.. "abhijeet's desk" it was empty.

Freddy: good morning sir!

Daya: good morning. Good morning!

Freddy: sir kuch pata chala abhijeet sir kab aayenge?

Daya: nahi keh sakta freddy. Minimum 5 din toh lagenge ACP sir ne kaha tha. Do din toh beet gaye. Teen din aur sahi..

Freedy (noticing daya's bandage on forehead): sir yeh bandage?

Daya: who kuch nahi bas lag gayi thi thodi…

Freddy nodded and he left for some work

Daya recalled abhi's behavior again

"**_daya kahan lagi yeh chot tujhe aain? Chot lagi hai mujhe bhi dikh raha hai… kaise lagi? Kahaan pe? Uff tera dhyaan kahan rehta hai Yaar? Acha bata bahut dard ho raha hai kya?"_**

Abhijeet would ask so many questions on a single scratch on daya's body and no one else seemed to care that way… he really missed his big brother a lot!

**ON THE FLIGHT 09:20 am**

Abhijeet had got his seat. And sat peacefully.. the one and only thing he was thinking now was about meeting his best buddy Daya and his father-like ACP sir, his love tarika and all of his cid family.. although it was just two days but abhijeet was missing his family a lot… this was the reason which gave him the strength and confidence to finish a five day undercover mission in two days…

Suddenly the flight was jerking and causing troubles. Abhijeet heard the announcement – " due to unexpected weather conditions we are having some problems. We are sorry for the inconvenience and please stay calm do not panic."

They sat calmly.. but the weather became worse and worse…

Abhijeet (thinking): yeh aaj subah se mujhe kaisa abhaas ho raha hai? Yeh kaisa ehsaas hai ki aaj kuch hone waala hai… aaj mission khatam karne se pehle bhi mai itna ghabra raha tha. Mujhe kabhi aisa pehle feel nahi hua. Kabhi nahi.. iss se bade bade mission pe gaya hoon par mera confidence aise dagmagaaya nahi… kyun aisa dar lag raha hai… jaise kuch bura hone waala hai… jaise mausam bhi yehi ishaara kar raha hai… hey bhagwaan please mere daya ko theek rakhna. Usey kuch nahi hone dena… mere saath chahe kuch bhi ho jaaye usey sahi salamat rakhna…

Just then abhijeet received a sms on his phone which was on flight mode:

"boss I don't know ki yeh message tumhe milega ya nahi… I'm missing you a lot boss. Aa jao na… please wapas jaldi aana.. Daya"

A smile appeared on abhi's face.. he replied : "9:30 ho raha hai abhi… 2 and half hours wait kar mai flight mein hi hoon… Mumbai pahunch jaunga 2 and half hours mein. ABHI"

"kya? bosss! Thanks a lot! Daya"

"hahaha waise tu theek hai na… pata nahi mujhe kuch ajeeb sa lag raha tha… dar sa… ABHI"

"boss mai theek. Hoon mujhe tumhare rehte kuch ho sakta hai kya? Daya"

"nahi! Mai tujhe kuch nahi hone doonga.. maine abhi bhagwaan se pray kiya hai ki hey bhagwaan please mere daya ko theek rakhna. Usey kuch nahi hone dena… mere saath chahe kuch bhi ho jaaye usey sahi salamat rakhna… tujhe kuch nahi hoga… atleast mere rehte toh nahi… jab tak mai hoon tujhe koi musibat chuu(touch) hi nahi sakti… jo bhi musibat tere upar aani hogi who mujh par se hoke hi guzaregi ABHI"

**MUMBAI, MALAD, IN A DARK OLD CLOSED FACTORY TYPE PLACE, 09:50 am**

A masked man (mm) was dialing a number: kya pakya kaam ho gaya?

Pakya: boss bomb lagwa de hai delhi se Mumbai waali us flight pe. Par ek gadbad ho gayi hai..

Mm: (angry) GADBAD? KAISI GADBADD?

Pakya: boss woh us mission pe daya gaya hi nahi… us mission pe abhijeet gaya tha…

Mm (shocked): KYA? DE-ACTIVATE KARO BOMB KO… MUJHE BADLA DAYA SE CHAHIYE THA ABHIJEET SE NAHI… MAI CHAHTA THA ABHIJEET DAYA KO MARTE HUE DEKHE…. USSEY BACHAO KISI BHI TARAH… WARNA MERA PLAN KA KOI IMPORTANCE NAHI…

Pakya: par boss der ho chuki hai. Bomb 10 minute mein blast ho jayega… hum issey nahi rok sakte…

Mm: NAHI! NAHI MAI YEH BAAZI NAHI HAAR SAKTA. AGAR ABHIJEET MAR GAYA TOH MAI HAAR JAUNGA… USSEY CHALLLENGE KIYA THA MAINE KI USKE SAAMNE USKE DAYA KO MAARUNGA… AUR USNE BHI SHART (BET) LAGAYA THA KI USKE ZINDA REHTE MAI DAYA KO CHU (TOUCH) BHI NAHI SAKTA… NAHI! MAI NAHI HAAR SAKTA….

**IN THE FLIGHT 09:55 am**

Abhijeet: yeh awaaz kaise? Yeh ticking sound?

He called an air-hostess and after showing her his cid badge he asked for permission to talk with the pilot.

Pilot: aap yahaan kaise?

Airhostess: sir yeh cid Mumbai se hai senior inspector abhijeet…

Pilot: ji?

Abhijeet: ji mujhe flight check karne ki permission chahiye… I think yahaan koi bomb plant kiya gaya hoga…

Pilot: kya? Bomb? Mujhe passengers ko inform karna hoga.

He took the mike

Abhijeet: nahi mai galat bhi ho sakta hoon… unhe aise panic mat kijiye. Mujhe search karna hai bas…

Pilot: par passengers ki safety?

Abhijeet; uski guarantee mai leta hoon! Please co-operate…

He got the permission and began his search from his seat only. He found the bomb there only. It had the timer of 4 mins left…

He rushed to the pilot : sir bomb hai… mai ussey nikal nahi sakta warna who blast ho jayega aur defuse karne ki koshish ki toh passengers ki jaan ko khatra hai… aap emergency landing ki taiyaari kijiye.

Pilot announced for emergency landing and instruction for the parachute thing…

…. All the passengers were jumping one by one near the site of narmada river… abhijeet was going to jump but then he noticed a boy sitting alone and scared… the pilot and crew were also ready to jump…. It was less than one minute left and the flight would blast in the sky…

They too jumped now. The plane was going down without any pilot to drive it.

Abhijeet: beta? Beta aap chalo. Bomb fat jayega.

Child: nahi mujhe uunchai se dar lagta hai.

Abhijeet: aapke mummy daddy?

Child: who nahi aaye. Mai akele travel kar raha tha…

Abhijeet: aap aap mere saath chalo. Aapke yeh parachute kholna samajh aaya hai na ?…

Child: haaan..

Abhijeet: chalo beta kudo. Aapko kuch nahi hoga. Mai hoon na… 10 second ginke yeh chain kheench na aapki parachute khul jayega ok?

The child nodded and did as abhijeet said. Abhijeet too was going to jump but he recalled something. While searching for the bomb a photo of daya had fallen from his pocket on his seat… he went back to his seat… 30 secs were left for the bomb to blast…

**CID BUREAU 9:58 am**

Freddy: sir dekhiye tv pe kya dikha rahe hain

Daya: kya hai freddy?

Freddy switched on the news

News reporter: aaj subah 12 baje jo delhi ki flight Mumbai aane waali thi woh blast ho gayi 10 baje… pilot ne bataya ki flight pe koi Mumbai ke cid officer abhijeet bhi travel kar rahe the… unhe bomb ke bare mein pata chala. Unke hi wajah se aaj sab surakshit hain… list se sab logon ko identify kar liya gaya hai… sirf ek abhijeet ji ka pata nahi hai.. aayiye hum aapko us bacche se milate hain jisne cid officer abhijeet ko akhri baar dekha tha.

Child: mai dara hua tha who uncle ne aake meri himmat badayi… aur mujhe parachute kholna sikhaya aur mujhe neeche koodne bola aur phir who bhi mere saath koodne waale the phir unhone kuch bola ki unke kisi dost ki photo unke seat pe chuuth gayi… (scratching his head) d… diya… da… haan daya haan yehi naam bola unhone.. unhone bola daya mere dost ki photo reh gayi hai. Tum kudo maine waise hi kiya… who wapas gaye plane ke ander aur aadhe raaste mein hi who plane blast ho gaya… maine unhe neeche aate dekha hi nahi…

News reporter: thank you beta… ji haan toh aap yeh nazaara dekh sakte hain. Photo ji haan sirf ek photo ke liye unhone apni jaan gawaa di…

The tv remote fell down from daya's hand… :ABHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Daya fell on his knees. Tears rolled down his eyes… :ABHI… TUM…

THE ONLY THING WHICH RAN IN HIS MIND WAS ABHI'S MESSAGE

**"Mai tujhe kuch nahi hone doonga.. maine abhi bhagwaan se pray kiya hai ki hey bhagwaan please mere daya ko theek rakhna. Usey kuch nahi hone dena… mere saath chahe kuch bhi ho jaaye usey sahi salamat rakhna… tujhe kuch nahi hoga… atleast mere rehte toh nahi… jab tak mai hoon tujhe koi musibat chuu(touch) hi nahi sakti… jo bhi musibat tere upar aani hogi who mujh par se hoke hi guzaregi ABHI"**

_A/N : kaisa tha guys batao na? I don't think maine up to the mark likha… haina? Yahaan ke amazing authors ke saamne yeh kuch nahi hai…. Batao na… agar reviews nahi doge mai samajh jaungi ki yeh story mein aapko interest nahi hai and I will delete it… jaisa bhi laga bata na… aur sabse acha kya laga yeh bhi batana_


	2. SEARCHING FOR BHAI

_A/N: Guys aap sachmein bahut acche ho… that's awesome mujhe itne reviews and reads mile… thanks for coping up with my errors and loop-holes… sabse pehla woh cell phone ke flight mode pe rehne par message aana… _

_Aur doosra who photo waala. Jisko lene ke wajah se bomb blast mein abhi…_

_Ok so mai is chapter mein thoda sa changes kar rahi hoon… _

_1__st__ ki abhijeet daya ke saath messages tab exchange kar raha tha jab Abhijeet airport ke waiting room mein tha na ki flight pe. Weather ko dekhke abhijeet ko dar lag raha tha aur kuch weird feel ho raha tha. Daya se baat hone pe who kuch behtar feel kar raha tha._

_Aur phir jab who flight pe chada toh who sab jerking aur weather ke changes ko dekhke ussey phir se ajeeb sa lagne laga.._

_2__nd__ uss photo ka mai baad mein kuch kar doongi. Abhi change nahi karungi mai issey ok?_

**_ONE MORE THING THIS UPDATE IS SPECIALLY FOR MY DEAR TARIKA JI (SARRA-MUSSI). MERA LAPTOP KHARAB HAI. PAR AB TARIKA JI NE KAHA HAI TOH ABHIJEET KO TOH CYBER CAFÉ SE HI SAHI UPDATE KARNA HI THA ;)_**

Back to the story…

**_RECAP:-_**

The tv remote fell down from daya's hand… :ABHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Daya fell on his knees. Tears rolled down his eyes… :ABHI… TUM…

THE ONLY THING WHICH RAN IN HIS MIND WAS ABHI'S MESSAGE

**"Mai tujhe kuch nahi hone doonga.. maine abhi bhagwaan se pray kiya hai ki hey bhagwaan please mere daya ko theek rakhna. Usey kuch nahi hone dena… mere saath chahe kuch bhi ho jaaye usey sahi salamat rakhna… tujhe kuch nahi hoga… atleast mere rehte toh nahi… jab tak mai hoon tujhe koi musibat chuu(touch) hi nahi sakti… jo bhi musibat tere upar aani hogi who mujh par se hoke hi guzaregi ABHI"**

**CONTINUATION-**

Freddy put a hand on daya's shoulder… daya was not in his senses anymore… tears rolled down his cheeks silently… just then abhi's words revolved around his mind again

"**Daya mai tujhe kabhi chhodke nahi jaunga… mai tujhe chhodke jee nahi sakta yaar… tu meri jaan hai. Agar kabhi zindagi mein lage na ki mai tujhse door ja raha hoon, bas ek baar dil se awaaz dena. Jahan bhi rahunga wapaas aa jaunga tere paas. PROMISE !**"

"**Daya yeh baat toh sach hai ki insaan ko ek na ek din jaana padta hai. Ispe mera koi control nahi hai. Par ek promise kar sakta hoon ki mai tujhe akhri salam deke jaunga. Marunga toh teri god mein sir rakhke. Itne din jab tu mere god (lap) mein sir rakhke soya hai na un sab ka hisab wapaas leke.. who sholay movie ka dialogue hai na jiye toh dost ke saath mare toh dost ke saamne."**

Daya (thinking and gaining strength) nahi nahi abhi mujhe chhodke nahi. Mera Abhi mujhe aisa chhodke nahi jaiga. Who hoga wahin kahin meri raah dekh raha hoga. Mujhe uske paas jaana hoga..

(getting up and wiping his tears and turning to freddy): Freddy freddy gadi nikalo hum site pe investigation karenge… hume Abhijeet zaroor milega…

Rajat; par sir us bacche ne bhi abhijeet sir ko nahi dekha neeche aate aur bomb bhi toh blast ho gaya tha. Agar sir koode bhi honge toh bhi who…

Daya(cutting him in between): BAS! Rajat aage ek aur lafs (word) nahi.. Abhijeet zinda hai aur theek hai… jo mai bolta hoon who karo aur narmada river ke site pe chalo…

Freddy did as he was told. They started their journey… on the way the car tire got punctured. They came out and it was taking a lot of time to repair the quails. Freddy and pankaj were on the repairing task.

Daya put his hand on the quails and murmured softly: jaan. Tumhe girlfriend bolta hoon. Please please aaj mera saath mat chhodo. Aaj main akela pad gaya hoon. Mujhe abhijeet ko dhoondhna hai. Woh tumhara bhi toh dost hai na. kitne safar mein hum teeno saath rahe hain. Please quails. Please jaan… help me.

Just then,

Freddy (with a big smile): sir ho gaya…

Daya: kya? ho gaya! (to quails) thanks.. is investigation ko solve karte saath mai tumhara servicing karwaunga, jitna machine oil chahiye utna doonga. Thanks thanks jaan. That's why I trust you.. (to freddy): chalo freddy. Kitna time lagega aur?

Freddy; sir 2 ghante aur.

Daya: chalo hume aur time waste nahi karna hai.

Freddy and all the other officers headed for the narmada site. After driving for atleast 1 hour. They reached a small mandir on the roadside. It wasn't a very famous or well known mandir. But at this time it was important for daya.. it meant a lot for him. he asked freddy to stop the quails and he got down. He went in

Daya (joining hands in front of the idol of god inside): bhagwaan! Please mere saath aisa mat karo. Aapne mujhse mere maa-baap cheen liye. Maine kuch nahi kaha. Aapne mere bahiya bhabhi ko mujhse door kar diye. Maine kuch nahi bola. Jitni ladkiyan aayi meri zindagi mein unhone mujhe dhoka aur takleef ke alawa kuch nahi diya. Mai chup raha. Sehta raha. Sab kuch har cheez chup chaap sehta raha mai… kyunki mere paas Abhijeet tha. Mujhe sambhalne ke liye, mujhe pyaar deneke liye, mera saath deneke liye. Jab sab mere khilaf the usney mera haath thama. Mujhe meri zindagiyon ke andheron aur kashmakash se nikala. Who mera dost hai, bada bhai hai, jaan hai who meri… Please ab mujhse mere bhai ko mat cheeno. Mai jee nahi paonga please… agar koi galti mujhse hui hai toh mujhe saza do. Mai seh loonga. Par ussey kuch mat karo. Please…

Tears stained his cheeks.

The poojari of that temple came near him and said: beccha. Ro mat. Upar waala sabki sunta hai tumhari bhi sunega..

Daya nodded and moved out after wiping his tears..

MEANWHILE IN THE QUALIS

Freddy: abhijeet sir daya sir ke liye bahut zaroori hain. Who unki zindagi hain. Hey bhagwaan please unhe kuch mat karna.

Poorvi: par sir flight toh blast ho chuki hai. Aur kisine abhijeet sir ko neeche aate nahi dekha. Kya aapko lagta hai ki abhijeet sir…

Freddy: poorvi uparwaale ke ghar mein der hai andheer nahi. Aur hum koshish kiye bina haar nahi maan sakte.

Poorvi nodded. Daya came out and they continued their journey. They reached the site in another hour.

Pankaj: sir yahaan toh koi passengers nahi dikh rahe?

Daya: pankaj, thodi na khoon hua hai jo hum un sab logon ko yahaan rukne keh dete. Yahaan ke local police station se contact karo … kuch logon ko unhone hotels ya lodges mein rehne diya hai aur unke paas saare passengers ki list hai… unke bare mein pata karo. Poochtach karo kuch pata chale toh batana.

Poorvi and pankaj headed for the local police stations. While freddy and daya continued their investigations on the spot.

Daya: freddy acche se check karo. Dekho kuch milta hai kya?

Freddy: yes sir.

**IN THE BUREAU:-**

Tarika rushed inside the bureau. Running crying, worrying about someone very close to him. and we know who is that close one..

Shreya: ?

Tarika (crying): shreya, shreya ab.. abhi? Kahan hai abhi?

Sachin: tarika tarika tum baitho yahaan. (pulling a chair). Tarika please shaant ho jaayo.

Tarika: nahi sachin. Please please batao mujhe abhijeet kahan hai? Haan batao yeh sab sab tum logon ka plan hai na haan? Yeh news mein kya dikha rahe hai.. who blast…

Sachin (looking down): tarika who hume bhi nahi pata ki abhijeet sir kahan hai.. ya hai bhi ya nahi….

Tarika (yelling): chup raho. Kuch nahi hua hai abhijeet ko… kuch nahi hua hai ussey… (to shreya) shreya shreya tum batao. Yeh yeh sab plan tha na? bolo na please shreya…

Shreya too looked down.

Just then something occurred to sachin and he called shreya aside.

Sachin: shreya aisa bhi toh ho sakta hai na ki yeh acp sir, daya sir aur abhijeet sir ka plan ho? Koi high-profile case ke liye? Isliye hume inform nahi kiya ho?

Shreya: sir ho toh sakta hai lekin daya sir jis tarah ro rahe the, unka mood, behavior dekhke aisa nahi lagta.

Sachin: hmmm yeh toh sahi kaha. Aisa ho sakta hai ki sirf abhijeet sir aur acp sir ke beech ka raaz ho? Akhir acp sir bhi toh delhi hi gaye the conference ke liye ?

Just then salunkhe too came in.. he saw tarika crying.

Salunkhe: tarika, aise nahi rote tarika. Dekho abhijeet ko kuch nahi hua hoga. Aur phir uski body bhi toh nahi mili hai.

Tarika: par who khud zinda bhi toh nahi mile hai… aur agar blast mein sachmein who… toh unki laash kaise milegi?

Salunkhe went silent on this question. Of course if he died in the bomb blast, abhijeet's body will never be found…

Salunkhe: tarika, himmat mat haaro. Humara abhijeet bahut strong hai, sher hai who CID ka. ACP kya kya kehta hai ussey haan bahadur sipahi… kuch nahi hoga use tarika..

Sachin and shreya looked towards salunkhe.

Salunkhe signaled shreya to take care of tarika and he himself asked sachin: boss chakkar kya hai? Dekho yeh tum cid walon ka koi plan toh nahi hai na…

Sachin: sir hume kuch nahi pata. Sacchi…

Salunkhe took him aside: dekho boss hai toh mujhe bata sakte ho. Mai kisiko nahi bolunga..

Sachin: sir hume sach mein kuch nahi pata sir…

Just then they saw someone storming inside the bureau…

ACP: yeh yeh sab kya ho raha hai haan?

Salunkhe: boss yeh toh mai poochna chahta hoon? Kya hai yeh sab…

Acp: ek minute salunkhe yaar tu ruk abhi. (to sachin): Sachin, daya kahan hai? Kya dikha rahe hai yeh news waale?

Sachin; sir hum toh yeh aapse poochna chahte the…

Acp (confused): mujhse?

Sachin: sir hume laga yeh sab aapka plan hoga…

Acp: mera plan… nahi! Mai toh khud jaane waala tha delhi conference ki liye. Beech mein kuch kaam pad gaya toh mai pehle pune chala gaya. Phir jab dopeher (afternoon) 3 baje airport pahuncha toh yeh pata chala ki delhi-mumbai flights cancel ho chuki hain…

Shreya (scared): sir agar yeh aapka plan nahi iska matlab abhijeet sir sachmein….

ACP(cutting her off with anger): nahi! Kuch nahi hua hoga abhijeet ko… meraplan nahi hai par main samajh raha hoon kiska dimag hoga… pakka daya aur abhijeet ka plan hoga… pata nahi kya khichdi pakti rehti hai dono mein…

(remembering something) daya… hai kahan who?

Sachin: sir, daya sir freddy sir aur poorvi aur pankaj ko leke narmada site peg aye hai investigation ke liye…

ACP: chalo, hum bhi chalte hain. Pata toh chale akhir yeh dono doston ke dimag mein chal kya raha hai…

Salunkhe: boss mai bhi chalta hoon. Agar kuch forensic help chahiye hogi toh?

Acp nodded

Tarika: mai bhi chalun?

Salukhe: boss leke chalo na. issey bhi abhijeet ki chinta ho rahi hogi..

Acp nodded. : theek hai

All the three too headed for their investigation. While shreya and sachin stayed back to handle other cases which might be reported in their absence…

ACP'S POV

Hey bhagwaan, please yeh plan hi ho. Kuch aur nahi… mere bade bête ko sahi salamat rakhna. Please. Uspe poora bureau, mai, daya, tarika sab dependent hain. Please ussy kuch mat hone dena…

Salunkhe's POV

Hey bhagwaan mai chahe jitna jhagad loon is abhijeet se aap bhi jaante ho ander se mai uski bahut izzat karta hoon. Please ussey theek rakhna. Warna mai kiske saath ladunga, kiske saath jhagdunga? Aur aur yeh tarika yeh mar jayegi uski bagair. Please god please…

_A/N: sorry short update tha. Guys mera exams chal rahe hain finals. I cant update much… sorry. Is chapter mein maine ACP, Tarika aur Salunkhe ke emotions ko dikhane ki koshish ki hai. Agar zyaada reviews doge detailed waale toh mai chapter3 6__th__ ko mere exam ke baad update kar doongi warna phir 11__th__ feb ke baad hi milega mera update…_

_Sochlo chapter 3 mein abhijeet zinda hai ya nahi pata chal jayega… toh reviews do chapter 3 padhne ke liye…_

_And jo log mujhe bol rahe the ki yeh ACP ka plan hai unke liye itna toh clear ho gaya ki yeh acp ki planning nahi hai. Ab daya-abhijeet ki planning ho sakti hai aur nahi bhi…_

_ Keep guessing. Aur batao is chapter mein sabse accha kya laga?_

**NainaCID** thanks a lot for your review. Waise mera story jitna acche se start hua hai maybe utna interesting chalta nahi rahega… still I hope aapko pasand aaya ho.. thanks again :)

**abhisrk-ian** thanks a lot aapke reviews ke liye. My pleasure ki aapko duo moments acche lage. Bahut mehnat ki hai unpe.

**Kkkloveu** thanks a lot… Aapka suggestion yaad rakhungi. Baccha samajhke maaf kardo na. I guess aap sab mein se sabse chhoti hoon mai yahaan. Galtiyan ho jaati hai. Hope agle story mein aapko shikayat ka mauka nahi milega… thanks a lottttttt!

**Roxtar** first of all you have a rocking name! yeh mera nickname hai school ka… thanks 4 your review. And wait karo main track start ho jayega thode chapters baad. :)

**Palak96** thanks. Waise mere exams chal rahe hai. Finals! so thoda time lag sakta hai but I will try to update quick :)

**Sarra-Musi** :- tarika ji! Aap hi ke liye cyber café se update kiya ja raha hai. Kaisa laga batayega ;) from yours ABHI ;) hahaha

**Anhaal** thanks for your reviews… duo moments abhi utne nahi honge. But is story ke last mein I promise bahut saare rakhungi. Sirf aapke liye… :)

**Jyoti**:- aapke review ke liye bahut saara dhanyavaad! Mere ek bahut ache dost ka naam bhi jyoti hai. Sunke lagta hai aap bhi mere tarah Abhijeet ke fan ho. Acha hai tab aapko bahut saari stories milne waali hai. Mai unke upar bahut likhti hoon. Aaur sach pooch toh yeh reviews mere gifts hain… aur meri hindi ki tareef sirf aapne hi ki hai. Thanks :)

**Srishti** thanks for correcting my errors. I am a new writer and quite young as compared to the talented writers here. So bear with me. The main story will start from three or four chapter ahead. This was more like a prologue kind.

**Aashish** thanks for your review! Aapka naam bhi bahut important hai as one of my friend owns this name too. Waise us se mere thoda jhagda chal raha hai. But thanks a lot 4 your review…..

**shilpam59** hey dost kaise ho aap? Mere sabse pehle dost on ff. lemme know kaisa tha story aur suggestion aur ideas bhi dena ok dost?!

**DUO my life** aapko mai yaad hoon kya? Poonum di ki story dangerous shart pe mile the hum? Jub maine bola tha ki mere koi dost nahi hai aur aap aur poonum di ne mujhe yeh site join karne ke bare mein kaha? Us time mai review "ABHI'S SISTER" ke naam se deti thi? By the way Thanks reviews ke liye aur sorry loopholes ke liye…

**Kaanchi** hey aapka naam mujhe kaafi pasand aaya. Thanks aapne meri story padhi aur like kiya. Photo wala scene maine sentimental way mein rakha tha. I know abhi ke paas daya ki bahut photos hongi but mission pe uske paas ek hi tha. Aur who daya ke liye kuch bhi kar sakta hai. Unfortunately yeh meri story ka bahut bada loophole ban chukka hai so mujhe issey change karna hoga :(

**Kashish** thanks for review! Yeh bhi mera ek nickname hai ghar pe. Aur agar aap "life ok" channel pe "shapat- super cops v/s super villains" seriel dekhte ho so you might be knowing a cop named "kashish". Waise mujhe yaad nahi maine aapka naam kab mention kiya apne story mein. Shayad maine "koshish" ya "kashmakash" likha tha but "kashish" likha tha? Yaad nahi! Chalo thanks a lot for review

**Sundas** arey yaar thoda wait karo . yeh toh trailer tha picture abhi baaki hai ;)

**Krittika, GD, Subhsresaha, Guest, Hcghjgfjjg, Adk, LoverVohra, taranumshazia122** thanks for your reviews and sorry for the loopholes.

THANKS AND HUGS TO ALL. I HOPE MAINE KISI KA NAAM NAHI MISS OUT KIYA. AGAR KIYA TOH SORRY!

BATANA YEH UPDATE KAISA THA?! Aur chapter 3 padhne ke liye dher saare reviews lambe waale dena.. :)


	3. KITNE PAAS KITNE DOOR

_A/n: Guys thanks for your precious reviews. Waise mujhe kisi ne PM kiya hai ki mera story bahut bekar hai, mai writer banne ke layak nahi hoon aur mujhe issey delete kar dena chaiye. Infact mujhe site se de-activate kar dena chahiye… Agar aisa hai toh bata do guys jhoot mat bolna. Agar sach mein yeh itna bura hai toh mai delete kar deti hoon. Ise likhne mein jo time mujhe lagta hai mai ussey doosre kaam mein USE karoongi… so please sahi sahi batao…_

_Aapke liye yeh update hai. Agar mujhe au raise PMs milenge toh I will seriorsly stop writing. Arey yaar mai new hoon, koi professional nahi._

Back to the story—

**RECAP:-**

Salunkhe's POV

Hey bhagwaan mai chahe jitna jhagad loon is abhijeet se aap bhi jaante ho ander se mai uski bahut izzat karta hoon. Please ussey theek rakhna. Warna mai kiske saath ladunga, kiske saath jhagdunga? Aur aur yeh tarika yeh mar jayegi uski bagair. Please god please…

**CONTINUATION:-**

Acp, salunkhe and tarika were on their way to narmada river site. They were continuously praying for Abhijeet.

Tarika looked lost. She was staring out of the window. ACP was driving and salunkhe was on the passenger seat. All were lost in the own world.

Tarika recalled all the forensic lab scenes as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"** tarika ji aaaj aap toh bahut acchi lag rahi hain. Aur aapki yeh smile aapke looks ko aur behtar bana rahi hain."**

**"dekha maine kaha tha na tarika ji zaroor kuch na kuch pata laga lenge. Salunkhe saab seekhiye kuch tarika ji se"**

**"haan toh batayiye tarika ji kya pata chala"**

**"arey Salunkhe sir, chutti pe hai? Yeh toh bahut acchi baat hai… a..b.b… mera mera matlab hai acha hai na aaj unhe rest mil jayega aur hume kuch waqt bhi akele mein."**

**"tarika ji aap mere saath bahar chalengi khaane pe?"**

How he would compliment her for small things.

How he got worried when something happened to her

**" tarika tarika utho. Theek ho tum?"**

**"tarika daro mat mai aa gaya hoon na. Tumhara abhijeet… mai tumhe kuch nahi hone doonga."**

**"jisne tumhare saath yeh kiya hai. Us se toh mai badla zaroor loonga. Tumhari ek ek aansoo ki keemat chukani hogi us se"**

She wiped her tears and continuously prayed to God to save her Abhijeet.

Salunkhe saw tarika crying and he cried silently in his heart too.

**" Salunkhe saab aap tarika ji ko samjha dijiye. Who kar lenge. Akhir intelligent jo hai itni."**

**"salunkhe kuch pata chala? Kya nahi? Kya sir. Apse jaldi toh tarika ji test kar leti hai!"**

How he would tease and irritate him and fight and quarrel with him.

**" salunkhe saab aap toh bura maan gaye. Batayiye na. kya pata chala hai."**

How he would care if something happened to him

"**arey sa… salunkhe saab yeh aap kya karte rehte hai… theek hai na aap.? Lijiye paani.."**

**"salukhe saab aap aap theek ho? Kisne? Kisne kiye yeh sab?"**

**"kya salunkhe saab aapne toh dara hi diya. Agar aapko kuch ho jaata toh humara kya hota?"**

A smile appeared on his lips as he thought about his "nok-jhonk" with abhijeet.

ACP'S was focusing on the road ahead with he was not mentally present there. He was taken back with his memories

"**abhijeet tum ek kabil officer ho"**

**"ek cid inspector hone ke liye dimag aur himmat dono ki zaroorat hoti hai. Aur who dono hai tum mein. I am proud of you"**

**"shabash abhijeet! Mujhe tum pe poora bharosa hai"**

How much he trusted his elder son.

"**mujhe pata tha abhijeet, tum aisa kabhi nahi kar sakte ho. Dil nahi maata tha. Par kya Karen who saboot… karna padta hai."**

Even when he was accused he trusted his elder son.

"**sir aap befikar raho mai sambhal loonga yahaan."**

**"sir sab investigation toh aapse hi seekha hai."**

**'sir mujhe nahi chaiye yeh promotion. Nahi banna ACP. Bas aap yahin raho humare saath"**

**"sir sir aap theek hai?"**

**"sir aapne ek beta khoya hai toh kya do paaye bhi hain aaj."**

**"mai hoon na sir."**

How much abhijeet respected and trusted and loved his father-figure ACP.

** "sir mujhe yakeen hai aap pe. Jab tak aap sab ho. Mujhe kuch nahi ho sakta."**

**"sir aap rehne dijiye mai kar loonga."**

**"sir aap mujhpe bharosa kar sakte hain."**

ACP recalled all the moments when he found himself lonely, abandoned, in some problem, or needed a hand. He could depend on Abhijeet so much. How he trusted more than he trusted himself. Now abhijeet was not important only because he was his elder son. But also because he was daya's big brother. And acp knew very well that if he lost abhijeet he would lose daya too.

With hopes in heart and tears in eyes they continued their journey.

Salunkhe noticed the tears in acp's eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Salunkhe: kuch nahi hoga boss. Humare abhijeet ko kuch nahi hoga. Humare duayein hai na uske saath. Who humare paas laut aayega dekhna. Pehle jaise.

(trying to smile): mujhe pareshaan karega, tarika ki tareef karge aur tumhare kaam mein madad karega.

Dekhna tum..

ACP nodded and continued driving.

**DAYA'S INVESTIGATION:**

Daya: kuch mila freddy?

Freddy: nahi sir abhi tak toh nahi… mai dhoondh raha hoon.

Daya: acche se. ek ek cheez ek ek kona dhyaan se dekho. Kuch bhi chootna nahi chahiye humse.

Freddy; yes sir.

While searching daya saw a chocolate wrapper on the ground.

"**boss yeh chocolate pe mera hak hai. Tum mujhe khaane do."**

**"nahi daya dekh! Tune meri chocolate kha li ab mujhe yeh toh khaane de"**

**"boss toh who meri galti hai kya? Jo tera hai who mera hai…"**

**"daya…"**

**"aur jo mera hai who mera hai. Hahaha"**

**"daya dekh please."**

**"boss kya baccho jaise kar rahe ho? Khane do na mujhe. Please?"**

**"uff! Tera yeh swwet sa chehra dekhke koi bhi kuch bhi cheez ke liye mana kaise karega?"**

**"toh mai yeh chocolate kha loon?"**

**"haan!"**

**"hahaha. Thank you boss. Tum bahut ache ho"**

**"teri yeh smile dekhne ke liye kuch bhi"**

Daya came back to reality: boss please wapas aa jao. Meri smile, meri hansi, meri khushi sirf tumhi se hai. Please..

Daya was losing hope with each passing second…

Meanwhile acp, tarika and salunkhe had also reached the spot.

Acp (spotting daya): daya! Daya!

Daya (surprised): sir aap?

Acp: daya chal kya raha hai?

Daya (confused): kya sir? Mai kuch samjha nahi…

Acp: abhijeet kahan hai?

Daya: sir mujhe nahi pata.

Acp: daya please mazak nahi. Batao abhijeet kahan hai?

Daya; sir mujhe sach mein nahi pata.

Acp; daya yeh tumhara aur abhijeet ka plan hai. Haina? Bolo daya yeh tumhara aur abhijeet ka plan tha na?

Daya (almost crying): nahi sir. Mai sach keh raha hoon. Yeh humara plan nahi hai.

Acp was scared at heart now. He was losing hope. : daya akhri baar pooch raha hoon please bata do. Keh do yeh tumhara plan hai yeh sab..

Daya: sir …. Nahi hai yeh humara plan.

Tarika (crying but acting tough on outside and not letting hope drain out): daya. Daya. Abhijeet humesha tumhe bata ke jata hai na ki who kahan gaya hai. Tumhe uska pata humesha pata rehta hai na. batao na daya

Daya: haan mujhe humesha pata hota hai ki who kahan rehta hai. Pata rehta hai mujhe. Par isbaar mujhe bhi nahi pata. Isbaar usne mujhe bhi nahi bataya tarika. Sach mein. Mujhe nahi pata humara abhijeet kahan hai.

(wiping his tears and gaining strength) par itna pata hai ki who hai yahi kahi aas-paas. Itnezaar kar raha hai humara. Hum dhoondhenge ussey. Hum ussey wapaas le aayenge. Who humse aise peecha nahi chuda sakta.

They started their investigation with greater strength in their hearts and hopes to see their abhijeet alive.

**IN A FOREST LIKE AREA ALL THE WAY DOWN A STEEP VALLEY:-**

A man was lying there unconscious. His body was full of wounds. His shirt was torn from many sides. There was blood spots and fresh blood driping from his wounds. He slowly blinked his eyes. The vision was very blurred. He tried to turn towards his side. But a painful sigh escaped from his mouth "aaaaaaaah!" and he failed in his process. He laid back first on the thorny, uneven forest land.

He was still trying to get up. His breathing rate was very fast and his pulse rate was very slow. He was almost dead but something in his heart, a fire, a desire kept him alive. He had to fulfill his promise. He was famous afterall for never breaking any promise he made. So how could he break this promise? And afterall he had made this promise to his younger brother. The words rang in his mind

""**Daya yeh baat toh sach hai ki insaan ko ek na ek din jaana padta hai. Ispe mera koi control nahi hai. Par ek promise kar sakta hoon ki mai tujhe akhri salam deke jaunga. Marunga toh teri god mein sir rakhke. Itne din jab tu mere god (lap) mein sir rakhke soya hai na un sab ka hisab wapaas leke.. who sholay movie ka dialogue hai na jiye toh dost ke saath mare toh dost ke saamne."**

Abhijeet tried to get up gaining strength: (thinking) abhi… abhijeet uth ja. Tera daya tera intezaar kar raha hoga… tu ussey kiya hua waada kaise bhool sakta hai. Agar ab tere kismet mein maut bhi likhi hai toh usey akhri salam deke hi jaana hoga. Uth abhi tera daya….

With this thought he tried to get up once again but failed miserably and a painful scream escaped his throat: DAYAAAAAAAAAA….

**INVESTIGATION SIDE**

Daya suddenly jerked. He felt something. He looked around.

Acp (noticing daya's sudded behaviour): daya kya hua?

Daya: (confused): pata nahi sir. Achanak se kuch hua. Pata nahi kya hua. Kuch samajh nahi aa raha. Bas kuch hua. Kuch feel hua. Jaise… mai kya bolun mai samjha nahi paunga sir.

Acp: its ok daya. Mai samajh sakta hoon tum kis condition se guzar rahe ho. Koi baat nahi… dekho. Kuch milta hai kya?

Daya nodded and resumed his work. But he was feeling strange.

**FOREST AREA**

Abhijeet tried hard and finally succeeded. He was now sitting. But in the process he hurt his badly bruised hand again. He clenched his fist and his jaws tightened.

He let out his breath and with the other hand took out the thorn which was pierced his hand.

Abhijeet: ah! Aah ! uff! Mai… mai hoon kahan?

**INVESTIGATION SIDE**

Suddenly daya clutched his hand: aaah!

Tarika and freddy who were nearby him: kya hua?

Daya: pata nahi. Yeh mera haath cut gaya… kaise yeh sab?!

Freddy came near him and held his hand: dikhaiyeye sir?

Daya showed his hand. It was bleeding. Freddy took out his handkerchief and cleaned daya's blood.

Acp too joined: daya cut kaise gaya? Yahaan toh aisa kuch bhi nahi hai? Matlab katne layak sharp cheez?

Daya; pata nahi…

Freddy had cleaned daya's blood but the skin underneath was not damaged. He had no wound, no bruise, no cut.

Freddy; sir aapke haath mein toh koi cut nahi hai… phir khoon?

Acp: arey tab who khoon nahi hoga lag gaya hoga kuch zameen se.

They agreed on this point and resumed their work.

Daya (thinking): arey yeh ho kya raha hai mere saath? Pehle kuch ajeeb sa laga? Aur ab yeh haath dard hua? Haath kata bhi nahi hai? Ho kya raha hai mere saath?

**FOREST**

Abhijeet looked around. He slowly started recalling the facts. The flight was about to blast and he went back for the photo of him and daya. 30 seconds were left. He jumped out from the left emergency door and managed to escape. He was almost 1 feet away when the flight blasted and he went unconcious. He fell down to the steep valley and rolled all the way down to the forest. Because all the passengers were escaping from the right emergency door and landing in or near the narmada river site. Because he took the back left emergency door he landed towards the steep valley which was totally on the opposite side of the narmada river site.

He looked around coming back to the present. He sat resting his back on a nearby tree trunk. He saw his white parachute hanging on a treetop nearby.

Abhijeet smiled : waah! Senior inspector abhijeet. 1 feet ki doori pe bomb blast hua, khai (valley) se neeche ludke, pedh pe parachute takraya aur itne upar se neeche gire, phir bhi bach gaye? Shayad apne chote bhai se kiya hua waada poora karne ke liye.

He took out the photo he had saved from the blast. It was the photo of duo. Their first photo… the symbol, the memory, the token of their friendship.

Abhijeet (seeing the photo with love): daya tera bhai zinda hai. Theek hai… aa raha hai… tujhe diye hue us wade ke khatir. Wapas aa raha hai tera bhai… tera saath nibhane ke khatir…

Kya kya karwauge yaar? Chain se marne bhi nahi dete. Melamine coating ke plastic wallet ne bacha liye… fire proof hota hai yeh… acha hua yeh tasveer bach gayi. Humari dosti ke nishaani. Agar issey kuch ho jaata nahi toh… mai khudko maaf nahi kar paata.

Aur yeh sirf tasveer hi nahi hai. Ab toh yeh mere liye aur zaroori hai. He flipped the back of the photo and noticed the code written

2301201014022010

He still couldn't make anything out of that code. He kept the photo back into his wallet and back in his jeans pocket.

Abhijeet checked out but couldn't find anyone nearby. He needed help. He needed to spend the night somewhere nearby, or atleast he needed to call up daya or any team member for help.

Just then he spotted two men who looked like local people.

Abhijeet: arey oh bhai. Bhai.. suno

They heard him and rushed towards him.

Abhijeet: mujhe madad chahiye. Yahan koi ghar ya koi jagah hai jahan mai reh sakta hoon. Raatbhar aaj? Aur phone.. ek phone bhi karna tha…

The men exchanged shocked looks with each other.

Man1: abhijeet?

Abhijeet; tum mera naam kaise jaante ho? Kaun… ho kaun tum?

Man2 dialled a number and called up someone: abhijeet mil gaya hai. Zinda hai woh Kya karna hai iske saath?

Abhijeet (shocked): hey. Kaun ho tum aain? Kis se baat kar rahe ho yeh?

He tried to stand up but man1 pushed him and abhijeet fell with a heavy thud. Man1 pointed a gun towards abhijeet : chup chap reh. Koi halla gulla nahi.

Abhijeet looked at him scared.

**INVESTIGATION**

Daya wanted to get some clue. He had travelled a bit too far from other officer who were searching for something. He looked at the valley on the other side of the river. He looked there closely. Cool wind was blowing. He stared at the farthest possible corner. He looked at the green trees.

Salunkhe: boss kuch bhi nanhi mila.

Acp; mujhe bhi kuch nahi mila.

Tarika; nahi sir.

All were disappointed.

Freddy: sir abhi raat ho rahi hai. Hum yahaan kahi aas-paas hotel mein ruk jaate hain aur phir kal subah dhoop mein achi roshni milegi. Hum phir se dekhenge. Aur tab tak rajat sir aur poorvi bhi saare passengers se baat kar chuke honge. Aur koi important suspect ya witness ko leke aa jayenge.

Acp agreed: waise daya kahan hai ?

Salunkhe: boss (pointing to a direction) who dekho khada hai wahan.

Acp moved towards daya.

Acp: daya chalo hum kal phir aayenge yahan.

Daya didn't give any reponse

Acp; daya kya dekh rahe ho?

Daya; sir wahaan us khai(valley) ke neeche ke jungle mein.. who pedh dekh rahe hain? Uspe kuch safeed safeed dikh raha hai… hume dekhna chaiye

Acp was tired and frustrated because of not getting any clue: daya. Saare passenger yaahan river ke site pe land kiye the. Tum kahaan jungle ke or dekh rahe ho? Chalo …

**FOREST**

The two men were forcibly taking abhijeet but abhijeet was not ready to go with them. Man1 took out an injection from his pocket and forcibly injected it on abhijeet's hand.

Abhijeet: nahi nahi. Chhodo mujhe… aaaaaaaaaaah!. C..chodo… muj.. mujhe… chhod..

And he slipped into unconsciousness again.

Man1: kisi tarah thoda aage le chalo issey. Humari gaadi aa gayi hai…

They dragged abhijeet with them

**INVESTIGATION SIDE**

Acp was dragging daya with him by holding his hand and pulling him forcibly

Daya: sir sir ek baar sir… please mujhe wahan jaane dijiye… sir …

Acp; daya practically socho. Site se teen kilometer door tumhe abhijeet ke sabot milenge?

Daya quietened now. (thinking) shayad mai hi zyaada soch raha tha… shayad acp sir sahi keh rahe the…. Par pata nahi kyun dil nahi manta. Dil kyun keh raha hai ki mujhe wahan jaana chahiye…pata nahi. Aaj mere saath sab ajeeb hi ho raha hai…

Abhijeet was being loaded in a car by two men and here daya was sitting back into the quails. The engine of both the cars started and they both went far away from each other in opposite direction.

**_KITNE DOOR KITNE PAAS_**

a/n:- **_Toh likh diya na lamba update… kaisa tha? Batana sabse accha kya laga?_**

NainaCID:- hey thanks Naina. Aapka review humesha sabse pehle aata hai. Thanks a bunch… aur aapko flashbacks pasand aaye? Well is chapter mein aur likhe the aapke liye :) Hope aapko pasand aayega

shilpam59 :- Rockstar! Aapko pasand aaya mujhe jaanke bahut khushi hui. Sach mein aapko jab mere chapters pasand aate hai toh bahut accha lagta hai dost. Waise yeh aapki story ke mukable kuch nahi. Mai kal aapka ek story padh rahi thi. Bahut accha likha tha.

Anhaal:- arey aapne humara story review kiya toh aap humare dost hue. Ab doston ke liye hum kuch bhi kar sakte hain. Toh agar aapko duo scenes chahiye toh rakhna padega aapke liye. :) iss chapter mein bhi kuch emotions aur flashbacks rakhe the "chocolate" ke upar duo ka aapke liye. Hope aapko pasand aaya hoga.

Uma:- update karne ka toh man toh humara bhi hai par kya karen yeh exams bhi hain na. 18th feb se agar chalu ho gaya ek baar toh phir mera agla update 9th march ke baad hi milega. Lets see tab tak kitna complete kar pate hain hum. Thanks for the review though :)

.161 :- arey arey arey itni bhi tareef matkijiye humari. Aapko pasand aaya mujhe khushi hai. Hope you liked today's update :)

Guest :- I think you are also an Abhijeet sir fan. Khair dekh hi liye hoga ki aapke-humare-hum sab ke Abhijeet sir theek least abhi tak toh… thanks for the review

Sarra-Musi:- arey tarikaji aapko update accha laga sunke humara dil garden garden ho gaya. ;) waise humari itni fikar hai aapko? Chaliye aapki duayon ke wajah se hum toh zinda hai. Ab aage dekhte hain kya hota hai… thanks for reviewing Sarra :D

Guest:- umm iss story ko basically maine abhi-daya pe rakha hai so is mein zyaada abhirika nahi ho payega. But aapke liye I will surely write an "ABHIRIKA" soon. Not so soon… maybe after my final exams? Chalega? And thanks for the review :)

Guest:- No don't worry the girl isn't Shreya. And mujhe "DaReya" pe likhna aata nahi. I am not comfortable writing dareya so… unpe nahi hai. Koi aur hai who ladki. Thode chapters mein reveal ho jayega… keep reading :) and thanks for the review

Sundas:- don't worry who ladki Shreya nahi hogi. Haan who baaki team ke saath bureau mein Shreya hogi but who ladki jiski baat ki hai maine that's not shreya. So don't worry. Aise bhi dareya pe likhna mere comfort zone ke bahar hai so main unpe nahi likhti. Thanks for the review :)

Guest:- KASHISH! Yeh aap hi ho na. aapne apna naam isbaar guest kyun rakha? Khair! Lifeok pe dekhne ki koshish karna. Saare episodes mein who nahi rehti hai who kuch episodes mein "KASHISH' naam ki cop milegi apko. She is super smart, dashing and personality bhi great hai uska. She's my favourite cop there. Ya and about the review I'm happy that you liked it. And its ok agle baar bada waala review dena ok? :)

Kaanchi:- hey abhi utna intezaar nahi karna hoga. Mera finals 18 feb se hai. Beech beech mein aise update karti rahungi but from 11th mujhe thoda serious hona hoga because finals hai na… kya karen? Phir ek baar exam khatam toh har alternate day pe update karna try karungi ok? Aur aapka yeh naam "Jeanie" yeh bhi bahut aacha hai… aapko humara story update pasand aaya hume khushi hai. Review ke liye Thanks :)

Zoya:- haan pagal hoon thodi. School mein bahut koi mujhe nickname mein "pagli" bhi kehte hai. Aap meri dost banoge toh hume bahut khushi hogi… waise sach mein laga aisa ki aankhon ke saamne ho raha hai? Wow. Achi baat hai… I'm happy you liked it. And don't worry coz "YOU'RE NEVER LATE UNTIL YOU SHOW UP" so der se hi sahi aapne read aur review kiya meri story ko and I'm happy mujhe aapki review ka reply karne ka samay mila :) kyunki agar meri story khatam hone par aap review karte toh shayad mai notice nahi karti ya chapter ke end mein aise reply nahi kar paati. Once again thanks for reviewing…

Kaanchi:- ok mai koshish karungi aapko 'tum" bulane ki. But kya karun aadat se majboor. Usually logon ko "aap" hi bulati hoon. Chahe bade ho ya chote. Khair do-do baar review karne ke liye thanks..

Srishti:- hey shishti. Aap please apologize mat karo. Mujhe infact acha laga ki aapne galtiyan point out ki. Sirf tareek karoge toh meri story better kaise banegi? So agar aapko kahi bhi aisi galtiyan dikhe toh please batana ok? And mai hurt nahi hoon. Bacchi hoon galtiyan toh hongi hi… batana mai try karungi theek karne ka :D

Jyoti :- hey tab toh dosti aur acchi hogi. ABHIJEET SIR FAN haan? Aapko kahani pasand aaya mujhe bahut aaccha laga. Daya ko toh himmat dikhani hi thi. Akhirkaar unke bade bhai Abhijeet ki jaan ki baazi hai. Aise maukon pe thodi si aasha bhi bahut himmat deti hai… and aapko meri hindi pasand aayi? Haaiye! Mai sach mein saathve aasmaan pe hoon. Itni tareef kisine nahi ki meri hindi ki… ;) review ke liye dhanyawaad! :)

Kaanchi:- arey aap oops tum toh bade besabar bacchi ho… thoda toh ruko… waise chalo update kiya na maine. Aur haan abhi tak reviews 50 cross nahi hua.. :D

Roxtar:- Pata hai aapka review padhke laga ki Daya sir bol rahe hain. "boss" word actually daya hi abhijeet ke liye zyaada use karta hai na isliye. Suspence toh thoda hoga hi. Afterall CID pe jo hai ;) chalo thanks for the review

Poonum:- poonum di meri poonum di ne review ki yay! Bahut accha laga aapne review kiya. Aur aap girls ke mind ke bare mein kya bol rahe the haan? Humare age mein kya wink wink?/ haan haan? ;) (naughty smile) idea thoda bekar tha phir bhi post kar hi diya maine. I know who phoo waala bekaar idea tha but kya karun bacchi hoon. Ho jaata hai. Maaf kar do. Silly dimaag hai thoda…

Aur itna bhi mat bolo professional writing wala. Aapke story ke saamne kahan mera story… thanks for the review :)

Aur haan mera story ka genre "hurt/comfort" aur "friendship" hai so don't worry love story nahi hoga. Personally mujhe khud love story se thoda allergy hai. Maine aapko kaha hai na apne stories mein bhi who love scenes nahi rakhne/ issi reason se kaha tha. Thoda abhirika hoga is story mein 5% but 95% poora abhi-daya pe promise

Once again thanks for the review :) :D

priyanka s: WOAH! Aap mere fan ho? Haaiye! Sunke bahut acha laga really… mujhe believe bhi nahi ho raha… thanks a lot! Waise mujhe bade reviews hi pasand hote hain coz usmein aap apni saari batein story mein kya acha laga, nahi laga, loopholes sab bata sakte ho… aur aapka review bahut bada tha. Really loved it… aapke review mein koi word missing hai kya?

'ne daya Ke liye jo pyare se words kahe…." Aisa kuch likha tha… kiski baat kar rahe ho aap? I guess abhijeet ki! Par kaun si baatein kya aap specifically bol sakte ho?

Once again thanks for reviews and BEST OF LUCK FOR YOUR EXAMS :)

kritika mishra , GD, Rajvi fan THANKS A LOT FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND HOPE AAGE WAALE CHAPTERS MAI AAPKI EXPECTATIONS KE HISAAB SE LIKH PAUNGI…

THANKS TO ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I HOPE SABKA NAAM INCLUDE HO GAYA ISMEIN. AGAR NAHI HUA TOH ISS NADAAN BACCHE (ME) KO MAAF KARDO :)


	4. MERE PAAS HAI TU MERE SAATH HAI

** A/N : GUYS AAP LOGON SE JO PYAAR , REVIEWS MILE UNKE LIYE BAHUT SAARE DHER SAARA THANKS. KUCH LOGON KO YEH BAAT ACHI LAGI KI MAI JALDI UPDATE KARTI HOON. WELL AAP LOGON KO JAISE STORY KE AAGE KE CHAPTERS PADHNE MEIN INTEREST HOTA HAI MUJHE WAISE HI AAPKE REVIEWS PADHNE MEIN INTEREST HOTA HAI… LEKIN DUKH KE SAATH KEHNA PADH RAHA HAI KI MERE FINAL EXAMS HAI AUR MUJHE KUCH BHI HO PICHLE BAAR SE IMPROVE KARNA HAI. SO YEH MERA LAST UPDATE HOGA. NEXT UPDATE AB 9 MARCH KO HI MILEGA. I AM REALLY VERY SORRY… AB YEH STORY 9****TH**** KO HI KHOLNA US SE PEHLE UPDATE NAHI HONE WAALA. SORRY!**

**I HOPE AAP LOG MERI MAJBOORI SAMJHOGE AUR MUJHE MAAF KAR DOGE… PLEASE 9****TH**** SE PHIR SE PADHNA…**

**AAPKI APNI**

**ABHIJITA**

**BACK TO THE LAST UPDATE BEFORE EXAMS:-**

**RECAP**

Abhijeet was being loaded in a car by two men and here daya was sitting back into the quails. The engine of both the cars started and they both went far away from each other in opposite direction.

**CONTINUATION:-**

Tarika, acp, salunkhe, daya and fredricks went and booked up a near by hotel. They booked for a suite which had 4 main bed rooms with double bed each, sitting room etc.

Poorvi and rajat had returned too. Poorvi and tarika stayed in a room, acp and salunkhe together in other room, fredricks and Pankaj were in the other room while daya was alone in the fourth room.

Poorvi and Pankaj had reported that none of the passengers had noticed him carefully. Nor there were any suspects or eye witnesses who had seen anyone plant a bomb or see abhijeet jump down from the flight.

It was 9:00pm now.

Acp: tum log thak gaye hoge. Apne apne kamre mein jaaki fresh ho jao. Phir neeche aa jao. Saath mein kuch kha lete hain…

Daya: sir khane ka kuch man nahi hai.

Acp: daya dekho. Hum mein kisi ka bhi kuch khane ka mood nahi hai. Phir bhi thoda toh khaana hi hoga… (smiling) acha aaj order tum karo ok? Jo bhi tumhe man kare.

Acp handed him the menu card

Daya: nahi sir. Aisa kuch nahi hai. Aap kuch bhi order kar dijiye.

Saying this he went to his room. And all the other officers went to their rooms too.

**DELHI BUREAU 09:30PM**

Shekhar: chalo kaam ho gaya. Reports bhi submit ho gaya hai. Abhijeet ka phone nahi aaya abhi tak? (remembering something) oh shit! Phone silent pe hai…

He took out his cell phone from his pocket and switched it to normal "sound" mode from the silent mode.

Shekhar: arey ismein toh koi missed calls nahi hai na hi koi messages… (smiling) lagta hai bhool gaya hoga… woh dr… dr.. haan dr. tarika ji ke khayalon mein… (checking his watch)

He headed downstairs and went inside the café made only for the bureau members on the 4th floor. He went inside and saw two of his colleagues.

Shekhar: hey. Kaise ho guys… aaj kaam jaldi ho gaya hai na?

He got no response. They were watching something seriously on television. Shekhar took a glipse of the channel. It was a news channel. But he didn't take notice of what was being shown there.

Shekhar: oh news dekh rahe ho… kya dikha rahe hain? Meri tareef… (raising collars) ki maine kitni bahaduri se aaj ka mission-

Colleague1: (cutting him in between) shekhar! Aaj tum kiske saath mission pe the? Kisi inspector abhijeet ke saath cid Mumbai se haina?

Shekhar (confused): haan kyun?

Colleague2: yeh dekho news pe kya dikha rahe hain! Aaj kisi flight blast mein who shayad guzar gaye….

Shekhar (shocked as hell): KYA?

He turned towards the television and watched carefully. The news had spread to all channels and they were continuously airing it. It was quite a big issue.

Shekhar was quite tensed. He and abhijeet had become quite good friends in two days. He wanted to know the current position of abhijeet. But he didn't have any contacts. He tried abhijeet's cell phone but there was no response.

He was worried. He had no other means of contacting abhijeet. He had sent him mails too but it hadn't got him any response either.

Suddenly he recalled that abhijeeet had once called tarika from his(shekhar's) cell phone. He quickly checked his dialed number list. And used his sharp memory to recall the time of call. He roughly figured it to be around 5am. so he dialed that number again. And called.

**HOTEL**

Tarika's phone buzzed. But she was lost somewhere in her own pool of thoughts.

Poorvi: arey tarika tumhara pone baj raha hai?

Tarika: purvi unknown number hai. Rehne do…

purvi: tarika dekh lo koi important call hoga…

Suddenly something struk her: purvi kahi abhijeet ka toh call nahi?

She hurriedly picked up the call. Meanwhile purvi went to the washroom.

Tarika; hello?

Caller: hello? Dr. tarika mai shekhar bol raha hoon.

Tarika's hopes went down. And she ended the call.

Her phone rang again. : hello?

Caller: tarika dekhiye please bahut zaroori baat hai. Please phone mat kaatna. Main shekhar bol raha hoon delhi cid…

But she ended the call.

Poorvi (coming out of the washroom): kiska call tha tarika?

Tarika: hoga koi shekhar… mujhe interest nahi hai abhi koi case sun ne mein

Purvi: tarika hum cid officers hain. Cases aur crimes se aise peecha nahi chuda sakte. Do main dekhti hoon..

The call came again. This time poorvi picked it up : hello?

Shekhar: dekho tarika hume baat karna hoga bahi please. Important baat hai… please tarika phone mat kaatna. Abhijeet ke bare mein baat karna hai.

Purvi :tarika abhijeet sir ke bare mein kuch baat hai..

Tarika hurriedly picked up her cell phone from purvi's hand. : haan haan hello?

Shekhar: tarika?

Tarika: haan haan mai bol rahi hoon..

Shekhar: tarika mai shekhar hoon. Is mission pe mai abhijeet ke saath kaam kar raha tha. Yeh news waale kya dikha rahe hain ?

Tarika: sach hai shekhar. Flight blast hui hai aur abhijeet ke bare mein koi information nahi hai… humne ussey bahut dhoondha but who nahi…

Shekhar: tarika tum himmat mat haaro. Abhijeet ek smart aur strong officer hai. Who theek hoga…

Tarika: par hume uske zinda hone ke kuch bhi sabot nahi mile hain abhi tak…

Shekhar: hmmm… I hope mai ismein kuch kar sakta… par mai us flight mein tha hi nahi uske saath aur mujhe kuch pata bhi nahi hai is blast ke bare mein.

Tarika; mai samajhti hoon shekhar its ok.

Shekhar: tum bolo toh mai wahaan aao kya? Tum log ko investigation mein help karne?

Tarika: nahi shekhar. Tum pareshaan mat ho. Hum manage kar lenge…

Shekhar: agar zaroorat pade toh mujhe ek call kar dena ok? Aur agar abhijeet ke bare mein kuch bhi pata chale toh mujhe zaroor batana…

Tarika: haan ok…

She ended the call.

Purvi: kya hua?

Tarika: nahi kuch pata chala nahi. Who toh hume pooch raha tha abhijeet ke bare mein.

Purvi: hmmm. Acha ek kaam karo tum acp sir aur salunkhe sir ko bula lo neeche khaane ke liye mai pankaj and freddy sir fo bula leti hoon aur daya sir ko bhi…

Tarika nooded and went towards acp and salunkhe's room. She was about to knock when she heard something

Acp: salunkhe mujhe lagta hai ki humne abhijeet ko kho diya hai.

Salunkhe: boss. Koi suraag nahi mila hai aur umeed bhi kam hoti ja rahi hai… mujhe lagta hai abhijeet ka pata lagane ke saath saath hume yeh bhi sochna chahiye ki yeh sab kiya kisne hoga.

Acp: haan ab hume abhijeet ko insaaf dilana hi hoga. Aur shayad is game ke mastermind ko dhoondhne se hume abhijeet ka bhi pata chal jaaye..

Salunkhe: boss tum baat karo na baaki officers se.

Acp: salunkhe aasaan nahi hoga yeh sab. Saare officers ko kehna ki tumhare abhijeet sir ko zinda dekhne ki umeed chhod ke is bomb blast ke peeche ke mastermind ko dhoondho.

Salunkhe; par boss baat toh karni hogi na…

Tarika moved back. She was in a shock… although she still had hope that abhijeet was alive but she also now thought that they had to uncover the culprit behind all this… she rushed back to her room.

Purvi: bula liya sabko?

Tarika: nahi tum jaao acp sir aur salunkhe sir ko bhi bula lo neeche mujhe kuch kaam yaad aa gaya.

Purvi nodded and moved out.

Tarika called shekhar: hello shekhar?

Shekhar: haan tarika bolo?

Tarika: shekhar tumse ek help chahiye tha…

Shekhar: haan bolo. Kuch bhi karunga abhijeet ke liye.

Tarika: shekhar. Tumhe kuch bhi yaad hai abhijeet ne kaha tha tumse mission pe? Koi baat case se related ya kuch bhi… usey kisipe shak tha kuch doubt tha kisi khatre ke bare mein? Kuch bhi aisa jissey hume is blast ke mastermind ke bare mein clue mile… tum samajh rahe ho na?

Shekhar: haan mai samajh raha hoon… (thinking) aisa toh kuch yaad nahi aa raha. (pausing for a second) haan ek baat hai.

Tarika: kya?

Shekhar: pehle is mission pe mere saath koi inspector daya aane waale the. Last day tak mujhe yeh hi pata tha. Jis din mai abhijeet ko receive karne airport pahuncha us din abhijeet ne kaha mujhe ki daya ke badle who aaya hai. Mujhe infact uspe shak bhi hua tha isliye maine apne delhi bureau ke acp se confirm kiya aur unhone tumhare acp se poochkar mujhe confirmation diya ki abhijeet koi fake nahi balki sach mein cid officer hai…

Uske baad bhi abhijeet ka behavior thoda odd tha. Who is case ke plan mein toh tha hi but who koi code ke peeche bhi bahut bussy rehte the. Maine poocha toh bole ki bahut important code hai…

Jab humari thodi dosti hui toh maine unse poocha ki achanak last moment mein daya ke badle who kyun aaye? Toh unhone bataya ki is mission mein unko khabar mila tha ki daya ki jaan ko khatra hai. Isliye who unke badle yahaan aa gaye…

Who aksar daya ke jaan pe khatre ke bare mein bolte the. Par exactly matter na unhe pata tha aur of course mujhe bhi nahi pata tha. Humne code break karni ki koshish ki par hua nahi aisa.

Mujhe aisa lagta hai ki shayad who bomb tha daya ke liye hi par uski chapet mein abhijeet aa gaye…

Tarika was shocked.

Shekhar: tarika tum sun rahi ho na?

Tarika: haan? Haan ! mai sun rahi hoon… thanks shekhar tumne bahut madad ki…

Shekhar; its ok tarika… apna dhyaan rakhna aur koi information mile abhijeet ki toh mujhe batana..

Tarika: yeah! Take care aur agar kuch aur yaad aaye toh mujhe batana.

Shekhar: yeah! Bye…

Tarika went mad with rage. Abhijeet was killed in a blast which was not even meant for him… she went down towards the dining room.

All the officers were sitting and having food stuff and also discussing who might have tried to kill abhijeet…

Salunkhe: arey tarika aao tum bhi kuch kha lo.

Tarika sat down angrily.

Purvi: sir toh mai wohi bol rahi thi ki kisne abhijeet sir ka khoon karne ke bare mein socha hoga?

Freddy: haan sir? Maine rajat sir se baat ki phone pe. Unhone database pe records check karke bola ki job hi criminals ke case mein abhijeet sir lead kar rahe the usmein se saare log ya toh phaansi pe chad chuke hai ya jail mein abhi bhi saza kaat rahe hain…

Tarika: ek toh bahaar ghoom raha hai…

Salunkhe: kaun tarika? Aur kahaan?

Tarika: yahaan humare saamne hi toh hai…

Salunkhe: kya bol rahi ho tarika saaf saaf bolo na…

Tarika: sir mujhe pata hai abhijeet ki is haalaat ka zimmedaar kaun hai…

All : kaun hai?

Tarika (pointing towards daya): yeh hai… daya! Yehi zimmedaar hai abhijeet ki iss halaat ka.

Daya was shocked to hear his name. : ta…tarika yeh tum kya bol rahi ho? Mai… mai abhijeet ko chot pahunchane ke bare mein sapne mein nahi soch sakta…

Tarika: huh! Abhijeet agar humare saath nahi aaj toh uske zimmedaar sirf aur sirf tum ho. Tum!

Daya: tarika yeh keh rahi ho tum? Tum mujhpe shak kar rahi ho?

Tarika: shak nahi… yakeen hai mujhe.. tumahre wajah se abhijeet ki jaan gayi hai… tumhe bachane ke liye maut ko gale laga liye usne.

Purvi: yeh kya reh ho tarika?

Tarika: chup! Aaj humare beech koi nahi bolega…

Tarika was getting mad with rage and daya was looking at her confused.

Daya: tarika saaf saaf bolo. Mujhe bachane ke liye abhijeet kaise… ?

Tarika: acha? Itne bhole mat bano… tumhe kuch pata nahi tha?

Daya: tarika aur baat ghumao mat!

Tarika: iss mission pe tumhari jaan ko khatra tha. Isliye tumhari …. Tumhari jab bachane ke liye… abhijeet iss mission pe gaya jaaki tumhe kuch nahi ho… who bomb. Tumhare liye tha flight mein par maara kaun gaya? Abhijeet! Mera abhijeet maara gaya tumhare wajah se… tumhare wajah se daya…

Bada bhai kehte ho na? dost kehte ho na tum abhijeet ko? Kya khoob dosti nibhayi tumne. Abhijeet ke dosti ka aacha sila diya tumne usey… mujhse zyaada abhijeet tumse attached tha, tumpe bharosa karta. Aur tumne kya kiya?

Apni jaan ki parwaah kiye bina usne humesha tumhari jaan bachayi? Waah daya waah! (clapping her hands) bahut accha sila diya tumne usey dosti ka. Bahut acche daya.

Daya (in anger): aisa kuch nahi hai tarika..

Tarika (yelling): acha? Toh poocho na. ACP sir se poocho.. jis mission pet um jaane waale the? Akhri din mein tumhe kyu hataya gaya? Kyun tumhare badle abhijeet ko bheja gaya haan?

With this tarika got up from her chair and ran upstairs in her room crying. Purvi ran after her.

Daya (helplessly): Sir, sir aap… aap. Boliye na sir… bol dijiye na sir yeh jhoot hai. Sir please… sir please sir… bol dijiye na ki abhijeet ki jaan mere wajah se nahi gayi hai. Meri jaan bachane ke wajah se uski jaan ko aanch nahi aayi hai.. please sir boliye na… sir….

Acp looked down helplessly.

Daya; sir…

Acp; (slowly): daya, tarika sahi bol rahi thi… abhijeet ko information mili thi ki tumhari jaan ko khatra hai isliye iss mission se tumhe hata kar humne abhijeet ko rakha…

Daya (shocked): kya? (getting up from the chair): ab.. abhi.. abhijeet meri wajah se… mujhe bachane ke liye… uski jaan mere wajah se gayi hai…

Acp: (trying to console him) nahi nahi daya, tumhare wajah se nahi.. tumne kuch nahi kiya daya…

Daya: mai hoon abhijeet ke maut ka zimmedaar! Meri wajah se abhijeet. Ussey toh bomb blast mein marna bhi nahi tha… us bomb pe mera naam tha. Uspe mera hak tha… meri maut likhi thi uss bomb pe aur abhijeet…

He too rushed to his room and banged the door shut.

Fredricks and pankaj rushed behind him. acp held his head in his hands while salunkhe put a hand on acp's shoulder.

**DAYA'S ROOM**

Daya sat down on the floor taking support of the wall. All the memories of him with abhijeet started coming in his mind. Suddenly he saw abhijeet sting on the edge of the bed.

"daya kyun ro raha hai? Mai toh yahin hoon"

Daya became shocked and he moved towards him. but abhijeet disappeared. Then he felt a pat on his back.

"daya… kise dhoondh raha hai tu? Mai toh yahaan hoon.'

Daya tried to touch abhijeet but he disappeared again.

Daya sat back down holding his head in his hands… : kyu boss kyu kiya tumne aisa? Mere liye maut ko gale laga liya? Tumhe kya laga tha bacha loge tum mujhe marne se? zinda laash banake chhod diya mujhe tumne… kya karunga mai iss zindagi ka jo mujhe tumhari maut ke badle mili hai? Kyun kiya tumne aisa? Kyun abhijeet kyun?

**"Mai tujhe kuch nahi hone doonga.. maine abhi bhagwaan se pray kiya hai ki hey bhagwaan please mere daya ko theek rakhna. Usey kuch nahi hone dena… mere saath chahe kuch bhi ho jaaye usey sahi salamat rakhna… tujhe kuch nahi hoga… atleast mere rehte toh nahi… jab tak mai hoon tujhe koi musibat chuu(touch) hi nahi sakti… jo bhi musibat tere upar aani hogi who mujh par se hoke hi guzaregi ABHI"**

"**Daya mai tujhe kabhi chhodke nahi jaunga… mai tujhe chhodke jee nahi sakta yaar… tu meri jaan hai. Agar kabhi zindagi mein lage na ki mai tujhse door ja raha hoon, bas ek baar dil se awaaz dena. Jahan bhi rahunga wapaas aa jaunga tere paas. PROMISE !**"

"**Daya yeh baat toh sach hai ki insaan ko ek na ek din jaana padta hai. Ispe mera koi control nahi hai. Par ek promise kar sakta hoon ki mai tujhe akhri salam deke jaunga. Marunga toh teri god mein sir rakhke. Itne din jab tu mere god (lap) mein sir rakhke soya hai na un sab ka hisab wapaas leke.. who sholay movie ka dialogue hai na jiye toh dost ke saath mare toh dost ke saamne."**

Daya (sobbing): waada tod diya na dosti ka? Chale gaye na mujhe chhodke? Kaha than a meri itni parwaah mat karo, mat dhyaan rakho mera itna. Laga din a aadat tumne. Ab kaun mera dhyaan rakhega? Kaun sambhalega mujhe? Haan? Kya sochke yeh kiya? Haan?

Lost in abhijeet's thoughts daya slept in that postion only. He saw a very bad nightmare where he was standing in the middle and all the officers were surrounding him in a circle and poiting fingers at him. all were saying "tum ho abhijeet ke maut ke zimmedaar! Tum khooni ho daya…. Abhijeet tumhare wajah se mara hai"

Daya opened his eyes in a jerk. :nahi! Nahi! Nahhhhhhhiiiiiiiii!

He breathed heavily and grabbed a glass of water from the nearby table to drink. He took a sip and and then said :waise galat bhi toh nahi bol raha hai koi. Mai hi hoon abhijeet ki maut ka zimmedaar!

His grip increased on the glass more and more finally the glass broke in his hand under the preassure.

**OLD HOUSE**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" abhijeet yelled and clutched his hand tightly. He felt a shooting pain in his hand. He became conscious because of it. He looked around to see an old worn out factory. He saw that his hands and legs were tied to a chair. He struggled with the ropes. But he was very weak for it.

**HOTEL**

Daya got up and tied a handkerchief roughly on his hand. He opened the window and felt the cool breeze on his cheeks. Teras continuously rolled down his cheeks.

**Old house**

Abhijeet suddenly a soothing breeze sweep his face. He turned towards the direction of the breeze and saw a window creak open due to the wind.

Abhijeet smiled.

**Hotel**

A smile appeared on daya's face. He felt a relief. Some unknown sooth was present in his heart.

Daya (like a kid): abhi… please aa jao na… sab mujhe blame kar rahe hain. Sab keh rahe hain ke.. ki mere wajah se tumhe kuch ho gaya hai… par.. par tum toh jaante ho na ki maine kabhi tumhara bura nahi chaha. Mujhe bahut dar lagta hai jab tumhe ek kharoch bhi lagti hai. Mai tumhe chot pahunchane ke bare mein sapne mein bhi nahi soch sakta.. please please wapaas aa jao na. sabko… sabko bata do ki meri wajah se kuch nahi hua. Please? Tumhe pata hai na… mujhe akelepan se bahut dar lagta hai… wapaas aa jao na abhi… tumhare daya ko tumhari zaroorat hai… please aa jao abhi please…

**Abhi's side**

Abhijeet: daya mai wapas aunga kisi bhi tarah… chahe kuch bhi ho. Mujhe pata hai tujhe dar lagta hai na akele. Thoda waqt de mujhe. Mai aunga… tere liye. Wapas ayega tere liye tera yeh abhijeet. Bada bhai kehta hai tu mujhe aur upar se maine tujhse waada bhi kiya tha na… waada nahi todunga daya. Mai aunga yaar.

Tu bas himmat mat haar… tere abhijeet ayega bhi aur tujhe bachayega bhi. Mai bhi dekhta hoon mere hote hue kaun tera kya bigaad sakta hai. Bas himmat rakh. Mai tere saath humesha hoon aur rahunga bhi. Abhi tere saamne nahi hoon who alag hai… par dil se toh juda nahi hain na hum?

**_Nahi saamne yeh alag baat hai… _**

**_Mere paas hai tu mere saath hai…_**

**_Nahi saamne yeh alag baat hai… _**

**_Mere paas hai tu mere saath hai…_**

**Daya's side**

Daya: pata nahi kyu mujhe lagta hai ki tum ho… yahin kahin mere aaspaas. Saamne nahi ho abhi par woh bhi hoge thode samay mein… par hum dil se bhi toh hum jude hue hain. Mujhe nahi lagta hai ki tumhe kuch hua hoga… warna yeh himmat mujh mein nahi hoti. Yeh umeed tumhe dekhne ki mere dil mein nahi hoti. Toot gaya hota main ab tak. Par lagta hai jaise tumne hi mere dil mein umeed, yeh himmat jagaye rakhi hai… abhijeet mujhe lagta hai tum ho yahin kahin mere aaspaas. Tumhara yeh ehsaas hi mujhe himmat deta aaya hai ab tak.. par mai zyaada de raise housla nahi rakh paunga…

**Bichhad ke bhi mujhse juda tu nahi…**

**Khafa hai magar bewafa tu nahi…**

**_Nahi saamne yeh alag baat hai… _**

**_Mere paas hai tu mere saath hai…_**

_Daya was feeling tired and because of the cool atmosphere and the relief in his heart he went and sat down on the floor resting his head on the side of the bed. He almost fell asleep._

**_Abhijeet's side_**

_Abhijeet was just thinking about daya. When he heard the door creak. Someone was coming in. he knew it must be one of the kidnappers but unexpectedly a whisper came out of his mouth "daya…"_

_and he gripped the chair handle tightly looking scared and nervous. He knew he couldn't fight them back in such a state…_

**_Daya's side_**

Daya got up hurriedly : abhi abhi mai hoon na abhi tumhe kuch nahi hoga…

He looked around and realized his current position…

Daya (thinking): mujhe aisa kyu laga ki mujhe bulaya kisine. Mere abhijeet ne.. par abhi toh yahan kahin nahi hai… phir mujhe aisa kyun laga? Kahin abhi mujhe yaad toh nahi kar raha. Kahin who kisi musibat mein toh nahi…

**Tera naam maine liya hai yaahan**

**Mujhe yaad tune kiya hai wahan…**

Daya looked out of the window… it had now started raining…

Daya: (praying) yeh bhagwaan please… aur nahi hota humse. Barsaat ke baad humesha dhoop khilti hai na? bas bahut ho gaya ab roshni dikha do.. humare abhijeet ko lauta do hume…

**Bade zor ki aaj barsaat hai. **

**Bade zor ki aaj barsaat hai.**

**_Nahi saamne yeh alag baat hai… _**

**_Mere paas hai tu mere saath hai…_**

**Abhijeet's side**

Abhijeet watched as a dark shadow approach near him… he looked at the shadow in horror. But when the face of the person became visible abhijeet sighed in relief.

Abhijeet: pakya? Tumne toh mujhe dara hi diya..

Pakya: kya saab mai kaise aapko dara sakta hoon?

Abhijeet: (confused) acha batao tum yahaan kaise?

Pakya: saab yeh wohi log hain jo daya saab ke jaan ke peeche… aur who bomb blast bhi daya sir ke liye hi tha par aap…

Abhijeet: (angry): oh! Toh mere daya ko nuksaan pahunchana chahte the? Huh! Jab tak abhijeet hai tab tak daya pe koi aanch nahi aa sakti…

Pakya: saab who mujhe maaf kar dijiye..

Abhijeet: kyun kya hua?

Pakya: saab who bomb lagwaaya ja raha hai mujhe baad mein pata chala aur main aapko khabar bhi nahi kar paaya. Aapka phone switch off aa raha tha. Shayad aap plane mein chad gaye hoge! Agar maine aapko bata diya hota pehle toh aapko itni chot nahi lagti na?

Abhijeet: arey theek hai… itna sorry mat bolo. Aur agar shayad mai uss flight mein nahi chadta toh flight blast hone mein hazaron log mare jaate na? aur phir agar tum pakde jaate yeh sab karte hue toh mujhe iss plan ke bare mein aur koi khabar bhi nahi mil paati…

Pakya: ji saab..

Abhijeet: kuch aur pata chala daya ke khilaaf unke plan ke bare mein.

Pakya: nahi saab! Aur toh kuch nahi… bas wohi ek code jo maine aapko diya tha.. aur yeh kuch bol rahe the ki "pehla toh hoga nahi ab. Doosra plan fail nahi hona chahiye. Ek mahina hai.." aur kuch sun nahi paaya main.

Abhijeet: pehla doosra? Ajeeb hai… chalo hai kam se kam itna toh pata chala ki ab job hi hoga ek mahine baad…

Pakya: saab mai aapko khol deta hoon (untying his knots of ropes) aap aage jaake gussey mai ab inse ladne mat jaana. Yahaan kam se kam 10 log hain. Aur upar se yahaan pe boss—asli mastermind bhi nahi hai… aapko bahut chot lagi hai… aap lad bhi nahi paoge..

Abhijeet: haan haan! Mai samajh gaya..

Just then four other men come on wearing masks. Pakya quickly wore his mask too and moved away from abhijeet.

Man1: kya re? kya horela hai yahinch pe? Tu kya kar rela hai iss cid inispector ke saath?

Pakya: kuch nahi yeh bada shor macha raha tha… isliye dekhne aa gaya apun… hosh mein aa gaya hai saala…

Man2: arey? Do do injection diya… phir bhich nahi maana tu?

Abhijeet smirks.

Man3: eey! Laga de issey aur ek. Boss ka order hai… pata hai na? boss ne bola hai issey kahan chorna hai!

Pakya: bhai bhai aap fikar mat karu mai thikane lagata hai na issey.. aap fikar mat karo.

Man1 (suspiciously): nahi tu dur rahe is se… abbey ae (pointing to man 3 and man 4) tum dono.. thakele jaisa mooh mat banao.. furti dikhao… thikane lagao issey.. pata hai na kahan chorna hai isey?

Man3 and man4 nodded..

Pakya (helplessly) arey tujhe merepe bharosa nahi kya re?

Man1 (straightcut): nahi!

Pakya: arey.

Man1: agar yeh (pointing towards pakya) yeh beech mein padne ki koshish kare na toh game baja dene ka iska bhi…

saying that man1 and man2 moved out of the door. And man3 and man4 pushed pakya outside and bolted the dorr from inside.

They struggled and forcefully injected abhijeet again on his back…

Abhijeet screamed in pain first because while struggling he was getting hurt on his already painful wound and even the injection which was inserted rather stabbed painfully: aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

But he voice faded when he slipped into uncounciousness. They loaded him in the van again and moved…

**Daya's side**

Daya had fallen asleep in that position only… he got up at 8 am. he took a shower and went down.

All the other officers were also ready and heading for the final investigation at the same place they searched at night…

No one was taking with anybody. All were in a great stress.

They worked with full concentration for 3 hours. But failed to get any damn piece of clue..

Acp: chalo sab hum bureau wapas jaa rahe hain.

Freddy: lekin sir abhijeet sir.

Acp: mar gaya who.

It was the most shocking thing for everyone. Acp's words pierced daya's heart like a dagger.

Acp; practically socho sab. Aise hazar cid officer shaheed hue hain… hum unpe humara poora waqt zayer nahi kar sakte… aur phir iss case ka investigation bhi karna hai! Hume in sab ke peeche main boss ko bhi dhoondhna hai.

Purvi: lekin sir… abhijeet sir…

Acp: bas! Iss baat pe aur behas nahi… subah se us dcp chitrole ka 20 call aa chukka hai ki hum bureau mein kyu nahi hai… media bhi sawaal utha rahe hain ki hum apne inspector ko hi dhoondhenge ya iss case ka parda faash bhi karenge… acp had lost total hope now and the media and dcp calls were making him lose temper…

Pankaj: par sir agar hum dhoondte toh shayad abhijeet sir mil jaate…

Acp: shayad… is shabd ka koi jagah nahi nahi cid mein. Hum job hi kaam karte hain pakka hota hai… ismein aise doubts ki jagah nahi hai… aur kitna dhoondhenge? 13 ghante waste kar chuke hain hum abhijeet ka pata lagane mein… an saari zindagi usey khojenge toh baaki kaam kab karenge? Case wase solve nahi karna hai?

Tarika; par sir…

Acp: koi behas nahi… hum bureau wapas jayenge abhi issi waqt…

They had to get back in the qualis because of acp's order.

Daya (thinking): boss… ab bas bhi karo… aaj dil se pukaar raha hoon tumhe.. wapas aa jao. Agar ab tumne koi ishara nahi diya toh samajh jaunga senior inspector abhijeet apne wade se mukar gaya… waada tod diya usne apne dosti ka… ek ishara kar do abhijeet… please boss.. dikha do ki mai sahi tha. Sab galat the. Dikha do ki poori kayanat bhi koshish kar le toh hum dono alag nahi kar sakti… dikha do abhijeet. Tumhe humari dost ki kasam. Agar kabhi mujhe dil se dost mana hai ek pal ke liye bhi toh laut aao…Tumhe meri kasam. Tumhare chote bhai daya ki kasam..

The engine groaned into life and the quails started. Freddy was driving…

Just the daya's cell phone buzzed. He picked it up absent mindedly : hello?

Caller (in a weak voice): he.. hello… daya?

Daya was shocked after hearing the caller's voice.

Daya: abhijeet?

**a/n: guys thankzz for the reviews… I am really sorry bahut jaldi mein likha tha yeh sab. Agar koi galti, loop hole, spelling or grammatical error mil jaaye toh maaf kar dena… bahut jaldi mein hoon so ek-ek ko individually thanks nahi bol sakti… sorry guys and thanks for all the reviews… next update ab 8****th**** ya 9****th**** march ko hoga… **

**reviews bhejna dher saare… GOD BLESS YOU ALL :) AND WISH ME LUCK FOR MY FINAL EXAMS :)**


	5. NEW BEGINING

**a/n:- **** sabse pehle meri dear dost KAANCHI ke liye "bada waaalllaaa HAPPY BIRTHDAY" may god bless you and fulfill all your wishes…**

**guyssssssssss! Mere exams are over! Finally… so abhi mai free hoon aur jab tak next academic year ke books nahi milte tab tak padhne ke liye kuch nahi sivay aapke pyaar bhare reviews ke :) lekin jitney zyaada reviews doge utni hi jaldi update milega ;)**

**haan aur ek shikayat hai aap logon se… mujhe aise hi aur chaar paanch PM aaya hai ki mujhe story likhna nahi chahiye aage aur upar se aap sab reviews dena band kar dete ho? Unke PM mere liye matter nahi karte par aapke reviews matter karte hain…**

**aap sab mere bahut acche dost ho aur humesha review dete ho. Aap log agar aise muh mod loge toh kaise chalege yaar? I guess aapko chapter 4 pasand nahi aaya. Yaar ab mujhe bhi yeh chapter khatakne laga hai. Pehle mujhe laga tha ki chapter acha hai par aap log toh kuch bol hi nahi rahe… agar bura laga toh bhi bolo na please… aur agar chahte ho ki chapter 4 change kar doon toh who hi bol do kam-se-kam… please guys kuch toh bolo… ek-ek chapter likhne mein itna time, itni mehnat lagti hai aap ek review toh de hi sakte ho kam se kam..**

**ab agar aap review nahi doge na toh hum pakka aage nahi likhenge. Unke bekaar PM dene ke wajah se nahi, aapke reviews na dene ke liye…**

**yeh chapter unn sabke liye jinko intezaar tha mere update ka… a long review for you all…**

**RECAP**

Just the daya's cell phone buzzed. He picked it up absent mindedly : hello?

Caller (in a weak voice): he.. hello… daya?

Daya was shocked after hearing the caller's voice.

Daya: abhijeet?

**CONTINUATION:-**

Abhijeet: haan haan daya mai…

Daya:- (worriedly) abhijeet tum kahan ho? Theek ho tum?

Abhijeet : haan mai mai theek hoon. Tu.. tum abhi aa sakte ho yahaan city.. city hospital?

Daya: (shocked) hospital?

Abhijeet: haan abhi mai yahin hoon… tum aao phir bataunga baat…

Daya: (confused) tum hospital kaise pahunche?

Abhijeet: saari batein phone pe hi karoge kya? Milna nahi hai mujhse?

Daya : abhijeet mai pahunchta hoon…

Daya smiled and thanked god. : sir sir maine kaha tha na aapse ki abhi abhi zinda hoga… woh woh city hospital mein hai hume hume abhi chalna hai wahaan..

Acp: kya? abhijeet zinda hai?

Daya: haan sir … humara abhijeet bilkul theek hai…

Acp: thanks god! Kahan bola tumne? City hospital? Hum hum chalet hain wahan abhi!

Freddy: sir aaj mujhe aadhe din ki chutti chahiye phir… maine mannat magi thi abhijeet sir agar hume sahi salamat mil jaaye toh mai mandir le jaunga wife ko…

Acp: (happily) haan haan theek hai freddy.. hum sab bhi toh chalenge…

All the officers were extremely happy… freddy was so happy and started driving towards the hospital.

Salunkhe: dekha boss maine bola tha na abhijeet ko kuch ho hi nahi sakta. Arey abhi hume bahut jhagde karne hai… hahahahahaha

Acp: (happily) sahi kaha tha salunkhe… sher hai woh sher… humare cid ka bahadur sher. Abhijeet aa gaya hai na wapas.. (challenging tone) ab dekhna hum kaise uss gidar ko dhoondh nikalte hain jisne abhijeet ki jaan leni chahi…

Purvi: bilkul sir… bhagwaan ke kripa se abhijeet sir theek hain. Ab humari team poori hai aur humari takat bhi. Jisne bhi yeh sab plan kiya hoga hum ussey nahi chorenge sir…

Pankaj: arey daya sir ..

Daya (happily): haan?

Pankaj: aap party kab de rahe ho? Abhijeet sir theek hai iss baat pe party toh banti hai na?

Daya: haan haan kyu nahi? Bolo kya khaoge?

Pankaj: sir mujhe mithaio ka bada shauk hai… gulab jamun, rasgulle..

Daya: hahaha pankaj ek baar abhijeet se mil lein phir tumhe poori halwai ki dukan khilata hoon…

Pankaj: arey waah sir! Mai baaki bureau mein bhi call karke bata deta hoon sabko… baaki logon ki bhi party toh banti hai na?

Daya: haan haan sirf bureau kyun? Aaj poori Mumbai ko khila sakta hoon mai treat…

Pankaj: sir aap itne khush ho? Waise… paise kahan se aayenge itni badi party ke liye?

Daya: arey aaj toh mai bahut khush hoon mera dost jo aa gaya hai. Meri takat ko dugni karne… aur paise ke chinta mai karo… (winking) abhi tak abhijeet zinda hai…

Pankaj: sir iska matlab aap ab bhi abhijeet sir ke paison se hi party?

Daya: hahaha jaldi seekh rahe ho pankaj… bahut aage tak jaoge… aur dost hai abhijeet mera. Dosti mein kya tera kya mera…

They both laugh.. pankaj took out his cell phone and called on the bureau's landline…

**CID BUREAU, MUMBAI**

The phone rang.

Sachin: hello? cid Mumbai? … kya? …kab? Ok… ok mai sabko bata dunga! Ok yeah bye…

Nikhil: kya hua sir? Koi baat hai?

Sachin: Nikhil baaki officers ko bula lo kuch important baat karni hai…

Nikhil: kya hua sir koi buri news toh nahi?

Sachin (fake anger) jitna kaha hai utna karo…

All the officers gathered including Nikhil, rajat, vivek, tasha.

Rajat: kya baat hai sachin aise sabko kyun bulaya?

Sachin: sir baat hi kuch aisi hai! Abhijeet sir ke bare mein kuch pata chala hai…

Vivek: (hurriedly) kya sir? Abhijeet sir mil gaye kya?

Sachin: mil toh gaye hain par… (he looked down)

Everyone became anxious. A surge of fear covered them all.

Sachin became silent…

Rajat: (yelling) hua kya hai sachin bolo!

Sachin: (happily) sir abhijeet sir zinda bach gaye hain.. woh bilkul theek hai..

Everyone sighed with relief…

Vivek: kya sir aapne toh hume dara hi diya…

Sachin: vivek ab darne ki koi baat nahi hai vivek. Humare abhijeet sir wapas aa gaye hain na.. ab darne ki baari un criminals ki hain jinhone abhijeet se pe humla kiya…

Tasha: haan sir. Un criminals ko toh ab dhoondh ke nikalenge.

Sachin: woh abhi city hospital mein hain.. chalo mil lete hain hum bhi sir se…

Nikhil: haan sir… bilkul… aaj daya sir bhi kitne khush honge na?

Sachin: bikul honge… aur khushi ki toh baat bhi hai… pankaj ne kaha ki daya sir party bhi de rahe hain…

Tasha: arey waah sir… daya sir party dete hain toh jo bhi ho khana bahut accha banta hai wahan.. hum toh zaroor jayenge…

Vivek: invitation nahi bhi hoga tab bhi jayenge…

Sachin: arey invitation kyun nahi hoga bhala? Zaroor hoga.. aur hum jayenge bhi. Par sir khushi mein zyaada paise spend nahi kar rahe?

Rajat: daya sir ka kya ? paise toh abhijeet sir ke jayenge… aaj tak daya sir ki har party pe abhijeet sir ne hi kharch kiya hai…

Nikhil: (innocently) sir aisa mat boliye… abhijeet sir chahte hain daya sir ko isliye apne man se de dete hain bill. Daya sir thodi na abhijeet sir ko blackmail karte honge…

Sachin: rajat sir aap bhi… daya sir ke favourite student ke saamne unki hi insult.. bacche ko bura toh lagega hi na..

Rajat: arey haan! Nahi nahi sorry sorry… agle baar tumhare saamne nahi bolenge daya sir ke bare mein, ok?

Nikhil: saamne nahi bolenge matlab? Meri peeth peeche bolenge?

And he was saying this so innocently that all the officers started laughing.

Tasha: Nikhil tum naye ho… hum daya aur abhijeet sir ko bahut pehle se jaante hain… tumhe pata nahi hai par hume pata hai kaun kisko kitna blackmail karta hai ;)

Nikhil: arey tasha jitna tum logon ne daya sir ko saalon mein observe nahi kiya hai na utna main ek mahine mein kiya hai.. unki baat karne ke style, unke chalne ka style, unka darwaza todna sab kuch…

Sachin: haan haan tum toh karoge hi note… akhir tumhare guru jo hain daya sir…

Nikhil: sir aap kuch bhi bolo daya sir dil ke sachhe hain…

Sachin (nodding) haan yeh baat toh hum sab maante hai daya sir dil ke saaf hain…

Rajat: ab Nikhil agar daya sir ke gungaan ho gaye ho toh abhijeet sir ke bhi darshan kar le…

Nikhil: haan haan sir chaliye…

All were heading out while rajat stayed back for a moment and took out his wallet. It had a picture of the cid team. In which abhijeet and daya stood together side by side… rajat smiled as he looked at the photo…

Rajat's pov

Sir aapko lagta hai na mai bahut zyaada hi practical hoon. Mai yeh sab dosti inn sab rishton ko ahemiyat nahi deta… mai aap dono se khafa rehta hoon…

dil hi dil mein jalta hoon aapki dosti dekhke sir… mooh pe chahe kuch bhi bolun par dil mein humesha aap dono ki salamati ki dua karta raha hoon… jab abhijeet sir ki maut ki khabar aayi toh mai sab logon jaisa roya nahi… yeh bhi nahi kaha ki abhijeet sir theek honge.. ulta yeh kaha na ki abhijeet sir of course mar gaye honge.. itne bade blast mein koi kaise bach sakta hai… aap uss waqt mujhpe haath uthana chah rahe honge na daya sir… maine baat boli bhi aisi hi thi. Par sir aap nahi jaante ki mai dil se kitna sahem gaya tha… bahut duayein kar raha tha ki abhijeet sir aapko sahi salamat mil jayein… pata hai maine phir aapko aisa kyun kaha ki sir blast mein mar gaye honge?… humare mein aisa kehte hain ki agar koi buri news sabko bol do hone se pehle… I mean bad intuitions ya dreams.. toh woh sach nahi hote… mai yehi chahta tha ki yeh baat bhi sach na ho…

Just then Nikhil came back: arey sir aap nahi chalenge?

Rajat (coming out of his thoughts and putting his wallet inside): haan? Haan haan aa… aa raha hoon.. chalo..

And both of them walked out too..

Rajat: arey yeh shreya, vineet, kajal aur suraj nahi dikh rahe?

Tasha: sir woh conference ke liye gaye hain Bangalore. Do teen hafte mein aa jayenge…

Rajat: ok ok. Ab hum chalen hospital?

All (excitedly); haaaaan!

Rajat: arey aaraam se… kaan phad doge mera? (smiles) chalo….

They all headed towards the city hospital too…

**DAYA'S SIDE**

All were laughing and enjoying… their happiness, their soul, their heart was back in their lives.. their dear abhijeet sir. Daya's elder brother, ACP's elder son, and tarika's love –SENIOR INSPECTOR ABHIJEET was back…

All were happy and discussing things but tarika didn't say anything.

Purvi: tarika? Tarika kya hua? Kuch bolo? Abhijeet sir aa gaye hain wapas tum khush nahi ho?

Tarika (coming out of her dreams): haan? Nahi aise koi baat nahi hai! Mai khush hoon… bahut khush hoon…

ACP's pov

Hey bhagwaan tera laakh laakh shukar hai, abhijeet ki khabar aa gayi. Tuney mujhe doosri baar mere beton ko khone se bacha liya. Agar mai abhijeet ko kho deta mai daya ko bhi gawa deta… woh dono ek doosre ki jaan hai. Unhe humesha aise hi sahi salamat rakhna… bas ab jaldi se abhijeet ko dekh loon apni aankhon se dil ko sukoon mil jayega. Aur phir unnki khair nahi jinhone mere bête ko mujhse cheen ne ki koshish ki…

"**Abhijeet tum ek kaabil officer ho. Ek cid officer ko strong aur intelligent hona bahut zaroori hai. Aur tum mein yeh dono qualities hain.. I'm proud of you abhijeet"**

**"abhijeet tumhe ACP ke post offer ki gayi hai? Aur tum kehte ho ki tumhe yeh promotion kabool nahi hai?"**

**"abhijeet tum aur daya meri takaat ho.. mere bahadur sipahee"**

**"SIR! Mujhpe bharosa rakhiye. Mai yeh bomb diffuse kar loonga. Par please sir pehle aap bahar jaiye… mai risk nahi le sakta."**

**"sir, aapke under sab seekha hai detection, investigation ab aapko hatake mai ACP ban jaun? Nahi sir! Main nahi kar sakta aisa"**

**"sir aap hum pe poora bharosa kar sakte hain. Hum aapko kabhi sharminda nahi karenge… we promise sir!"**

SALUNKHE's pov

Bhagwaan tera shukarguzaar hoon. Tuney humare abhijeet ko bacha liya… aaj sabki chehre ki khushi dekhne layak hai. Kaise khil se gaye hai sabke chehre… ACP ka bada beta, daya ka bada bhai, tarika ka pyaar… hum sabka abhijeet phir aaj hum sabke saath hoga… kitne din beet gaye. Uss abhijeet se jhagda nahi kiya. Hmm.. aise gusse mein kitni dafa kaha hai na ki abhijeet tum chale jao yahaan se… aaj ahesaas hua ki jab koi cheez humse chin si jaati hai ab uski ahemiyat ka pata chalta hai… par mai aise jo bhi kahun muh pe, jitna gussa dikhaun abhijeet pe, dil se jaanta hoon ki woh ek bahut hi kabil, imaandaar, strong, intelligent aur accha CID officer hai. Uske jaise officers ke zaroorat hai humare desh ko…humare abhijeet ko kabhi humse door na karna bhagwaan..

"**nahi nahi abhijeet ji aap se hi pooch lijiye. Mujhe kyu bol rahe hain?"**

**"abhijeet dekho tum meri girlfriend ko beech mein mat lao humare jhagde mein..."**

**"haan! Ab aaya na uut(camel) pahad(mountain) ke neeche? Kyun abhijeet ji? Ab chup chaap se khade raho yaahan… batata hoon reports.."**

**"sir batayiye na kya pata chala? Kitna intezaar karwayenge hume? Aapko kuch pata chala bhi hai ya sab ne hi pata lagaya hai?"**

**"sir. Itna intezaar apni girlfriend ko karwaoge na toh woh bhi gussa ho jayegi aapse… hum toh phir bhi chup chaap khade hain…"**

**"sir hehehehe hum toh aapke nadaan bacche hain. Gussa kyun karte hain? Bata dijiye na kya reports hain?"**

Daya's pov

Boss. Thank you yaar.. tuney humari dosti ko sacchi sabit kar di. Dekha diya ki tum wade ke pakke ho. Ab kabhi mujhse aise door mat jaana. Samjhe? Mai tumse door nahi reh sakta.. kitna rulaya tumne mujhe ab ruko mai bata ta hoon tumhe… jaan nikaal di thi meri…

Waise tarika ne jo kaha kal mujhe bahut bura laga pata hai?.. jab tumhari khabar mili na toh soch aaj tumhe sab bata dunga tarika ne mujhe kya kya bola.. par phir socha ki tumhari aur uski relationship ka kya hoga! Aur phir aisa nahi hai ki woh mujhse nafrat karti hai… bas tumse thoda zyaada pyaar karti hai, isliye gusse mein keh diya mujhe yeh sab… aaj bas mujhe shakti dena bhagwaan ki mai abhijeet se apni nazrein bacha sakun… mai uss se jhoot bol sakta hoon par meri aankhen nahi.. woh mujhe bahut acche se jaanta hai.. agar woh mujhe pooch lega toh mai jhoot nahi bol paunga… aur agar maine sab bata diya toh woh tarika pe kitna gussa… nahi nahi mujhe chup rehna hi hoga chahe kuch bhi ho…

"**abhijeet ab bas tumhara hi sahara hai, boss"**

**"hmmm abhijeet tum khana toh bahut acha bana lete ho boss… shaadi ke baad ko toh koi takleef nahi hogi!"**

**"abhijeet abhijeet kuch nahi hoga tumhe… tum bas mera haath pakde raho. Hum… hum tumhe upar kheenche lenge."**

**"daya. Ek baat yaad rakhna tera yeh dost humesha tere saath hai. Ek ishara kar dena bas! Jaan bhi de dega tera abhijeet tere liye."**

"**ahem ahem ahem! Daya kya yaar tub hi.. ahem… kahan se aayi beech mein? Tu kha chup chap samjha?"**

**"daya nahi yaar. Mera haath chor do.. meri wajah se tum sab bhi neeche gir jauge jaane de mujhe…**

**Daya tu duniya ka sabse acha dost hai yaar. Bahut maza aaya tujhse dosti nibha ke. Par humara safar yahi tak ka tha.. sorry yaar…"**

Tarika's pov

Abhijeet theek hai iss baat ki khushi toh bahut hai par ab kya hoga? Kal jab mai… maine daya ko woh sab bola… uff tarika kahan tha tera dimaag. Gusse mein maine kya kuch nahi bola daya ko… jabki uski koi galti nahi thi… kitna kuch suna diya bechare ko… aaj subah se uss se maafi maangna chahti hoon. Par sorry kya daya se itna bhi nahi kaha jar aha ki "_daya suno na tumse kuch kehna tha" _arey itna bhi choro…. Uski taraf aankh utha ke bhi dekh nahi paa rahi… maine kitni takleef di thi usey kal. Arey kahan mujhe uska saath dena chahiye tha usey sambhalna tha aur maine? Chee yaar! Abhijeet ne bataya bhi hai kitne baar ki daya thoda zyaada hi sentimental hai emotional hai… aur abhijeet ke maamle mein toh aur zyaada…

abb agar abhijeet ko yeh sab pata chal gaya toh… woh kitna gussa karega mujhpe? Pata nahi kahin shayad humara relation bhi nahi tod de woh… uske liye daya sabse zyaada important hai… aur maine daya ko hi… mujhe daya se sorry bolna toh hai par mai uss sey nazar hi nahi mila paa rahi… ab uss se akele mein baat karni hogi par hum akele milenge kahan? Bas woh hospital mein abhijeet ko kuch naa bol de baaki mai baad mein sambhal loongi… please daya abhijeet ko mat batana… I am really sorry daya really sorry par please abhijeet ko mat bolna… please… woh mujhe kabhi maaf nahi karega please…

"**abhijeet tum bhi na… maine toh bas tests kiye hain aur reports bata rahi hoon"**

**"abhijeet who mera dost toh America mein rehta hai… who aaj hi chala jayega wapas…"**

**"abhijeet mujhe bahut dar lag raha hai yahaan… please mujhe bacha lo abhijeet… please abhijeet mujhe bahut dar lag raha hai"**

**"arey aap kamal hai… itne kam samay mein itne ache se reports de diye… very good tarika ji.. aapki jitni tareef karu utni kam hain… aap na bas kamala hain"**

**"kya aapka dost yahan nahi rehta? Aaj hi wapas ja raha hai? Toh phir hum bhi case jaldi se solve karte hain… aur … umm… chalte hain khane pe… kahin bahar?"**

**"Tarika tarika ghabrao mat… mai aa gaya hoon na? tumhe kuch nahi hone doonga mai! Tum ghabrao mat…"**

With all these tensions and happiness they reached the hospital at last..

Daya hurriedly got out of the qualis and went inside…

Daya (in the reception): abhijeet kahan hai?

Dr. Sameer came till that time: arey daya, abhijeet andar hai ward number eight mein…

Daya: arey sameer tum ?…

Sameer: hai kyu? Mai iss hospital mein doctor nahi ho sakta kya?

Daya: arey nahi nahi aisi baaat nahi hai…

Sameer: in fact tumhare dost ka check up bhi maine hi kiya hai…

Daya: kaisa hai abhijeet?

Sameer: bilkul fit hai boss… abhijeet koi superhero se kam nahi hai haan… bomb blast se guzra, pedh pe uska parachute atak gaya wahan se gira aur uski chotein uss mamle mein kaafi kam hai aur woh bahut fast recover kar raha hai… baaki tum uss sey mil lo. Mai reports acp saab ko de donga…

Daya hurriedly moved towards abhijeet's cabin… he looked at abhijeet woh was lying on the bed inside…his heart pinched to see the bandages on abhijeet's body.

Daya: abhijeet!

Abhijeet opened his eyes and tried to sit after seeing him but daya moved towards him and held him. :nahi abhi tum araam karo, baithne ki zaroorat nahi hai…

Abhijeet: daya tujhe dekh liya na ab meri saari thakaan door ho gayi hai… mai bilkul theek ho gaya hoon yaar…

Daya: (anger) kuch theek nahi ho tum? (concern) kitni chot lagi hai tumhe? Yeh bandages sir pe aur haath fracture… bahut dard ho raha hoga na?

Abhijeet: nahi yaar mujhe bilkul dard nahi ho raha… yaar! Tu tension mat le…

Daya: arey kya tension mat le? Blast ke baad gayab ho gaye aise aur bolte ho tension mat le? Tum bhi yaar abhijeet! Pata hai humne kaise guzaare hain yeh pal tumhare bina…

Acp, salunkhe, purvi, pankaj and freddy also came in.

ACP: arey daya aate hi daante lage apne dost ko…

Abhijeet: dekhiye na sir…

Daya quietened.

Acp: aur daanto akhir harkat ki hi hai inse aisi… aise gayab ho gaya the?

Abhijeet: sir who mai gayab nahi hua tha.. mujhe gayab kar diya gaya tha… kidnap hua tha mera…

Daya: kya? Kidnap? Kisne?

Abhijeet: pata nahi yaar. Waise hai lambi story baad mein batata hoon ok?

Daya: par…

ACP shook his head in no. and daya understood that he should not ask aout it infront of the other officers… daya nodded in agreement and shut up.

Purvi: sir aap kaise hain sir ab?

Abhijeet: arey bilkul theek hoon abhi mai… tum sab aa gaye ho na, ab dekhna bahut jald duty bhi join kar loonga..

Freddy: sir hum khud bhi chahte hain ki aap duty jald hi join kar le.

Acp: lekin abhi nahi. Abhi tum poora araam karoge tab bhi duty ki sochna.

Salunkhe: bilkul abhi araam karo… aur phir chaho toh hum tarika ko bhi yahi chor denge tumhare pass. Taaki tumhe forensic lab ki chinta nahi karni pade..

Abhijeet (blushing) : arey kya sir aap bhi…

All the officers laughed…

Pankaj: arey sir aapko pata hai aapke theek hone ke khushi mein daya sir party de rahe hain hum sab ko.

Abhijeet: kya daya, itna kharch karne ki kya zaroorat…

Daya: arey boss tumhare hote hue mujhe paison ki kya tension… mujhe pata hai tumhare hote hue tum mujhe apne paise kharch karne doge hi nahi, kyun?

Abhijeet: aain? Yaani tu ab bhi mere paison se hi party…

Daya: toh tumhe kya laga?

Abhijeet: hey bhagwaan mere zinda rehne se agar mere aise paise kharch honge main jaanta toh mai iss se mar jana hi pasand karta…

Daya (hurriedly): Abhi!

Abhijeet: arey daya serious mat ho mai toh aise hi…

Daya: (seriously) abhijeet please mazaak se bhi aisa kabhi mat bolna…

Abhijeet smiled at daya's soft concern.

Abhijeet: accha baba kaan pakadta hoon. Mai kabhi aisa kuch nahi bolunga ok?

Daya: hmmm…

Abhijeet: ab yeh "hmmm" kya hai?

Daya: tum mere dost ho toh tumhe thank you toh nahi bol sakta… so yeh "hmm" mera style hai thanks bolne ka…

Abhijeet smiled..

[**A/N:-Mere dearest dost Shilpam Bhaiya! AAPKE UPAR HI LIKHA THA YEH LINE… I HOPE AAP PADHKE SAMAJH GAYE HOGE.. HAINA BHAIYA ;) **]

Abhijeet: baaki log nahi aaye?

Daya: pata nahi… humne unhe bhi bol diya hai … unhe toh humse pehle aana chahiye tha… hum toh narmada ke site pe the aur woh toh bureau mein.. toh humse pehle unko pahunchna chahiye…

Abhijeet (shocked): arey tum sab itne door chale gaye mere liye? Tumhe itna yakeen tha ki mai zinda bach jaunga?

Daya: woh aise senior inspector abhijeet ki tum wade ke pakke ho aur tumne mujhse waada kiya tha ki tum mujhe chorke kabhi nahi jaoge…

Abhijeet smiled and then looked at tarika woh was standing at the door lost in her own thoughts…

Abhijeet: arey tarika ji aap wahan akele kyu khadi hain, mujhe dekhke khushi nahi hui kya?

Tarika: haan? Haan arey khushi toh bahut hui abhijeet.. woh mai bas aise hi..

Abhijeet: tarika ji aapki tabiyat wabiyat sab theek hai na? aap kuch pareshaan lag rahi hain?

Tarika (managing): arey meri tabiyat bilkul theek hai par tumhari tabiyat theek nahi hai… tum araam karo abhijeet. Hum yahin bahar hain… phir jab baaki team aayegi toh unse bhi toh milna hai na?

Salunkhe: haan yaar abhijeet tum araam karo.. bacchi sahi keh rahi hai… hum sab doctor se baat karke aate hain…

Abhijeet nodded but wasn't quite convinced that it was the reason which made tarika feel uneasy.

All were getting out of his room one by one… the last one to get out was freddy… he had not got out completely when he asked freddy: arey umm… freddy suno…

Freddy: haan sir? Aapko kuch chaiye?

Abhijeet: haan ab…b.. woh paani do na wahaan se please…

Freddy: haan haan sir…

He went inside and gave abhijeet a glass filled with water.

Abhijeet: arey umm freddy tum ruk jao na yaar… mai yahaan akele akele bore ho raha hoon yaar.

Freddy agreed and sat on the chair kept beside abhijeet's bed.

Abhijeet: aur batao ki kya kya hua jab mai nahi tha bureau mein..

Freddy: sir zyaada kuch nahi hua. Aap toh sirf teen din se hi humse dur ho… koi naya case nahi aya.

And he started narrating some incidents which took place in the bureau in his absence.

**Outside**

Tarika was moving here and there impatiently… daya noticed her..

Daya; tarika kya hua hain haan? Tum aise kyu behave kar rahi ho?

Tarika: (looking down) da.. daya woh mujhe tumse kuch.. kuch baat… ek request hai … please tum abhi ko…

Daya (firm tone) tarika mai abhijeet ko kuch nahi bataunga… mujhe yeh sab chugli karke aise hi dosh kisipe dalna acha nahi lagta…

Daya was still hurt by tarika's words and in heart somewhere he still considered himself responsible for abhijeet's condition..

Tarika could make out by his words that he was hurt..

Tarika: daya daya please tum abhi ko mat bolna please…

Daya: tarika mai abhijeet ke life mein hum dono ke ahemiyat ek jaisi samjahta hoon. Aur mai jaanta hoon ki abhijeet pe sirf mere akele ka hak nahi hai… aur mujhe uske aur tumhare relation mein daraar dalne mein koi ineterst nahi hai samjhi? Maine kaha na mai kuch nahi bolunga matlab nahi bolunga.

Tarika: thank you daya

Daya: aur haan …tum iss tarah behave mat karo tarika… abhijeet ko shak ho sakta hai.

Tarika: woh daya mujhe tumse aur bhi kuch kehna hai… woh kal jo maine tumse jis tarah baat ki… mujhe nahi karni chahiye thi. Woh I'm I'm…

**Inside**

Freddy: sir bas itna hi… aur kuch nahi zyaada…

From the incidents abhijeet couldn't make out anything… he couldn't find any reason behind tarika's silence…

Freddy: par sir aap batao kya baat hai? Aap humpe itna bhi bharosa nahi karte ho kya?

Abhijeet (confused): arey bharosa karta hoon! Poora bharosa freddy! Par tum aisa kyun pooch rahe ho?

Freddy: phir aapne yeh baat kyun chupayi ki daya sir ki jaan ko khatra hai?

Abhijeet (shocked):kya ? daya ki jaan pe khatra?

Freddy: sir bhole mat baniye ab aap… hum sabko pata chal chuka hai…

Abhijeet : (shocked) Ab bb kitne logo ko pata hai yeh?

Freddy: sir ab tak toh baat aapke aur acp sir ke beech mein thi par ab hum sab jaan chuke hain…

Abhijeet: tum sab ko pata kaise chala yeh sab… tum logon ko kisne bataya?

Freddy: sir… ab aapke khabri aur aap ke beech kya baat hoti hai yeh toh aap hume batate nahi. Toh of course aapke khabri ne toh hume bataya nahi… aur acp sir ne bhi nahi bataya hume… yeh baat shayad aapne woh shekhar sir se discuss ki hogi.. woh cid delhi ka officer jiske saath aap mission pe the… unhone ne hi dr. tarika ko phone pe bataya ki aap daya sir ki jaan bachane ke liye iss mission pe khud chale gaye..

Abhijeet: mere uss khabri ne tum logon ko aur koi news di kya?

Freddy: nahi sir… infact hume toh pata bhi nahi hai ki aapka kaunsa khabri yeh information deta hai aapko?

Abhijeet: kisi aur ko pata hai ki mera kaunsa kharbri mujhe yeh sab baat batata hai ?

Freddy was totally confused by abhijeet's questions…

Freddy: sir acp sir ko pata hoga… agar aapne unhe bataya hoga toh…

Abhijeet: hmmm…

Freddy: par sir aapko hume yeh baat bol deni chahiye thi… aapko pata hai kitna bawaal ho gaya tha dr. tarika aur daya sir ke beech iss baat ke wajah se…

Abhijeet was thinking something but then he quickly asked: kya kya bawaal hua?

Freddy: sir jab aapki koi nishaani nahi mil rahi thi na wahaan narmada site pe toh hum bahut dukhi ho gaye the… phir ek pal ke liye humne yeh socha ki aap pe humla karna chahta hoga? Phir rajat sir ne bataya ki aajtak ke saare cases jismein aapne lead kiya unke criminals ya toh abhi bhi jail mein hain ya unhe phaansi ho gayi hai… tabhi gusse mein aai apne kamre se aur daya sir pe ilzaam lagane lagi ki unki wajah se aap iss halat mein ho… aapko pata tha ki iss case pe daya sir ki jaan ko khatra hai isliye aap chale gaye iss case pe… aur woh jo bomb plant hua tha na woh bhi aapke liye nahi daya sir ke liye tha…

Abhijeet looked at him shocked: tarika ne aisa kaha daya ko? Bulao un dono ko ander…

Freddy went outside..

Tarika: daya mujhe aisa nahi bolna chahiye tha… I'm so..

Freddy: dr. tarika, daya sir abhijeet sir aapko ander bulaya hai..

Tarika looked scared.

Daya: (scared)freddy tumne abhijeet se kya kaha?

Freddy: zyaada kuch nahi bas wohi jo kal aap pe gussa ho gayi thi…

Tarika almost collapsed and daya was nervous too.

Daya (angry): freddy apni mooh band nahi rakh sakte tum do minute bhi? Kya zaroorat thi abhi ko yeh bolne ki?

**INSIDE**

Daya and tarika went inside.

Abhijeet was sitting up straight…

Abhijeet; daya tum dono aaj aise behave kyu kar rahe ho? Itna awkwardly..

Daya (looking down and avoiding eye contact with abhijeet) nahi abhi aisa kuch nahi hai…

Abhijeet: (angry) acha? Theek hai tum kehte ho toh mai maan leta hoon… (turning towards tarika) tarika tum hi bata do…

Tarika was scared. ;woh abhi woh mai woh…

Abhijeet: (still angrily) tarika freddy ne mujhe baat bata di hai… toh chupane ki koshish mat karo… mai sirf sach sunna chahta hoon. Aur woh bhi tum dono ke mooh se…

Tarika: abhi abhi I'm sorry please mujhe maaf kardo please… I'm sorry…

Abhijeet forwarded his hand (little calm now): tarika…

Tarika looked at him with teary eyes…

Abhijeet: tarika… arey tum ro rahi ho aain? Maine kuch kaha tumse… danta maine tumko? Nahi na toh kyu ro rahi ho?

Tarika silently wiped her tears and took abhijeet's hand. He pulled her forward. He also called daya..

Tarika narrated the whole incident to him…

Daya: abhijeet mai bhi sorry…

Abhijeet: tum kyu?

Daya: tarika ne galat kya bola? Aaj jo tumhari haalat hai woh mere wajah se hi toh hai…

Abhijeet smiled.. : ab suno dono… aur pehle agar tumhe lagta hai ki mai tum mein se kisi ko bhi dantne waala hoon to hiss khayal ko apne dil se nikal do…

Tarika and daya both exchanged glances and then looked towards abhijeet.

Abhijeet: daya tum mere dost ho. Mere upar sabse pehla hak tumhara hai, samjhe? Tarika ek ladki hai. Aur tum ladkiyon ko jaante ho na… zyaada hi senti hoti hain… par tum kya ladki bane phir rahe ho haan? Mai manta hoon tumhe bura laga aur kisiko bhi lagta. Par tum kya uski baatein lekar baith gaye yaar… dekho meri iss halat ke zimmedaar tum koi angle se nahi ho… samjhe?

Pehli baat tumhe pata bhi nahi tha ki mai tumhari jaan bachane ke liye apni jaan khatre mein dalunga… Doosri ki agar tumhe pata hota toh tum mujhe kisi bhi halat mein jaane nahi dete… aur ek baat batao agar tum mere jagah pe hote toh kya karte bolo? Nahi jaate mere badle maut ko gale lagane… mujhe bachane? Aur phir agar mai tumhe sorry bolta toh tumhe kaisa lagta? Agar accha lagta na toh bolo mujhe bhi sorry bol lo..

Daya shook his head in no..

Abhijeet looked at tarika who was still shedding tears. Abhijeet held her hands and cupped her face… tarika looked in abhijeet's eyes… abhijeet smiled and wiped her tears..

Abhijeet: tarika mai tumhe bilkul nahi daant raha ok? Dekho mai bas itna bolna chah raha hoon ki tumne jo kiya woh galat tha… I know tumhe bahut bura laga hoga jab tumne yeh suna shekhar se ki mai uss mission pe daya ko bachane gaya tha aur woh bomb mere liye plant nahi kiya gaya tha. Aur aise halat mein tumhara gussa natural tha. Par tumne daya ko bina soche samjhe itna kuch suna diya.. yeh sahi nahi tha.

Daya bhi mujhe bahut pyaar karta hai tarika. Aur agar ussey pata hota toh woh mujhe kabhi nahi jaane deta iss mission pe. Usey bilkul nahi pata tha tarika ki mai ussey bachane jaa raha hoon iss mission pe. Tum khud hi socho na… daya bhi kitna stressed hoga na meri yeh khabar sunke… tumhare saath toh purvi thi, salunkhe sir the par woh toh akela pad gaya tha na..

Kitni dafa jab mai bahar hota hoon mission pe ya ander operation theatre mein. Tab daya tumhe humesha sambhalta hai. Tumhe support karta hai na? toh jab daya ko tumhari zaroorat thi toh tumhe aisa nahi karna chahiye tha…

Tarika nodded.

Tarika: sorry abhijeet. I'm really very sorry.

Abhijeet: arey sorry mujhe nahi. Agar sorry bolna hai toh daya se bolo..

Tarika held daya's hands and just burst out..

" daya I'm very sorry daya. Maine tumhe itna kuch ulta seedha… I'm sorry?"

Daya patted on tarika's hands feeling sad for her…

Daya: arey ta.. tarika nahi… its ok… aur phir maine bhi abhi bahar thode rudely way mein baat kin a tumse… I'm sorry?

Tarika: (still crying) nahi daya… woh toh natural tha tumhara mujhpe who gussa…

Daya: phir bhi I'm sorry…

Tarika: nahi daya tum sorry mat bolo. Maine harkat hi aisi ki thi kal raat ko… I deserve it. Par please ho sake toh mujhe maaf kar dena?

And she joined her hands infront of daya.: daya please maaf kar do na mujhe? Chahe toh mujhe maar lo, apna gussa nikal lo mujhpe? Par please maaf … maaf kar do mujhe..

Daya shook his head in no and held her hands quickly… :nahi tarika… aisa mat kaho. Mai tumhe kabhi chot nahi pahuncha sakta tarika. Tum meri bahut acchi dost ho yaar..

Tarika hugged daya. Daya smiled a bit and put his hand on her back softly. Abhijeet smiled and decided not to interfere…

Daya: tarika.. tarika chup ho jao… chalo mai bhi sorry aur tum bhi sorry. toh aapas mein sorry sorry cancel.. ok?

Tarika: daya tum bahut ache ho… tumhara dil bahut bada hai. I don't want to lose a friend like you… ever…

Daya: I promise you tarika. Chahe kuch bhi ho jaaye.. you wont ever lose our friendship… I promise. Jab bhi tumhe meri zaroorat hogi… I' ll always be there with you…

Tarika smiled a bit and pulled back from the hug.. she forwaded her hand :promise?

Daya; ek shart pe…

Tarika: kya?

Daya; apne aansooo pocho pehle…

Tarika wiped her tears. :ab promise?

Daya held her hand tightly: pakka waala promise… who tum girls mein kya kehte ho?

Tarika; pinky promise?

Daya: haan! Pinky promise ok? Ab khush?

Tarika; bahut!

Abhijeet smiled brightly: toh ab maine poora poora bhahshan de diya hai… aur abhi koi problem bhi nahi hai aapas mein tum dono ke? So ab sab ok hai?

Daya and tarika smiled back and nodded happily.

Tarika: ab hum saath hain.. once again.. haina daya?

Daya: bilkul! Aur ab ek insaan ki band bajegi…

Abhijeet: kiski shaamat aayegi bhai? Tum dono jo saath ho!

Tarika: hai koi senior inspector abhijeet…

Abhijeet: (scared) arey baap re! mar gaya! Diet charts aur strict bed rest…. Aur agar mai utha toh daya… gaya kaam se!

Daya and tarika grinned with a evil smile..

Daya: theek samjhe abhijeet!

Abhijeet: bekaar ka bhashan diya… tum dono ke alag alag rehne pe hi zyaada faida hota mera… dhat teri ki!

Daya: par abb pachtaye kya hoga…

Tarika: jab chiriya(bird) chug gayi khet!

And all the three laughed.

Till then the rest of the team arrived.

Sachin: sorry sir hum late ho gaye..

Abhijeet; arey aao aao sachin. Itni der kaise ho gayi?

Sachin: arey sir aap toh jaante ho hi Mumbai ka traffic..

Tasha: sir abhi aap kaise hain?

Abhijeet: arey bilkul fit and fine…

Vivek: sir aapne toh hume dara hi diya tha…

Abhijeet: arey itne din se 'investigation' aur 'comedy' ho rahi thi maine socha thoda 'horror' aur 'suspense' show bhi dikha doon…

Nikhil: sir aapko aisa nahi karna chahiye tha. Pata hai daya sir kitne pareshaan the…

Daya: arey Nikhil tum bhi na…

Nikhil: nahi sir abhijeet sir ko samajhna chahiye na… aap kitne tension mein the…

Rajat: sir ab sorry bol dijiye daya sir ko warna Nikhil aapse behas karta hi rahega…

Sachin: haan sir bureau mein bhi jab hum daya sir ke bare mein baat kar rahe the toh kitna gussa ho gaya tha…

Abhijeet giggled.

Daya: (suspicious stare) abhijeet ka toh mai samajhta hoon. Tumlog mere bare mein kya chugliyan kar rahe the jo Nikhil gussa hua?

Sachin: (startled) arey sir woh hum.. hum woh… hum bas aise hi… aise hi… casually. Bas yeh bol rahe the… ki woh… umm…

All broke into laughter…

Tasha: abhijeet sir… aap phir kabhi aise mat karna… aapne mere bare mein socha hi nahi sir. Mai bhi toh kitne tension mein thi..

Daya: haan boss yeh bahut galat kiya… apni behen ko rula diya tumne… tasha ne tumhe rakhi bandhi thi abhijeet aur tumne yeh gift diya… very bad!

Abhijeet: tasha… arey meri pyaari behen… yahan baitho mere paas. Aao. Aao na..

Tasha looked at abhijeet with teary eyes..

Abhijeet: arey aao na? koi kuch nahi bolega! Acha! Abhijeet sir ke paas nahi toh abhijeet bhaiya ke paas toh baith sakti ho..

Tasha moved towards abhijeet's bed and sat near him.

Abhijeet: (loving tone) tasha?.. ro rahi ho tum, aain? Maine rulaya na tumhe bahut? Sorry!acha chalo gussa ho mujhse? Marogi mujhe? Maar lo mujhe chaho toh?

Tasha shook his head in "no" quickly and said: nahi bhaiya mai aapko kaise maar…

Abhijeet (with a big smile): kya kya bola tumne? Phir se bolo..

Tasha: mai aapko kaise maar..

Abhijeet: nahi iss se pehle…

Tasha: abhijeet sir… aap phir kabhi aise mat karna… aapne mere bare mein socha hi nahi sir. Mai bhi toh kitne tension mein thi ?

Abhijeet: nahi nahi jab maine kaha ki chaho toh mujhe maar lo. Tab tumne kya bola? Poora sentence repeat karo..

Tasha: nahi sir mai aapko kaise maar…

Abhijeet (sweet smile) uh huh! Tumne sir nahi kaha tha.. kuch aur bola tha.. detective hoon. Bhale hi abhi defective halat mein hoon but kaan sahi salamat hain… sir toh nahi kaha tha tumne… kuch aur boli thi… woh bolo

Tasha: (with a smile and soft tone): abhijeet bhaiya…

Abhijeet: haan haan zor se zor se bolo…

Tasha (little louder): bhaiya!

Abhijeet: aur zor se

Tasha (loudly): abhijeet bhaiya!

Abhijeet(smiling): awww! Meri bacchi!... chalo itna accha gift diya tumne mujhe… bhaiya bulaya karo … accha lagta hai sun ne mein… accha ab batao jo gift chahiye tumhe iss rakhi pe pakka… jo bhi bolo…

Daya: arey waah! Yeh bahut cheating hai! Mai bhi isbaar rakhi baandh ke loonga tumse gift!

Abhijeet: eey! Chal chal tujhe kuch nahi milega…

Daya: arey kyun? Mai toh leke rahunga gift!

Abhijeet: haan yehi hai tera attitude. Mai mana kar bhi doonga toh bhi tu gift khareed hi lega.. aur phir mere mobile pe message ayega ki mere credit card se 1,00,000 kharch ho gaye…

Daya: (embarrassed): boss! Abhi sabke saamne bolna zaroori tha kya?

Abhijeet (turning towards tasha): acha tasha? Tum bolo kya chahiye tumhe?

Tasha: bhaiya mai bas chahti hoon ki aap humesha rakhi pe mujhse rakhi bandhwaane ke liye mere saath raho… aur kuch nahi chahiye bhaiya… bas aap sahi salamat raho…

Abhijeet: tasha! Itna pyaar karti hai meri behen mujhe haan?

Tasha hugged abhijeet tightly.

Abhijeet: arey tashu! Arey meri behena. Chup ho jao beccha! Chup ho jao tasha.. tasha please na itni emotional mat ho, please? Ab chup ho jao… tum toh meri strong behen ho na meri strong sister tasha. Jo kabhi himaat nahi haarti, kabhi darti nahi kisi challenge se? haan? Ab chup ho jao na tasha please? Dekho tum ab tum roti rahoge toh mujhe bhi rona aa jayega.. dekho ab toh mai theek hoon na?

Tasha left her brother now.

Tasha: Ab bhi theek ho aur aage bhi rahoge… humesha rahoge…

Abhijeet: jab tak tum sab ho tab tak mujhe kaise kuch hoga?

All smiled..

Just then acp entered.

Acp: arey kya baat ho rahi hai humare officers mein? Sab itna muskura rahe ho?

Abhijeet: arey sir aise hi…

Acp: acha ab sab bahar chalo abhijeet ko araam karne do.

All nodded and went out. Just acp and daya stayed back…

Acp: acha abhijeet batao hua kya tha shuru se batana…

Daya: sir abhi issey pareshaan karna zaroori hai kya?

Acp; arey abhi theek hai woh aur phir inn sabke peeche ke mastermind ka pata bhi toh lagana hai…

Abhijeet: arey daya pochne do na sir ko… sir aap pochiye mai batata hoon sab baat…

Acp: saari baat batao. Mission shuru hone ke ek din pehle se ab tak…

Abhijeet: sir pehle aap bataye ki mere woh khabri jo saari news deta tha daya se related usne aapko koi aur information di kya iss baat pe?

Acp: nahi tumhare uss khabri ko toh mai jaanta bhi nahi hoon. Aur woh tumhara khaas khabri hai na… woh humare saamne mooh kholega bhi nahi… woh sirf tumhe hi information deta hai… humse uski contact kaise hogi? Kyun?

Abhijeet: n.. nahi aise hi… matlab uss se bahut din se koi khabar mili nahi toh isliye maine socha ki shayad mere absence mein usne aapko contact kiya hoga agar…

Acp: arey aisa kaise hua? Woh toh uss gang ke saath direct contact mein hai na? woh toh usi gang ka member bana hua hai na? toh phir tum mil nahi paaye uss sey delhi mein?

Abhijeet: h..h.. haan uss gang ka member hai aur itne din se khabar nahi mili uski toh mai wohi soch raha hoon ki kahin unhe shak toh nahi ho gaya uske baare mein..

Acp: use contact karne ki koshish karo. Dekho abhi baat hoti hai kya uss se?

Abhijeet: sir number hi toh nahi hai…

Acp: number nahi hai?

Abhijeet: nahi woh.. usne number change kar liya tha jaaki woh trace nahi ho paaye… information hone pe woh mujhe saamne se contact karke bulata tha…

Acp nodded. : fikar mat karo… hum daya ko kuch nahi hone denge…

Abhijeet : sir fikar toh yeh hai na

Acp: matlab?

Abhijeet: …. matlab ki aap jo chah rahe hain ki daya bach jaaye woh ho payega ya nahi…

Daya: abhijeet tum fikar mat karo mujhe kuch nahi hoga…

Acp: acha ab batao tumhe woh khabar kahan se mili thi…

Abhijeet: sir woh… mere khabri ne mujhe call karke bulaya tha phir mai jab uss se mila toh usne bataya yeh plan ke baare…

Acp; hmm aur phir tumne mujhe bola ki iss mission pe tumhe jana hai.. aur phir last moment mein maine daya ke badle tumhe bhej diya... par shekhar ke paas daya ke details the isliye woh tumhe fraud samajhne laga aur mujhe call kiye and maine confirm kiya ki tum cid ke officer ho… phir mission pe kya hua?

Abhijeet: sir mission toh maine pehle hi khatam karne ki thaan li thi. 5 din ke badle 2 din mein… mujhe shuru shuru mein laga hi achanak yeh mujhpe itna bharosa kaise kar rahe hain? Par mere liye bhi kaam easy ho gaya.. aur maine plan ke mutabik unki information li aur unhe betray karke unke khilaf sabot ikathe kiya aur unhe arrest kiya… mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha tha kyunki mujhe daya pe koi khatra dikha nahi… mai kaafi confused tha… mujhe laga ki shayad unka plan change ho gaya hoga… phir pata chala ki yeh mission bhi daya ke liye hi planned tha… use bomb blast mein marna chahte the yeh log. Isliye khud hi yeh log mission asaan bana rahe jaaki daya jaldi mission khatam karke ghar wapaas jaaye aur flight mein blast mein mar jaaye.. aur mujhe daya samajh rahe the yeh log…

Maine sirf ek hi bewakoofi ki ki last mein maine apna naam disclose kar diya aur woh mujhe daya samajh rahe the toh unhe samajh aa gaya ki mai hoon kaun… agar maine aisa nahi kiya hota toh shayad aaj bhi woh sab mere hi peeche pade hote mujhe daya maan ke…

Daya: nahi abhijeet sahi kiya tumne… agar woh tumhe daya samajh ke maar dete toh mai iss bojh ke tale nahi jee pata yaar…

Acp; aur phir tumhe kya lagta hai abhijeet unhone daya ko dekha toh hoga hi… unka boss tumhe maarne se pehle tumhe identify nahi kar leta…

Abhijeet nodded…

Acp: phir tum airport gaye… ab aage bolo…

Abhijeet; wahaan mai flight mein baitha tha aur idhar boss ko pata chal gaya ki daya nahi mai aaya tha aur woh bomb diffuse karne kehne laga. Par tab tak flight take off ho chuki thi….

Daya; yeh sab tumhe kaise pata?

Abhijeet; aisa hi hua hoga na… I mean agar woh log inse mile hue the toh of course unhe information mil gayi hogi ki abhijeet aaya hai daya nahi… aur kyunki unka plan mujhe marna toh hai nahi toh shayad unhone koshish ki hogi bomb diffuse karne ki but bomb diffuse hua nahi so of course tab flight take off ho chuki hogi na…

Acp; par tum itne yakeen se kaise keh sakte ho ki aisa hua hi hoga aur unhone bomb diffuse karne ki koshish ki hogi…

Abhijeet: kyunki sir woh of course nahi chahte the ki unke yeh plan kisi bhi tarah leak ho ya cid Mumbai ko unke plan ke bare mein shak ho. aur kyunki mai gaya tha iss mission pe "**daya ke badle" **toh hume zaroor shak hota ki yeh hamla mere liye nahi daya ke liye tha..

Daya: par iss baat ki kya guarantee kya hai ki unhe pata nahi tha ki hume already pata tha ki mujhpe hamla hoga…

Abhijeet: waise yeh meraa guess hai… I maybe wrong. Lekin agar unhe pata hota ki hume information mil chuki hai aur tum jaoge nahi iss mission pe toh woh iss bomb ko plant nahi karte aur mera khabri abhi tak zinda nahi rehta aur na hi mujhe informations mil rahi hoti… so I think unhe nahi pata tha ki hume plan ke bare mein pata tha aur unhone plan leak hone se bachane ki koshish toh ki hogi shayad…

Daya: haan abhijeet baat toh pate ki ki hai tumne..

Abhijeet: par **abb** jabki plan leak out ho chukka hai aur unhe bhi pata hai ki unke kisi ander ke aadmi ke help ke bina hume plan nahi pata hota aur last moment pe tumhare badle main nahi jaata toh ab mere uss khabri ki jaan ko khatra hai…

Acp; haan yeh toh hai… khair aage bolo… tumhe pata kaise chala bomb ke bare mein…

Abhijeet: maine awaaz suni. Pehle mausam kharab hone ke wajah se mera dhyaan nahi gaya… jab sab thoda shaant hua tab mujhe tick tick ki awaaz sunai di aur phir maine check kiya toh mujhe bomb mila mere seat ke neeche… phir maine pilot ko inform kiya aur nomb de-activate karne ki koshish ki… par haath lagate saath bomb ki timing fast ho gayi aur mai diffuse karne ka risk nahi lena chahta tha… maine pilot ko inform karke emergency landing ke liye request kiya… aur narmada river ke site mein landing karwane kaha…

Daya; toh tum kaise choot gaye peeche…

Abhijeet: tab tak flight aur crew members bhi kood chuke the.. flight auto-pilot mode pe tha aur hum kam se kam 15,000 ft upar the toh neeche ki city ko blast ka khatra nahi tha isliye pilot bhi kood gaya… main ek bacche ko akela dekha toh uski help ki aur koodte koodte flight blast…

Daya: news pe bol rahe the ki tum wapas humari ek photo ke liye gaye?

Abhijeet: haan woh … gaya tha mai wapas humari photo ke liye…

Daya: abhijeet kya zaroorat thi yaar tumhe aisa karne ki? Dikaho kaun si photo ke liye?

Abhijeet took out his wallet and gave him the photo… it was some other photo. Not the one behind which any code was written. It was quite a plain photo of no such extra-ordinary importance…

Daya: abhijeet iss photo ke liye? Iss photo mein aisa hai kya? (angrily) yeh photo hai na humare ghar pe bhi…. Iske liye apni jaan ko koi khatra mein dalta hai? Aur aur hai kya iss photo mein itna khaas? Yeh toh koi special occasion mein bhi nahi khichwaayi thi humne…

Abhijeet (smiles): daya mere liye tere saath har din koi occasion se kam nahi aur tera har photo mere liye khaas hai yaar. Chahe woh one piece ho ya uski hazaaron copies ho…

Dekh daya! maine apni har memory kho di thi. Yahan tak ki apni maa ko bhi nahi pehchaan saka tha… aur meri iss nayi zindagi mein sirf teri memories hain… inke siwa meri zindagi mein rakha kya hai… aur mai ek bhi memory nahi kho sakta hoon.

Tears came in daya's eyes and he hugged abhijeet tightly… abhijeet was startled by his action but he too hugged his little brother… and he stroked his back lovingly..

Acp took the photo and saw it suspiciously… he turned it around… and examined it carefully

Daya : kyu boss kyu itna pyaar karte ho tum mujhse? Meri ek photo ki khatir wapas chale gaye bomb blast mein… mere liye apni jaan khatre mein dala uss mission mein… kyu boss…

Abhijeet: kyunki tu hi meri jaan hai… samjha…

Acp (thinking): baat kuch hazam nahi hui. Haan abhijeet daya se bahut pyaar karta hai… daya uska dost, bhai even bhai se badhkar hai abhijeet ke liye… daya ki har yaadein, uski har cheez abhijeet ke liye bahut important hai… par phir bhi… phir bhi… abhijeet itna bewakoof nahi hai ki sirf ek photo ke liye wapas jata…zaroor iss photo mein koi baat hogi warna woh aisi harkat nahi karta.. kya… akhir kya baat hai iss photo mein… kya raaz hai iss photo mein… pochu kya abhijeet se? nahi nahi iss waqt nahi… daya ke saamne poochna theek nahi hoga…

Daya parted from the hug. And abhijeet smiled.

Acp: abhijeet phir kya hua? Tum bache kaise blast se?

Abhijeet: haan sir photo lene ke baad main kooda tha lekin left side ke emergency door se kyunki right door mujhse zyaada distance pe tha aur wahan tak pahunchne ki koshish karta toh shayad mara jaata… mere koodne ke kareeb 5 minute baad hi blast hua… aur mai plane ke kaafi kareeb tha isliye mai bhi blast ke chapet pe kaafi had tak aa gaya. Aur mai phir shayad behosh bhi ho gaya tha isliye mujhe kuch yaad nahi hai…

Acp: par tum hume narmada ke site pe toh nahi mile? Kahan the tum?

Abhijeet: wohi left door sir… narmada ke river ke total opposite side mein ek khai(valley) hai na jiske neeche ek ghana jungle hai.. mai wahin gira tha… pilot ne saare passengers ko right side se exit karne isliye hi kaha tha taaki woh khai se neeche na gire.. par mai wahin gira tha. Mera parachute ek pedh se takra gaya aur mai kam se kam 10 ft se neeche gira…

Acp (feeling suspicious again): waise itne bade blast mein aane ke baad aur neeche girne ke baad tumhe kaafi chot lagi hogi na… par uss mukable tumhe kaafi kam chotein aayi hain.. kyu?

Abhijeet: sir ab yeh toh uparwaale ki meherbaani hai aur aapki duayon ka sila…

Acp: khair aage batao…

Abhijeet: phir kuch der baad mujhe hosh aaya. Aur mai wahan se nikalne ki koshish karne laga, phir mujhe do-teen log dikhe.. local log lag rahe the aur maine unse help maangi… par woh log kidnappers nikle… unhone mujhe ek warehouse jaise jagah pe rakha tha…

Daya: kya? Kidnappers? Ab yeh kya maamla hai?

Acp; tumne unki koi baat suni…

Abhijeet: haan… zyaada nahi par woh keh rahe the ki unhe mujhse koi dushmani nahi hai… aur mujhe reha(free/release) kar de…

Daya: arey bade ajeeb log hain ?…

Abhijeet: nahi daya ek taraf se unka plan sahi tha… maine unn mein se ek ko bhi dekha nahi tha. Even unn dono logon ko bhi nahi dekha jo mujhe jungle mein mile the… kaafi andhera tha aur mujhe kuch saaf bhi nahi dikh raha tha.. mera sir bhi ghoom raha tha…

Aur agar woh log mujhe zyaada der kidnap karke rakhte toh mai aap logon se kisi bhi tarah contact karne ki koshish karta aur tab shayad aap log unhe pakad lete aur unka asli maksad bhi poora nahi hota na…

Daya: toh tumhe lagta hai ki yeh wohi log ki gang se hai jo mujhe marwana chahte hain?

Abhijeet: lagta toh yehi hai.. warna woh mujhe kyu chor dete?

Acp (suspiciously): lekin agar unhe tumse matlab nahi tha toh unhone tumhe kidnap kiya bhi kyu? Woh itna sa bhi risk kyu uthana chahenge?

Abhijeet: ab…. yeh mujhe nahi pata wohi jaante honge na?

Acp: tumne dekha tumhe kahan rakha tha unhone? Taaki hum uss jagah investigate kar sake?

Abhijeet: nahi sir meri aankhon pe patti bandh rakhi thi… aur phir mujhe injections bhi diye gaye the behoshi ke…

Acp: unhone phir tumhe chora kahan?

Abhijeet; sir raat ko unhone mujhe ek injection diya tha behoshi ka aur mujhe gadi mein load kar rahe the… phir mujhe kuch yaad nahi… aaj subah jab meri aankh khuli toh mai yahan highway pe gira hua tha aur kuch logon ne meri madad ki aur mujhe yahaan hospital laye… aur phir maine aap sab ko call kiya…

Acp: (remembering something) acha abhijeet ek baat bolo mission pe jaane se pehle tumhare khabri ne tumhe ek kuch code bhi diya tha na?

Abhijeet: code bhi diya tha? Haan.. haan code bhi diya tha! Woh aapke paas bhi hoga na?

Acp: mere paas kaise hogi abhijeet tumne mujhe dikhaya kahan?

Abhijeet: mujhe laga ki shayad maine aapko diya hoga… lekin mm.. theek hai… mai aapko dikha dunga… baad mein… abhi toh mujhe kisipe bhi bharosa nahi ho raha, kahin hospital ka bhi koi mila hua ho? Kise pata! Bureau mein aapko dikha dunga…

Acp; waise woh code solve hua kya?

Abhijeet: nahi… aur mere khabri ne kaha ke woh plan change bhi hogaya hai toh ab uss code ko solve karke faida nahi…

Acp: arey? Abhi tumne bola ki tumhare khabri se tumhe contact nahi ho raha… phir unse tumhe bataya kaise?

Abhijeet: sir woh jis din mai yahan se flight pakad raha tha na delhi ki tab uss se mila tha mai airport mein tab usne bataya mujhe…

Acp: tumne pahunch ke jab mujhe inform kiya tha tab tumne bataya kyu nahi ke woh code change kar diya gaya hai…

Abhijeet: woh.. mai bhool gaya tha… mission ki bhi planning karni thi na.. nikal gaya dimag se code ke bare mein… sorry sir

Acp: accha chalo koi baat nahi… tum abhi araam karo mai doctor se baat karke aata hoon… (to daya) tum ruk jao daya aaj raat ko abhijeet ke paas aur dopeher ko tarika ruk jayegi?

Daya: ok sir… (to abhijeet) chalo boss 8 ghante hai tumhare paas ruk jao tarika ke saath mai aata hoon sham ko 7 baje? Phir raat bhar batein karenge ok?

Abhijeet smiled…

Acp was sitting on a chair oustside..

Salunkhe: kya hua boss itna kya soch rahe ho?

Acp: yaar salunkhe… abhijeet ka bartav bahut ajeeb lag raha hai…

And he narrated the case discussions they discussed inside and how he found abhijeet's actions suspicious.

Salunkhe: yaar ab apne dimag pe itna zor mat do… thode din mein daya aur abhijeet saath mein honge bureau mein. Tumhara blood pressure bad jayega itna sochoge toh. Aur tum abhijeet pe shak kar rahe ho? Humare abhijeet pe?

Acp: shayad tu sahi keh raha hai yaar. Mai hi zyaada soch raha hoon… reports aa gaye waise?

Salunkhe: haan boss sab normal hai.. koi zyaada fikar ki baat nahi hai..

All of them went back to the bureau and tarika stayed back…Tarika came in sat beside abhijeet.

Tarika: toh mere superhero… tum toh bilkul fit ho… itni chot lagne ke baad bhi… sirf sir pe bandage, haath fracture bas? Oho! Iron ke bane ho kya?

Abhijeet: nahi kisike pyaar ka kavach pehena hua tha…

Tarika: abhijeet tum bhi na… waise agar woh photo daya ki nahi hoti meri hoti toh phir bhi tum jaate wapas kya meri photo lane?

Abhijeet: nah! Bilkul nahi…

Tarika: huh? Tumhare liye meri photo ke ahemiyat hai hi nahi? Sahi hai… waise bhi tumhare wallet mein mera toh koi photo nahi hai haan!

Abhijeet: nahi! nahi hai mere wallet mein tumhara photo… aur kya zaroorat hai tumhari photo wallet mein rakhne ki?

Tarika: kya?

Abhijeet: arey tarika tum toh khud mere dil mein rehti ho, tumhara photo mai wallet mein leke kyu ghoomu? Aur phir mai nahi chahta ki agar kabhi koi meri pocket mare toh use tumhara photo mil jaaye! Phir tumhare fan list mein ek aur ladka bad jayega aur mera chance aur kam ho jayega!

Tarika; kyu?

Abhijeet: aur nahi toh kya? Kitne saal se saath kaam kar rahe hain. Maine apne pyaar ka izhaar kitne baar kiya hai tumne ek baar bhi I love you toh dur same to you bhi nahi bola…

Tarika: aww mera baccha… gussa ho gaye mujhse…

Abhijeet: arey nahi tumse gussa hone mein mera hi loss hai…. Tumhe toh mujhse behtar 1000 ladke mil jayenge mera kya? Mujhe toh 1 bhi koi nahi milega na…

Tarika hugged abhijeet: arey mujhe tumhare alawa koi suit nahi karta mere angry young man…

Abhijeet: arey.. ta.. tarika… koi dekh lega… tarika doctors aa gaye toh?

Tarika: abhi tak toh bada complain kar rahe the ki pyaar nahi jatati? Ab kya hua? Dar gaye kya?

Abhijeet: arey tarika please sach mein, koi aa jayega yaar…

Tarika: aane do. Mujhe dar nahi lagta kisi se…

Just then abhijeet's phone beeped.

Abhijeet: bach gaye…

Tarika: (parting from the hug) kya?

Abhijeet: baj gaye… phone ki ghanti… baj gayi… phone baj raha hai…

Tarika; toh uthao na.. aur jaldi karo

Abhijeet: hello? Haan… mere hi paas hoga na? haan baba galti ho gayi… bas mujhe disturb mat karna… haan theek hai theek hai bye…

Tarika: kaun tha?

Abhijeet: arey khabri…

Tarika: daya ke case ke bare mein kya?

Abhijeet: nahi.. koi important baat nahi aise hi…

Tarika looked at his phone… : hey naya phone haan? Dikhao mujhe?

Abhijeet ; arey nahi aise hi..

He struggled hard to keep the phone out of her reach. But tarika got it… tarika unlocked the screen and saw a girl's photo as wallpaper…

Tarika: abhijeet kaun hai yeh?

Abhijeet: ab.. b.. koi nahi dost hai meri…

Tarika: tum sach bol rahe ho na?

Abhijeet: tumhe mujhpe yakeen nahi hai tarika? Mai tumse jhoot nahi bol sakta na… mere life mein sirf aur sirf ek hi ladki hai tarika… sirf tum.

Tarika: I trust you abhi… waise yeh phone toh purana lagta hai, par maine yeh kabhi dekha nahi tumhare paas..

Abhijeet: arey purana hai yeh waala. Bahut pehle use karta tha main… abhi mila tha ghar pe mission se pehle so sim laga ki use kar raha hoon…

Tarika: but yeh toh bsnl ka sim hai aur hum sab ke paas toh tumhara reliance ka number hai na?

Abhijeet: haan-haan hai toh… mai bataunga sab tumhe par pehle mujhe apne haathon se khana toh khilao na tarika… bahut bhook lagi hai please…

He looked romantically in her eyes and held her hands in his. Tarika blushed and went towards the table where the nurse had already kept the food plate..

Tarika fed abhijeet and he ate like a good boy… the time passed sooner than expected and daya came now at 7pm..

Tarika and abhijeet had good time together and tarika completely forgot about the wallpaper and the phone.. now it was 7 pm

Daya: toh boss enjoy kiya na afternoon?

Abhijeet smiled and tarika blushed… she went out running her cheeks blushed and tuned beet-root…

Daya: arey yeh itna sharma rahi hai? Tumne kuch zyaada toh nahi kar diya na kuch…

Abhijeet: daya kya tu bhi na… maine kuch nahi kiya…

Daya: toh phir yeh…

Abhijeet: arey yaar tu aa yahan baith…

They chated for a long time… daya told him how much he was missing him. abhijeet consoled him too…

Daya: yaar abhijeet kabhi mujhe aise chorke nahi jauge na? mai bahut akela pad jaata hoon tumhare bina.. mujhe bilkul accha nahi lagta yun akele rehna.. tumhari aadat ho gayi hai mujhe.. tum jis tarah mera dhyaan rakhte ho, mera khyaal rakhte ho, mujhe pyaar karte ho!

Abhijeet: nahi jaunga meri jaan. Kahi nahi jaunga… mai kahin nahi jaunga…

He saw that daya was getting emotiona but he didn't want to see daya cry…

Daya: pakka?

Abhijeet;(strange tone) mai kahi nahi jaunga… jayega toh tu daya!

Daya: kya? Kya bol rahe ho abhi? Mai kahan jaunga?

Abhijeet: tu jayega! Sone! Gehre neend mein sone…

Daya was confued and shocked by this and the strange tone of abhijeet.: abhijeet kaisi baat kar rahe ho tum? Yeh yeh kya keh rahe ho… jaunga mai? Ghehri neend mein? Tum theek toh ho?

Abhijeet: (laughing) arey pagal! Soega nahi kya? Time dekh 11 baj rahe hain? Soega nahi toh kya karega?

Daya: (taking a sigh): abhijeet! Dara diya mujhe!

Abhijeet: (laughing): tujeh kya laga? Mai maar donnga kya tujhe? Mujrimo ke ghise pite dialogues sunke aadat ho gaya hai kya? Pagal!

Daya: nahi yaar sachmein dara diya tha… mujhe waise hi laga! Ki tum mujhe…

Abhijeet: kya maar donga tumhe mai?

And he started laughing: tu bhi na daya!

And daya too started laughing…

time passed by and it now 11:30 pm. Abhijeet had to take some sleep now…

Daya was laying down on the couch now while abhijeet was on his bed.. they had switched off the lights…

Daya: abhi…

Abhijeet: hmmm?

Daya: ek baat pochu?..

Abhijeet: pocho!

Daya: yaar jab mujhe kuch hota hai serious sa tab tum bhi tension mein aa jaate hoge? Jaise iss baar mai pareshaan tha…

Abhijeet: bilkul yaar.. of course hota hoon.

Daya:phir tum khud ko itna composed kaise rakhte ho? Tum kaise sambhalte ho khudko?

Abhijeet: daya mere paas tab tarika hoti hai… mera pyaar… mujhe himmat dene ke liye, mujhe console aur comfort karne ke liye… aur tere saath situation hi ulti pad gayi thi yaar…

Daya: hmmm…

Abhijeet: tu bhi kisiko dhoondh le na? jo tera bhi dhyaan rakhe aise? Tarika khud toot jaati hai yaar jab mujhpe aanch aati hai.. woh tujhe sambhal nahi payegi yaar…

Daya: boss bol toh aise rahe ho ki market gaya aur mil gayi mujhe koi… yaar waqt lagta hai, kismat bhi hona chahiye na waisa… aise hi kisipe bharosa karunga na toh dhoka hi milega…

Abhijeet: baat toh hai.. chal koi nahi, mil jayegi tujhe bhi koi… mera dil kehta hai…

Daya had fallen asleep by now…

Abhijeet: daya? Daya? Tu sun raha hai?

He got no response other than daya's snoring sound..

Abhijeet smiled and pulled up his blanket and fell asleep in no time…

**A/N: so what say guys haan? Bahut bada likha hai yeh chapter… itna bada toh mera pichla 4 chapter milake bhi na hoga… so batana mujhe iss chapter mein kya accha laga ok? Pichle chapters mein kisiko thode doubts ho rahe the… I have tried to clear some doubts here… but confusion create bhi toh kiya hai na…;)**

**Mere readers ki request pe maine poore team ki emotions ko dikhane ki koshish ki hai with the major role of tarika, salunkhe, daya and acp… the closest to abhijeet… baaki logon ka bhi likha hai but utna lamba nahi… mere ek aur reader ne request ki hai ki mai shreya ko potray na karo coz he cant see daya pair with someone else in front of shreya. So maine ussey nahi rakha… I hope aap logon ko iss sey zyaada problem na ho…**

**I just wanna say something. I know yeh meri first story hai and yeh poore sahi way mein ya bina loopholes ke nahi ja rahi hai. Bahut errors ho rahe hai and I am losing track somewhere in between too. But mai yeh story complete toh karungi hi chahe jo ho… I promise agle baar se better concept and bahut saara improvement dikhaungi… so bear with me in this story please**

**Lambe reviews dena aur batana kya pasand aaya sabse zyaada? Jis din 116 reviews ho jayenge uss din next update… ok?**

**PALAK96:- hey thanks padhne aur review karne ke liye… I hope aaj ka laaaammmmbaaaaaa update acha laga hoga? And sorry exams ke wajah se wait karwaya aapko… hope yeh lamba update padhke maaf kardoge itne lambe samay tak intezaar karwane ke liye…**

**Shilpam59:- hmmm toh rockstar theek laga na milaap? Aur waise abhi aage bhi bahut dhamaka hone waala hai dost! Aur haan hum itne din se aapke PMs dekhe hi nahi kya karen? Ghar pe kuch problems chal rahe the jiske wajah se thode disturbed the.. Isliye reply nahi kiye….aur aap please sorry mat bolo. Please! Mai aapse aise hi gussa thi seriously nahi… sorry toh mujhe bolna chahiye reply nahi karne ke liye… SORRY! SORRY!SORRY! PAKDE DONO KAAN KYA? SORRY SORRY SORRY BACCHE KI LOGE JAAN KYA?**

**Maaf kar dona bhaiya… mere pyaare sweet bhaiya… please? Mai gussa nahi hoon aapse na hi bhav kha rahi thi… and ab aap bhi gussa thook do ok? Bas dhyaan se kahin kisike sir pe na gire.. :P**

**GD: I am really very sorry ki aapke expectations ke hisaab se likh nahi paa rahi mai… I am trying but acche se ho nahi paa raha mujhse. First time likh rahi hoon na… so sorry! Iss story mein toh mujhe aur umeed bhi nahi hai ki acche se hoga.. I guess aage se koi doosri story ache se likhongi maybe? I assure that I am trying my best but CID mein zyaadatar emotions kabhi nahi dikhate aur mere life mein kabhi aisa koi relation hai nahi so mujhe idea nahi hai.. aur movies dekhke shayad aise thode movie style mein jaa raha hai story.. very sorry di… and I'm not at all hurt with your feedback coz aap toh mere bhale ke liye mujhe advice dete ho. Hurt isliye hoon ki mujhse ho nahi raha story acche se likhna…**

**nainaCID: thanks aapke review ke liye… hmm pehli baar aapka review number one pe nahi hai. Warna pehle 3 chapters mein sabse pehle review deke hat-trick toh kar hi liya hai. Acha laga ki aapko chapter pasand aaya… sorry itna wait karwaya na? but ab lambaa sa chapter bhi diya haina? Padho and enjoy.. and suspenses baaki hai abhi bahut! Raha baat tarika toh mere nazar se tarika abhijeet se zyaada close hai more than daya atleast. So ussey bhi toh dhakka laga hoga na sunke ki jis blast mein abhijeet mara gaya who uske liye plant hua hi nahi tha. Usey kitna bura laga hoga kitna gussa aaya hoga. isi wajah uska gussa iss tarah aa gaya bahar and uss waqt who abhijeet ke bare mein soch rahi thi not about daya and his feelings so she did like this. Lekin gussa thanda hone pe usey realize hua bhi. And the rest you must have read..**

** So just enjoy now :)**

**Kritika mishra: hey thanks… exams ke waqt best wishes ki bahut zaroorat hoti hai… you know… thanks a lot! Hope aako yeh lambaaa chapter pasand aaya ho… :)**

**Jyoti: hey dost! Aur yeh salute walute kya hai haan? Utna bhi accha nahi hai mujhe pata hai :(… infact chapters ki views and reviews kam hoti ja rahi hai… aur kuch logon ko pasand nahi aa raha chapters… bas aap sab logon ke liye update ho raha hai… waise musibat ayegi toh daya pe par kya aapko lagta hai ki abhijeet ke rehte daya ko kuch hoga? Par abhijeet ka kya hoga… yeh dekhne waali baat hai… ;)**

**Chalo thanks for reviews and lots of hugs and love to my dear dost! May god bless you…**

**DUO my life: bada waala thanks aapko for liking my chapter… waise tarika ko bura laga na jab usne suna ki who bomb daya ke liye planted tha aur usmein abhijeet mar gaya. That's why uss moment mein who itni heated thi ki usne daya ko suna diya bina soche samjhe, bina uski feelings ki kadar kiye.. par baad mein usey realize hua ki usne kitna galat kiya tha… **

**One more thing I like your attitude jis tarah aap review mein bolte ho ki tarika ka behavior accha nahi tha aur usey daya ko dantna nahi chaiye tha. Its like aap koi episode dekhke bol rahe ho ki usmein aapko kya ccha laga kya nahi. Not directly accusing the author like "tumne yeh kaisa ajeeb sa likh diya. I didn't like ki tumne aisa likha'. Iss se author ko bhi acha lagta hai aur who discourage nahi hote jo ki directly accuse hone pe unhe bura feel hota hai…**

**Chalo hope chapter pasand aaya hoga… god bless you dear…**

**Kaanchi: heeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyy ! aapke reviews ke liye bhi bahut intezaar karti hoon dost! Waise aapka review kaafi funny tha.. well daya aisa kabhi karega toh nahi. But that seriously made me laugh! Haha :P waise daro mat aap tarika se who kuch nahi karegi aapko. But haan agar aise likhoge na uske bare mein toh uske fans aapko zaroor maarenge… waise don't worry I am not one of those fans but I respect her too as all the other characters… and haan ek "BADAAAAAAA WALAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPYYYYY BIRTHDAYYYYYY!" gift toh de nahi paayi iss chapter se kaam chala lo ok? And haan cake bachake rakhna mere liye birthday ka, ok?**

**Sarra-mussi: hey thanks for the review. Sorry thoda bura role de diye aapka na tarika ji? Sorry :)! Well abhijeet ne danta nahi na tarika ko? So I guess its ok wid you... aapke liye lambaa sa chapter likha tha… hope pasand aaya hoga! God bless you dear!**

**Guest; WOAAH! Aapka review bahut accha laga mujhe… thanks! Acha laga jaanke ki koi itna intezaar kar raha hai update ka… 8 se pehle toh de nahi paayi par hope aap mujhe maaf kar denge itna lambbaaaaa sa chapter padh ke… :)**

**Thanks once again… **

**Chapter 3 ke reviews ko thanks!**

**NainaCID: arey iss baar bhi aapka hi review sabse pehle aaya hai… hat-trick kar hi diya na aapne? Thanks!**

**Sundas: yeah I am writing this just for you guys. True reviewers like you... Hope you will read this chapter and review.. thanks!**

**Kritikka: don't worry I'll not delete it. Just review dete rehna aise hi aur kuch nahi chahiye.. thanks for review!**

**Bint-e-abid: thanks aapko bhi review dene ke liye… Please review karna dost… will be waiting…**

**Guest: hahaha.. socha acha haan? Devdas… waise maine bhi dekha hai yeh movie… well review ke liye bahut bahut thanks!**

**Anhaal: chap3 ke review ke liye thanks. Aur please iss chapter pe review dena.. aapka review bahut matter karta hai mere liye dost… aur iss chapter mein toh dono ko mila bhi diya… please batana kaisa laga? Aur thanks for the review…**

**Guest: supperrrrrr thanks for the review dear. Hope you liked this chapter as well… thanks!**

**Cute smile: hey dear! Thanks for the review. I wont quit writing until you give your precious reviews to me :). Please review please! :) thanks!**

**Kaanchi: review medium hi tha dear! Waise aapka yeh protective and defensive attitude mujhe bahut acha laga… ki jinhone mujhe aisa kaha aap unse gussa ho… thanks you dear! Aap reviews dete raho. I promise hum delete nahi karenge story aur na hi quit karenge ok? And haan reviews abhi 94 hain. Jis din 116 hua na uss din next update.. ok?**

**Kashish:haan suno pm matlab private message hota hai. Jaise hume emails milte hain waise private messages. Yeh sirf ek iss site ka member doosre member ko bhej sakta hai. Aur yeh messages ko aur dekh nahi sakta.. just the two reader and receiver… samjhe? please iss chapter mein dena review ok?thanks once again!**

**Fraah: chalo milwa diya na aapke daya aur abhi ko… khush hona ab? **

**Shilpam: arey mere daya… thappar marna hai ussey? Well nahi maar paoge! Koi girl hai who PM bhejne waali. Aur aap bahut respect karte ho girls ki… waise thanks for the review!**

**Sugarplum: thanks for the review and please review chapter 5 also…**

**Palak96: thanks for the review dear. God bless you:)**

**Duo my life: thanks dear for your reviews.. and I promise that I wont quit on writing this story.. promise… thanks once again!**

**Roxstar: arey waah! Daya ke style mein bol rahe ho aap toh "boss". Chalo chalo jaldi se padh ke dena review haan? Chalo thanks and god bless you:)**

**Uma: thanks for the review but mera yeh story basically abhi-daya pe hai. So zyaada abhirika pe nahi hoga ok? Story ke end end mein mil jayega kuch scenes I guess. Acha chalo aapke liye ek doosri story likh doongi abhirika pe.. ok?**

**Nitu: arey thanks dear… but mujhe unke saath compare mat karo… who saare author bahut zyaada ache aur mature hain and unki stories bhi bahut zyaada hi acchi hai. Waise aapko mera chapter acha laga thanks…. Thanks for the reviews too and lots of hugs and love…**

**Zoya: thanks dear… but itna late update ke liye sorry… hope aap maaf kar doge. Coz I cant lose a friend like you.. and please review chapter 5**

**Sarra-mussi: thanks tarika ji… a big thanks for the review…**

**Simevra Lestrange: hey dear seeing your review for the first time… but still a big THANKS!**

**Amit kumar: hey thanks but I couldn't get it much… "wild"? what was that supposed to mean?**

**Kashish: thanks dear! Thanks a lot for review… and plz review this chapterr too.**

**Chinmayi: thanks for your review and I included Nikhil on your request… hope u liked it…**

**Lots of love and hugs to all. May god bless you… :)**


	6. RAAZ - THE MYSTERY CONTINUES

**A/N:- HELLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO to everyone… jaisa ki maine promise kiya tha reviews 116 cross karenge toh next update… but umeed nahi thi ki aap sab itne jaldi kar doge yeh 116 cross.. arey yaar likhne ka waqt toh dete thoda. Chalo bahut bahut thanks! And ab lo apna yeh chapter enjoy karo main track start ho jaata hai yehin se… entry of a girl in daya's life. **

**_Acha one more thing. Daya sir fans please chapter padhne se pehle thoda soch lo.. mujhe maarna mat please? Likhna pada mujhe aisa… aur aisa cid officers ke saath hota bhi hai. Agar mujhe maroge na toh aage ka story pata nahi chalega… but just warning you all_**

**RECAP:-**

ABHIJEET: Daya.. tu sun raha hai kya? Daya?

He got no response except daya's snoring sounds.

Abhijeet smiled and pulled up his blanket and fell asleep in no time..

**Continuation:-**

The next day came sooner than expected. Daya went to his house at 6:00 am to get fresh and get ready for bureau… at 08:30 am he reached the bureau.

Acp was shocked to see daya at the bureau that too on correct time..

Acp: daya tum yahaan, woh bhi itni jaldi?

Daya: haan sir woh woh maine socha ki agar koi case report hua toh team lead karne ke koi toh chahiye aur abhijeet toh… isliye mai hi aa gaya.

Acp: aur itni jaldi kaise?

Daya: sir abhijeet se itne din dur raha. Beech mein toh umeed hi chordi thi maine ki koi phirse mujhe subah uthayega, mere nakhre jhelega, mere liye breakfast banayega.. toh aadat thodi si daal li maine.

Acp: (loving tone) daya mai tumhara dard samajh sakta hoon. Par ab toh abhijeet wapas aa gaya haina? Par iska matlab yeh nahi ki tum kal se phir late aao…

Daya (smiles) nahi sir… late nahi hoga aage se.

Acp: chalo acchi baat hai.

Daya: sir…

Acp: haan?

Daya: sir aapse ek baat poochu? Gussa nahi karenge na aap?

Acp: tum abhijeet se milne jaana chahte ho.. yehi na?

Daya: sir mai wapas aa jaunga jaldi. Abhi 08:35 ho raha hai. Doctor bhi rounds pe aate hain iss waqt. Unse bhi baat kar loonga… mai jaldi aa jaunga.. sir please..

Acp (cutting him): daya daya daya. Suno meri baat… jaldi karne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai. Tum araam se jao aur araam se lauto. Koi case aayega toh mai aur Rajat team lead kar lenge. Koi problem nahi hogi..

Daya: (happily) thank you sir.. thank you…

Acp smiled.

Just then daya's phone rang.

Daya: haan… haan sameer bolo… (shocked) kya? Abhijeet bhaag gaya? (irritated) kahan? Gaya kahan hoga kuch idea hai tumhe?... (pauses for a second) haan sorry… tumhe kaise pata hoga…(murmuring) bahut hero bannne ka shauk chada hai iss ko.. par hospital se bhaag ke gaya kahan hoga? (to sameer) haan haan sameer mai dekhta hoon. Pata chalega toh tumhe batata hoon.

And he ended the call.

Acp: kya hua daya?

Daya: sir abhijeet hospital se bhaag gaya hai!

Acp: kya? Abhijeet hospital se bhaag gaya?

Daya: haan sir abhijeet hospital se bhaag gaya hai…

Acp; lekin yeh bhaag ke gaya toh gaya kahan hoga?

Daya: pata nahi sir…

Freddy (scared) sir kahin abhijeet sir ko wohi logon ne hospital se kidnap toh nahi kar liya na?

Daya was stunned.

Acp: nahi nahi freddy. Mujhe nahi lagta.. agar unhe abhijeet ko kidnap karna hi tha toh unhone usey chora kyun? Aur upar se hospital ki security bhi toh kitni tight hai? Mujhe nahi lagta ki abhijeet ka kidnap hua hoga..

Daya: aur sir ashcharya (surprise) ki baat yeh hai ki abhijeet ko kisne hospital se bahar jaate nahi dekha..

Acp: kya?

Freddy: sir.. kahin abhijeet sir ko kisi aatma…

Acp: (angry) freddy chup raho…

Freddy quietened up.

Just then they heard a voice. "Senior Inspector Abhijeet , reporting on duty sir!"

Acp: abhijeet? Tum yahaan?

Abhijeet just smiled…

Daya: nahi! Yeh humara abhijeet nahi ho sakta.

Abhijeet (shocked) yeh kya.. yeh kya bol raha hai tu yaar, daya? Mai abhijeet nahi toh kya uska bhoot hoon? Tu bhi yaar!

Daya: nahi tum humare abhijeet nahi ho..

Abhijeet: arey yaar yeh tu kya bole jaa raha hai? Dimaag hil gaya hai tera kya? (to ACP) sir dekhiye na kya bol raha hai yeh?

Daya: sahi keh raha hoon mai. Pichli baar satara (set in kaas special episode) mein bhi hospital se bhaag gaye the tum aur abhi phir se? tum wahan jharne (waterfall) se girte girte exchange toh nahi ho gaye? Kya bhaagte rehte ho hospital se choro ki tarah…

(smiling) pichli baar toh note chorke gaye the ya mujhe toh inform kar diya tha. Isbaar yeh bhi nahi… kya boss? Aise kaise chalega yaar?

Abhijeet : tu bhi na daya!

Daya: chalo boss… dialogue maar liya apna favorite waala—wohi senior inspector reporting sir waala. Heroic style mein entry bhi maar li. Apna shakal dikha diya… ho gaya? Abb chalo haan. Acche bacche ki tarah wapaas hospital jao..

Abhijeet: daya mai wapas jaane ke liye nahi aaya hoon.. samjhe?

Daya: ruko abhi sameer ko call karta hoon. Wohi khabar lega tumhari…

And he dials sameer's number

Daya: haan sameer. Abhijeet yahan bureau aa gaya hai. Mai usey wapas bhej doon kya? Nahi? Kyun? Oh! Acha acha… kya tests? Haan toh mai bhej deta hoon usey…. Khair choro rehne do, agar tum bolte ho toh. Haan… haan. Mai aa jaunga prescriptions dawai wagera lene.

Acha acha haan suno… kuch gadbad chal rahi thi kya tumhare hospital mein? Sunn ne mein ayaa tha kuch? Kya reports exchange ho gayi? Kis se? khair hope sab theek ho jayega. Nahi hua toh phir hum hai na … yeah yeah thanks bye..

Acp: kya bola dr. Sameer!

Daya: sir! Abhijeet ka bhaagna toh bekaar ho gaya haan?

Abhijeet looked at him confused.

Daya continued : aaj agar abhijeet bhaagta nahi bhi toh bhi toh uska discharge hone hi wala tha. Papers tak ready the.. waise sameer ne kaha ki koi zaroorat nahi usey hospital mein rehne ki. Woh even bureau ke kaam mein bhi engaged reh sakta hai. Bas haath jo fracture hua hai. Uska dhyaan rakhna hai thoda.

Acp: aur woh kya bol raha tha kuch tests ke bare mein…

Daya: haan sir woh bol raha tha ki abhijeet ko unn kidnappers ne jo behoshi ke injections diye the woh kitni matra (quantity) mein abhijeet ke blood mein abhi tak hai woh check karna tha. Kyunki yeh sabki overdose kaafi khatarnaak hoti hai, isliye woh test karna chahta tha iss baat ka.

Aur phir sameer ko abhijeet ka case history bhi pata hi hai. abhijeet jab kabhi kabhi behosh hone pe ya aise serious situation mein achanak uthne se ya koi action lene pe abhijeet ke dimaag pe zor padta hai aur uska brain thoda ulta reaction dene lagta hai. Kabhi kabhi humne dekha hai na ki abhijeet ki yaadasht bhi… isliye woh bas dekhna chahta tha ki medicines ka uske brain pe koi reverse action toh nahi, internally. Kyunki iss bar jab usey hosh aaya toh woh kaafi normal se. koi jerking nahi. Koi reverse respond nahi, koi gadbad nahi physically. Par yeh mahashay toh bhaag khade hue?

Acp (thinking): yeh abhijeet ko hua kya hai? Hum jaante hain ki jab bhi woh behosh hota hai, hosh mein aate samay usey bahut takleef hoti hai. Brain kaam nahi karta. Woh bada confused sa rehta hai. Jerk hoti hai ek ajab si uski body mein. Par iss baar sab itna smoothly kaise?

Kuch na kuch reaction hota hi hai abhijeet ka par iss baar sab itne araam se ho gaya. Usey chotein bhi nahi aayi utni. Yeh nahi ki mai usey dard mein dekhna chahta hoon, par phir bhi… aur phir usne tarika aur daya ko itna ache se kaise handle kar liya? Sirf baat karke solve karwa diya problem. Data bhi nahi tarika ko? Humara angry young man itna shaant kaise ho gaya?

(to daya) aur tum last mein usko kya pooch rahe the ki hospital mein kuch gadbad.. kya baat kar rahe the?

Daya: haan sir. Aise hi mai kuch sun raha tha apne colony mein. Ki koi aadmi ka haath fracture hua tha par uski reports bilkul normal aayi thi. Toh hospital waale soch rahe the ki shayad reports badal gayi hogi.. par uss din sirf do hi logon ka x-ray hua tha. Ek abhijeet ka aur ek uss admi ka. Toh exchange toh hue nahi honge reports.. of course.. haina sir? Abhijeet ka toh sach mein haath fracture ho gaya hai. Aur itna torture aur itna sab kuch, ho ga hi itna…

Acp stared at abhijeet suspiciously. A weird thought was coming in his mind. But he did not speak anything.

Abhijeet: acha ? case mein koi lead mila kya?

Daya: nahi! Samajh hi nahi aa raha start kahan se kare? Tumhe toh kuch yaad hi nahi hai. Na hi tumne unn logon ko dekha… toh… (Shruggs) hum case start kahan se karen?

Acp came in investigation mood. : abhijeet tumne kaha tha na ki jo log mission pe the criminals woh bhi daya ko maarne waale gang mein shamil the. Aur case jaan boojh ke humare saamne rakha ta ki daya iss mission pe jaaye aur wapas aate waqt flight blast mein usey maar sake?

Abhijeet: haan sir…

Sachin: sir ek baat samajh nahi aayi? Unhe itna yakeen kaise tha ki daya sir hi iss mission pe jayenge?

Acp: sachin yeh toh mujhe bhi samajh nahi aaya. cid delhi ke saath humari ek meeting hone ki thi, abhijeet Rony ke case ko lead kar raha tha isliye humne daya ko wahan bhejna ka decide kiya. Phir ek din baad delhi cid ne hume inform kiya ki koi mission hai drug dealer ke khilaaf uske liye aur officers ki zaroorat hai, kyunki unke maximum officers 26 january ke security aur uske taiyaari mein lage hua the. Toh unhone saamne se daya ki demand ki. Unhone bola ki meeting ke liye aa raha hai woh toh mission pe woh usey le jaana chahte hain. Yeh mission utna kuch khatarnaak nahi laga mujhe, isliye maine abhijeet ko disturb nahi kiya aur daya ko mission pe bhi jaane ko keh diya…

Sachin: sir iska matlab delhi cid se kahabar leak hua?

Acp: par delhi cid ki security kaafi tight hai. Aur wahan ke har ek officers ki poori background check hoti hai… mujhe nahi lagta ki wahan se khabar leak ho sakta hai. Aur iss mission ki information sirf wahan ke acp Jayvardhan aur woh senior inspector Shekhar ke paas tha. Wahan ke acp ko toh mai bahut pehle se jaanta hoon. I trust him. woh khabar nahi leak karega. Aur woh Sameer, woh bhi bahut poorana officer hai. Aur uske family mein bhi koi nahi hai toh wahan se bhi baat out hone ke chances hain. Baaki delhi officer jo iss mission pe the unhe bhi mission ke subah hi pata chala ki unhe aisa kuch karna hai. Aur unhe bataya bhi nahi gaya tha ki aur kaun log honge iss mission pe. Mujhe nahi lagta cid delhi ka koi bhi gaddar hai.

Sachin: kahin unke mails ya phone calls toh hack nahi kiye gaye the?

Acp: nahi sachin, bureau ke ander jammers hain. Special waale. Unke calls aur mails ke alawa koi bhi frequency agar trace ya enter karne ki koshish kare toh usey block kar diya jayega. Iska bhi chance nahi hai.

Daya: toh phir sir?

Acp; acha yeh uss mujrim se hi nikalwa lenge ki usne aisa kiya kaise… acha toh abhijeet ke mutabik… yeh mission ke drug dealers mile hue the uss gang se. yeh abhi delhi central jail mein hai na? freddy, sachin tum dono jao delhi jail mein. Uss se ugalwane ki koshish karo. Halaki mujhe umeed nahi ki woh kuch bolega. Par koshish karo..

Freddy and sachin: yes sir!

Just then Rajat entered the bureau : sir list mil gaya jo aapne magwaya tha. Har woh mujrim ka naam jis case mein daya sir ne lead kiya..

Acp: haan lao dikhao.

Rajat handed him the list.

Acp was checking the list. He also called daya and abhijeet to take a look.

Acp: daya abhijeet tum dono bhi dekh lo, koi aisa special naam jis pe tumhe shak ho.

Daya and abhijeet were closely observing the list. They spread the list on the round table and all the three were peeking into it closely. Suddenly abhijeet's hand hit a coffee mug on the table and it spilled all over the table.

Acp: abhijeet!

Abhijeet: sorry sorry sir. Woh woh galti se haath lag gaya sir…

Acp quickly removed the sheet but it was already spoilt.

Acp: shee! Yeh toh kharab ho gaya… rajat aur ek baar list nikaalne hogi tumhe..

Rajat: haan sir. Woh toh theek hai par time lag jayega. Aur itna lamba list nikalne mein printer ko bhi time lagta hai. Mai mail bhej doon kya aapko.

Abhijeet: nahi! Rajat.. tu..tum mujhe.. mujhe bhej dena yaar. Mai dekh loonga list.

Acp: kyun mujhe bhejne se kya problem hai?

Abhijeet: sir woh hum aur daya dono dekh lenge na.. hume yaad bhi hai. Hum dekh lenge ki kispe shak hai hume…

Acp: hmm. Theek hai. Rajat tum abhijeet ko mail kar dena.

Abhijeet: mail? Mail nahi. Mere computer pe bhej dena Bluetooth se yahaan bureau pe hi.

Acp: mail kyu nahi?

Abhijeet: sir mail mail nahi kyunki woh mere laptop pe thoda virus zyaada ho gaya hai. Toh isliye hi..

Daya; arey tumhe mail mere laptop pe check kar lena…

Abhijeet: arey kya zaroorat hai? Aur waise mai email id ka password bhool gaya..

Daya: abhijeet tum apne mail id ka password kaise bhool sakte ho?

Abhijeet: pata nahi… yaad nahi aa raha mujhe. (and he holds his head in his hands and sits down on a chair nearby)

Daya: abhijeet. Abhijeet tum.. tum theek ho?

Abhijeet nodded as "yes"

Daya: (concern) abhijeet kya hua haan? Sir mein dard ho raha hai kya?

Abhijeet; haan daya thoda dard ho raha hai..

Daya: abhijeet isliye tumhe ruk jaana chahiye tha hospital mein. Tum tum chalo mere saath. Hum tests karwake aate hain..

Abhijeet: (almost screaming) nahi! Nahi. (less louder now) nahi daya. Abhi nahi please. Mai baad mein karwa loonga yaar tests. I promise. Abhi nahi. Please daya?

daya : acha cha theek hai.. Magar hum baad mein test karwane jayenge ok?

Abhijeet; promise..

Acp; abhijeet tum ghar jaakar araam karo. Hum yahan woh list wist sab dekh lenge. Tum apni tabiyat ka dhyaan rakho.

Abhijeet: nahi sir mai abhi theek hoon.

Acp: abhijeet.. tum ghar jaoge abhi. And that's an order..

Abhijeet: ok sir.

Daya: chalo mai tumhe drop kar deta hoon.

Abhijeet: arey mai chala jaunga khud se.

Daya: abhijeet. Chup chap chalo mai tumhe chor doonga. Ok?

Abhijeet moved with daya silently and they reached home in around 30 minutes.

Daya: abhijeet tum apne kamre mein jao, ok? Mai paani lekar aata hoon ok?

Abhijeet; arey mai le leta hoon na khud.

Daya: abhijeet! Jao upar apne kamre mein.

Abhijeet: ok baba ok. Jaata hoon bhai.

Daya smiled as he watched abhijeet go upstairs and he moved towards the kitchen to get water.

Daya took a glass and a bottle of water upstairs and while he was moving towards abhijeet's room, he saw abhijeet sitting in his (daya's room). Daya moved inside his own room.

Daya: abhijeet tum mere room mein kya kar rahe ho?

Abhijeet: mai. Woh bas aise hi yaar. Tumhare room mein aake acha lagta hai. Pata nahi kyun! Bas aise hi aa gaya. Kyu mana hai tumhare room mein aana?

Daya: **nahi boss! Bilkul nahi. Tumhara mujhpe aur meri har ek cheez pe poora hak hai boss.** **Meri har cheez tumhari hi hai yaar.** Tumhe kaise mana kar sakta hoon mai mere kamre mein aane jaane se..

{**a/n: guys yeh dialogue jo bold mein likha hai na ache se dekh lo… last ke ek do chapters mein bahut bada role hai iska… muahahahahaha (evil smile) }**

Abhijeet: waise daya tumhare room mein mere itne saare photos kyun hai? Apna ek bhi photo nahi hai? Mujhe confuse karne ke liye rakha hai kya ki mera room kaunsa hai tumhara room kaunsa hai?

Daya: arey itna bada mirror hai na? mujhe khudko dekhna hoga toh dekh leta hoon ismein. Par tum jab nahi rehte ghar pe toh photos se hi kaam chalana hota hai na… aur tum confuse kaise hone lage abhijeet? Tumhare room mein toh mere aur tarika ke hi picture hain. Aur mere room ka color orange hai aur tumhara blue. Tum kaise confuse hoge… waise achanak aisa question kyu?

Abhijeet: arey kabse poochna chahta tha tujhse par kabh pooch nahi paya…

Daya: waise yeh toh mai tumse bhi pooch sakta hoon na? tumhare room mein tumhara ek bhi photo kyu nahi hai? Sirf mera aur tarika ke photos kyu hai?

Abhijeet: (smiles and looks down) pata nahi.

Daya: abhijeet waise ek baat mai bhi tumse poochna chahta tha humesha se…

Abhijeet: pooch na…

Daya: humara rishta kya hai boss ? aaj se 15 saal pehle tak hum ek doosre ko jaante bhi nahi the. Aur kaise ek dum se dost ban gaye? Bhai ban gaye? Tumne aaj tak mujhe kabhi best friend bhi nahi bola aur meri jaan se zyaada pyaare ho gaye.. kaise yaar? Kaise? Achanak kaise yeh sab?

Abhijeet: daya. Rishta kya hai yeh toh mai bhi nahi jaanta. Duniya dost kehti hai, bhai kehti hai, kuch log humse jalte hain. Kuch logon ke liye inspiration hai hum. Par hum ek doosre ke liye kya hain yeh shayad hum shabdon mein bayan nahi kar sakte, haina? Aur raha baat best friends ka toh bolne se kuch nahi hota. Kuch log bolke bhi best friends nahi ban paate aur kuch log (smiles) kuch na kehke bhi best friends se zyaada ban jaate hain. Aur shayad hum best friends hain bhi nahi… (pauses for a second) hum best friends se bhi badhkar hai, daya. Aur humara rishta ko shabd bayan nahi kar sakta…

Daya smiled too: boss… sahi kehte ho tum. We are not just friends. we are more than friends.

Abhijeet: waise haan. Kuch toh hai yaar humare beech. Ek invisible sa connection? Warna kaise hota itna sab? Woh gaana hai na? _tera mujhse hai pehle ka naata koi yuhi nahi dil lubhata koi. Jaane tu ya jaane na… mane tu ya mane na…_

And he started singing.

Daya; Abhijeet! Bas bhi karo yaar tum.

Abhijeet; kyu? Mera chota bhai senti ho gaya?

Daya: nahi mai.. mai kahan. Senti… eey! Yeh word bhi nahi hai meri dictionary mein.

But abhijeet could see that his brother's eyes had tears in them.

Abhijeet: acha? Toh phir kyu kaha chup rehne ko?

Daya: woh woh.. woh chup rehne kaha.. kyunki.. haan! Kyunki tum bahut bekaar gaate ho abhijeet. Kitne besure ho tum…

Abhijeet : acha! Chal daya tu bhi. Mujhse chupa raha hai…

Daya just smiled. : kuch nahi chupa sakta na mai tumse?

Abhijeet: kuch nahi!

Just then daya's phone rang.

Daya: haan sir! Haan boliye? Do cases report hue hain? Acha theek hai mai pahunchta hoon! Haan sir abhijeet theek hai. Haan sir aap chinta mat kijiye.. haan sir haan. Mai pahunchta hoon.

Abhijeet: kya hua? Acp sir ne bulaya hai kya?

Daya: haan. Tum bolo toh mana kar doon kya? Tumhari tabiyat agar theek nahi hai toh..

Abhijeet; arey nahi yaar. Mai theek hoon. Tum jao.

Daya; pakka na?

Abhijeet; haan daya. Tu ja. Mai theek hoon.

Daya: tarika ko bhej doon kya?

Abhijeet: arey tar.. tarika nahi… mai theek hoon yaar. Tum logon ko forensic help ki zaroorat padegi toh tarika se hi test karwaoge na…

Daya: hana tumhe toh dr. salunkhe pe vishwaas hi nahi hai. Saare tests toh dr. tarika hi karti hai haina?

Abhijeet: toh… koi shak…

Daya: nah nahi bilkul nahi. Mai tarika pe shak.. naah! Marna hai kya? Bilkul nahi…

Abhijeet: chal tu ab jaa.

Daya: boss agar koi bhi takleef ho na itni si bhi ek call kar dena ok? Bas ek call kar dena.. mai aa jaunga ok?

Abhijeet; haan baba ok!. Ab jaa. Warna acp sir bhadak jayenge…

Daya moved out of the house…

Daya (thinking) maie bhi kya acp sir ko haan bol diya… abhijeet ki tabiyat theek nahi hai aur mai jaane ke liye maan gaya. Par acp sir ne humare liye kitna kuch kiya hai aur jab tak zaroorat nahi hoti tab tak bulate bhi toh nahi hai sir. Aur abhi abhijeet ki halaat utni bhi buri nahi hai… ek kaam karta hoon jaldi se case solve karke jaldi se ghar wapas aa jaunga. Phir do-do cases saath mein report hue hain sir ke upar pressure bhi bahut hai. Help toh karni hi hogi sir ki.

With all these thoughts daya reached back to the bureau in qualis.

But the cases were taking too much of investigation. They had to move to many places to search for clues and witnesses. And it was taking a lot of time. Daya was being restless. Abhijeet hadn't called him up yet. He hoped that abhijeet would be fine. He just prayed that the cases get solved fast so that he could move to his house and see abhijeet. They needed a a lot of forensic assistance so he couldn't even ask tarika to see abhijeet. They whole team were working very hard on the cases.

Daya checked his watch it was already 12:30 pm.

Daya (thinking): arey? Late ho gaya… Abhi ke toh haath mein plaster hai. Khaana agar order kar bhi lega toh khayega kaise? Bahut dard hoga usey.. kitni takleef hogi usey.. kya karoon mai? Hmmm. Sameer ko call kar doon? Lunch break pe chutti toh milegi hi.. abhi ke saath hi khaana kha lega.. haan mai Sameer ko hi call kar deta hoon.

He called sameer : haan yaar sameer. Ek favor chahiye tha.

Sameer: haan daya bolo.

Daya; yaar abhi ke haath mein fracture hai aur mai case ke silsile mein bahar hoon. Tum abhijeet ke ghar chale jaoge lunch break mein? Khana order karke kha lena usi ke saath?

Sameer: absolutely no problem yaar. mai uski dawaiyiyaan (medicines) aur prescription bhi leke chala jaunga ghar pe ok? Aaj waise bhi mai khaali baitha hoon yaar…

Daya: kyun khaali kyu baithe ho? Koi case nahi aaya kya?

Sameer: nahi yaar aaj woh hospital waalon ne strike rakh di hai… woh abhi ek doctor pe case hua tha na yahan "NEW HEALTH" hospital, MALAD mein? Uske protest mein mumbai ke saare doctors strike pe utar aaye hain…

Daya: arey yaar tum doctors na strike pe mat aaya karo yaar. Humara kya hoga?

Sameer: arey don't worry do din ki strika hai. Parso se sab normal. Aur tum saare officers ke liye mai hoon na. kabhi bhi zaroorat ho just call me yaar. Mai ghar pe aa jaunga ok?

Daya: sameer thank you yaar… thanks a lot! Tum nahi jaante tum meri kitni madad kar de rahe ho…

Sameer: arey yaar. Din raat bahaduri se humari raksha karte ho tum sab. Mai itna toh kar hi sakta hoon na?

Daya: thanks a lot yaar sameer.

Sameer; arey koi baat nahi.

Daya: acha haan mai abhi thodi der mein nikal jaunga case ke silsile mein. Aur mera phone shayad switched off aa sakta hai. Toh agar koi baat hogi toh sambhal loge?

Sameer: don't worry daya. Kuch problem nahi hogi… ok?

(**A/N: guys yeh baat sach hai ki kisi doctor pe case hone se uss city ke saare hospitals and doctors protest ke liye do din tak duty pe nahi aaye the.. aur yeh baat abhi chaar mahine pehle meri hi city mein hua tha …toh bolna mat ki aisa hota nahi hai, etc.)**

Daya thanked him and ended the call.

Acp: daya tumne sameer ko bol diya?

Daya: haan sir woh abhijeet ka dhyaan rakh lega..

Acp: good. Aur abhi shootout ke liye jaana hoga, isliye phone wagera off karlo ya silent kar lo…

Daya nodded and headed with acp and his rest of team members for the shootout related to a case…

**DUO HOUSE, 12:31 pm**

Abhijeet was sitting alone in his house. Just then he got a call in the other cell phone which had a girl's picture with red top, white jeans and a cap and sunglasses. (the one which tarika saw in the hospital)

Abhijeet: haaaan haan! Bolo! Arey koi disturb nahi kiya tumne. Tum bhala mujhe kabhi disturb kar sakti ho kya? Noo jaan. Arey koi hai hi nahi ghar pe toh kya sunega? Haan ji mai akela hoon! Haan bolo na kya baat karni hai? Acha toh mai aata hoon phir. Daya? Nahi woh lagta nahi ayega abhi sham tak… aa gaya toh kya?! Kuch bol doonga usey. Haan haan aata hoon haan. Bye!

And he moved out of the house.

Sameer reached duo's house at 1:00pm. He knocked at the door but the door flung open. Sameer was confused and worried. He moved in and yelled "abhijeet? Abhijeet"

"abhijeet kahan ho tum" "abhijeet!"

Sameer (thinking): arey abhijeet ghar pe nahi hai? Yeh aise iss tarah ghar se gaya kahan. Woh bhi bina lock kiye… daya ko bhi bataya nahi kya?

He checked in the rooms and garden and even the bathrooms but abhiijeet was no where.

He tried daya's cell phone but it was switched off. Sameer sat down on the couch in extreme tension. He also tried abhijeet's number but the phone was in the house only. Sameer could do nothing now. He was trying daya's number after every 30 minutes. But he couldn't reach him. he was very worried.. but he couldn't do anything also. He had tried up calling abhijeet's friends and checked other places he knew but he couldn't find him anywhere.

**A weird and creepy looking godown type of place, 02:00pm**

It was a very weird looking place. It was very old and worn out. He (man) moved inside feeling a bit weird, but he had to do it for someone very close to him. he entered inside. And saw two guys at the door.

Guy1: kaun hai be tu?

man: abey eey! Chal chal. Mujhe pooch raha hai mai kaun hoon?

Guy2: sorry sir sorry. yeh naya rakha hai kaam pe isko. Yeh pehechaanta nahi aapko. Waise bhi yahaan light kitni kam hai na sorry..

man: haan haan theek hai theek hai. Woh… kahan hai woh? Madam? Ander hai kya?

Guy2: ji saab! Ander hai. Aap hi ka intezaar kar rahi hai. Aap jao..

He moved inside and the two guys were still doing their security job outside the door.

The room inside was equally dark just very less light was coming inside. A girl's voice came from the darkness and slowly a shadow appeared. She was still in the dark area so her face couldn't be seen.

Girl: aao aao senior inspector abhijeet.

Abhijeet moved forward: jaan..

And he moved in the darkness and hugged the girl tightly.

Girl; arey abhijeet, choro na mujhe… agar ko pata chal jayega toh kya hoga? Woh gussa ho jayegi..

Abhijeet: arey re bhad mein jaaye tarika, bahd mein jaaye duniya. Meri jaan mere saath hai aur kya chahiye mujhe?

Girl: hahahahah wahan hospital mein ek second ke liye mujhe laga ki tum unka pyaar dekhke pighal gaye.

Abhijeet: jaan! pyaar ka asar toh mujhpe tumhara chada hai. Aur jab tak tumhare pyaar ka rang hai mujhpe kisike pyaar ki koi kadar nahi mujhe…

Girl laughs.

Abhijeet: woh kaisa hai?

Girl: zinda hai abhi tak.

Abhijeet; kyun zinda rakha hai abhi tak usey, maar de na!

Girl: mar toh woh aise hi raha hai. Sab dekh dekh ke… waise maar nahi sakte hum usey. Pata hai na tumhe..

Abhijeet: haan haan pata hai. Acha plan kya hai?

Girl: mauka acha hai aaj? Soch rahi hoon plan ko anjaam de de aaj raat?

Abhijeet: jaisa theek samjho jaan.

Girl: toh aaj raat hogi jashan ki raat!

And they both laugh…

Abhijeet: acha toh ab ghar chalun mai?

Girl: jaanu itni jaldi kya hai? Plan mein thoda change hai. Tum aaj raat bhar kahin mat jaao. Usi se humara kaam ho jayega.

Abhijeet: arey yaar woh daya ko shak ho gaya toh..

Girl: kuch nahi hoga… mai tumhe samjha doongi ki kya kya kab kab karna hai.

Abhijeet; ok jaan… par mai tab tak kya karunga ?. Raat tak bore ho jaunga mai toh.

Girl: abhijeet ji jab tak hum aapke entertainment ke liye hai tab tak aap bore kaise hoge? Andar chale, khane peene ka aur baaki cheezon ka bhi intezaam ho gaya hai, jaan.

Abhijeet: toh chalo der kis baat ki.

And they both move towards another room.

**CID BUREAU, 12:30 am (night)**

They had finally solved both the cases and that two in just 24 hours. It was a big achievement for them. They had just returned to the bureau. Everyone was very happy.

Acp; daya aaj late ho gaya na bahut?

Daya: haan sir. Aur abhijeet ka kuch call bhi nahi aaya mujhe bahut tension ho rahi hai.

Acp: daya tum ghar chale jaao. Raat bahut ho gayi hai aur abhijeet bhi tumhari raah dekh raha hoga.

Daya: haan sir mai nikalta hoon.

And he moved out of the bureau. Then he realized that his phone was still switched off. He quickly switched it on. Just then he got sameer's call.

Daya; haan sameer bolo. Sameer kya hua tum itne pareshaan lag rahe ho? Kya? (worried) abhijeet? Nahi hai ghar pe? Uff yeh abhijeet na…phone try kiya tumne uska?... woh bhi ghar pe baj raha hai. Doston ke ghar try kiya? Kar liya! Acha woh coffee shop pe dekha.. aur aur beach pe? Nahi hai? Acha acha tum tum ghabrao mat. Mai mai aata hoon abhi. Don't worry.

Daya was in extreme tension now. Abhijeet was not in the house since afternoon and his phone was in the house too. Where could he have possibly gone? How is he? Where is he?

Daya quickly reached his qualis. And drove towards their house. Just then he saw a huge traffic jam over there. He moved out of the quails and saw some local police officers there.

Daya; dekhiye mai cid se senior inspector daya hoon. Kya hua hai yahaan?

Police man : sir yahan pe accident hua hai ek truck ka. Driver bhi gayab hai truck ka. Aur divider pe dekhiye na kaise thok diya hai truck. Abhi raasta saaf hone mein waqt lagega.

Daya: acha cha theek hai. Aap sambhal lijiye yahan. Mujhe kuch kaam hai mai nikalta hoon, ok?

Policeman; haan haan sir. Aap fikar mat kijiye. Hum dekh lenge.

Daya decided to take a shortcut route to their house. He was a bit worried as it was a bit of a vacant road. Not much people used that road and it was night time too. That too so late. So he was a bit worried. But he had to know about abhijeet so he decided to take the risk. 

He was driving cautiously just when he noticed another car behind him. but he didn't care that much. Maybe someone was returning from office or late night job or what-so-ever. Then after two minutes he saw another car at sight right behind him. daya thought it quite weird now. He removed hi gun from his jeans pocked and held it in his hand. The cars were moving at equal speed with him and were on his either sides. After a while they started dashing with daya's car from both the sides. Daya was losing his control. He was sure that they were bad guys with some bad intention. Soon shooting began too. Daya's most attention was diverted into the shooting now. Daya's window glass shattered as he narrowly escaped a bullet. Soon he saw two more cars right ahead of him at sight blocking his way on road. Daya jammed his feet on the breaks. And his car stopped with a screech. He was surrounded by cars on all sides. Daya's heartbeat was increasing. He could literally hear its sound outside. Although he wasn't shaken but he was a bit worried. He took his gun in his hand and slowly stepped out of the qualis.

The shooting began. There were around 6-8 people there. Daya took cover behind the qualis.

Daya (thinking) yahaan 8 log hai aur mere paas maximum 6 goli. Agar saare nishaane sahi hue toh bhi kam se kam 2 ko khaali haath lena padega… hey bhagwaan bacha lena. Ab tumhare hawale hai jaan.

He shot down four bullets and could but they escaped.. Still there were 8 of them and 2 bullets left.

He shot two more with the remaining bullets but as daya was escaping their shots they also escaped from daya's shots . He fired again and the sound of an empty chamber echoed in the vacant streets.

The men knew that his bullets were over and soon daya came out from behind the qualis. The fight began. But daya was in a good strength. He was fighting bravely with the 8 men. Just when someone hit him with a heavy rod on his head… daya clutched his head in pain. "abhiiiiiii!" a painful sigh came out of his mouth. And the game turn upside down. They started hitting daya with rods and hockey sticks they were carrying with them. And daya fell down on the road. He was severely bleeding. But they were not stopping. Daya tried hard and stood up a bit just then one of them men stabbed him with a knife on his stomach.. Daya's grip became loose on that man's neck. Daya's hands were now shaking. He couldn't bear the pain anymore. The goon twisted it and pushed the knife deeper inside.

"aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh.." "aaaaahhhh."daya's painful scream echoed on the road. Then the goon pulled out the knife and daya completely fell on the road,on his back.

"k…kaun… kaun ho tu.. tum sab.." daya managed to ask irrespective of the pain.

He got no response.. "kya… chahte ho… mujhe maar….maarna na… tu… aaah! Aah! Tumlog jo chahte the… tumhe mil ga.. gaya… abhi…abhijeet… abhijeet. Aaaaaah! Chordo usey. Usey tum logon ne hi gayab kiya hai na? chordo usey. Plea.. please usey chordo…"

The men started laughing. One of them said, "aey! Hero. Tu humse sawaal poochne ya request karne waala koi nahi hota samjha?"

And they laughed again. He stamped his feet on daya's stomach wound. And daya yelled in pain, "abhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…..aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah aah aah."

"samjha" they asked again as daya's voice faded and again stamped their feet on daya's wound. "aaaah aah aah..' daya's voice gradually became lower and lower. He was feeling extreme pain but he didn't not have any strength to scream even.

Daya (praying): hey bhagwaan please please abhijeet ko sahi salamat rakhna. Please… usey kuch mat hone dena. Please

The goons kicked him for the last time as daya spat out blood. And they left. Daya was still on the road helpless and waiting for death to release him from the pain. But he wanted to see abhijeet at least for one last time. He wanted to make sure that he was ok. But he didn't have any choice other than praying…

His eyes were closing just then he saw a blurred vision of someone approaching near him. but soon he became completely unconscious.

A news channel van stopped at a distance from daya. A girl and a boy came out.

She ran towards daya as she saw him on the road. She came near him ans kneeled down. She started shaking him gently

Girl: su..suniye… suniye… aap aap theek hain? Excuse me… aap sun sakte hain mujhe?

But she got no response from daya.

She checked daya's pulse and heartbeat. They were slow but in function. She even saw his wounds and felt really bad for him. she was worried for him.

She called another guy from the van.

Girl: yaar! Satish! Iska kitna khoon beh raha hai yaar. Iski help karni chahiye hume yaar!

Satish: nahi nahi. Mujhe yeh sab lafde mein nahi padna… ek toh tere chakkar mein raat ko aise sunsaan raaste pe aaya news lene aise kisi mare pade insaan ki madad karne nahi. Mujhe aane hi nahi chahiye tha teri baton mein. Dekh Soniya hum wapas chalte hai na.. bewajah jhamele mein mat pad yaar.

Soniya: satish please. Dekh yaar woh kitni takleef mein hai. Hum news reporters hain humara kaam bhi samaaj ki seva ke liye hi hai. Hum din bhar duniya ko bolte hain ki nidar(fearless) rehne, apni society ki suraksha aur madad ki zimmedari uthaye aur aaj hum aise karenge toh kaise hoga.. please help kar de na..

Satish: aur agar woh koi criminal, ya aisa kuch nikal toh?

Soniya: satish! Woh aise ordinary nagrik bhi toh ho sakta hai na? ho sakta hai kisine badla lene ke liye aisa kiya hoga uske saath. Please chal yaar.

Satish: Soniya aaj saare doctors strike pe hain. Hospitals bhi band hain. Hum kahan leke jayenge isey ghar?

Soniya: theek hai mat kar meri madad. Kuch mat kar. Bas haath laga isey van mein peeche rakh de isey. Mai isey apne ghar lekar jaungi. Aur mere colony mein ek doctor saab hai mai unse dikha doongi isey ok?

Satish; Soniya aaj ka samaj accha nahi hai utna jitna tera dil saaf hai. Tu crime reporter hai.. iss baat ko samajh. Kitne log tere dushman hain. Ho sakta hai yeh koi chaal ho.

Soniya: satish agar yeh koi chaal hui na toh mujhe marne mein utni problem nahi hogi jitna jeene se hogi agar yeh koi chaal nahi hai aur yeh aadmi bewajah maar jaaye… tu bas ghar tak chor de hume. I promise iss mein tera naam kisi bhi tarah involve nahi hoga. Promise…

Satish agreed and they loaded daya in the back of the van. Soniya sat carrying daya's head on her lap. She tried shaking him and waking him but it was useless. They drove to Soniya's house and satish helped to take daya to the bed in the nearest bedroom in Soniya's house. And he left.

Soniya: kitni chot aayi hain inhe. Mai doctor sahab ko call kar deti hoon woh dekh lenge inhe. Bichara kitna tarpa hoga.

She called the doctor and the doctor soon arrived. He checked daya and gave him an injection, then he also gave some medicines and dressed his wounds and advised Soniya about some particular things and went away. Soniya sat beside daya the whole time although she knew that he would be conscious the next day. But still she felt very bad for him.

Soniya (in anger): kaise kaise log hain humare samaaj mein? Badla lena ka koi tareeka hota hai yeh.. kitni be-rehemi se mara hai inhe. Insaaniyat naam ki koi cheez hai bhi ya nahi in logon mein? Aur yeh satish, mera cameraman. Crime reporter hai. Din raat sabko bolte rehte hain ki crime ke khilaf ek jut hokar ladna chahiye, hum milkar crime ko jad(root) se ukhar sakte hain aur kaise bhaag gaya aise inhe chorkar. Darpook kahika! (with concern) bas ab inhe jaldi se hosh aa jaye aur yeh kuch bata paaye. I hope I can help him.

Daya started mumbling something: ab..abhi.. abhi bachalo.. abhi please.. please bacha.. bahalo mujhe.

Soniya came nearer to him to listen what he was saying. But suddenly daya caught her arm tightly.

"abhi.. please please mujhe chorke mat jaao abhi…" Soniya was startled.

Soniya: arey yeh… uff. Ab mai haath kaise nikalu? Agar jhatke se nikala toh shayad inhe disturb ho jayega. Phir inke ghao (wounds) bhi itne taaze hai .. kahin zyaada hilne se phir se khoon na nikalne lage.. rehne deti hoon. Waise bhi bichara pareshaani mein hai.

She took out daya's cell phone from her pocket which she had found on the road nearby. She knew that it was daya's phone because the wallpaper was a photo of daya and abhijeet. But now as she took out the phone it was was locked. She clicked on the home button and daya and abhijeet's photo showed up as the wallpaper. She clicked unlock but the phone asked for password.

Soniya: password? Ab password kaise laun mai? Mujhe toh inka naam tak nahi pata… na hi birthdate etc… kya karoon? Easy waale try kar loon saare? Haan! Yehi karti hoon.

She tried some very very common passwords.. "123" "password" "incorrect" "abc" etc but it was of no use..

Soniya; ab mujhe contacts list kaise dekhne milega? Mai kisiko inform karun bhi toh kaise? Ab subah hosh mein aayenge tab hi kuch karungi… (she looked at daya's hand which was still clutching her hand)

She sat on the carpeted floor and rested her head on the edge of the bed. She looked at daya fro one last time and smiled. And she fell asleep in that position only.

It was morning time now. Daya was slowly regaining consciousness. He opened his eyes slowly and tried to look around. When his vision stabilized, he tried to get up but felt pain in his stomach so he plopped down back into the bed.

Daya: aah aah. Mai.. mai kahan hoon? Mai ghar pe…? Yeh ghar…. Yeh ghar kiska hai?

Soniya got up hearing daya's voice. Daya saw her.

Daya; k.. kaun ho tum? Aur mujhe yahan kyu rakha hai?

Soniya: ji ji relax please… mai.. maine kal aapko woh andheri ke peeche waale road pe dekha tha. Aap behosh the aur bahut khoon beh raha tha. Isliye.. isliye mai mai aapko ghar le aayi. Apne saath. Mai mai aapki madad karna chahti thi bas… seriously…

Daya saw that he was still holding her hand so he left it immediately and looked embarrassed.

Daya: I'm I'm sorry. mujhe laga aap bhi unn logon ke saath thi jin logon ne mere saath yeh sab kiya… I'm sorry…

Soniya: nahi its ok.. mai samajh sakti hoon.

Daya tried to sit up and Soniya helped him. daya smiled at her and Soniya smiled back at him.

Daya; par aapne madad kyu ki? Aapko dar nahi laga ?

Soniya: ji mai ek crime reporter hoon. News 007 se. din bhar jab sabko salah dete hain ki ek jut hoke milke crime se lado, sabki help karo toh khud bhi toh follow karna chahiye na?

Daya; mujhe nahi pata tha aap jaise log aaj bhi hain humari society mein.

Soniya smiled. : abhi aapki tabiyat kaisi hai? Better hain pehle se? abhi bhi dard ho raha hai kya?

Daya: nahi! Abhi mai theek hoon. Aapka bahut bahut shukriya. Mai ab chalta hoon.

Soniya: arey re re re? aise kaise chalta hoon? Aap abhi bhi poori tarah theek nahi huye hain. Aap aise kaise jayenge? Aap yeh apna cell phone lijiye aur jinhe bhi call karna hai unhe call karke yahan bula lijiye..

Daya took his cell phone from the table but it was switched off.

Soniya: shayad battery low ho gayi hogi… mai charge pe laga deti hoon. Tab tak aap fresh ho jayiye mai naashta laga deti hoon..

Daya: arey nahi aapne meri already itni madad ki hai… aap takleef mat lijiye please.. naashta nahi… mai..

Soniya: acha? Maine aapki madad ki hai toh aap mujhe thanks bhi bolna chahte hain? Mai aapko kuch bolungi toh aap karenge?

Daya; haan haan aap boliye.. aapne meri itni help ki hai toh mai zaroor… aap batayiye.

Soniya: agar aap mujhe thanks hi bolna chahte hain toh please fresh ho jayiye aur naashta kar lijiye. Aapko dawai bhi deni hai… please?

Daya: arey… ab aap aise bol rahi hain toh mai… acha theek hai..

Soniya; washroom yahin hai. (pointing towards it) ander soap, towel, sab kuch hai, aap dekh lijiye. Agar kisi aur cheez ki zaroorat hai toh aap bol dena I'll try to arrange. Aur kapre ward-robe mein hai aapko jo bhi pasand aaye nikaal lena…

Daya: woh um… kapre aapke hain ya aapke kisi dost wost ke bhi hain..

Soniya; nahi mai akeli rehti hoon mere hi hai… kyun? (understanding) oh ho! Toh aap yeh soch rahe hai ki gents shirt wagera… ji ji aapko ander mil jayega gents shirt jeans etc… ander third waale shelf ke saare kapre gents hi hain. Mai kabhi kabar gents shirt bhi pehen hi leti hoon. Mujhe woh patterns designs ache lagte hain aur ladies shirt mein aise designs nahi milte kabhi kabhi aur jeans bhi hai. And I think… aapko fit ho jayega. Ek jeans galti se le liye tha jo meri size se kaafi bada tha…

Daya: (controlling his laugh) ahem ahem. Aap larki hokar gents shirt pehenti hain?.

Soniya (angry): kyu? Koi gunaah hai?

Daya: (innocent face) nahi nahi bilkul nahi… maine aisa kab kaha.. bilkul nahi…

Soniya: aap ready ho jayiye mai naashta ready kar deti hoon. Daya nodded as ok.

Daya smiled a big smile as Soniya went out of the room: larki hoke gents shirt? Waah kya kamala ki larki hai?

And daya giggled just then Soniya came back into the room;

Soniya; aur haan aur ek baat…

Daya became quiet; j..jj.. ji? Ji? Kya? Kya baat?

Soniya; (with conern) aapke wounds pe jo bandage kiya hai, dhyaan rakhiyega ki woh bhinge nahi. Warna phir aapko dard hoga. Aur mai nahi chahti ki kal raat ki tarah aapko phir se takleef ho. Mai aapko dard mein yun dekh nahi sakti…

Daya: (confused) ji?

Soniya: (stammering)m..mat..matlab.. mai kisiko bhi dard mein.. aise.. aise dard mein nahi dekh sakti.. acha nahi lagta hai na? (quickly) acha mai neeche jaati hoon nashta banana..

And she hurried down. Daya looked at her going down

Daya; (softly) sach mein.. kamala ki larki hai…

He smiled at himself and jerked off the thought and went inside the washroom. He took a quick shower and came out. He was feeling fresh. He opened the wardrobe to see a wide collection of shirts, blazers, and jeans…

Daya;(shocked) haan? Yeh sirf shirt and jeans hi pehenti hai? No sareee, dresses, gowns, skirts etc.?

He checked the third shelf and got around 7 gents shirts and two jeans which could fit him. he tried a black shirt first with the black jeans but he didn't like it. So he tried the orange shirt with the black jeans and looked at the mirror.

"bahut suit kar raha hai aap pe…"

He turned around and saw Soniya at the door.

Soniya: bahut acche lag rahe hain.. sach mein! Naashta taiyaar hai waise. Mai upar leke aa jaun?

Daya: nahi nahi aap.. aap takleef mat kijiye mai neeche aata hoon. He followed Soniya downstairs.

Now he also recalled about abhijeet.

Daya; umm. Suniye?

Soniya: Soniya… Soniya naam hai mera..

Daya: Soniya ji mera phone charged ho gaya kya?

Soniya checked: nahi aapka phone abi bhi utna charge nahi hua hai ki on bhi ho.. aap mere landline se call kar lijiye..

Daya; thanks…

He dialed bureau's landline number.

Acp: hello cid bureau?

Daya: haan sir mai hoon

Acp: daya… ho kahan tum?

Daya: sir mai toh… sir woh choriye. Abhijeet kal kal dopeher se gayab tha?

Acp; gayab tha? Par woh toh aaj subah duty aaya hai… ulta woh toh tumhare liye pareshaan hai…

Daya: kya? Mere liye pareshaan hai?

Acp: haan. Lo tum baat karo uss se.. (hands the phone over to abhijeet.)

Abhijeet: daya! Yaar ho kahan tum abhi…?

Daya: abhijeet tum kahan the kal dopeher se?

Abhijeet: daya mujhe kisika call aaya tha ki tumpe attack hone waala hai. Maine tera phone bhi try kiya toh off aa raha tha phone. Bureau mein kisika bhi phone nahi laga. Landline bhi kisine nahi uthaya. Mai pareshaan ho gaya tha yaar. Mai bureau bhi gaya toh dekha khaali hai. Maine sabke khabri ko contact karna chaalo kiya. Mai bahut pareshaan tha yaar. Phir kareeb raat ko 12:45 mein acp sir ka call laga. Unhone bola ki tu ghar ke liye nikal chuka hai. Toh mai bhi ghar aane laga. Main road pe ek truck ka accident hua tha isliye road block tha. Phir maine woh shortcut liya toh dekha itna khoon, humari qualis bhi dekhi, aur bhi gadi ke tyre ke nishaan. Toh.. mai phir forensic se blood match karwaaya toh tera nikla. Hum sab kal raat se tujhe dhoondh rahe hain daya, hai kahaan tu? Hospitals ki bhi strike chal rahe hai yaar?

Daya: arey woh mujhpe humla hua tha abhijeet. Mai behosh ho gaya tha tab kisine mujhe apne ghar laya aur doctor se ilaaj karwaya.

Abhijeet: kya? Hamla hua tujhpe? Oh no! tut u theek haina daya? Zyaada chot lagi hai kya tujhe? Tu abhi kaisa hai? Kahan hai tu?

Daya: abhijeet! Abhijeet tum chinta mat karo I'm ok. Maine kaha na kal raat kisine meri madad kit hi. Abhi usi ke ghar pe hoon..

Abhijeet: bhala yaar uss aadmi ka. Thank god daya tu theek hai. Jaan nikal gayi thi meri!

Daya (smiling a bit) boss. Umm woh.. aadmi nahi larki hai…

Abhijeet: ohoooo isliye address nahi de rahe the ki tum ho kahan? Pasand aa gayi kya woh tujhe? Wahin rehne ka vichaar hai kya?

Daya: nahi yaar abhi! Tum bhi… mai aata hoon abhi ghar par ok?

Abhijeet: nahi nahi daya tu bhadak mat. Itna khoon baha hai tera. Bahut chot aayi hogi yaar. Tu khud mat aa. Wahin reh thodi der, agar uss larki ko koi problem nahi hai toh… mai aata hoon tujhe lene, ok?

Daya; ok ok boss! Ok!

Soniya: ho gayi baat? Ab khaana ho jaaye?

Daya: ji…

And they went to the dining table. Daya was shocked to see so many food items.

Daya: areyyyyyy. Aapne itna sab kuch kyu?

Soniya: ab..b. mujhe pata nahi ki aapko khaane mein kya pasand hai so jitna hua maine bana diya.

Daya: mai.. ab bolun kya? Kuch bol hi nahi sakta mai…

Soniya: hahaha. Aap kuch mat boliye bas araam se khaiye ok?

They both started eating now.

Daya: waise aap bhi ready ho jaiye… aapko bhi toh job pe jaana hoga na?

Soniya: aapne shayad dekha nahi. Mai already taiyaar ho gayi hoon, doosre washroom mein naha liya.

Daya noticed now that she had changed her clothes. He noticed her more closely now. she had a long narrow but innocent face. Large brown beautiful eyes, long curly black hair which was of her wshoulder length, gorgeous rosy pink lips and a curvaceous body.

She was wearing a dark green colored shirt and light blue jeans, specs with white frame. She was looking very beautiful.

Daya; aur makeup wagera?

Soniya; naah! Mujhe yeh sab dikhawa pasand nahi hai. Aap jis room mein the woh mera hi tha.. aapne dekha kuch bhi makeup ka samaan?

Daya: nahi! Whan toh sirf, moisturizer cream tha, ek lip gloss, chaar wrist-watches woh bhi gents…

Soniya: actually thodi tom-boyish hoon. Mujhe ladies watch ke chote se dial ko dekhne mein problem hoti hai. Aur jewellery mein bhi koi interest nahi hai. Bas yehi ek chain hai (holding a chain she was wearing around her neck) aur jo ear-rings pehena hai woh hi…

Daya: hmmm. Aap aam larkiyon se bahut hi alag hain.

Soniya: aap bhi baaki larkon se kaafi alag hain.

Daya: kaise?

Soniya: baaki larke larki dekhte hi, comments maarne, gaandi harkatein karne lagte hain. Par aap toh larkiyon ki kaafi izzat karte hain, mujhe dikh raha hai.

Daya: nahi aisi baat nahi hai. Saare larke aise nahi hote. Kuch gande keede humari zaat par daag laga dete hain..

Soniya: aap sahi keh rahe hain. Saare larke bure nahi hote suna toh tha aaj umm… dekh bhi liya…

Daya was eating something and it got stuck in his throat while listening to this. And he started coughing badly.

Soniya got up hurriedly and gave daya a glass of water. And started patting his back.

"araam se araam se… lijiye paani… peejiye… theek hain ab?

Daya nodded: thank you.

While taking the glass, daya's hand hit the water jug it spilled and it fell on his shirt and his bandage got wet.

Daya: (sighs in pain) aah!

Soniya: kya hua? Paani wohi gir gaya kya?

Daya: lagta hai shayad.

Soniya: aap aap uthiye. Mujhe woh dekhne dijiye.

Daya: nah. Nahi I'm ok…

Soniya: please zid mat kijiye. Agar bandage pe paani gira hoga na toh baad mein bahut dard karega.

Daya stood up from the table but slipped on the water which had also fallen down. But he grabbed soniya's hand for support.

Unexpectly he called out soniya for help.

Daya: soniya…

Soniya had caught his hand and did not let him fall.

Daya: sorry mai woh girne waala tha isliye.

Soniya: aap sorry kitni baar bolenge? Ab aap aaiye yahan sofe pe baith jaiye.

Daya sat down on the sofa.

Soniya: umm. Dikhayiye bandage.

Daya hesitated as the wound was present in the side part of his stomach.

Soniya: (hesistating too) ab.b dekhaiye na. dekhna toh hoga hi mujhe. Please? Shirt thoda sa upar kijjiye.

Daya hesitated but pulled up his shirt a bit so that soniya could see his wound.

Soniya: hmm geela ho gaya hai. Shayad nahate waqt bhi paaani pada tha ispe thoda. Change karna hoga.

Daya: mai change kar loonga baad mein.

Soniya: tab tak abhut dard hoga. Aur infection bhi ho jaa sakta hai. Please… mai dawai lekar aati hoon. Waise bhi doctor saab ne kaha tha dressings change karne ko.

She went in and got the medicines and bandages.

Daya was feeling shy and embarrassed too.

Soniya slowly took off the bandage and saw his wound clearly. She started applying the medicine. Daya felt pain and irritation in his wound. He gripped the sofa cover. Soniya noticed it and put her free hand on daya's hand. Daya noticed it and looked at soniya but she was busy cleaning his wound. While cleaning his wound, once it hurt daya a bit.

Daya: ouch!

Soniya: I'm sorry… lag gayi kya aapko? Sorry?

Soniya asked in a cute way.

Daya: nahi . woh bas thoda sa laga mujhe.

Soniya: sorry? aage se nahi lagega promise…

Daya recalled abhijeet's nature. She was caring for daya in a very similar way.

Soniya finished bandaging daya's wounds.

Soniya; aage se dhyaan rakhiyega, ki yeh geela ya kisi tarah aur hurt na ho ok?

Daya: ok doctor sahiba…

Soniya and daya both giggled.

Daya and Soniya finished their food.

Soniya: laayiye plate de dijiye maid ho leti hoon.

Daya; arey mai itna toh kar hi sakta hoon. Mai kar loonga.

Soniya; bilkul nahi! Aap guest ho mere. Aap kaise ?

Daya; (making a puppy face) please? Please itna toh karne dijiye.

Soniya: acha theek hai ayiye.. but mera plate mai khud dhoungi, ok?

Daya: ok!

And they moved towards the kitchen to wash the plates. The space near the sink was limited so they both had to stand very close to each other. They started washing the plates. Soniya put her hand on the tap to open it and daya did the same thing in the same time. So their hands touched each other's hand. Daya looked towards Soniya and Soniya stared back at daya. Daya pulled back his hand saying 'sorry". they washed the plates.

Soniya: agar aapne aur ek baar sorry bola na toh mai aapse kabhi bhi aapse baat nahi karungi samjhe?

Daya: acha baba, ab galti ki bhi toh bhi sorry nahi bolunga ok?

Soniya: ok! waise mai umm. Job ke liye nikal rahi hoon, aap chaho toh aapko drop kar doon mai?

Daya: aap already mere liye itna kuch kar chuki hain, mai itna favor…

Soniya: arey koi baat nahi. Phir aapke saathi bhi kab tab aayenge? Aur aapne unhe bataya bhi nahi ghar pe aapki wife bhi pareshaan ho rahi hongi..

Daya: Soniya ji.. meri shaadi nahi hui hai ab tak.. shaadi toh dur, girlfriend bhi nahi hai. Waise aapke boyfriend naraaz nahi honge jaane ki aap mere saath the itni der.

Soniya: boyfriend ? nahi woh bura nahi manega

Daya became a little sad hearing that she had a boyfriend…

Daya (thinking): daya! Dukhi kyu ho raha hai yaar? Yeh ek larki hai jisne teri madad ki.. insaniyat ke naate… tu ulta seedha kya soch raha hai haan? Pyaar vyaar nahi karta tu iss se. aur kaise hoga pyaar? Ek nazar mein pyaar vyaar thodi na hota hai? Nahi! Hat pagal. Sad kyu hota hai? Kya soch raha tha. Aaj ke baad toh kabhi milna bhi nahi hai iss larki se. aur tu… tu ek cid officer hai. Kya guarantee hai teri life ka? Kya tu isey khush rakh paata? Eeeeyyy! Yeh kya soch raha hoon mai. Khush rakhna? Arey? Mai iss se pyaar vyaar nahi kar baitha. Mai kyun chinta karoon iski. Aur aur.. iska boyfriend hai na, iski chinta ke liye. Mai kyu sochu?

Soniya; kya soch rahe hain aap?

Daya; nahi kuch nahi. Aapke boyfriend ka naam kya hai waise?

Soniya: DRAGO!

Daya (thinking) drago? Huh! Kaise naam hai. Insaan hai ya pajama. Chee… daya daya daya tujhe kya problem hai? Iska naam drago ho ya mago. Tujhe kya? Waise drago se acha toh mera naam hai "daya" kya acha naam hai… oooh! Kya soch raha hoon mai mere aur uss drago ka kya comparison? Woh jo bhi hai iska boyfriend hai. Mujhe kya?

Soniya; kya hua naam acha nahi laga?

Daya: nahi nahi.. naam acha hai bahut accha hai!

Soniya smiled.

Soniya : umm chalen hum?

Daya: haan…agar aapko pareshaanhi nahi hogi toh theek hai.

They moved towards the garage. Daya saw a green chevorlett spark and a white bullet bike.

Daya: aap bike bhi chalati hain?

Soniya; dragon!

Daya (confused): dragon?

Soniya: ji haan. Bataya than a drago ke bare mein…

Daya (cutting her off): uska bika hai kya?

Soniya: nahi. Bike uska nahi hai. Bika ka hi naam dragon hai. Mai isey hi pyaar se drago bulati hoon. Yehi boyfriend hai mera.

An unknown spark lit up daya's face; ohh!toh! yeh yeh hai drago… bahut kamala.. kamala ka hai. (softly) mujhe laga koi insaan hoga.

Soniya; nahi kisi larke se mera aisa koi rishta nahi hai. "abb tak toh"

She said stressing on "abb tak toh"

Daya: kya matlab?

Soniya: zindagi ka aur dil ka kya bharosa? Kab kya ho jaaye? Kab dil kispe aa jaye…

Daya: ab..b.b..bb (changing the topic): aap bullet chala leti hain?

Soniya (proudly); ache se!

Daya: acha?

Soniya: hmm hmm… aapko dikha bhi deti par abhi aapke wounds taaze hain. Toh gaadi se hi drop kar doongi..

Daya: ok..

And they sat inside the car, daya was on the passenger seat and Soniya was driving. They came to the main road, it was now clear from the truck but there was traffic. When they got a clear road , Soniya started driving at 50kmph just then a bike overtook them from left side which caused Soniya to take a sharp turn. Daya almost fell on her. she stopeed the car at the side. Daya shouted from the window.

Daya; abey! Andha hai kya?

But it was useless on some bikers..

Soniya: (to daya): aapko lagi nahi na? aap theek hain?

Daya: haan haan Soniya mai theek hoon. Brakes ke aur iss sharp turn ke wajah se pet (stomach) mein thoda laga but abhi theek hoon…

Soniya: oh no! (worried) I'm sorry I'm sorry. meri wajah se hua na. so sorry!

Daya; nahi Soniya aapke wajah se nahi hua kuch bhi. Woh toh yeh bike waale. I'm perfectly alright.

Soniya: sorry!

Daya: please Soniya ji! Agar tum abhi agar aap sorry bologi toh mai neeche utar jaunga.

Soniya: nahi nahi. Ok.. no sorry. aap aage ka raasta batao mai drop kar dungi aapko.

They were about to start the car again when daya saw abhijeet's car at some distance.

Daya: arey mera dost aa gaya. Maine inform nahi kiya tha na usey ki aap drop karoge mujhe. Mai uske saath chala jaata hoon.

Soniya seemed a bit sad: jaise aap theek samjhe.

Daya came out of the car and waved at abhijeet who saw him and stopped his car. Daya went to Soniya's side and Soniya put down the window.

Daya (extending his hand): Soniya ji. Thanks for everything. Thanks a lot.

Soniya grabbed his hand: its ok.. please thanks mat boliye. Yeh mera farz tha.

Daya: mai… um chalta hoon Soniya ji.. mujhe jaana hoga.

Soniya looked into daya's eyes. And daya looked into hers. He could make out that she didn't want to leave his hand, nor him. and deep inside daya too didn't want to leave Soniya.

They kept looking at each other for a long time.

Abhijeet was calling from inside the car. Daya came back to reality. He removed his hand from Soniya's grip and walked away. He got in the car as they drove away. Soniya kept staring at their car till it diapeared in the distance.

Then she started the car: arey maine unka toh naam bhi nahi poocha… shit! Pooch leti bhi toh kya? Ab hum thodi na phir milenge… bye bye ajnabi, aur thanks anjaane mein hi ek pal ke liye hi mujhe itna hansaane ke liye.

And she too drove towards her office.

**A/N:- Chalo finally ho gaya. Pehli baar aisa koi love scene likh rahi hoon. I guess pehli mulakaat ke liye theek tha nahi? Zyaada fimly style mein nahi likha like pehle jhagda phir pyaar Hope acha tha. Ab aage ke chapters mein maintain rahega investigation, Daya and Soniya ka …. Ahem ahem Samaj jao yaar.**

**Waise I guess love scene thoda cheesy ho gaya na? khair I told you na not at all expert in love stories. Sorry! accha dekho agar pasand nahi aaya na toh bolo mujhe and I will edit and re-write this chapter ok?**

**Waise tab tak socho ki abhijeet ke bare mein. Aise hi aap sabko uspe doubt tha. Aaj kaun-se level pe pahuncha hai doubts aapke? **

**Thanks for all the reviews…!**

**Shilpam59; hey bhaiya… aapko pasand aaya na? bas! Aur kya chahiye? Aur "hmmm" wala part of course acha hoga hi na… akhir jis insaan ne bola tha woh bhi toh kitna achha tha… my brother! I guess yeh chapter utna accha nahi hua na? plz batana so that agar zaroorat ho then I can change this chapter.**

**Srija angel of cid: aap the kahan ab tak? Aapki baat bilkul sahi lagi mujhe. Aur reviews maangna bhi thoda odd lagta hai na? so I will write it… for myself! And for you all… batana yeh chapter kaisa laga.. thanks for the review..**

**Miss earth: dear yeh accha hai aain? Profile photo aapka baby hai? Aur mujhe baby bol rahe ho? Hehehehe. Acha chalo its ok! Waise bhi baachi hi hoon mai. And bada waala best of luck for your exams hope you pass with flying colors and may all your dreams comes true. And bada tight waala hug!**

**Ayesha: hello dear! Waise abhijeet ke cell phone pe kisi aur ka pic tha wallpaper mein. Uske wallet mein toh daya ka pic tha. Thanks for the review though!**

**Krittika: arey dear bahut bara review tha… thanku thanku tahnku thanku… bahut accha laga. Thank you. Aur aapke liye zaroor update karungi. Just for you :) waise aap toh acp jaisa soch rahe ho haan? Kuch toh gadbad hai? Hehehehe chalo. Aage padhte jao ab…**

**Sweetpari: thank you for the review dear.. thanks a bunch!**

**Kattiy: thanks for the review and sorry dear par sreya ke saath daya ki Jodi nahi ban payegi. That's why I'm not portraying her too. Sorry! but aapke liye ek dareya likh doongi baad mein ok? Promiseeee**

**Roxtar: arey daya sir ki party ka invitation mile na mile agar meri party hui na kabhi, I mean rank wank milne ke chalte toh pakka party dear. Aur sabse pehla invitation aapka. Pakka boss. And I love you style of calling "boss". Mujhe bahut accha lagta hai… thanks for the review.**

**Sneha: arey aapka naam bhi mere 1000 nicknames mein se ek hai.. chalo thanks for the review and god bless you.**

**Aditi: oho shak? Aap bhi join karne kit oh nahi soch rahe cid? Hmm hmm. Hahaha chalo thanks for the review.**

**Cute smile: hey dear… first of all thanks for thr review :) and haan I will try about the abhirika but main story abhirika pe nahi hai na daya and iss larki pe hai na… sorry dear. But jahan jahan ho payega I will try to portray abhirika. Ok?**

** .161 :- arey suno. Sreya ke saath nahi ho payega iss baar. Agle story mein promiseee! Pakka! I'll try agar ho sake toh ek dum last last ek 1-2 chapters mein I'll try. Ok? And aapko bhi yehi shak hai? Ok! So mere saare readers kuch officers se kum nahi hai haan? Chalo chalo suspense barkaraar hai.**

**Kittu; ok dear aapka request accepted. Agla story saare "dareya" lovers ke liye… thanks for the review.**

**Bint-e-abid : ohoooo aapko bhi same doubt hai haan? Chalo iss chapter mein thoda aur bada na doubts? Acha hai. Abhi suspence aur badhega ok? And pm toh mil hi gaya hoga aapko, dost! ;)**

**Jyoti: arey meri pyaaaari dost kaise ho aap? Chapter acha laga na? aur batao iss chapter mein aur kya gadbad laga? Hahaha chalo. :) thank you for the review. **

**Sundas: abhirika pe zyaada nahi ho payega but I promise jahan jahan possible hoga wahan wahaan abhirika pe likhungi. Aaj ke scenes jo daya and soniya pe tha, woh likha tha aapke liye hi. Agar pasand nahi aaya toh thoda pm kar dena mujhe aur thoda tips de dena ki kaise likhte hai love scenes ok, friend? Chalo thanks for the review. **

**Guest; thanks for the review and I'll try to work on your request.**

**Kaanchi: arey aap mere pyaare se dost ho itne, aapko wish toh karna hi tha na… aur dost ka wish toh acha hoga hi na. aur don't worry aur koi bole na bole hum hai na.. dost kaha hai mujhe, ab chah ke bhi pecha nahi chura paoge mujhe… aur hum dono mein bahut zyaada similarities ho gaye ab. Aapko kajal pasand nahi, apni bahut jamegi yaar! But respect toh uski bhi karti hoon like everyone.. Aap ho kya iss site pe? Agar ho toh pm karo mujhe plz.. well haan agar mai tarika ki fan hoti bhi na toh aap pe haath nahi utha sakti, samjhe… kyunki aap mere bahut ache se pyaare se dost ho.. acha aur ek baat batao aapko shreya pasand hai? Yeh answer se pata chal jayega ke hum 100% match karte hain ya 4 the review dear.**

**Chinmayi; thanks for the review and aap Nikhil ke fan ho jaanke acha laga. Yeh story khatam hone ke baad ya beech mein hi Nikhil pe bhi ek likh doongi story. Just 4 you..**

**Zoya: bahut happy! Thanks for the review. Hope chapterrr acha laga. :) lots of hugs and god bless you**

**Palak96: thanks for the review. And hum wade ke pakke hai dost. Toh jab promise word bola tha baat oh update milna hi tha. Chalo enjoy this update.**

**Sarra-mussi: thanks tarika ji.. aapka review humesha bahut acha lagta hai. Hahaha sarra! Thanks dear. And yeh raha aajka update aapke liye.**

**Duo my life: thanks for the review friend. Aaj ka update kaisa laga batana and na aapse thoda help bhi chahiye, aapko pm mein bata doongi ok?**

**Duoangel95: hey there thanks 4 the review and aapko bhi abhijeet sir suspicious lag rahe hain? Toh aaj ka update padh ke kya lag raha hai?**

**R and r: hello dear. Thanks for the review. **

**Kashish: hey doosri waali kashish. Yeh update kaisa tha haan?**

**Neha: thanks for the review. And aaj thoda abhijeet sir ke bare mein clear ho gaya nahi? Chalo enjoy the chapters coming ahead.**

**Navkiran kaur: hey dear. Maine aapka review dekha. Thanks for the review. And yeah aapke request ke liye I'll think of something. I promise ki aapki request zaroor poori ki jayegi. Just give me sometime ok? Iss story pe nahi ho payega dear. Doosra story sochna hoga…And agar aap iss site pe ho toh pm karo mujhe, kuch discuss karna hai story ke matter pe ok?**

**Priya: hey thanks for the review. waise meri ek bahut hi acchi friend ka naam bhi priya hai. well jo bhi hai thanks for the review...**

**Thanks to all for your reviews . lots of hugs and love to all my friends. may god bless you all :)**


	7. PYAR, SHAK, DHOKHA

**A/N:- THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. AND SO SORRYYYY KI ITNA LATE UPDATE MILA… MERE RESULTS AA RAHE THE, PEHLE PEPER SHOWING THEN REPORT CARD ISLIYE POORE WEEK BUSY THI. UPDATE LIKHA BHI THA BUT PASAND NAHI AA RAHA THA ISLIYE 4-4 BAAR DELETE KIYA THA YEH UPDATE…. CHALO BUT LIKHA HAI YEH FINALLY. TRY KIYA HAI FAULTS, LOOPHOLES BHARNE KA AND DAYA-SONIYA KE LOVE SCENES AUR INVESTIGATION KO EQUAL IMPORTANCE DE.**

**WAISE AAP SAB TOH POORI KI POORI CID TEAM BANA SAKTE HO, HAAN? AB AAP SIRF ABHIJEET PE NAHI SONIYA PE BHI SHAK KAR RAHE HO? AAP JAISE OFFICERS PAAKE NA ACP SIR BADE KHUSH HONGE! HAHAHAHA… **

**SO ZYAADA TIME NA WASTE KARTE HUE ENJOY APNA CHAPTER….**

**RECAP:**

Then she started the car: arey maine unka toh naam bhi nahi poocha… shit! Pooch leti bhi toh kya? Ab hum thodi na phir milenge… bye bye ajnabi, aur thanks anjaane mein hi ek pal ke liye hi mujhe itna hansaane ke liye.

And she too drove towards her office.

**CONTINUATION:-**

Daya got in the car and sat on the backseat. Sachin was driving and abhijeet was on the passenger seat.

Abhijeet: daya. Tujhe itni chotein yeh sab?

Daya: boss bola tha na kal hamla hua tha mujhpe. Usi mein lagi hai yaar.

Abhijeet: (anger) inki himmat badti hi jaa rahi hai. Inko jald se jald pakarwana hoga. (concern) Daya bahut dard ho raha hai kya?

Daya: nahi yaar ab utna dard nahi ho raha hai par raat ko maine umeed chor di thi ki mai bach bhi paunga.

Abhijeet; tumne dekha unn logon ko?.

Daya: Kareeb 8 log the. Sab ko toh nahi dekh paaya. Road sunsaan thi aur andhera bahut tha. Par street light mein 3 logon ko dekh paaya. aur ek aadmi ki awaaz suni thi.

Abhijeet: hmm. Bureau mein sketch banwa dena. Hum khabriyon ke network ko activate karenge aur dekhte hain inn choohon (mouse) ko… (changing the topic) Acha naashta karega? Maine tarika ke saath kar liya subah. Tuney khaaya kuch?

Daya: nahi nahi maine bhi kha liye hai. Woh jiske ghar pe tha na usne khilaya diya breakfast. Bahut accha khaana banati hai yaar..

Abhijeet: arey daya humse milwaya bhi nahi ?

Daya: kis ko?

Abhijeet: usey hi jiske ghar se hilne ka naam nahi le rahe the aap?

Daya: arey yaar mai kahan nahi hil raha tha? Maine toh tum logon ko khud hi phone karke bola na ki mujhe le jaao yahan se?

Abhijeet: haan aur tumne address kya bataya?! Kamaal ka… hum toh sunke hi ghar ke bare mein samajh gaye… ek dum saaf saaf samajh aa gaya ki kya address hai?! Waah!

Daya: (carelessly) haan haan thank you thank you. (remembering something) ek minute ek minute.. maine tumhe address bataya kab?

Abhijeet: haan! Ab aaya uut (camel) pahad ke neeche… daya tune hume address hi nahi bataya? Hum aate kaise? Sach sach bolo na… aane ka mann nahi tha wahan se.

Daya; nahi Abhijeet.. aisi baat nahi hai yaar. Mai woh.. woh.. (changing the topic) waise tab tumlog pahunche kaise yahan tak?

Abhijeet: aap shayad bhool rahe hain ki hum bhi cid officers hain… tumhare cell phone ki EMEI number trace karwayi. Toh address mil gaya.

Daya: sorry. dhyaan nahi raha isliye bhool gaya main.

Abhijeet; dhyaan mat bhatkao! cid officer ho, aise dhyaan bhatakta rahega toh inform karoge ki "bomb blast hone waala hai diffuse karo" aur location hi nahi bologe…

Daya: arey ab itna bhi lecture mat do. Woh dard hone laga tha pet(stomach) mein isliye dhyaan hat gaya mera.

Abhijeet (turning back) kya? Pet mein… tujhe unn logon ne… dikha kahan lagi hai?

Daya: boss! Yahan pe? Baad mein dikha dunga yaar.

Abhijeet: arey daya mujhse kya sharma raha hai yaar? Dikhao.

Daya lifted up his shirt a bit to expose his wound. Although it was bandaged abhijeet could see that it had bled a lot.

Abhijeet; kis se maara tha?

Daya: chaku ghusa diya tha.

Abhijeet: (shocked) kyaaaa? Chaku… bahut deep hai kya?

Daya: haan abhi. Kareeb 3-4 inch tak ghusa diya tha. Bahut dard hua tha yaar.

Abhijeet: sab meri galti hai. Mujhe information mili bhi thi par mai jaan nahi paaya ki tujhpe kahan aur kaise humla hone waala hai. Agar main tere saath hota toh tujhe yeh sab nahi sehna padta na… I'm sorry daya… sab meri wajah se…

Daya: abhijeet tum khud ko dosh mat do boss. Agar tumhe pata hota toh tum yeh sab nahi hone dete mere saath. I know. Khud ko doshi mat theherayo yaar. Please..

Abhijeet: nahi daya agar kal meri tabiyat kharab nahi hoti toh mai ghar nahi jaata aur mujhe pata hota tere cases ke bare mein aur hum saath ghar laut rahe hote raat ko. Agar hum saath hote na toh 8 kya 11-12 log bhi sambhal lete. Par. Meri wajah se.. sab meri wajah se yaar.

Daya: abhi… please. Tumhari tabiyat kharab hui iska bhi mai hi zimmedaar hoon kahi na kahi. Agar tum uss mission pe na jaate toh tumhari tabiyat bhi aaj kharab na padti… so I'm sorry.

Abhijeet looked at him but said nothing.

Sachin was smiling at how they were saying sorry when actually none of them were at fault.

Sachin: (breaking the silence) sir aap dono mein se kisi ki galti nahi hai .. galti hai unn logon ki jo daya sir ke jaan ke peeche pade hain. Aur unko unki yeh galti ki saza bhi denge hum…

**Soniya's car**

Soniya: kya yaar. Itne din se akeli hoon. Bina friends, bina family. Kabhi yeh akelapan mehsoos nahi hua. Humesha mere aas-paas aise hi shaanti rehti hai. Par woh jo ajnabi mila tha. Uski baton mein aisa kya tha jo mujhe itna pasand aa gaye woh. Kyun unse baat karne ka mann kar raha tha itna. Kyun unke jaane ke baad yeh shanti irritate kar rahi hai mujhe. Kyu achanak yeh soonapan mehsoos ho raha hai mujhe?

She jerked off the thoughts and switched on the radio in her car.

"good morning Mumbai. Mai hoon aapka radio waala dost Aarnav, aapke saath only on 98.3 radio mirchi.. its hot! Toh jaisa ki aap jaante hain humara show chal raha hai "radio mirch love story" aur humara show pahunch chuka hai apne akhri segment pe jiska naam hai "dil ka haal'. Ji haan abhi segment chal raha hai "dil ka haal' jahan par hum aapke favourite gaane sunate hain aur aapka dil behela te hain. Toh call kijiye mujhe **00**678*** par aur batayiye ki kaun sa gaana hai jo mai aapko suna sakta hoon. Tab tak sunte rahiye 98.3 radio mirchi… its hot!'

Sonia smiled a bit and took out her cell phone and dialed the number.

Soniya: hello?

Aarnav: ji hello? 98.3 radio mirchi aur mai aarnav bol raha hoon. Aapki tareef?

Soniya: Aarnav mera naam soniya hai.

Aarnav: ji soniya ji batayiye. Aapko kaun sa gaan sunn na hai…

Soniya told him the song.

Aarnav: ohooo yeh gaana. Kyun soniya ji koi mil gayi hai kya?

Soniya: mila tha koi filhaal bichhad gaya hai. Aur pata nahi ki hum phir kabhi milenge bhi ya nahi. Par impression jama ke gaya hai mujhpe. I cant ever forget this guy. Chahe hum mile na mile par unko bhool nahi paungi mai.

Aarnav: arey Sonia don't worry. Maine suna hai ki agar pyaar saccha ho toh poori kayanaat unhe milane mein lag jaati hai. Khair yeh gaana aap jinhe dedicate karna chahti hain unko koi message dena chahengi?.

Soniya: main kya bolungi? mujhe unka naam tak nahi pata!… bas aap yeh gaana play kar dijiye..

Aarnav: ok soniya ji! Hum aapka gaana play karenge iss break ke baad… thanks for calling! And keep listening to 98.3 radio mirchiii. Thanks!

**Abhijeet's car**

Sachin: sir waise kal se 98.3 fm pe ek naya show chalu hua hai "love story" bahut acche gaane dete hain. Agar aapko koi problem nahi ho toh mai chalaun kya?

Abhijeet: oh ho sachin toh tumhe bhi pyaar vyaar ho gaya hai kya?

Daya: bhi? Bhi ka kya matlab hai abhijeet? Tum tab se mujhe suna kyun rahe ho?

Abhijeet (naughtily) woh mai… toh bas aise hi bol raha tha ki…

Sachin: abbb. sir abhijeet sir aapko nahi bol rahe the woh "bhi" ka matlab hazaar log hai duniya mein jo pyaar karte hain kisi se. unki baat ki abhijeet sir ne..

Abhijeet; haan haan haan wohi mai bol raha tha…

Sachin: waise sir aisa kuch nahi hai. Mujhe bas gaane sun na pasand hai. Mujhe koi pyaar vyaar nahi hua hai.

Saying that he turned on the fm.

"aur yahaan hum aa chuke hain break ke baad! 98.3 fm radio mirchi sun rahe hain aap jahan humara show chal raha hai "love story' aur segment chal raha hai" dil ka haal". Yahaan aap gaane sun ya apne kisi kareebi ko dedicate kar sakte hain. Toh break mein maine baat ki humari caller **soniya ji **se aur unka kehna hai ki kisi ajnabi ne unhe kaafi impress kar diya hai. Par woh unka naam bhi nahi jaanti. So agar yeh gaana aap sun rahe ho toh please please thoda toh socho humari **Soniya ji **ke bare mein and unhe contact karo. Kuch nahi toh apna naam hi bata do unhe… chalo zyaada time naa waste karte hue hum bajate hain soniya ji ka gaana… kaan farmaaiyega…"

And the song started playing

_"Ek nazar mein bhi pyaar hota hai maine suna hai.. do baton mein bhi ikraar hota hai maine suna hai."_

Daya (thinking) soniya? Kahi yeh wohi soniya toh nahi… nahi nahi daya kya soch raha hai yaar tu… poori Mumbai mein hazaaron soniya hai. Kuch bhi. Waise… naam toh maine bhi nahi bataya soniya ko… shit yaar! Na naam bataya na number diya. Kuch bhi contact nahi… raaste mein uske ghar jaate waqt beshosh tha. Jab woh waapas laa rahi thi toh maine raaste pe dhyaan hi nahi diya. Ab main road tak toh pata hai par aage ghar kahan hai uska?

Khair choro ab us se koi rishta bhi toh nahi hai. Phir pata nahi shayad aur kabhi milna bhi nahi hai hume. Aur agar kal parso tak main agar mila bhi uss se toh tab tak shayad mujhe bhool bhi jaa chuki hogi woh…

Par kasam se… Agar yeh waqt wapas mil jaata na… kam se kam naam toh bata deta mai usey apna… jo bhi bolo woh larki thi hatke…

And a smile appered on his face.

Abhijeet; daya! Tum bhi song dedicate karna chahte ho kya? Toh kar lo!

Daya: mai.. mai kise deicate karunga?

Abhijeet; uss dcp chitrole ko! Kya daya.. arey uss larki ko jisne teri itni khatir-daari ki…

Daya: (irritate) abhijeet ! tum peche hi pad gaye yaar. Itna hi dedicate karne ka shauk hai toh tum dedicate karlo ko..

Abhijeet; arey.. da.. daya mai tujhe chira (tease) raha tha yaar. Tu toh gussa ho gaya… acha ab gussa thook de… sorry… chal sorry bola na maine?

Daya: sachin aage se left le lena shortcut padega.

Sachin: sir par aap dono ka ghar toh right side se padega na?

Daya: ghar? Hum bureau ja rahe hain!

Abhijeet: daya? Pagal ho gaya hai? tujhe itni chot lagi hai! dard ho raha hai! tu abhi bureau jayega? Rest kar ghar par.

Daya: arey abhijeet itne case files pending hain. Aur phir yeh case bhi jaldi se solve karna hai.

Abhijeet: Daya. Aaj tu ruk ja ghar par mai dekh loonga.

Daya: haan. Khud jab ghayal hue the tab bhi muh uthaye bureau aa gaye ab mujhe mana kar rahe ho? Tumhara toh haath bhi theek nahi hua hai abhi tak.. tum kaise karoge kaam?

Abhijeet: daya mai kar loonga yaar. Abhi haath mein bhi utna dard nahi hai.

Daya: Aur phir ghar laut te waqt agar tumpe hamla ho jaaye toh? Boss risk mat lo na! jab case solve ho jayega tab akele akele kar lenge yeh sab abhi saath mein rehne mein hi bhalai hai.

Abhijeet: dar gaye kya daya? Humara bahadur sipahee dar gaya hai kya, huh?

Abhijeet's words somehow struck daya. It was weird that abhijeet was saying like this to daya.

Daya: abhijeet. Kaise baat kar rahe ho tum? Mujhe dar nahi lagta abhijeet! Mujhe chinta hai toh tumhari hai. mai nahi chahta ki tumhe kuch ho jaaye.

Sachin: sir toh bureau ya ghar?

Abhijeet; acha bureau chalo. Acp sir bhi mil lenge daya se.

Sachin took the left turn and started driving towards the bureau. They had reached the bureau and all the three of them got down at the parking area and took the lift from there to upstairs.

**IN THE LIFT**

Daya: boss meri girlfriend kahan hai?

Abhijeet: aain? Girlfriend? Tu jaanta hoga… hume toh naam bhi nahi bataya uss larki ka!

Daya: arey yaar! Soniya ki baat nahi kar raha hoon yaar. Woh toh office gayi hogi, yaar…

Daya (thinking): haan! Office! Mai uske office mein toh mil hi sakta hoon uss se. news 007 ke broadcasting office pe. Par kya awkward nahi hoga? Mai wahan uske office jaunga apna naam batane? Aur woh bhi ek fm ke gaane ke wajah se jo kisi soniya ne dedicate karwaya tha? Aur mujhe confirm bhi nahi hai ki yeh wohi soniya hai aur woh gaana mere liye tha? Nahi nahi. Aur usne toh mera naam poocha bhi nahi tha. Phir mai kyun bataun? Mujhe kya fark padta hai!

Abhijeet: achaaaaa! Toh bhabhiji ka naam soniya hai.

Daya: (angry) abhijeet! Tum chidhana band karo mujhe, samjhe! Woh meri dost bhi nahi hai aur tum kahan aage tak soch rahe ho samjhe! Aur dost toh chodo woh mera naam tak nahi jaanti…

Sachin (teasing): sir not fair!Aapko unhe naam toh bata dena chahiye tha.

Daya: sachin! Ab tum bhi shuru ho jao. Kya tum bhi ab?

Abhijeet: arey sachin! Woh fm pe kiska gaana dedicate ho raha tha.. kisi soniya ka hi na?

Sachin: haan sir aur unhe bhi nahi pata tha ki kaun ajnabi aaya tha unki life mein?

Abhijeet: daya… kahin tu hi toh nahi na? (Poking him)

Daya: abhijeet! Ab zyaada ho raha hai ok? Bas bahut ho gaya, samjhe!

But even while scolding abhijeet a smile was present on daya's lips.

Abhijeet: acha acha acha. Tum kaun se girlfriend ki baat kar rahe the batao..

Daya: woh qualis ki.. kahan hai? parking mein nahi hai… ghar chor aaye kya?

Abhijeet: arey side se itni smashed thi woh. Servicing ke liye di hai.

Daya; hmm tab theek hai.

They had now reached the 3rd floor where the main bureau was. They got down from the lift.

**IN THE BUREAU**

ACP; nahi nahi nahi! Rajat aise andaaze lagane se nahi chalega. Pehle abhijeet pe hamla hua aur ab daya pe. Hume iss case ko jaldi se solve karna hoga. Aur late karne se nahi chalega…

Just then duo and sachin enter.

ACP; arey daya? Tum bureau mein? Tumhe toh araam karna chahiye tha?

Daya: nahi sir mai theek hoon. Aur zyaada chot nahi hai. ek bas ghaw tha pet mein usmein bhi dressing karwa li hai. aur phir kal mujhpe jin logon ne hamla kiya un mein se kuch logon ke chehre bhi dekhe hain maine. Maine socha sketch banwa doon?

ACP: kya? Tumne unhe dekha? Very good daya. Very good job! Mai sketch artist ko call karke bulwa deta hoon.

Abhijeet: sir mai call kar deta hoon.

And he went out of the bureau to call.

ACP: (thinking) arey yeh bureau se bahar kyun gaya? Ander bhi toh baat kar sakta tha? Sketch artist ko hi toh call karna tha… ajeeb hai?

(to daya) acha daya batao kal hua ka tha exactly? Poori baat batao..

**Outside :-**

Abhijeet took out the other cell phone with the girl's photo as wallpaper and dialed a number.

Abhijeet; (low tone) haan hello? Suno kaam nahi hua humara. Daya zinda bach gaya hai. kisi Soniya ne bacha liya… aur toh aur usne humare teen aadmiyon ko bhi pehchaan liya hai. sketch banwa raha hai. problem hai, hum pakde ja sakte hain… acha ok…. Haan bolo! kya? Sorry? kis liye?

Just then he sensed someone behind him… he glanced back and saw Rajat standing.

Abhijeet (shouting):- sorry? kya sorry? bahut zyaada bhav khane lage ho tum? Tumhe kya lagta hai? ek tum hi sketch bana sakte ho? Humare paas aur bhi artists hain jo tumse behtar bana lenge sketches… rakho phone!

(to rajat) arey rajat? Tum? Kya hua?

Rajat: sir woh. ACP sir bula rahe the aapko? Sketch artist ko bula liya?

Abhijeet: nahi. Bahut zyaada paise ki demand kar raha tha… zyaada chad gaya hai… usey uski aukaat dikhane ki zaroorat thi. Isliye… tum.. tumhare paas kisi aur artist ka number hai?

Rajat: haan hai..

Abhijeet: toh tum usey call kardo.. mai aata hoon ACP sir ko kya bolna tha dekhta hoon…

And he moved inside..

Rajat (thinking) arey? Abhijeet sir aise kaise behave kar rahe hain? Daya sir pe jinhone hamla kiya, daya sir ne unmein se kisiko identify kiya aur abhijeet sir ko sketch artist ki fees ki padi hai? pehle toh woh kabhi aisa nahi bolte the…

He recalls an event when daya had gone missing and he remembers how abhijeet would call his informers..

**_"daya ka kuch pata chala? Kya? Haan haan, ok! Tu aur pata laga! Paise ki bilkul chinta mat kar. Teri fees ka double doonga. Bas daya ke bare mein pata laga aur mujhe kahabar de bas…"_**

Rajat was confused but he called the sketch artist and moved back to the bureau.

Here ACP was listening to daya. He had narrated half of the incident to him.

ACP; Phir woh Soniya jo reporter hai woh aayi aur shayad woh tumhe apne ghar par le gayi. Aur aaj jab subah tumhe hosh aaya toh tum uske ghar pe the.. phir tumne yahan call kiya aur abhijeet gaya tumhe lene, right?

Daya: yes sir…

Rajat also came back after calling the sketch artist…

Rajat's POV

Kamaal hai abhijeet sir ka bartav itna ajeeb kaise? Pehle toh kabhi daya sir ke maamle mein unhone paison ki kadar nahi ki. Unhe bas pakka kaam chahiye tha. Ab… abhijeet sir pe shak karna toh theek nahi hai par CID officer ka dimaag hai. na chahte hue bhi shak ho hi jaata hai choti choti baton pe. Shayad mai kuch zyaada hi soch raha hoon par… par itna kuch hone ke baad itni kam chotein, medicines ka koi side-effect nahi, daya sir pe humla hua phir bhi daya sir ke ek baar bolne pe woh unhe bureau le aa gaye, sketch artist se paison ke liye chilla rahe hain… ajeeb hai.. acp sir ko bolun kya? Nahi nahi. Jab tak pakka nahi kar leta kaise bolun? Sir mujh pe hi chillayenge…

The sketch artist came in 10 minutes and duo moved with the sketch were making the sketches now and abhijeet was keenly observing them.

His (Abhijeet's) phone beeped and he saw it had a text message. He opened it.

"tumse milna hai aaj raat ko. Plan mein thode changes hain. Its urgent. Batao kab aur kahan?"

He replied. "Jaanu. Abhi possible nahi hoga. Phas gaya hoon yahan. Plan mail kar do." And he turned his message alert sound off. He was now holding his cell phone in his hand only.

Once again a message arrived " darling mail kar diya hai kab ka. Par aur ek change hai. woh nahi mail kar sakti hoon. I need to tell it to you, face to face… please."

He replied, "please abhi nahi ho payega. Jaan try to understand. I'll check the mail and let you know. But milna abhi possible nahi hoga. Waise humara plan fail ho gaya. kal humle ke baad bhi daya bach gaya."

He got the reply. "woh mera plan nahi tha… mai itni pagal nahi hoon ki apne aadmiyon ko bhej doon bina mask taaki woh identify ho jaaye aur daya ko aise hi chor doon bina confirm kiye ki woh mar gaya hai bhi ya nahi..."

Abhijeet was standing facing towards the sketch artist. Daya was dictating order to him and acp and rest of the team were doing other works and checking the list. None of them were paying attention to abhijeet and what he was doing.

Abhijeet (thinking) (shocked) haan? Iska plan nahi tha… toh phir kiska? Koi aur bhi daya ko maarna… isi ko poochta hoon.

He was going to type in the message when daya turned around.

Daya: abhijeet. Dekho yeh sketches kisiko pehechaante ho… (seeing abhijeet with the mobile) abhi? Abhi? Tum sun rahe ho? Kya kar rahe ho mobile ke saath!

Abhijeet (nervous) haan? Haan woh khabri ka koi message aa raha tha. Wohi dekh raha tha. Haan tum bolo … kya sketches? Hmmm nahi. Nahi dekhe hain yaar. Naam se shayad kuch pata chale…

The sketches were ready now. The artist handed over them to daya. He checked it.

Daya: (to ACP) haan sir sahi bane hain sketches. Aap dekh lijiye…

Acp got them and asked Rajat to check them on their database.

Rajat: sir mili hai information. Teeno ke bare mein.

Acp: very good. Batao kya pata chala?

Rajat:-

ek hai somesh! Yeh kidnapping aur ransom se talluk rakhta hai. jail jaa chuka hai ek do baar. Abhi 1 saal pehle chuta tha jail se.

doosra ravi. Yeh choti-moti chori karta tha. Yeh bhi pakda jaa chukka hai ek do baar…

teesra Jiten… hmm yeh bada murga hai sir. Yeh pehle DON JR ke saath kaam karta tha.

Abhijeet was a bit shocked to hear this name… (whispering); JR…

ACP: wohi don jo human trafficking mein involved tha.

Rajat: ji sir! Wohi…

ACP: iss don JR ke case ko bhi toh daya hi handle kar raha tha. Kareeb kareeb 4 saal pehle hi phansi hui hogi iss don JR ki. Haina rajat? Check karo zara iss DON JR ke bare mein?

Rajat checked :haan sir sahi kaha aapne! Isko daya sir ne pakad waya tha 4 saal pehle. Iske gang members bhi arrest hue the saare. Ek faraar hone mein kamyaab ho gaya tha. Uska pata aaj tak nahi chala hai. aur yeh wohi hai.. humara "JITEN".

Sachin (joining the conversation) : toh yeh hai humara wafadaar assistant jo apne boss ki maut ka badla lena chata hai daya se?

Rajat: Sachin. Assistant nahi…

Sachin; matlab sir?

Rajat: "JITEN" DON JR ka bhai bhi tha. Apna saga bhai! JR ke do bhai the. Ek toh yeh jiten aur doosra koi aur tha jo wahan bomb blast mein maara gaya.

Daya: oh! Toh yeh chuza khada hua hai humare khilaaf!

ACP: lekin agar yehi Jiten hi main mastermind hai toh yeh wahan tumhe khud maarne jayega? Daya! Vishwaas nahi ho raha mujhe…

Sachin: sir ho sakta hai ki woh daya sir se zyaada hi nafrat karta hoga isliye? Khud bhi aa gaya. confirm karne ke liye ki daya sir mar jaaye?

ACP: nahi sachin! I don't believe it. Koi bhi masterind itna pagal nahi hoga ki aage aa jayega woh bhi bina mask ya kuch. Aur agar woh daya ko apne haathon se maarne mein itna interest rakhta tha ki usey apni identity disclose hone ka dar nahi tha toh woh daya ko dhamki wamki kuch toh deta. Kuch bhi… apne ko introduce karta ya batata ki _"tumne jo don JR ko arrest kiya usi ka anjaam hai yeh._".

aisa kuch nahi kaha. Yahan tak sirf chaku se daya par waar karke chala gaya? usey itna bharosa tha ki daya mar jayega? Jab uske paas aadmi the, guns thi, goliyan thi toh usne ek goli waste karne ki nahi sochi jaaki confirm ho jaaye daya ki maut?

Daya: nahi sir! Iss bande ko maine maar-peet ke waqt nahi dekha tha. Jab mai zameen par pada hua tha tab maine bataya na ki ek gaadi aayi thi black color ki. Usi ke aage waale seat pe maine is Jiten ko dekha tha. Isne unhe kuch ishara kiya tha aur woh sab chale gaye jaldi jaldi mein. Aur unke jaane ke kareeb 1 minute baad hi woh news channel waala van aaya tha.

Rajat: sir ho sakta hai ki woh Jiten confirm karne hi aaya hoga ki daya sir mar gaye honge par usne woh news channel waala van dekh liya hoga aur isliye sabko jaane ka order de diya ?

ACP; hmmm yeh ho sakta hai. acha tum sab ek kaam karo apne apne khabriyon ko infrom kar do aur bolo ki inko jahan bhi dekhe hume information dene. Jald se jald pata lagao in teeno ke bare mein aur khaaskar iss "jiten" ke bare mein

It was lunch time by now.

Acp: daya abhijeet tum dono chaho toh araam kar sakte ho ghar par?

Daya no sir! Hum yahin case solve karne mein madad karenge aapki…

Acp seeing abhijeet in tension.

Acp: abhijeet… abhijeet?

Abhijeet: yes… yes sir.. haan boliye?

Acp: kya hua abhijeet tum kuch pareshaan lag rahe ho? JR ke wajah se kuch?

Abhijeet: haan sir… (changing) matlab nahi nahi JR ke wajah se nahi… m… magar haan bhi… kyunki uss usko pakadne mein kitni mushkil hui thi. Daya ki jaan jaate jaante bachi thi. Aur ab usi ki family ka koi badla lena chahta hai toh yeh bhi mushkil hoga humare liye, na…

Acp (suspiciously) toh tum dar gaye kya?

Abhijeet: nahi sir. Mujhe bas daya ki fikar ho rahi thi…

Daya: boss! Meri chinta mat karo… poori team hai humare saath aur phir tum bhi toh ho… mujhe kuch nahi hoga…

Abhijeet: haan. Sahi hai. abhijeet ke rehte daya ko kaise kuch ho sakta hai…

Acp: acha, ek kaam karo tum logon ka woh doctor dost hai na Sameer? Uss se mil ke aa jao. Daya ka bhi checkup karwa loa ur abhijeet ka haath bhi dikha lo. Pehle se kaafi behtar lag raha hai abhijeet ka haath ab.

Abhijeet: ok sir hum aate hain thodi der mein. Aur khabriyon ko bhi activate kar dete hain.

Acp nodded and duo went out of the bureau.

Acp's POV

Ajeeb hai… yeh abhijeet pe toh mera shak aur gehra ta jaa raha hai… don JR ka naam sunke aise kaise dar gaya. jab yeh case report hua tha aur daya lead kar raha tha tab toh abhijeet mission pe tha aur jis din woh wapas aaya tab daya aur iss JR ke beech ka final battle chal raha tha. Kahan hum sab pareshaan the par abhijeet ka hausla nahi dgmagaya. Usne kitne confidence ke saath kaha tha… "_sir daya ko kuch nahi hoga. Ab uski takat dugni hai. mai bhi aa gaya hoon. Ab dekhna sir. Hum kaise band bajate hain dono milkar iska…"_ abhijeet aur daya ne kitni mushkilyon se guzar kar bhi jeet dilayi thi hume… aur ab abhijeet aise dar raha hai? kuch toh gadbad hai! kuch na kuch toh zaroor gadbad hai. daya ko bolu kya? Nahi nahi! Woh toh manega hi nahi. Infact koi nahi manega… mujhe hi kuch karke pata lagana hoga…

Daya: boss pehle kuch kha le kya? Mujhe bahut bhook lagi hai.

Abhijeet: daya tu nahi sudherga na? acha chal abhi yahan ek naya hotel khula hai. tujhe wahin khila hoon aaj khana, ok?

Daya: ok uske baad Sameer ko ghar pe bula lenge ghar pe?

Abhijeet: haan. Abhi toh ghar pe hoga wife ke saath shaanti se lunch kar raha hoga. Disturb nahi karna chahiye. Kal raat bahut pareshaani mein dal diya tha hum dono ne mil kar.

Daya: haan. Waise tumne inform kiya na usey? Tumhare liye bahut pareshaan tha.

Abhijeet: haan bol diya tha. Infact jab tum nahi mil rahe the maine usey hi call kiya tha. Phir aaj subah jab tumhara call aya toh maine phir usey bola ki tum mil gaye tab jaake bacche ki saans mein saans aayi.

Daya: acha chalo boss. Abhi chalte hain hotel.

Daya: well drive kaun karega? Mai karu?

Abhijeet: bilkul nahi! Tu nahi karega…

Daya: toh… tum karoge?

Abhijeet: theek hai. taxi le lete hain ok?

Daya: ok.

They rode to the hotel and got a table for two.

A waiter; ji sir? Kitne log ke liye chahiye table?

Daya: do log.

Waiter: sahi time pe aaye hain aap dono. Ek hi table khali hai do log ke liye. Abhi waiting line lag jaati.

Daya and abhijeet moved inside and sat down.

Daya: boss lucky hain. Table mil gayi warna line mein lagna hota…

Abhijeet: haan bhai. Sahi hai. acha bata kya khayega.

Daya: (seeing the menu card) arey dekhne toh do. Thodi der mein order karta hoon.

Just then abhijeet got a call.

Daya: kaun hai boss?

Abhijeet: tarika ji…

Daya: oho bhabhiji…

Abhijeet: kya?

Daya: tarika ji tarika ji ka call hai utha lo… utha lo..

Abhijeet (smiling): haan tarika ji.

Daya (murmuring and smiling): huh! Acha khaasa serious banda kaise flirty smile deta hai jab tarika ka call aata hai. humare senior inpector abhijeet jinke aage acha khanse mujrim hil jaate hai, inki ek nahi chalti tarika ke saamne… pyaar insaan ko kahan se kahan pahuncha deta hai… kya se kya bana deta hai…

Abhijeet: haan boliye.. kya? Tarika abhi khana kha raha hoga yaar woh. Tarika please baad mein. Tarika please na baad mein. Abhi abhi nahi please… arey gussa mat karo na.. abhi? Iss waqt? Tarika please nahi… arey darta nahi hoon mai. Mai nahi darta kisi se bhi. Aur yeh toh ek X-RAY hai sirf. Nahi abhi nahi baad mein ? tarika… arey suno toh… ta.. tarika? Hello? Tarika… (keeping phone down) kat diya phone!

Daya: kya hua jhagra ho gaya kya?

Abhijeet: arey woh bol rahi hai ki abhi X-RAY karwane chalne ko. Uska kaun dost hai. uske ghar pe clinic hai toh wahin x-ray ho jayega haath ka.

Daya; haan toh jao na?

Abhijeet: arey abhi toh khana khayenge na?

Daya: kahan hai uska ghar?

Abhijeet: yahin saamne hi hai 1 km bhi nahi hai yahan se. paidal 5 min lagega jaane mein.

Daya: acha ek kaam karte hain chalte hain. Aake khana kha lenge ok?

Abhijeet: nahi yaar phir yahan table nahi milega…

Daya: acha kitna time lagega? 10 minute tak aa jaoge na? mai yahi rukta hoon. Order kar deta hoon. Tum dono bhi aa jaana phir. Tab tak agar koi chaar logon ka table khali hoga toh wahin shift ho jaunga.. ok?

Abhijeet: chaar? Kyun apni soniya ji ko bhi bulaoge kya?

Daya: abhijeet! Teen logon ka table hota hai kya? 2, 4,6 ,8 12 ka hota hai. 3 logon ke liye alag se hotel banwao kya mai ab tumhre liye? Isliye 4 logon ka table…

Abhijeet: acha baba acha. Ab nahi chiraunga tujhe. Pakka…

Daya: toh tarika ke saath chale jao abhi. Aur haan jaldi aa jaana ok? Tarika ke saath tumhe time ka dhyaan hi nahi rehta…

Abhijeet: haan baba aa jaunga. Mai call kar leta hoon usey.

And he got up and moved out and called tarika meanwhile…

Daya was sitting alone now. He kept looking at his watch 7 minutes had already passed.

Soon he was hearing some noises outside, on the counter. Some girl was standing there and arguing.

The waiter came to fill daya's glass with water which was empty.

Daya; arey bhai suno. Ho kya raha hai counter par? kuch panga hai kya?

Waiter: nahi sir. Humari ek customer hai. kaafi aati jaati hai aur mostly yahin par khaati hai. aaj saare table booked hai aur unhe wait nahi karna hai. keh rahi hai ki lunch break mein aayi hai. abhi table chahiye… ab hum kaise khali karwayenge table itni jaldi. Yahin saamne ke news channel 007 ki reporter hai.. soniya madam.

Daya: kya? Soniya?

Waiter; jaante hain aap unhe?

Daya: shayad. Agar mai galat nahi hoon toh yeh wohi soniya hain jisne meri ek baar madad ki thi.

Daya moved towards the counter and said : Soniya ji?

Soniya turned around: (surprised) arey aap? Yahan?

Daya; kya hua? Koi problem hai?

Soniya: arey woh actually mera abhi lunch break hai aur abhi ek story cover karne jaana hai. toh itna time nahi hai ki ab ghar jaake khana banana padega. Isliye yahan aayi thi. Par yahan toh table hi khaali nahi hai. baaki hotels kaafi door hain. Jaate jaate bahut time lag jayega. Shayad aaj lunch nahi hoga…

Daya: arey aisa kyun bol rahi hain aap? Umm waise mere saathi bhi hain I mean the yahan but usey kisi kaam se jaana pada woh laut ayega 10 minute tak, toh tab tak aap yahan baith jaiye mere saath aur order de dijiye, tab tak koi 4 logon ka table khali hua toh hum wahan shift ho jayenge.

Soniya: arey nahi nahi, agar aapke saathi pehle hi aa gaye aur table khaali nahi hua toh problem ho jayegi. Mai raat ko dinner ache se kar loongi, its ok..

Daya: arey nahi please.. aapne uss din meri itni madad ki ab mujhe bhi toh mauka dijiye. Please?

Soniya: ok agar aap keh rahe hain toh…

Daya and soniya both moved towards the table and sat down.

Daya: aap kuch order karengi?

Soniya: aapne kuch already kiya hai na? uss se hi mai bhi thoda kha lungi. Abhi alag se order kiya toh waqt lag jayega. Aur phir aapke dost aa gaye toh jagah nahi milegi unhe… I hope aapke liye kam nahi padega…

Daya: nahi nahi. Maine do logon ke liye hi order kiya tha… agar mere dost ko kam padega toh woh aur order kar lega. Waise woh zyaada khata nahi hai.

Soniya: oh… waise pichli baar hume introduction ka waqt nahi mila tha. Aapse naam bhi nahi poocha maine… ab bata dijiye aapko kis naam se bulaun mai?

Daya: Daya! Daya naam hai mera..

Soniya: kaafi acha naam hai. bahut acha hai sach mein.

Daya: thanks.

Soniya: waise aapne kya kya order kiya hai?

Daya: hmm. Soup order kiya tha starters mein, aur spring roll, aur main course mein fried rice, dal fry, ek do aise hi kuch sabzi order ki thi mere friend ne aur butter paneer.

Soniya: (excited) butter paneer? Wow! Yeh mera favourite hai… mujhe bahut pasand hai… aur yahan ka aap try karo bahut hi tasty hai. bahut zyaada!

Daya: sacchi? Yeh toh meri bhi favourite dish hai… maine almost saare hotels mein khaya hoga…

Soniya: ohoo. Phir toh aap yahan ka khana paneer. I can bet bahut accha banate hain yahan ke chef.

Daya: par maine pehle bhi ek five star hotel mein khaya hai. aapko lagta hai yeh log iss se better banate honge?

Soniya: bet?

(we all know daya cant say no to a bet…)

Daya: bet! Kis cheez ka?

Soniya: agar aapko yahan ka paneer aapke five star hotel se bhi zyaada pasand aaya. Toh aap mujhe… aap mujhe sirf naam se bulayenge "soniya" koi "ji" ya "aap" nahi. Aur agar pasnad nahi aaya toh… toh aap boliye…

Daya: agar pasand nahi aaya toh … umm. Toh aap mujhe naam se bulayengi. Sirf "daya" koi "ji" ya "aap" nahi… done?

Soniya: done!

Daya: waise aap yahan akeli rehti hai, Mumbai mein. itne bare ghar mein akele dar nahi lagta aapko?

Soniya: ji dekhiye. Mera kaam aisa hai ki hazaar dushman bana rakhe hai maine. Hone ko kabhi bhi kuch bhi ho sakta hai. toh ab darke karna kya hai?!

Daya: hmm crime reporter jo ho aap. Isliye aapki family nahi rehti kya yahan? I mean unki security ke wajah se.

Soniya: family? Haan. Haan isi wajah se.. haan! Isliye hi nahi rehte yahan pe…

Daya: aapko kabhi apne family ki yaad nahi aati?

Soniya: aati hai na. bahut yaad aati hai par milne bhi nahi jaa sakti unse. Bahut dur rehte hain woh.

Daya: hmm. Mai samajh sakta hoon.

Soniya: aapke family mein kaun kaun hain?

Daya: meri family? Meri family mein… mein… hain family ke sadsya hain. Woh bhi yahan se bahut dur rehte hain. Meri job ke wajah se…

Soniya: aur aap karte kya hain?

Daya (thinking): bata doon CID mein hoon? Kahin dar war toh nahi jayegi? Nahi crime reporter hai. bahadur hai daregi nahi… lekin kahin agar isne kisi se kaha ki cid officer daya iska dost hai toh kahin ispe bhi jaan ka khatra na aa jaaye. Abhijeet bhi iss jhamele mein meri wajah se pada hai. mujhse dosti karne ki keemat chuka raha hai. ab isko, yahan… nahi nahi. Yeh sab case wase solve hone ke baad bhi agar mile aur dosti barkaraar rahi toh bata doonga. Baad mein. abhi nahi. Isko risk pe nahi daal sakta mai.

Soniya: daya ji… kya soch rahe hain? Apne dost ko itna nahi batayenge?

Daya: haan?

Soniya: ab jaan pehechaan toh ho gayi hai na? aap mera naam, address, job, yahan tak ki favourite dish bhi jaan chuke hain toh kam se kam dost toh hue hi naa hum? Ajnabiyon se thodi na koi itna share karta hai…

Daya: dost toh usi din maan liya tha aapko jis din aapne meri jaan bachayi thi. Warna ajnabiyon ke liye itna karta hai bhala koi?

Soniya smiled: toh phir batayiye na aap job kya karte hain?

Daya: job… chota mota business hai, bas…

Soniya: kis cheez ka business?.

Just then the food arrived.

Daya: arey soniya ji baat-cheet toh chalti rahegi. Pehle khana kha le? aapko late ho raha hoga…

Soniya: haan aur phir humara bet bhi toh hai na?

Daya: bilkul!

The waiter served the food and they started eating.

Soniya: ji daya ji boliye? Kaun jeeta bet?

Daya: haar manta hoon mai. Sachi mein bahut zyaada hi tasty hai yeh paneer. Bahut zyaada! Woh five star hotel bhi iske saamne two star hai.. hats off to your choice…

Soniya: dekha?! Maine kaha tha na? khane ke maamle mein bet mat lagana, mujhse. Haar jaoge daya ji!

Daya: soniya ji…

Soniya (cutting him off): uh huh! Soniya ji nahi ab toh aap mujhe sirf soniya bulayenge… mai jeeti bet toh meri demand poori karo.

Daya: acha baba soniya. Aap… I mean tum tumko kaise pata itna khaane ke maamle mein? Aaj subah breakfast bhi kya khoob khilaya tha..

Soniya: hmm thodi foodie hoon bhi and cooking meri hobby hai. Jo dishes mai khati hoon hotels mein usey apne choice se modify karke ghar pe banati hoon. Waise mujhe kabhi exact samajh nahi aaya ki meri dishes ache hain ya nahi? Kyunki kabhi kisine khaya nahi mere haath ka khana.

Daya: arey maine khaya na? bahut hi accha bana tha! Waise mujhe khana ke bada shauk hai. foodie hoon and critic bhi. Achi se achi dish mein galtiyan nikalna ache se jaanta hoon. Par aapka khana bahut acha bana tha… agar iss dish ka.. paneer ka remake banaya na toh mujhe zaroor bulana.

Soniya: haan haan bilkul. Mujhe cooking pasand hai aur aapko khana khana… apni Jodi kya khoob jamegi na?

Daya: soniya… Jodi?

Soniya (embarrassed) I mean dosti wise jodi.. sorry aapko agar bura laga…maine kuch aur way mein mean nahi kiya tha…

Daya: nahi nahi. Its ok. Ab dost toh hai hi hum.. itna toh chalta hi hai dosti mein… aur dekho na ek hi din mein do-do baar mil gaye hum.. kuch toh baat hai.

Soniya: (without thinking) mujhe aaj subah hi kisine kaha tha ki agar sacche dil se kisi ko chaho toh poori kayanaat aapko us se milane ki koshish karti hai. yeh toh sach nikla…

Daya was ooking at her and soniya realized what she was saying.

Soniya: matlab mai aapse milna chah rahi thi kyunki mujhe aapka naam tak nahi pata tha.. ab itna toh pata hona chahiye na? so isliye…. Aur dekho hum mil gaye?

Daya: haan! Yeh toh hai…

Soniya: aapke dost aye nahi abhi tak?

Daya; pata nahi kahan kho gaya? actually apni girlfriend ke saath gaya hai na… toh 10 minute ka kaam bhi 1 ghante ka ban jaata hai. (winks)

Soniya: waise iss maamle mein meri soch thodi alag hai. agar aapka dost wait kar raha hai aapke liye toh aap apni girlfriend ke saath aise busy kaise ho sakte hain? Woh chahte toh apni girlfriend ko leke aa jate na yahan pe. Par aise wait karana… not done! And unki girlfriend bhi. Unhe bhi samajhna chahiye na. baad mein kabhi fix karke plan banake saath chale jaate. Par idhar bola ki aa jayenge aur phir aise…

Daya (defending tone) nahi aisi baat nahi hai. mera dost actually mere hi saath rehta hai. aur hum dono kaam bhi ek hi jagah mein karte hain. Unki girlfriend rehti bhi kaafi dur hai aur kaam ke waqt bhi zyaada mulakaat nahi hoti unki. Mera dost toh poore din almost mere hi saath rehta hai. toh jab time milta hai toh usey apni girlfriend ke saath bhi rehna chahiye na..

Soniya: haan samajhti hoon lekin aapko message karke hi bol dete ki aane mein late hoga…

Daya: waise usually girls girls ka hi side leti hai aur kehti hai ki larko ko apni girlfriend ko zyaada waqt dena chahiye.. aap toh doston aur freedom pe zyada believe karti hain?

Soniya: haan … mujhe lagta hai ki humse pehle jab dost unki life mein the, jab hum kuch nahi kar sakte tab unke dost unki help karte hain toh unhe apne doston ke saath bhi waqt milna chahiye. Aur jo kehte hain na sab ki jab tak boyfriend girlfriend hote hain tab tak sab theek hota hai shaadi ke baad duriyan aa jati hai? I believe ki jab girls aise freedom hata deti hai na aur shak karne lagti hai tab hi yeh duriyan aur frustration aati hai beech mein. So akele boys hi responsible nahi hai. hum girls ka bhi equal yogdaan hai duriyan aur darmiyaan ke liye

Daya: aap waise pehli larki hongi jise maine dekha hai apni galtiyan maante hue. Waise boys bhi kuch kam nahi hote. Shaadi ke baad biwiyon ko kuch batate nahi hai aur jab woh pochti hai toh gussa karte hain. Hume unko apni problems batani chahiye aur phir boys bi shak karke unki freedom aur space ko close karne lagte hain. Aur ek sabse gandi aadat ki shaadi ke baad affair chalate hain… toh larke bhi kuch kam nahi hote…

Soniya: ohooo. Toh aap bhi baaki larko jaise nahi hai jo poora ilzaam larkiyon par hi dete hain. Waise actually dono side se thodi thodi hoti hi hai. kyunki ek haath se taali toh bajti nahi…

Daya: haan. Yeh baat toh hai. boys aur girls dono alag alag hote hain. Isliey hum dono ko hi ek doosre ke differences ko jaan na chahiye aur accept karna chahiye… tab hi ek healthy relation establish hoti hai. chahe woh dosti ho, pyaar ho ya shaadi waadi…

Soniya: hmmm. Mutual understanding, loyalty ,trust and confidence… relationship ki chaabi (key) hai. Waise aapse jo bhi larki dosti ya pyaar karegi na woh bahut hi lucky hogi… like me…

Daya: ji?

Soniya: haan akhir maine bhi toh aapse dosti ki hai..

Daya: aur jo larka aapka pyaar payega na woh bhi bahut lucky hoga. Aap kaafi ache se samajhti hai larko ko…

Soniya: waise aapne bataya nahi aapka job kya tha?

Daya: (hesitating) job… bola tha na business hai…

Soniya: kya cheez ka?

Daya: woh woh.. hota hai na.. woh kya kehte hain…

Soniya: its ok daya. Agar batane me jhijhak hai toh rehne do. Jab mujhpe poora bharosa ho jayega toh bata dena. I'll not force you to tell me. And I'm 100% sure ki koi illegal business nahi hoga…

Daya: itna sure?

Soniya: mere colleagues kehte hain ki mai kisi bhi insaan ko dekhkar uske character ke bare mein bata sakti hoon ki insaan acha hai ya dhong (natak) kar raha hai.

Daya: acha? mere bare mein kya samajh aaya?

Soniya: (looking at him) suna hai ki insaan ki ankhen uski poori character ki kundli khol deta hai. aur aapki ankhen batati hai ki aap chahe jitney bhi tough dikho bahar se. dil ke kaafi saaf, aur ache ho. Aur ander se utne bhi emotionless nahi ho jitna dikhane ki koshish karte ho…

Daya looked at her stunned and soniya smiled.

Daya: abb…b.b ab aapka khana ho gaya? mera toh ho gaya hai…

Soniya: ji.. mera bhi ho gaya hai. par aapke friend..

Daya: lagta hai woh apni girlfriend ke saath kha raha hoga kahi aur.

Soniya: hmm ho sakta hai. toh ab?

Daya: ab kya? Bill pay karte hain aur aap chaliye mai wait karunga bahar.

Soniya: ok… (to waiter) bill leke aao.

He brought the bill and kept it on the table. Soniya and daya put their hands on it altogether.

Daya; Soniya bill choro mai pay karuna..

Soniya: daya ji. Mai pay karungi.

Daya; soniya. Mai bet haara tha. Mai pay karuna…

Soniya: daya ji mai bet jeeti thi aap mujhe dijiye.. mai pay karungi…

Daya; soniya acha nahi lagta ki ek ladke ke hote hue koi ladki pay kare…

Soniya: yeh purane thoughts hain. Ladka ladki ek barabar hai. pay mai karungi bas…

Sometimes soniya was pulling the bill towards her and sometimes daya was pulling it towards him.

Daya: soniya. Kal tumne mujhe bachaya tha. Mujhe pay karne do.

Soniya: aaj aapne mujhe seat dilwai. Mujhe pay karne dijiye..

Daya: soniya. Zid nahi karte…

Soniya: daya zid nahi karte…

Daya: soniya…

Soniya: daya…

The were engaged in their quarrel while the head waiter was making some announcement.

"suniya suniye… sab guests dhyaan se suniye.. aaj humare hotel ke owner ki 25th anniversary hai. aur aaj unke anniversary ke khaas mauke par hum ek contest conduct karenge. Aaj yahan. Saare souples mein se sabse cutest couple ko milega kal raat ke dinner ke do free pases. Ji haan do free pases jiske tahet aap 5000 rupees tak dinner free payenge…"

Everyone clapped and applauded but daya and soniya were angaged in their own cute fight..

Soniya: daya please agar tumne mujhe ek pal ke liye bhi dost mana hai toh mai pay karungi bill.

Daya: soniya agar tum mere jaane ke baad ek second bhi mere bare mein soch rah thi toh mai bill donga.

Soniya: (thinking something and then) nahi socha… ab mai pay karungi.

Daya: jo apne dost ke bare mein nahi soche woh kaisa dost? Jao maine tumhe dost nahi maana ab mai dunga bill.

The head waiter: aur humara aaj ke cutest couple ke passes jaate hain…. table number 8 ko…

And a spotlight fell on daya and soniya…

They were shocked and started looking around.

The waiter came there and handed them the passes: ma'am, sir. Aaj dopeher(afternoon) ke aap humare cutest couple hain. Aur humare hotel ke owner ke taraf se aapko kal ke dinner ke free passes.

Everyone was applauding daya and soniya were both confused.

Daya: arey couple passes? Hum couple…

Soniya: daya. Kuch mat bolo. Abhi be-izzati ho jayegi. Baad mein apne dost aur uski girlfriend ko de dena. Chehra kaun yaad rakhega waise bhi..

Daya: haan theek hai. par bill?

Waiter: ma'am sir aap dono hi bill ka 50-50 de dijiye…

Daya and soniya jointly: haan yeh theek hai…

They looked at each other and giggled.

Daya: waise tumhara purse kahan hai? tum laayi nahi na? mai pay kar deta hoon…

Soniya: oh hello! Zyaada khush mat ho daya. Mai waise bhi purse leke nahi ghoomti… wallet hai. jeans ke pocket mein. (winks)

Daya was looking at her with a shocked face. He didn't know what to say…

Daya: (mumbling) kamaal hai. ladki hoke wallet! Mashallah!

Soniya and daya both paid the bill jointly. And came out of the hotel. They saw an ice-cream stall there.

Soniya: daya ?aap Ice-cream khaoge? Mujhe bahut man kar raha hai but akele akele nahi khana! aap chaloge?

Daya: acha chalo.

Daya: ek minute tumhe ab late nahi ho raha?

Soniya: woh actually koi jaldi nahi thi, mujhe bas ek table khali karwana tha aur lunch break khatam hone se pehle wapas jaana tha office… aur kuch nahi… thoda drama maarna pada cover story etc ka… (winks)

Daya; (shocked and fake anger) aur mujhe bhi ullooo (owl) banaya?

Soniya: actually woh na tum hotel ke ander the aur agar tumhe ander sach bata deti toh agar koi sun leta toh mujhe jhoota sochta aur agle baar yeh trick kaam nahi karti… sorry! (making an innocent face)

Daya: arey waah! Bet (shart) mai haara aur tum bhi mujhe "aap" se "tum" bolne lagi…

Soniya (bitting her tongue); oops! Sorry daya ji.. ho gaya bas… sorry!

Daya:(smiling) nahi nahi mujhe tum "tum" kehke hi bulao. "aap" "aap" kehti ho toh lagta hai ki pata nahi tumse kitna bara hoon mai. Jaise 10-15 saal bara hoon mai. Mai toh infact kehta hoon ki "tum" kya mujhe "tu" bhi bula sakti ho.. aur doston mein "aap" acha nahi lagta waise bhi…

Soniya: bilkul nahi! Agar mai tumhe "tu" kar ke bulaungi… toh log sochenge ki mai tumse 10-20 saal badi hoon. Meri age toh bad jayegi na? nahi nahi! Tum hi theek hai..

Daya: (laughing) soniya.. waise tum ho badi sayani ladki haan… kya drama kiya ander?

Soniya: daya. Woh siyaani actually mai nahi hoon. Baat yeh hai ki tum bade innocent ho.

And she pinched his cheeks sweetly.

Daya looked at her. (thinking) arey waah! Pehli baar kisi ladki ne itni asaani se ulloo bhi bana diya mujhe aur ab dekho mere gaal aise kheech rahi hai jaise mai iska private property hoon. Koi dar war kuch nahi mujhse…? Shayad ab tak bataya nahi ki CID officer hoon isliye… warna jitna bhi crime reporter jo bhi ho hawa nikal jaati iski…

They were crossing the road.

Soniya (turning back) kya soch rahe ho…

Daya: yehi ki bina dar mere gaal kheech rahi ho tum aise?

Soniya; hmm mai kyu darun bhala? Aur woh bhi tumse! Dost bola tumne mujhe… mai tumhare saath kuch bhi kar sakti hoon. Aur dost bolke tumne mujhe itna hak toh de diya hai ki mai tumhare gaal kheechu aise..

and she again pinched his cheeks very sweetly and innocently…

daya; arey re re re? phir se kheencha? Ab phir se kheecha na toh mar donnga mai tumhe…

soniya: oh lelele! Mai toh dar gayi haan? (laughing) Tum maroge mujhe? Haan? (sticks her tongue out) phoooo! :P tum girls ki bahut izzat karte ho daya tum mujhpe haath nahi utha sakte…

daya: tum mein girl jaise ek bhi quality hai kya? Mai chahun toh mar sakta hoon tumhe. (proud) But bacha samajh ke chor diya. jao… tum bhi kya yaad rakhogi! Kis dayalu insaan se pala pada tha.. jao maaf kiya!

Soniya; arey re dadaji ho aap jo bacha bola mujhe? Mushkil se chaar saal bade hoge mujhse… bolo na himmat nahi hai… aur kya bol rahe the tum… phir karungi toh maroge…

And she again piched his cheeks with both her hands…

The road was vacant now. There was no traffic there.

Daya: phirse? Ab ruko batata hoon tumhe..

And daya chased her and she started running. They were not going near the road as cars and bikes etc.. might come any time as this is Mumbai. Ther were just running here and there near the hotel only.

Suddenly soniya stumbled on something and her specs fell down on the road.

Soniya: daya ruko. Mere chashme gir gaye mai… leti hoon pehle phir ladna mujhse.. (and she started searching for the specs.)

Daya: soniya mila?

Soniya stood up: nahi daya pata nahi kahan gir gaya… tum bhi dekho na please…

Daya was also searching when he saw that soniya had travelled to the edge of the raod and a truck on the road was about to hit soniya when he grabbed soniya's hand and pulled her towards himself. Due to the sudden jerk soniya lost control and collided with daya's chest and unintentionally daya put and arm around her protectively.

Soniya's heatbeat became fast.. she buried her face in daya's chest. She heard the truck pass just inches far away from her…

Daya: (concern)soniya…. Theek ho tum?

after a few seconds soniya pulled back from the so called hug. And she realized that she was standing so close to daya. Her face was just centimeters away from his. She wasn't wearing any glasses and she looked into daya's eyes clearly and daya also looked in her eyes now… the first time he was looking at her eyes so closely without any interference of the spectacles…

Soniya(breaking eye contact with him) thanks…

Daya: (leaving her) its.. itsss ok.. ab.. tumne bhi meri jaan bachayi thi na… aur doston mein thanks and sorry ki koi jagah nahi hoti… umm tumhara chasma yahan yeh gira hai..

He picked up the glasses and gave it to her…

Soniya: fibre ka hai isliye tuta nahi… umm. Icecream khane waale the na?

Daya; haan haan. Haan chalo…

The traffic was back now. And they had to cross the road. They started crossing it very carefully and suddenly soniya caught daya's hand. Daya looked at her and then he held her hand tightly and intertwined finger with her and they crossed the road together. They reached the ice-cream stall now.

Soniya; arey daya tum call karke pooch lo tumhare friend ko. Late ho gaya bahut!

Daya: haan ek sec… mera phone (he started searching) mera phone? Mera phone kahan gaya?

Soniya: ek minute ek minute… kahi mere hi ghar pe toh nahi reh gaya na? charging pe tha na?

Daya: haan! Shit! (smiling) ab phirse jaana hoga tumare ghar par..

Soniya: dekha! Kismat ke wajah se phir tum mere ghar jaane waale ho. Acha lo mere phone se call kar lo. Lo.

Daya called abhijeet but tarika picked up the call; hello?

Daya; haan tarika? Mai hoon daya!

Tarika: haan daya bolo? Itne calls kiye tumhe, tumne uthaya nahi? Messages bhi bheje tum reply nahi kar rahe ho? Aur ab kisi aur ke phone se call kar rahe ho?

Daya: arey cell phone mera choot gaya tha. waise kahan reh gaye tum log yaar?

Tarika: arey pehle traffic mein phanse phir usher kuch pateients aa gaye the. Aur abhijeet ke x-ray mein kuch gadbad aa raha hai. doctor ne re-test ke liye bitha rakha hai. tum lunch kar lo daya. Late ho jayega hume.

Daya: acha suno. Mujhe ummm. Ek dost mil gayi thi maine usi ke saath lunch kar liya..

Tarika: kahi wohi soniya toh nahi?

Daya: abhijeet ne tumhe bhi bata diya? hey bhagwaan!

Tarika: arey mujhse bhi woh kuch nahi chupata… samjhe? Wohi soniya na? wohi mili kya hotel mein?

Daya: Haan wohi… batana mat tarika abhijeet ko… please! mujhe bahut chirayega woh…

Tarika: acha acha theek hai. ek kaam karenge yahan se hum dono kisi hotel ha mere ghar pe lunch kar lenge? Agar tumhe koi problem nahi hai toh?

Daya: nahi! Mera cell phone woh soniya ke hi ghar pe choot gaya tha mai wahi jaa raha hoon. Phir sameer ko maine ghar pe bulaya tha mere wounds dekh lene ke liye isliye mai wahan se ghar chala jaunga. Phir waqt mila toh bureau jaunga warna sham ko bureau aa jaunga ok?

Tarika: haahn ok. Abhijeet nikalta hai toh mai usey bata doongi…

Daya: bye. Aur reports batana mujhe…

Tarika: haan bye…

Daya ended the call.

Soniya; kya hua?

Daya: arey uske plans change ho gaye that's why… late ho raha hai..

Soniya: hmmm ok. Well chale phir mere ghar? Mera luch break khatam hone mein sirf 20 minutes baaki hai. agar late ho gayi na toh bahut data padega…

Daya; chalo ab cell phone toh lena hi hai…

Soniya: hmm. Well aaj taxi se jaana hoga kyunki meri car mere office ke parking area mein hai.

Daya: hmm theek hai.

They were calling for taxis but they were continuously crossing them without stopping.

Daya; arey ajeeb hai? rukte hi nahi…

Soniya: tum hato. Mai rokti hoon..

Daya; huh! Mujhse nahi ho raha aur tum rokogi? Rehne do rehne do… smart ho but itni bhi nahi…

Soniya: dekhte jao … kuch maamle mein larkiyan larko se zyaada chalaak hoti hain. (winks)

He just called out once and the taxi crossing them stopped. : boliye madam kaha jana hai…

Soniya: andheri east. (to daya) dekha? Ruki na!

Daya: haan haan theek hai theek hai…

Taxi driver: haan chaliye..

Daya: kitna loge bhai?

Taxi driver: zyaada nahi sirf 200 rs.

Daya (shocked) nahi nahi bahut zyaada hai… baaki taxi bahut kam mein le jaati hai. tum bahut zyaada le rahe ho…

Taxi driver: saab rate bad gaya hai.

Daya: kahe ki rate? Haan? Kuch rate wate nahi bada hai. loot rahe ho tum public ko… hum apni gadi se jaate toh 100 rs ka petrol bhi nahi kharch hota…

Soniya: daya jaane do na. late ho raha hai. mai de dungi paise..

Daya: soniya baat paise ki nahi hai. yeh zyaada le raha hai…

Soniya: daya please. Choro na abhi.

Taxi driver: haan saab bhabhiji theek keh rahi hai.

Daya: bhabhiji?

Taxi driver: haan saab! Aapki biwi nahi hai woh? Ohoo girlfriend hai?

Daya was speechless.

Soniya: daya chalo na. mujhe late ho jayegi toh data padegi… please na? tum chahte ho ki mujhe data pade?

Daya: nahi soniya… aisi baat nahi hai. (to the driver) tujhe toh mai baad mein dekhta hoon. (to soniya) chalo baitho ander. Chalte hain…

They sat in…

**TARIKA'S SIDE**

Tarika was talking to the doctor: tum sure ho yehi reports hain?

Dr. haan tarika. Reports tumhare saamne hi hai na. maine 4 baar test kiya hai. yehi reports hai.

Tarika: yeh kaise ho sakta hai?

Dr: ab do hi cheez ho sakti hai. ek toh ki inka haath kabhi fracture hua hi nahi tha and doosra ki koi miracle hai. agar strictly medical science pe belive karogi toh I'll say inka haath fracture nahi tha kabhi bhi. But you know kabhi kabhi miracles bhi hote hain jo science explain nahi kar sakta. Ab jo maan na hai maano…

Tarika: par…

Dr: tarika dekho agar tumhe mujhpe believe nahi hai toh kahi bhi tests karwa lo. I'm 100% sure yehi report milega tumhe har jagah. Jahan tak previous reports ki baat hai. woh mujhe inka nahi lagta. Har insaan ki bone structure alag hoti hai. aur yeh dekho yeh pehle waale reports tum… dhyaan se dekho yeh pehle waale reports mein jiska bone structure hai usey kabhi bone surgery karwani padi hogi isliye iska bone structure alag hai…

Abhijeet ne kabhi aisi surgery karwai hai? Nahi na.. aur yeh abhi waale reports dekho. Yeh abhijeet ke bones ka structure hai. Inka haath bilkul fit and fine hai. Agar kabhi fracture hua bhi hoga na toh bahut pehle. Dhyaan se dekhogi toh dekho yeh line dikh raha hai yahan? Yeh real bone aur yeh juda hua bone..

Tarika: dekho yaar mai forensic doctor hoon. Hum itne bones wones ke cases se deal nahi karte zyaadatar. Surgery hone pe mujhe utna idea nahi hai ki bone kitna aur kaise deformed hota hai? aur yeh toh shayad kaafi ache se surgery ki hogi isliye utna samajh bhi nahi aa raha hai…

Dr: beshak… surgery kisi ache specialist ne ki hogi. Isliye mujhe itna confusion ho raha tha and 4 baar retest karna pada. Tarika tum gussa mat hona but tum log forensic doctor ho. Tumlog zyaadatar pelvic bones dekhke bolte hoge ki skeleton male ya female ka hai. and skull ke bones se insaan ka face bana sakte ho… but yeh sab specially orthopedics ka kaam hai.

Tarika: I trust you. Tum mere dost ho isliye toh aai hoon yahan. And mai gussa nahi hoon. Jo sach hai who sach hai. hum forensic experts ko bones se related case mein utna nahi sochna padta hai. humari studies alag hai. ab… orthopedics hum nahi samajhte aur forensic science who nahi samajhte… waise tum sure ho na?

Dr; 110% tarika. Tum kisi bhi ache orthopedic doctor se test karwao. Unke yahan bhi X-ray karwa lo… yehi result aayega… Tum khud dekho. Reports tumhare saamne hain. Ab aage jo karna hai woh tumhara decision tumhari soch hai. but mere reports sahi hai ismein mujhe koi shak nahi hai.

Tarika: okay. Thank you…

She closely observed both the reports and saw that what her doctor friend was saying was right. Both the bone strcture were quite different.

Tarika's POV

Yeh kaise ho sakta hai? abhijeet ke haath mein fracture nahi tha toh usne jhoot kyun bola mujhse? Hum sab se aisa jhoot bola? Aisi kya zaroorat pad gayi? aur aur itna sab kuch hone ke baad itni kam chotein? Medically socho toh kisi bhi insaan ka kitna bhi stamina ho.. woh itna nahi seh sakta… abhijeet ke saath kuch toh gadbad hai. koi toh matter hai… wahan hospital mein bhi woh kaise behave kar raha tha. Maine daya ko itna kuch kaha aur usne mujhe data bhi nahi? Sirf baat-cheet se nipta di baat? Abhijeet bahut protective hai daya ko leke… woh itni easily mujhe jaane de deta? Maine pehle kyu nahi socha! 

Nahi nahi tarika yeh kya soch rahi hai tu… abhijeet pe shak kar rahi hai? apne abhi pe? 

Par baatein shak karne layak hain toh.. 

Mai ab yeh kis se kahu? Daya se? naah! Woh ulta mujhe hi daant dega.. acp sir? Nahi nahi jab tak confirm nahi hota unse nahi keh sakti… poorvi se. nahi! Usey kya kahungi main… salunkhe sir? Nahi nai abhi kisi se kuch kehna theek nahi hoga. Mujhe apne level pe pehle pata karna chaiye. Phir kisiko bolungi….

**A/N: HMMM FINALLY KHATAM HUA… TOH ABHIJEET PE DOUBTS KITNE GAYE? AUR AB BOLO KAISA TWIST THA? JO HUMLA HUA WOH ISS ABHIJEET KA TOH PLAN MEIN NAHI THA? TOH KYA KOI AUR BHI TEAM HAI JO DAYA KE PEECHE PADA HAI? HMM HMM … AUR ABHI AAP SABKE SHAK KA VIRUS TOH ACP SIR, RAJAT AUR TARIKA MEIN BHI SPREAD HO GAYA…**

**CHALO AB SOCHO SOCHO ACCHE SE AND REVIEWS DO DHER SAAAREEEEEE! AS USUAL BATANA KI SABSE ACHA KYA THA?**

**GD: thank you . Aapke reviews ke humesha intezaar hote hain. Haan waise aapne jo baat kahi mujhe sahi lagi but. Jab daya change kar raha tha usne casually dekha hoga dressing table pe kya rakha hua hai? carefully nahi bhi dekha toh kya? Humne kitni baar cid ke episodes mein bhi dekha hai na ki officers koi cheez dekhte hain while investigation and jab woh wohi jewellery ya painting etc dekhte hain toh unhe strike karta hai and woh bolte hain ki maine pehle bhi dekha hai…**

**Same cheez maine yahan show karne ki koshish ki thi ki daya ne casually dekha hoga table pe then abhijeet se baat karke jab who relieved hua ki abhijeet theek hai, tab jab soniya ne usey bola ki aapne dekha tha mere table pe makeup ya jewellery toh daya ne recall kiya and kaha nahi makeup jewellery etc toh nahi tha… And abhi se baat karne ke baad daya relieved that isliye ache se soch paa raha tha. Usey uss waqt utna tension nahi tha…**

**And raha baat hospital ka toh hospitals mein strike chal rahe the and yeh baat daya ko pehle se hi pata thi as he had asked sameer. Aur soniya ne bhi bola na ki who crime reporter hai and unka profession bhi toh cid cops se thoda bahut similar hai. duniya ko jrum se mukt karna. That's why daya didn't doubt much on her.**

**Chalo thanks for the review… lots of love and hugs…. :) **

**Shilpam56:  bhiaya! Thanks for the review. Aap humesha aise hi saath dete rehna. And thanks for the help too. Oooops aapko thanks bolna mana hai na? nahi nahi! No thanks :) batana update kaisa tha? Hmm hmm. Tarika ko bhi dikhaya aaj toh woh bhi intelligent character mein. Ab khush ho? (naughty smile) hehehehahaha.**

**D: hey there thanks for you review. I had a very very close friend. She was just like my sis. I used to call her "D" too. Your comment reminded me of her…. thanks a lot for the review though!**

**Krittika: sorry dear bahut wait karwaya na? chalo ab toh update de diya… and ab batao naya twist kaisa laga? Hmm hmm. Sir ghoom raha hai kya?**

**Ritesh7 :- hello dost. Review ka matlab comments bhi hota hai kisi story ke liye and dekho mujhe aapka review mil gaya. I really appreciate your efforts ki aap na jaante hue bhi review kiye.. mujhe bahut accha laga. Thanks a lot… aur batao iss chapter ka kya khyal hai? saya aur soniya phir se mile na?**

**Palak96:-  arey so sorry nahi likh paayi. Busy thi. Kya kare ho jaata hai.. acha chalo back to the story… abhijeet pe ab toh aapke saath saath acp, rajat, tarika teeno ko shak ho raha hai. chal chalo acha hai ab aap charo milke solve karo mystery.. heheheheh**

** .1 –  and aap chinta mat karo iss story ko khatam karke mera promise hai Dareya fans se ki unpe bhi likhungi. So aap chinta mat karo… :) aur aap bhi soniya and abhijeet pe doubt… chalo koi nahi… aage dekhte hain… read and review.. thanks!**

**Jyoti :- awww meri pyaari dost ka review. Hmm abhijeet ka haal pata chal jayega… intezaar karo.. abhi toh sirf trailer hai picture abhi baaki hai dear. :) and daya aur soniya ki yeh mulakaat kaisi thi batana. Thanks for the review..**

**Sweetpari – sorry for the late update and thanks for the review… and lemme know about this chapter as well**

**Palak96 –****arey re bahut wait karwaya na? sho shorry shweety pie… chalo enjoy your update…**

**Navkiran kaur – arey dear aap itna formla mat ho. Aapne mere story ko review kiya toh aap mere friend hue na? aur friends ki request toh poori karni hi hoti hai… and review mein agar discuss kiya na story toh likhne se pehle hi mere hi jasoos reviewers ko story ka pata chal jayega.. :) aap jaante nahi ho badi sharp nazar hai inki. Aur bahut shak karte hain. Dekho toh pehle abhijeet pe ab soniya pe… and haan abhi mere age wise mera fb account nahi hai, sorry :) bacchi hoon abhi bhi.**

**R and r- hmm dear. Ladki toh soniya hai… ab aage dekhna hai ki yeh innocent prove hoti hai ya yeh bhi… and aaj ke chapter se aaya story mein new twist :) aur batao kaisa laga aaj ka update?**

**Glitter glimpse—arey sabar karo baccha. Yeh meri pehli story hai itni jaldi khatam nahi karungi… abhi toh trailer hi chal raha hai. main picture abhi baaki hai ;) thanks for the review and enjoy your chapter.**

**Priya:- thanks for the review dear. Lots of love and hugs.. may god bless you:)**

**Guest – hmm mai kuch nahi bolungi ki kya ho raha hai.. khud socho and padhte jaao chapters… :) thanks for the review…**

**Duoangel95 – hmm who bold line kaafi der tak yaad rakhna hoga… abhi nahi thode chapters baad mein kaam aayega… jab main cheez start hogi. Coz jaisa ki mai sabko keh rahi hoon. Its just the trailer… :D thanks for the review and lots of love and a big hug!**

**Aashish:- arey dost kahan the aap abhi tak? Kitna wait karwaya apne review ka… chalo thanks a lottttttttt for your review… it means a lot to me. :) and aaj ka chapter enjoy karo…**

**Kanchi:- dear site zaroor karna. Bahut acchi site hai yeh. And shreya haan she's ok. Bahut zyaada toh pasand nahi hai. but nafrat bhi nahi hai. baaki raaz mat khulwao ab. Jab site pe aana toh batana mujhe. Khoob baat karenge… and busy ho toh kya? Mera chapter review karne ka time toh nikaal hi le rahe ho… dost ho toh aisa… :) thanks! Lots of love and hugs…**

**Kashish:- haan toh mere naam ko copy karne waali pehli kashish. Kaise ho aap? Sorry thoda late update tha… but still review ke liye thanks :)**

**Zoya:- acha baba aapko bhi ek pyaara sa hug and zor ka nahi.. warna aapka bharta ban jayega? Naah! Mai aapko daya sir dikhti hoon kya? Haha ! acha thanks for the review and enjoy your chapter :)**

**Srija the angel of cid, .16,priya, krittika :- thanks a lot for your review and lots of love and god bless you all.**

**Poonum:- Hello di.. kaise ho aap? Thanks review ke liye… aapka story maine padha par na seriously review nahi ho raha hai. kuch gadbad hai… kal cyber café jaa rahi hoon. Will try from there… and haan mere story pe review karne ke liya bahut bahut thanks…. Hugs to you too**

**Lots of love to all. May god bless you all and aapki har wish poori ho :)**


	8. SENIOR INSPECTOR ABHIJEET

**A/N:- THANK YOU ALL. BAHUT SUPPORT KARTE HO AAP SAB. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS :) BAS AISE HI REVIEW DETE REHNA. EVEN AAP LOG MERI DOOSRI STORY PADHKE BHI BOL RAHE HO KI ISS STORY KO UPDATE KARO? WOW! I'M JUST IN THE SEVENTH HEAVEN. SOCHA NAHI THA KI MERI PEHLI STORY KO AISA FEEDBACK MILEGA… **

**BAHUT BADA WAALA SORRY KYUNKI ITNA LATE UPDATE MILA… AAP SABKO REAL ABHIJEET KO DEKHNA THA ISLIYE MUJHE POORA CHAPTER DELETE KARKE PHIRSE NEW SE LIKHNA PADA TOH LATE HO GAYA… JIN LOGON KO LOVE SCENES KI UMEED THI UNKO BHI SORRY, NAHI HO PAAYA. YEH CHAPTER ZYAADA INVESTIGATION PE HAI… AND THODA CHOTA CHAPTER HAI… NEXT CHAPTER BADA WAALA HOGA WITH LOVE SCENES + INVESTIGATION… PROMISE.. :)**

**ENJOY YOUR CHAPTER…**

**RECAP:-**

Tarika's POV

Yeh kaise ho sakta hai? abhijeet ke haath mein fracture nahi tha toh usne jhoot kyun bola mujhse? Hum sab se aisa jhoot bola? Aisi kya zaroorat pad gayi? aur aur itna sab kuch hone ke baad itni kam chotein? Medically socho toh kisi bhi insaan ka kitna bhi stamina ho.. woh itna nahi seh sakta… abhijeet ke saath kuch toh gadbad hai. koi toh matter hai… wahan hospital mein bhi woh kaise behave kar raha tha. Maine daya ko itna kuch kaha aur usne mujhe data bhi nahi? Sirf baat-cheet se nipta di baat? Abhijeet bahut protective hai daya ko leke… woh itni easily mujhe jaane de deta? Maine pehle kyu nahi socha! 

Nahi nahi tarika yeh kya soch rahi hai tu… abhijeet pe shak kar rahi hai? apne abhi pe? 

Par baatein shak karne layak hain toh.. 

Mai ab yeh kis se kahu? Daya se? naah! Woh ulta mujhe hi daant dega.. acp sir? Nahi nahi jab tak confirm nahi hota unse nahi keh sakti… poorvi se. nahi! Usey kya kahungi main… salunkhe sir? Nahi nai abhi kisi se kuch kehna theek nahi hoga. Mujhe apne level pe pehle pata karna chaiye. Phir kisiko bolungi….

**CONTINUATION :-**

Abhijeet came out of the clinic and looked at Tarika.

Tarika: chalen abhijeet?

Abhijeet: (nervously) rep.. reports mein kya aaya?

Tarika: reports! Arey bilkul first class hain. Tumhara fracture toh bahut jaldi theek ho gaya. doctors kaafi surprised hain iss tarah ke improvement se…

Abhijeet: reports sahi hai na? warna hum kisi aur hospital se phir se karwa lenge?

Tarika; nahi abhijeet. Reports 100% sahi hai. aur medical mein kuch miracles bhi hote hi hain. Aur phir humne itna pray bhi kiya tha. Results toh dikhe ga hi… haina?

Abhijeet: haan. Haan.. waise bhi bahut minor fracture tha. Maine kaha tha na? cid officer ki tabiyat hospital ki bed pe pare rehne se nahi… duty join karne se theek hoti hai.

Tarika smiled.

Abhijeet: acha ab jaldi chalo warna daya maar hi dalega hume… bahut late ho gaya…

Tarika: arey nahi woh uski kisi friend ke saath gaya hai uske ghar. Phir apne ghar pe sameer se pet ka ghaw check karwaega. Toh tum apne ghar jaoge ya phir mere ghar pe chalte hain kuch lunch wunch kar le…

Abhijeet: Nahi tarika, mujhe jaana hoga. Daya akele na dressing karwane se bhi darta hai. mujhe iss waqt usike saath rehna padega. Tum jao apne ghar par lunch kar lo. Phir hume join kar lena. Tum bhi doctor ho. Tumhe better samajh ayega ki sameer kya keh raha hai

Tarika: nahi abhijeet. Lunch ki itni jaldi nahi padi hai kuch bhi. Mai bhi tumhare saath chalti hoon. Tumhare ghar par hi lunch kar lenge..

Abhijeet: ok! Koi problem nahi… mere ghar hi chalte hain phir…

Tarika: haan ok. Chalo…

They came out reached the car.

Tarika : aa.. abhijeet. Tum drive kar paoge kya? Subah se itna kaam kiya forensic lab mein na haath bahut dukh rahe hain. Mai nahi chala paungi. Chala paoge kya?

Abhijeet: haan haan koi problem nahi tarika. (smiling) Waise dr. salunkhe se baat karni padegi. Bahut kaam karwate hain aajkal aapse..

Tarika: haan abhijeet. Mai soch rahi thi ki chutti leni chahiye mujhe kuch dino ke liye…

Abhijeet: haan. Tum se baat karo. Shayad kuch ho paaye. Sir acche hain. Tumhe mana nahi karenge…

And he sat in the driver's seat and tarika sat on the passenger's seat. And abhijeet started driving the car.

Tarika (thinking) kuch toh pakka gadbad hain.. main chutti pe jaa rahi hoon isey sunke koi reaction nahi. Upar se salunkhe sir ki tareef…

She recalls a similar incident when she was talking to salunkhe sir for a leave of a week. And abhijeet reacted in a totally opposite way than today…

"_kya? Tarika ji aap chutti pe? Kyu? Kaam zyaada? Salunkhe sir aap itna kaam kyu dete hain tarika ji… tarika ji please chutti nahi.. sir aapko zyaada kaam nahi denge I promise… acha? Important kaam hai. (sad tone) theek hai. mai tickets karwa doonga… kab tak wahan rahengi? 5 din? (more sad tone) theek hai tarika ji.. jee lenge 5 din, aapki yaad mein.. (whispering in her ears) tarika… I'll miss you."_

Tarika didn't say anything more. She just sat quietly and kept noticing more of his actions…

**SONIYA'S HOUSE**

Daya and Soniya both got inside the house after getting out of the taxi…

Soniya: daya jaldi dhoondho kaunse plugpoint pe charging pe laga hua hai.

Daya: arey… tumhara ghar , tumne charge pe lagaya tumhe yaad nahi.. ab dhoondhna mujhe parega?

Soniya: arey daya. Dhoondh lo na… mujhe sacchi yaad nahi hai. tum yahan dekho mai apne bedroom mein dekhke aati hoon.

She moved towards her bedroom. Daya searched in the sitting room and found it connected to a plug point near the sofa.

Daya (yelling): soniya! Mil gaya…. yahin tha sofe ke paas… aa jaao..

Soniya came out..

Soniya; mil gaya? chalo acchi baat hai. ab chalo tumhe tumhare ghar bhi jaana tha na? woh ghaw ka checkup karne ke liye…

Daya: haan. Chalo… phir tumhe bhi toh office jaana hai na? lunch break khatam hota hi hoga…

Soniya: hmmm.

Daya: chalo phir…

They both locked the house and came out.

Soniya: daya.

Daya: haan?

Soniya (smiles) kuch nahi… bas aaj ke poore afternoon ke liye thanks :) mujhe bahut maza aaya… aur.. table dilwane ke liye aur accident se bachane ke liye… thanks

Daya: arey soniya. Sharminda mat karo ab tum… thanks wanks ki zaroorat nahi hai…

Soniya: bye… apna dhyaan rakhna

Daya: tum bhi. Bye:)

They both got their taxis. Soniya watched as daya got his taxi and rode away from her. just then soniya recalled something..

Soniya: arey daya… number… tumhara number.. shit! Har baar mai isey dekhke kyun bhool jaati hoon sab kuch… yaar… number bhi nahi le paayi iska. Aur ice-cream.. woh toh khaani reh gayi… dhat teri ki!

She too got in her taxi and rode away towards her office…

**Same factory/ warehouse like place where Abhijeet had met the girl, shyamnagar.**

A man was tied to an electronic chair. His hands and legs were tied with password locked electronic locks. He was laying there unconscious. There were so many wounds and bruises present all over his body. His condition was miserable.

The goons outside his room were standing there guarding him so that he couldn't run away, although he was too weak for that. He did not have the strength to fight anyone now.

Goon1: abey madam ne bhi kis kaam mein laga dala re. apun thak gaya re. aisa din bhar putla ke mafik yahinch khade rehna aur isko dekhna. Bhak! Yeh saala kya bhaagega… yeh toh theek se hosh mein bhi nahi aata re.

Goon2; aey thakele… Kahe thak rela hai? chal na apun do-chaar peg laga ke aate hain. Saala iske wajah se kaha le apna daaru dawa band karenge?

Goon1: aeey! Pagal ho gay hai kya re tu? Madam dekhegi na toh thok dalegi apun log ko.

Goon2; ey bevde! Abhi madam bahar gayi hai. apun bhi thoda daru waru laga ke aate hain.. kisko pata chalega bey!

Goon1: pagal hai? agar yeh bhaag nikla toh?

Goon2: eyy! Bahut din se peyela nahi na tu?! Dimaag hil gaya hai. chal chal ek do laga le mere saath baithke. Sab theek ho jayega yahan dimaag mein… (laughing) yeh aur bhaagega… haa! Thooo! Yeh kya bhagega… tujhe lagta hai yeh bhaagne ke halat mein hai haan? Chal na aur baaki log hai na bidu.. hum bas jayenge yahan paass wala dukan se le ke aate hai daaru murgi sab! Phir apun log bhi party manate hain na…

Goon3: par agar madam ko pata chal gaya ki hum ne nasha kiya hua hai… maar dalegi hume..

Goon2: abey bidu kahe darta hai?! madam abhi chaar paach ghante tak toh ayegi nahi… tab tak hum dono leke aate hain. Phir party shaati aur bottle thikane laga denge. Aur kya? Aur yeh (pointing to the man) yeh bhaagega lagta nahi. Aur koshish ki saale ne toh… tum sab ho na…

Goon1; haan bhai. Chalte hain. Akhir apni bhi toh life hai…

Goon2: haan! Yeich hui na baat. Kya bolte ho bondhu log?

Goons; haan haan bhai theek hai. theek hai

Goon2; chalo boss… nikalte hain. Hum teeno jayenge baaki yehi rehke pehredaari karo…

And three of them went out…

Here the man slowly started coming into consciousness.. there was a great jerk in his body.. his head was paining like hell. He wanted to clutch his head tightly due to pain but he could not… his hands were tied.. he tried to release his hands but it was all in vain. The password locks made up of steel were cutting through his hand. His wrists started bleeding but the locks denied to open. He was feeling great pain all over his body… his vision was now clear. He was sweating badly… he looked around and realized his current position… just then he heard the door creak open. He stared at the door. A goon came in wearing a mask…

Goon: (removing his mask) ab… abhijeet saab…

The man: pakya? Tu!

Pakya (in a teary tone) saab mai mai kuch nahi kar paaya.. maine bahut rokne ki koshish ki par… yeh log…

Abhijeet: (forced smile) pakya… tu ro mat re… tuney jo kiya bahut kiya… Par. Zyaada aisa behave mat kar ki kisiko tujhpe shak ho jaaye. Samjha.

Pakya: saab. Saab mai aapko nikaal sakta hoon yahan se.. aapki help chahiye hogi par…

Abhijeet: (shocked) kya? Tu … tu mujhe nikaal sakta hai yahan se?

Pakya: haan saab. Aaj mere saath do aur log jaa rahe hain. Sharab ke theke par. Sharab lane. Mai usmein behoshi ki dawai mila doonga. Aaj dopehar ki daaru party mein sab behosh ho jayenge… aapke liye raasta saaf hoga. Madam bhi 1 ghante baad ayegi…

Abhijeet; tu ek ghante mein kar payega yeh sab…

Pakya: saab aap meri chinta mat karo. Mai sab sambhaal loonga. Par aap bas yeh… yeh taale waale ka dekho… mujhe samajh nahi aata saab. Yeh kholne ka koshish karo toh kya number maangta hai saab. Aap bas apne haath pair churwa sakte ho toh kaamho jayega…

Abhijeet; mai koshish karta hoon.

Pakya: theek hai saab. Jaldi karna…

Abhijeet: pakya… thank you.

Pakya: saab yeh aap kya bol rahe ho?

Abhijeet: pakya mere liye tu itna khatra utha raha hai.

Pakya: saab. Aaj se chaar saal pehle jab mai yeh sab galat dhandhe mein tha aap ne meri akha pariwaar ko bole toh poori family ko bachaya tha saab. Agar uss waqt aap nahi hote toh aaj apun ka pariwaar zinda nahi hota saab. Aap ke liye toh yeh pakya jaan bhi de dega saab. Aap bas apna kaam karo. Aaj aapko mai nikal ke hi rahega…

Abhijeet (smiles) chal. Tu ja abhi. Apna kaam kar.. aur sun… sambhal ke..

Pakya nodded and wore his mask and went out.

Goon1; abey yeh pakya kya kar raha tha be tu ander.

Pakya; abey woh… chiria ke maafik chi chi kar raha tha saala ek aur injection thok diya… so raha hai ander.

Goon1: tuney injection lagaya usko. Saala woh cheekha nahi..

Pakya: abey aey yede… tu badmaash ki gang ka hai ya CID ka khabri hai kya re? saala jasoosi kahe ko karta hai mera be.. chal ab leke aate hain.

And three of them move outside…

Here abhijeet was trying to get the locks out of his hands and legs… he was thinking about the possible codes..

"abhijeet' "daya" "cid" "password" "incorrect"

Abhijeet (thinking): naah naah naah! Yeh itne easy passwords thodi na rakhenge… naam kisika? Kiska naam.. inke woh boss ka ya woh nakli abhijeet bane ghoom raha hai jo bureau mein… iss abhijeet ke bacche ko toh mai bataunga, ek baar haath mein aaye yeh… iski woh boss… hmmm naam kya hai uska? Socho abhijeet zor lagao dimaag par… socho… tumare daya, tarika, tasha… sabke life ki baat hai. yeh beherupia pata nahi kya kar sakta hai. abhi poori power uske haath mein hai iss waqt… iski boss ka naam suna toh tha ek baar. Kya naam tha? "M" se tha kuch..

'megha' 'medha' 'mugdha' 'meenaakshi' 'manisha'

'nahi nahi. Monica… haan! Monica yehi naam tha… ek baar uss beherupie ne naam liya toh tha.. ek baar. Haan pakka yehi naam liya tha Monica…'

He heard some noises outside and assumed that the goons had started their party… he also heard pakya's voice now…

Pakya; abey… le yaar… peyo na tum sab.. itne saare bottle ka paisa diya hai… paani mein mat bahao… samjhe… lagale ek ek bottle.

Abhijeet was sure now… they were enjoying the party. He heard the voices of the other goons too woh were enjoying the party. He waited for pakya to come…

After 20 minutes pakya came inside the room.

Pakya; saab woh talli ho chuke hain. Aapka yeh sab khula?

Abhijeet: haan tu madad kar. Shayad khul jayega…

Pakya: haan haan saab aap bolo kya karna hai mai karta hai.

Abhijeet directed him: haan yeh button daba pehle.. yeh yeh haan peeli (yellow) waala. Haan.. ab ab likh 'Monica' haan ab daba laal waala button…

The screen flashed "password incorrect"

Abhijeet: dhat teri ki… ab kya password hoga… (to pakya) tujhe aur kisi ka naam pata hai? teri woh madam ka naam toh monika hai. aur ek jo beherupiya abhijeet bane phir raha hai uska naam kya hai?

Pakya: maloom nahi saab. Kasam se.. madam ka naam bhi toh uss beheroopiye ne ek hi baar liya tha so maine aapko bata diya. par madam humesha usey abhijeet hi kehke bula rahi hai.

Abhijeet: hmmm. Acha naam sahi se suna bhi tha ya nahi? Monika hi tha ya kuch aur…

Pakya: haan saab pakka yehi naam tha…

Abhijeet: hmmm acha monica mein "c" ke badle "k" likh..

Pakya did so but still the same thing flashed on the screen

"password incorrect"

Abhijeet's POV

Abey abhijeet kya kaam ke tere yeh detective skills kya kaam ke? Waada kiya tha daya ko bachayega… usey ek kharoch tak nahi aane dega… soch abhijeet soch… yaad kar. Tere daya ki jaan khatre mein hai… tarika, tasha, daya, poora cid.. abhi poori power usske haath mein hai.. mujhe bahar nikalna hi hoga yahan se.. aaj mauka haath laga hai. phir aisa mauka mile na mile.. nahi nahi.. abhijeet soch… senior inspector abhijeet soch..

He started thinking hard.. he closed his eyes tightly.. he was now sweating badly.. his condition was worsening…

Pakya: (worried) saab. Abhijeet saab. Aap itna zor mat do apne dimaag pe.. aapki tabiyat aur kharab ho jayegi… saab aisa mat kijiye..

Abhijeet shook his head in no… his head was paining badly.. tears were falling from his eyes. But he didn't stop thinking… all the memories he had spent, lived with daya were crossing his mind repeatedly..

"**boss, tum bhi na.. mai kyu pareshaan hone laga bhala? Tum jo ho mere saath… mujhe pata hai tum mujhe kuch nahi hone dete"**

**"abhijeet. Mai khud ko superhero nahi samajhta. Mujhe khud pe itna vishwaas bhi nahi hai… par tum pe hai.. mai jaanta hoon ki tumhare rehte mujhe kisi insaan se, kisi bhi cheez se darne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai."**

**"abhijeet. Mujhe kabhi akele chor ke mat jaana. Mai bolta nahi hoon par tum samajhte ho na.. mujhe akelepan se bahut dar lagta hai. I'm autophobic abhijeet… mar jaunga akele…"**

**"abhijeet! Jab tum mere paas hote ho na.. meri takat dugni ho jaati hai. lagta hai jaise hum dono ke saamne koi mujrim, koi apradhi nahi tik sakta. Jab tak hum saath hai na, hum ek doosre ko kuch nahi hone denge… hume agar koi maarna chahega bhi toh muh ki khayega. Hume ek doorse se dur karke hi maara ja sakta hai. aur yeh toh… mumkin hi nahi hai…"**

"**Daya mai tujhe kabhi chhodke nahi jaunga… mai tujhe chhodke jee nahi sakta yaar… tu meri jaan hai. Agar kabhi zindagi mein lage na ki mai tujhse door ja raha hoon, bas ek baar dil se awaaz dena. Jahan bhi rahunga wapaas aa jaunga tere paas. PROMISE !**"

"**Daya yeh baat toh sach hai ki insaan ko ek na ek din jaana padta hai. Ispe mera koi control nahi hai. Par ek promise kar sakta hoon ki mai tujhe akhri salam deke jaunga. Marunga toh teri god mein sir rakhke. Itne din jab tu mere god (lap) mein sir rakhke soya hai na un sab ka hisab wapaas leke.. woh sholay movie ka dialogue hai na jiye toh dost ke saath mare toh dost ke saamne."**

**"Mai tujhe kuch nahi hone doonga.. maine abhi bhagwaan se pray kiya hai ki hey bhagwaan please mere daya ko theek rakhna. Usey kuch nahi hone dena… mere saath chahe kuch bhi ho jaaye usey sahi salamat rakhna… tujhe kuch nahi hoga… atleast mere rehte toh nahi… jab tak mai hoon tujhe koi musibat chuu(touch) hi nahi sakti… jo bhi musibat tere upar aani hogi woh mujh par se hoke hi guzaregi, daya.. wada hai mera"**

Abhijeet was thinking hard now. The day when he was brought here. The first time when he opened his eyes. The time when he was tied with ropes. The time when he was shifted to this chair with electronic locks. Just then a thought crosses his mind.

The boss. The girl was wearing reflecting sunglasses even in dark here. So that abhijeet couldn't identify her. surely he wasn't able to identify her or see her face but it had done one good thing… the password she typed in abhijeet's locks was reflected on her sunglasses.. abhijeet thought deeper and recalled..

'14022010'

Abhijeet: haan… haan.. hai… type kar pakya..

Pakya typed it hurriedly and the locks opened with a crack.

Abhijeet smiled and looked at his hands and feet which were released now… he tried to get up but fell down on the chair almost immediately

Pakya: saab!

Abhijeet; nahi mujhe kuch nahi hua… theek hoon mai.. kitna waqt bacha hai?

Pakya: saab 20 minute hain bas…

Abhijeet; bees minute? Mujhe yahan se kisi bhi tarah 20 minutes mein nikalna hoga…

Pakya: aap kar paoge?

Abhijeet; karna padega mujhe, pakya karna padega.. tu bahar jaa aur dekhke aa.. sabka kaam ho gaya.. koi jaga hua toh nahi hai?

Pakya nodded and moved out.. while abhijeet was trying hard to get up from the chair and move…

**CID BUREAU**

Acp; hmm yeh abhijeet aur daya aaye nahi abhi tak?

Rajat: sir maine call kiya tha daya sir ko woh aur abhijeet sir ghar pahunch chuke hain. Dr sameer checkup kar rahe hain daya sir ka. Woh dono aa jayenge thodi der mein.

Acp; hmmm. Theek hai aur batao kya pata chala hai uss don JR ke case ka…

Rajat; sir khabriyan kaam pe lage hue hain… aur pankaj gaya hai don JR ki case ka file lane.

Acp; hmm. Theek hai. aur sachin aur freddy kahan hain?

Rajat; sir woh log gaye hain delhi central jail. Unn criminals se baat karne jinko Abhijeet sir ne mission pe arrest kiya tha.. aapne hi kaha tha na?

Acp; haan haan maine hi kaha tha…

Just then pankaj entered the bureau with a file…

Acp; haan pankaj kya pata chala JR ke bare mein?

Pankaj; sir zyaada kuch nahi hai. yeh don JR human trafficking mein involved tha. Daya sir iss case ko lead kar rahe the. Abhijeet sir iss waqt mission pe the. Daya sir iss mission pe undercover gaye the. Unhone jab Don JR ke khilaaf sabot inkathe kiye. Final battle ke waqt daya sir don JR ke kabze mein aate aate reh gaye bas… abhijeet sir last moment mein pahunch gaye the wahan par aur baazi cid ke haath aa gayi..

Acp: iss se kuch pata nahi chalta hai… aur batao

Pankaj: yahan pe fight ke dauran ke blast bhi hua tha jismein kuch larkiyan aur iss don ke hi kuch aadmi mar gaye.. humare cid officers ke liye jaal bichaya tha par khud hi phas gaye… iss don ka ek bhai Jiten faraar ho gaya tha aur doosra bhai Jigar blast mein hi maara gaya.

Acp: yeh baat iss don JR ne khud batayi hai hume?

Pankaj: jee sir.. yeh case baad mein STF ko de diya gaya tha along with the evidences and witnesses. Unke 3rd degree pe yeh don JR ne bhi apna mooh khol diya. usne khud bataya hai ki uske do bhai the. Ek Jigar jo blast mein mar gaya tha aur doosra Jiten jo bhaag nikal tha. Iss jiten ne bhagte waqt abhijeet sir ko dhamki di thi ki jis tarah abhijeet sir ne unke chote bhai Jigar ko maar diya usi tarah woh bhi unki aankhon ke saamne daya sir ko maarenge.

ACP; ek minute ek minute.. abhijeet ne Jigar ki jaan li? Par woh toh blast mein maara gaya tha na?

Pankaj; haan sir.. jis godown mein larkiyon ko rakha gaya tha wahan abhijeet sir aur baaki officers pahunche the. Unhone abhijeet sir aur baaki officers ko maarne ke liye hi yeh bomb plant kiya tha… Phir abhijeet sir aur Jigar mein shooting chalo ho gayi.. Phir Jigar wahan godown mein pahunch gaya, jab Abhijeet sir ne shoot kiya toh Jigar bach gaya aur bullet kisi box ke peeche laga aur blast hua. Shayad wahin pe bomb plant kiya hua tha. Abhijeet sir bhi zakhmi hue par zyaada nahi. Par Jigar… woh bomb ke kaafi paas tha, maara gaya woh…

Acp: hmmm.. aur Jiten…

Pankaj: Jiten bhi arrest hua tha par jab STF ko saup diye gaye uss beech woh bhaag nikla kisi tarah… bahut dhoondha gaya par woh Jiten haath nahi aaya. Uske ghar pe sirf ek chitthi(letter) mili Abhijeet sir ke liye…

Acp: kya? Abhijeet ke liye? Kya chitthi?

Pankaj: sir uss citthi mein wohi likha tha ki Abhijeet jis tarah tumne mere chote bhai ko maara mere bade bhai ko giraftaar karwaya mera waada hai tujhse ki tere saamne tere bhai, Daya ko maarunga… humne bahut koshish ki par woh mil nahi paaya. Shayad underground ho gaya hoga..

Acp; hmm aur ab yeh chuha bil se bahar aaya hai apna badla lene…

Pankaj; haan sir. Mujhe lagta hai ki yehi daya sir se badla le raha hoga…

Acp; hmm. Zara file dikhana?

Pankaj handed him the file..

Acp started reading it…

Acp; yeh dekho rajat.. yeh dekho… Sabse pehla humla abhijeet pe jo flight blast hua… kab hua tha?

Rajat: sir 15 january ko..

Acp: hmmm aur isi din 4 saal pehle yaani 2010 mein daya iss mission ko join kiya tha…

Rajat; sir iska matlab yeh Jiten… tareek ke hisaab se daya sir pe humla karwa raha hai?

Acp: bilkul… daya par jab unn cars ne humla kiya tha? Kab ki baat hai?

Rajat: sir 17 January ko..

Acp: 17 january 2010 ko Daya ne hume bahut saare saboot bheje the aur ek attempt kiya unhe pakarwaane ka par sahi waqt pe help na milne ke wajah se aur plan leak hone ke wajah se humne bhi plan change kar diya aur attack nahi karwaaya tha.

Rajat: phir final battle kab hua tha?

Acp: 28 january… 28 january 2010 ko. Jis din Jigar maara gaya tha.

Rajat: iska matlab….

Acp: haan rajat iska matlab agla humla daya pe 28 January ko hone waala hai… usi din jis din Jigar maara gaya aur JR don arrest hua…hum kuch bhi karke iss Jiten ko pakarna hai woh bhi 28 se pehle...

Poorvi (joining in the conversation) sir par ek baat samajh nahi aayi… Jiten ko ek mauka mila toh tha Daya sir ko maarne ka. Woh chahta toh daya sir ko maar sakta tha… phir usne aisa kiya kyu nahi?

Rajat: poorvi shayad aisa isliye kyunki woh News channel ka van aa gaya tha aur unhe bhaagna pada…

Poorvi: phir bhi sir.. woh daya sir ko torture zyaada kar rahe the chahte toh goli maar sakte the.. par unhone aisa kiya nahi. Sirf sir ko maar rahe the aur phir chaku se humla? Chate toh goli maar sakte the. aisa lagta hai ki jaise… jaise unka maksad daya sir ko maarna nahi tha … sirf torture hi karna tha…

Acp; haan poorvi sahi socha tumne. Yeh Jiten sab kuch dates ke hisaab se hi kar raha hai. 17 ko nahi 28 ko hi maarna chahta hai Jiten daya ko… 28 ko… jis din yeh gang arrest hua aur iska bhai maara gaya.

Poorvi; sir agar woh dates ke hisaab se kaam kar raha tha toh pehle hi din woh blast flight pe… bomb toh daya sir ko maarne ki intention se lagaya gaya tha wahan par. Agar woh daya sir ko 28 ko maarna chahta that oh phir 15 ko aisa blast kyun plan karwayega..

Acp: haan.. yeh baat toh hai… yeh baat toh hai poorvi… pata lagana hoga… (changing the topic) waise aur kuch pata chala?

Poorvi: sir mai aur Nikhil wahan phir se crime scene par gaye the. Jahan pe daya sir pe humla hua tha. Wahan ke blood samples aur mile hain ek do jagah par.. ek jagah toh daya sir ka hi hai sirf.. baaki aur ek do jagah bahut kam blood mila hai dur dur pe… wahan se samples collect karke forensic lab bhijwa diya hai. Tyres ke marks mile hain wahan par.. aur baaki khabri kaam pe hain.. but koi information nahi mili hai abhi tak…

Acp; hmm. Toh ab wait karte hain jab tak forensic lab se koi khabar nahi milti…

**DUO'S HOUSE**

Daya had reached the house and was talking to Sameer, just then abhijeet and tarika too entered.

Sameer: yeh lo aa gaye abhijeet saab. Jaldi aayiye. Aapka yeh chota bhai bina aapke dressing nahi karwana chahta.

Abhijeet smiled and entered inside..

Abhijeet: arey daya. Kyu pareshaan hota hai? ab mai aa gaya hoon na. chal ab dressing change karwa le…

Daya: nahi na abhijeet.. kyu change karna hai… rehne do na.. geeli bhi nahi hui hai dressing…

Sameer: daya. Agar regularly nahi change karoge toh infection ho jayega.. tum daro mat na ab toh abhijeet bhi aa gaya hai.

Daya: sameer. Mai darta warta nahi hoon kisi se haan.. woh toh mai bas… aise hi..

Abhijeet: ohhoo toh ab janaab ko soniya ji ki change ki hui dressing bhi nahi badalwaani hmm hmm?

Daya: abhijeet! Tumhe ek mike laa doon?. Beech raaste mein khade hoke sab ko chilla chilla ke bata do! Kyun? Kyun peeche pade ho… boss tum bhi na…

Abhijeet: acha baba.. ab tu dressing change karwa le na. sameer dekhke bata bhi dega ki kitni improvement hai…

Daya moaned but abhijeet and sameer forcefull laid him down on the bed and sameer started checking his wounds… he undressed the bandage and saw the wound…

Abhijeet: sameer…

Sameer: abhijeet sahi time pe sahi dawai aur care diya gaya hai is liye halat abhi bahut behetar hai.. regularly change karna dressing aur kuch dawai de dunga isi khila dena… bahut jaldi theek ho raha hai daya…

Sameer started cleaning the wound and daya felt pain.. he immediately gabbed abhijeet's hand… abhijeet held daya's hand tightly… daya started shifting uncomfortably.

Abhijeet: daya tu hil mat na… dard ho raha hai na? theek ho jayega daya.. mai hoon na… mai yahi hoon tere paas. Kyu ghabra raha hai..

Daya: boss lag raha hai… ah.. aaah.. abhiii..

Abhijeet grabeed daya's hand with both his hands.

Abhijeet: daya… kuch nahi daya. Mai hoon.. tu tu ek kaam kar. (placing his left hand on daya's eyes and covering them) tu ankh band kar apni. Tu dekh dekh ke zyaada dar raha hai.

Daya (closing his eyes)boss abhi bhi lag raha hai..

Abhijeet (whispering in daya's ears) ek kaam kar soniya ke bare mein soch. Dard bhool jayega..

Daya: boss…

Abhijeet: jo bol raha hoon karke dekh…

Daya started thinking about Soniya. And a smile appeared on his lips.. her eyes, her hair, the way she talked… the way she was teasing him by pinching his cheeks so fearlessly. The way she said that she was just acting so that she could get herself a table at the hotel. The time when she was about to meet with an accident. The way daya pulled her. the way she fell into his arms and hugged daya. The moment when she looked deeply into his eyes. The way she held his hand while crossing the road… the way she was talking about faults of girls in a relationship… now this needed courage. Her style, attitude, personality… everything was just so nice about her..

Daya was lost in her thoughts when he noticed abhijeet shaking him.

Abhijeet: oye… daya.. uth! Sapne dekh raha hai kya soniya ke bare mein? Uth!

Daya (getting up): huh? Nahi! Mai toh.. mai toh.. tum.. tumhare bare mein soch raha tha..

Abhijeet; aahahaha! mere bare mein… samajhta hoon sab.. chal ho gaya dressing.

Daya sat up on the bed now…

Tarika; sameer. Zyaada koi pareshaani waali baat nahi hai na?

Sameer: nahi tarika, koi baat nahi hai. sab theek hai… waise tum bhi gayi thi na abhijeet ka haath dikhane? Kya reports aaye?

Daya: arey haan abhijeet! Tumhare haath ka plaster bhi utar gaya?

Tarika; haan. Doctor ne kaha ki unke haath mein bahut hi minor fracture thi, isliye theek ho gayi hai abhi…

Daya: abhijeet! Tum toh superhero se kam nahi haan?

Sameer: Par Tarika? Itni jaldi…

Tarika; haan sameer. Bahut hi minor fracture tha… sam.. sameer tumne lunch kiya kya?

Sameer; haan tarika mai ghar pe kar chukka tha.

Tarika: tum abhi ghar jaa rahe ho?

Sameer; haan kyu?

Tarika: sameer mujhe lab mein drop kar doge?

Abhijeet: tarika tumne lunch bhi nahi kiya?

Tarika: abhijeet woh doctor salunkhe ka message aaya tha. Kuch kaam hai lab mein.. mai lab mein lunch kar lungi..

Abhjieet:par tarika…

Tarika; so sorry abhijeet. Jaana hoga..

Abhijeet; acha? Acha ok…

Tarika and sameer both moved outside…

**OUTSIDE**

Sameer: kya hua tarika? Tum mujhe aise bahar?

Tarika: sameer kuch baat karni thi tumse. Tum aao gadi mein baitho. Mai drive karti hoon tum reports dekho…

Sameer; par meri gaadi?

Tarika: mai baad mein tumhare ghar pahuncha doongi.. please sameer meri baat maano..

Sameer: acha.. acha! Kiske reports.. kya?

Tarika; tum chalo. Mere car mein reports hai dikhati hoon tumhe…

Tarika sat in the driver seat and sameer on the passenger seat. He started verifying both the reports…

Sameer: tarika its impossible… mere hospital ke reports ke mutabik abhijeet ka haath kam se kam 2 hafte mein theek hota. Aur yeh reports… inse toh prove hota hai ki yeh totally opposite hai. iss ke anusaar toh abhijeet ka haath fracture hua hi nahi.. agar hua bhi hoga toh kam se kaam 5-6 saal pehle aur bone jud bhi chukka hai…

Tarika; yehi toh baat hai sameer. Tumhare hospital mein koi orthopedist hai?

Sameer: haan hai toh. Mai usey jaanta hoon ache se.. mere ghar ke paas mein hi rehta hai..

Tarika: sameer I need your help. Mai chahti hoon ki yeh reports tum unse check karwao and tell me the results ok?

Sameer: ok tarika..

Tarika; aur ek baat hai.. yeh baat daya abhijeet ya mere alawa kisiko bhi nahi batoge tum samjhe…

Sameer: par…

Tarika: am I clear sameer? Mere alawa koi nahi!

Sameer: ok…

He got off the car as he reached his home and tarika drove towards the forensic lab…

**FORENSIC LAB:-**

Salunkhe: aa gayi tarika?

But he got no response from her…

Salunkhe; tarika yeh kuch blood samples mile hain. Tum test kar lo zara…

Again no response…

Salunkhe was a bit worried now. Why wasn't tarika replying to anything… she just sat down on a chair and her her head in her hands…

Salunkhe was observing her. she was in a great tension. But he decided not to say anything…

After 10 minutes of complete silence tarika's phone rang…

Tarika: hello? Sameer bolo… kya? You sure…? What!? Oh no… mera shak sahi tha… thank you.. thank you sameer… yeah .. haan aur kisiko nahi bologe tum kuch bhi iske bare mein.. please.. thank you.. bye..

Salunkhe: tarika..

Tarika : haan?

Salunkhe; kya hua hai tarika?

Tarika; k..kuch bhi nahi sir..

Salunkhe: acha? Mujhse jhoot bologi tarika?

Tarika looked down.

Salunkhe; tarika… batao na tarika kya hua hai? kya pareshaani hai?

Tarika narrated him the whole incident of abhijeet's reports.. salunkhe was listening to her shocked…

Salunkhe; tarika hume ACP ko batana hoga…

Tarika; nahi nahi sir… hum acp sir ko kaise bol sakte hain… hum sure nahi hain… agar abhijeet kisi musibat mein hoga, shayad woh yeh sab jaan boojh ke kar raha hai. kisi majboori ke wajah se.. ya…

Salunkhe; ya agar humara shak sahi nikla? Agar yeh sach mein humara abhijeet nahi hua toh? Agar yeh humare daya ki jaan lena chahta hoga toh? Agar yeh humare apne abhijeet ko maarna chahta hoga toh? Hume acp ko sab bata dena chahiye..

Just then acp and rajat entered in the lab.

Acp: kya batana hai mujhe?

Salunkhe: woh… woh tumhe…

Acp; kya woh woh.. lagaye rakha hai? bata na… reports aa gaye na?

Salunkhe: 6 type ke khoon hai. saare gents. 2 log ke khoon tumhare woh do.. kya naam hai ravi aur somesh hai.. jinka sketch banwaya tha daya ne. Humne criminal records mein chek kiya aur…

Acp; aur.. aur kya salunkhe.. bata na…

Salunkhe;(low tone) abhijeet ke bare mein kuch…

Acp: abhijeet ke bare mein? Abhijeet ke bare mein kya?

Salunkhe looked at tarika and started narrating him the incidents..

Acp looked at salunkhe shocked..

Tarika: sir abhi maine dr. sameer ko reports diye the apne ek orthopedist dost ko dikhane ke liye… unhone bataya ki sach mein yeh dono reports bikul alag hain. Aur unke hospital mein ek aadmi aaya tha jiska haath fracture tha, uski bone surgery bhi hui hai 1 month pehle uska reports aisa aaya tha jaisa abhijeet ka iss baar ke test mein aaya hai aur abhijeet ka uss waqt uss aadmi ke jaise reports aaya tha. Sameer ko lagta hai ki uss din jo hospital mein reports exchange ki gayi thi woh… woh… abhi..

Acp: abhijeet ne, haina?

Tarika nodded.

Acp: salunkhe mujhe bhi abhijeet pe shak ho raha tha. Maine tujhe bataya tha na. jis tarah woh baat kar raha tha, behave kar raha tha? Aur usey itni takleef ke baad itni kam chotein. Phir jab gundon ne usey kidnap kiya toh aise hi chor diya usey… kuch na kuch toh zaroor gadbad hai.

Rajat : sir maine bhi aaj subah notice kiya…

And he told acp what he had noticed…

Rajat; sir abhijeet sir daya sir ke maamle mein paison ke bare mein pehle kaise soch sakte hain? Mujhe lagta hai woh kuch chupana chahte hain…

Acp: hmm. Acha suno yeh baat humare beech hai.. humare beech hi rahegi… mai apne kuch khabri uske peeche lagwa raha hoon… jab tak koi news nahi mile koi abhijeet se ya daya se kuch nahi kahega.. ya bureau ke aur kisi bhi sadasya se.. theek hai?

All nodded as yes..

Acp: ab pata lagwana hi padega ki yeh abhijeet ka masla hai kya?

**The old factory where real abhijeet was trapped, "_Shyamnagar"_**

Abhijeet was now able to stand properly and walk a bit too. Pakya entered.

Pakya: saab . sab out ho gaye hain.. 17 minute bache hain… aap yahan se nikal paoge?

Abhijeet nodded and moved out of the room with so much difficulty. He stumbled many times, he even fell but he needed to escape now…

Finally with so much of efforts he moved out of and somehow managed to reach the road… few steps more and he would reach the main road… he was out of the dark place and sunlight welcomed him. but his brain and body were not at all responding nicely to this welcome. Abhijeet's eyes closed in this sunlight. It was 3:00 pm in the afternoon. The sunlight hurt his eyes like hell. His eyes had been accustomed to the darkness inside. After so many days he was seeing this sunlight. Abhijeet's eyes felt strain and his head was paining again. He clutched his head tightly… everything around him seemed to move… he was feeling very dizzy. He was again feeling the severe pain in his head… he couldn't control anymore and fell down on the road. The last thing which came out of his mouth before every thing blanked out was "d…da…daya" and he slipped into unconsciousness.

**DUO'S HOME**

Abhijeet was munching on some sandwiches… he got a message from Monika on his cell phone..

"milna hai tumse.. mai pahunch rahi hoon 15 minute mein factory mein. Tum bhi aane ki koshish karo.'

Abhijeet replied, "hmm koshish karta hoon"

Daya was sleeping in his room when suddenly his sleep got disturbed. He felt as if abhijeet called him.. he looked around but abhijeet was not in his room. He came down from his room into the sitting room.

Abhijeet: arey daya kya hua? Tu so raha tha? Uth gaya?

Daya: boss tumne bulaya kya mujhe?

Abhijeet: nahi… maine toh nahi bulaya?

Daya: ajeeb hai… mujhe laga ki tum bula rahe ho.. pata nahi. Shayad wahem hoga mera..

He saw that abhijeet was wearing his coat so he thought that he must be going somewhere..

Daya; jaa rahe ho kahi?

Abhijeet;haan bureau jaa raha hoon.

Daya; abhi itni jaldi? Sham ko hi chalte hain na?

Abhijeet: nahi yaar. Iss case ko jaldi solve karwana padega… tujhpe khatra hai jab tak tab tak mujhe shaanti nahi milegi…

Daya: acha theek hai mai bhi chalta hoon. Tum akele kyu jaoge? Mai company de deta hoon. Waise bhi bore ho rahe hain ghar par…

Abhijeet: nahi daya tum araam karo. Abhi dressing hui hai stress kyu loge?

Daya: boss! Mai aa raha hoon bas. Abhi agar raaste pe tumpe hamla ho gaya toh?

Abhijeet: bhai! Woh log mujhe nahi tujhe maarna chahte hain…

Daya: acha agar maan lo mujhpe ghar pe humla ho gaya toh? Mujhe ghar pe akele chor ke jaoge?

Abhijeet: acha theek hai tub hi chal. Waise bhi woh don JR ke case ko tu hi lead kar raha tha… raaste mein batana proceedings..

**Some other place similar to the one where abhijeet was held as a captive.**

A man was sitting there facing his back towards the others. His men were standing there. All were wearing dark green colored shirts and black jeans as if it were some dress code or something. The two men Ravi and Somesh were also present there.

Ravi; boss humpe unn logon ko shak ho chukka hai..

Somesh: boss hum teeno ke sketches bhi banwa diya hai uss daya ne..

The man: hmm hmm sketches bhi banwa diya.. waah! Senior inspector daya toh bada kamala ka hai.. itna pit raha tha… phir bhi shakal dekh li humari… kamala hai! chalo koi baat nahi. Ab usey maarte waqt usey apna introduction nahi dena padega hume… hahahaha…

Ravi; boss aapko fikar nahi hai..

The man: haa thoo! Kahe ki fikar. CID aur STF dono ko chakma dekar bhaaga tha. Kuch nahi bigaad sakte yeh log mera… kuch bhi nahi! Agar abhi mujhe kuch pareshaan kar raha hai toh woh yeh hai ki daya ke peeche aur kaun pada hai? woh jo flight blast hua.. humne toh nahi karwaaya tha. Toh phir aur kisne karwaya hoga?

Somesh: boss ho sakta hai ki woh humla senior inspector abhijeet ke liye hi tha..

The man: nah! Nah! Nah! Woh humla daya ke liye hi tha… daya jaane waala tha uss mission pe aur yeh humla usi ke liye tha… aur agar unka maksab abhijeet hota toh usey chor dete aise? Nah! Nah! Yeh koi aur bhi team hai jo daya ko target kar raha hai… jo baat mujhe khatak rahi hai woh yeh ki yeh team humare dates kaise jaanti hai? 15 ko humne bhi usi mission pe daya par ek attack plan karwaya tha woh toh accha hua ki hume khabar mil gayi aur humne abhijeet pe woh attack hone se bacha liye.. par koi aur team hai jise yeh khabar nahi mili aur abhijeet pe humla ho gaya. yeh acchi baat hai ki bach gaya abhijeet.. warna mera badla kaise poora hota? Abhijeet ke saamne daya ko maarne ka…

Ravi: boss toh aapko uss team se problem hai ?

The man: nahi ravi! Nahi! Mai uss team ke bare mein information chahta hoon. Jaaki hum uss team se mil sake. Dushman ka dushman dost hota hai. mai chahta hoon ki hum unn logon se bhi madad le sake daya ko maarne mein aur yeh samjhauta kar sake ki jo jitna torture karna hai kar lo usey but daya ki maut mere hi haathon hogi woh bhi abhijeet ke saamne…

Ravi: hmmm. Boss aap chinta mat karo, hum pata laga lenge.

The man: aur ek baat. Yeh pata lagwao ki jo bomb blast hua tha uski dates humare dates se ittefaak (coincidence) se match hui ya koi aur wajah hai…

Somesh: sir aapko lagta hai ki dates koi aur wajah se match hui hogi? Ittefaak hi hoga na sir… humare gang ke dates humare alawa kisiko pata nahi hai…

The man: jitna bola hai utna karo… poori information nikalo uss gang ke bare mein

Somesh: ji boss.

The man: aur ek baat. Woh video develop ho gaya kya? Daya jabsarak pe akele pit raha tha?

Ravi: haan boss. Maine mere secret bug se jo record kiya tha usey laptop pe shift kar diya.. par aapko kis liye chahiye woh video? Aapne live telecast toh khud dekha..

The man; arey yeh chota sa tohfa (gift) humare abhijeet babu ke liye… daya ke marne ke baad koi toh yaad hone chahiye na uske paas daya ki… (evil laugh) hahahahahahahahaha

And all the other goons merge their laughter with this…

**DUO'S HOUSE**

Daya and abhijeet both came out from their house. Daya was locking the house… meanwhile abhijeet sent a text to Monica

"Jaan nahi hoga… aaj raat 1 baje.. pakka! tum factory jao aur dhyaan rakho humare mehmaan ka"

They both saw sameer's car there..

Daya: arey sameer yahin pe chor gaya car?

Abhijeet: haan tarika ka haath dard de raha tha shayad Sameer ko bola hoga drive karke drop kar dene usey.. tarika ke car mein gaye honge..

Daya: uska haath dard de raha tha toh tum dono kaise aaye yahan car mein.

Abhijeet (casually) arey maine drive kiya tha.

Daya: (angrily) abhijeet! reports acchi aa gayi toh tum kya chahte ho ki haath phirse fracture ho jaaye. Poori tarah theek hue nahi ki herogiri dekhani shuru tumhari… koi matlab hai abhijeet… aisa karoge tum! Mujhe har choti cheez mein yeh karo yeh mat karo… aur khudka dhyaan nahi rakha jaata tumse…

Abhijeet: haan mere baap! Chup ho jaa abhi… abhi taxi le lenge… khush!

Daya; haan abhi mai tumhe drive karne bhi nahi doonga.. kyunki…..

And he continued with him ramblings.. pure concern was clearly visible in daya's anger… they went to the main road and got a taxi from there…

**IN THE TAXI**

Taxi driver: bhaisahab shyamnagar se jaun kya? Abhi main road pe zyaada bheed hogi?

Daya: shyamnagar! Haan theek hai chalo.

Abhijeet; shyamnagar kyun yaar? Daya late ho jayega.

Daya; arey abhi traffic mein phanse toh aur time lagega.

Abhijeet: nahi phir bhi shyamnagar. Ho sakta hai ki hume ollo (owl) bana raha hai. zyaada bill ayega phir.

Taxi driver: nahi saab sacchi abhi abhi ek passenger ko leke gaya tha poore 50 minute lag gaye saab. Abhi tak jam nahi toota hai… aapko traffic mein phansna hai toh bolo…

Daya: arey bhai aap chalo wahi shyamnagar se… abhi traffic mein nahi phasna hume.. aap chalo

Abhijeet (thinking) hmmm. Ab zyaada kich kich karunga toh isey shak ho sakta hai. aur Monica ka bhi toh koi message ya call nahi aaya hai kisi khatre ke bare mein. Woh abhi factory pahunch bhi jayegi…Waise bhi woh factory bahut ander hai. daya ki nazar bhi nahi jayegi wahan tak… theek hai chale jaate hain.

the taxi was now on the main road of shyamnagar. Daya saw someone fallen on the road.

Daya: bhai taxi rokna zara… (to abhijeet) abhijeet yeh kaun gira hua hai aage sarak pe? Hume jaake dekhna chahiye.

Abhijeet: hmm par agar koi chaal hui toh ?

Daya: kuch nahi hoga hum dono saath mein hain na? aur phir agar koi aadmi hoga toh usey madad chahiye hogi toh… chalo dekhte hain

Daya and abhijeet both got out from the taxi and moved out…

**A/N: hmm ho gaya finally. Sorry chota update tha na. Promise agla waala baadaaaa sa hoga.. xtra large :) ! chalo finally acp, tarika , salunkhe aur Rajat teeno ek saath hue toh sahi… :) aur aapko apne real abhijeet bhaiya ke bhi darshan ho gaye :) waise kya lagta hai kaun hai woh aadmi jo sarak pe gira hua hai? OBVIOUSLY! _ _ … agar aapne location ache se padhe honge toh samajh aa hi gaya hoga. Ab sawaal yeh hai ki kya daya bacha payega apne real abhijeet ko…. Batana kaisa laga chapter bahut jaldi jaldi mein likha hai. Agar pasand nahi aaya toh edit kar denge ok?**

**READ AND REVIEW :D**

**Ritesh7 :- ** **dost aap bhi na sacchi mein… kya sorry bol rahe ho aur hurt?hurt kyu hongi mai? Aapka review ka toh bahut intezaar rehta hai aur aapka review sabse bada and sabse sweet tha… story ka baat hai toh yahan mujhse bahut zyaada experienced aur talented writers hain.. phir bhi aapko mera story pasand aaya bahut badi baat hai mere liye… maine yeh emotional way mein chalu kiya tha but likhte likhte maine bahut change kar diya script aur ab yeh emotional, investigation, love sab kuch ka mixture ho gaya hai…**

**and aap jitna bhi bolo mujhe koi aitraaz nahi hai.. mai baithi hoon naa aap sabke tareef, constructive criticism, aur requests sun ne ke liye… aap bas dil khol ke bolo, ok? And haan aap mere story ke reader ho that ways aap mere dost hue and hum apne kisi bhi dost ko mujhse sorry bolne ka permission nahi dete… yaad rakhna agle baar.. ok? Chalo thanks al lot dost… may god bless you :)**

**Katiiy****:- thanks for the review and "dareya" pe iss story ko complete karne ke baad.. pakka!**

**Priya****: aapke liye poora chapter badalna pada… chalo mil gaye aapko abhijeet sir :) happy? Chalo ab jaldiii se review karna. Lots of love and ek badaaa wala hug.. god bless you dear..**

**Palak96****: I think zyaada acha nahi tha na? yeh chapter?… batana zara. Or else I'll edit this chapter ok? Thanks for the review**

**Sweetpari****:- areyyyyy sorry… punishment milne waali hai kya? Late update ke liye… sorry… chapter poora change karna pada na. abhijeet ki entry ke liye… isliye late ho gaya. promise agle baar itna late nahi hona chahiye… waise batana chap agar acha nahi tha na toh edit kar denge..**

**Duoangle95****:- thanks for the review. Sorry isbar daya-soniya ka likh nahi paayi… agle baar lamba update pakka. :)**

** .16**** :- thanks for the review dear. Hope yeh chapter accha tha.**

**Shilpam59**** :- bhaiya :) chapter aapka bhi help se likha gaya tha samjhe! Poora credit mujhpe nahi dalo… ok bhaiya?… and haan achi toh lagegi hi girls apna burai maanti kahan hai? bol do! yeh larki aapko bhi pasand aa gayi, iske thoughts ke wajah se… and haan bhoolna mat! Jo dialogues tha na woh aapki iss behena ka hi brain ka upaj hai toh yeh bhi jaan lo ki mera thinking bhi wohi hai jo usmein likha tha… aur ek baat sunna hai?**

** Saamne aana zara..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**phooooooo :P**

**yehi bolna tha..**

**hahaha.. nahi nahi aur ek cheez… ek bada sa sweet sa hug and lots of love and best of luck mere bhaiya… 0:)**

**Srija angel of cid****:- arey thanks for the review hope yeh chapter pasand aaya hoga… warna aap batana I will make changes and extend this chapter… aur ek baat bolun? Aap sachmein angel ho… aapne anjaane mein hi sahi ek baat batayi thi apne pehle ke review mein. Kaafi achi baat kahi thi.. I'll always remember that.. thanks a lot!**

**Bint-e-abid****: aap humse bade hain ji toh aap hume "aap" aur "ji" na hi bolo toh accha hai dost.. aapke liye toh hum "kiddo" hi theek hain… thanks for the review.**

**Krittika****: arey same pinch… mujhe bhi suspence aur mystery books bahuttt pasand hai. hum bhi ek baar do din mein poore do books padh liye the ache suspence ke wajah se.. **

**par yeh suspence ke liye wait karna hoga. Yeh itni jaldi khatam nahi hoga.. na nana na na! ;P acha chalo yeh chapter kaisa laga batna jaldi jaldi..**

**Kanchi****: arey dost.. aapko pehle se hi bol rahi hoon ki shreya nahi hogi iss story mein… pehle hi bataya tha na. next story mein dareya hoga… thanks for the review and bada waala hug…**

**Sundas****; thanks a lot aapne bahuttttt help kar di… sorry woh saare love scenes nahi likh paayi… aapke scenes mai likhungi aane waale ek do chapters mein ok? Thanks a lott. And yeh update aapke liye :) and haan aapke exams chal rahe hai na shayad? Best of luck friend :)**

**Jyoti****: thanks for the review and haan mujhe bhi involve karo apne uss gang mein. Ek do cid cops ka kidnap karte hi hai aur autograph n photograph leke chor denge unhe… bolo abhijeet toh hoga hi list mein… and daya bhi… infact rajat ko bhi karna chahiye.. ;) haha. Chalo dehr saara pyaar and sweet sa hug :D**

** .1 ****thanks for the review.. hope u like this chapter as well. MAY GOD BLESS YOU :)**

**Diya- the cid dreamer****:- didi! Aap na… ek din mein saare chaps padh liye? Woooow! Love you love you love you… itne saare review.. u just rock di! Thanks a lot! Aap bahut ache ho… meri pyaari Diya didi :) bada waala hug and dheeerrr saare love… **

**R and r****: thanks for ur review… love and hugs to you too**

**D****: Thanks a lot for your review… love and hugs..**

**Zoya****: arey sapne dekho.. kya pata kabhi sach ho jaaye. Kabhi daya sir mile na aapke wahan shooting ke dauran toh hug kar lena unhe and saath mein abhijeet aur rajat sir ko bhi mere taraf se ek ek hug… :) filhaal toh mere side se ek bahut hi pyaar bhara hug meri cute dost ke liye… thanks for the review.**

**Navkiran kaur****: arey dear thanks a lot for your review and ek baar yeh story ho jaane do… aapki story pe kaam chal raha hai… lots of love n hugs**

**Nainacid****: arey di bilkul sorry mat nolo aap samjhe! Dosti mein sorry worry ki jagah nahi hai… :) best of luck for your exams… waise… aapko kaise pata kya hone waala hai aage? Huh huh? Mere dimaag ko hack kar rahe ho….. you hacker! Lol! Chalo thanks for the review :)**

**Raveena, guest, glitter glimpse, sweet pari, Priya ,snow white****: sorry to keep you all waiting… lemme know about this update…**

**Lots of love and hugs to all. May god bless you :D**


	9. TWIST

**A/N: Guys I know bahut late update tha bas I just want to say ki mere new classes start ho gaye hain and bahut assignments hai mujhe time nahi mil raha. I need to focus on my studies too right? But yeh story complete bhi karna hai aap sabke liye…**

**So..**

**Aaj ka investigation scenes with the help of shilpam bhaiya and love scenes with the help of sundas**

**Now the story:-**

**RECAP:- **the taxi was now on the main road of shyamnagar. Daya saw someone fallen on the road.

Daya: bhai taxi rokna zara… (to abhijeet) abhijeet yeh kaun gira hua hai aage sarak pe? Hume jaake dekhna chahiye.

Abhijeet: hmm par agar koi chaal hui toh ?

Daya: kuch nahi hoga hum dono saath mein hain na? aur phir agar koi aadmi hoga toh usey madad chahiye hogi toh… chalo dekhte hain

Daya and abhijeet both got out from the taxi and moved out…

**CONTINUATION :-**

They walked forward and reached the place where the man was lying. Daya was walking ahead and Abhijeet was behind him.

Daya kneeled down beside him and turned the man around.

Daya was shocked to see that man.

Daya: (whispering) Abhi.. (loudly) Abhijeet! yeh.. yeh..

Abhijeet : kya hua daya? Itna shock kyu ho raha hai…

Daya: yeh toh…

**CID BUREAU**

ACP was tension. He was roaming here and there. Rajat moved towards him.

Rajat: kya hua sir? Aap bahut pareshaan lag rahe hain.

Acp; rajat pareshaani ki baat toh hai. agar yeh humara abhijeet nahi hai toh yeh kaun hai, aur humara abhijeet hai kahan? Aur agar yeh humara abhijeet hai toh iskaq bartav, iski chotein aur iska yeh jhoot.

Rajat: sir aapko nahi lagta ki hume Daya sir ko bata dena chahiye? Unko bhi toh saavdhaan rehna hoga na?

Acp: par kya daya manega? Aur agar daya ka behavior change ho gaya iss abhijeet ke liye toh kahi usey shak na ho jaaye. Aur phir yeh group ka bhi toh pata lagana hoga jo daya ke jaan ke peeche pada hai. bas inn sab cheezon ke beech daya aur abhijeet ko kuch na ho jaaye.

Rajat: kuch nahi hoga sir.. daya sir aur abhijeet sir ko kuch nahi hoga. Aur poori tarah hum daya sir ko kuch nahi bolenge. Bas kehte hain unhe bas pooch ke dekhte hain ki unhone abhijeet sir ke bare mein kuch notice kiya kya change?

Acp: hmm. Karke dekho but abhijeet ko nahi pata chalna chahiye ki hum uspe shak kar rahe hain.

Rajat: kaam ho jayega sir.. aap chinta mat kijiye…

Acp: theek hai dekho koshish karke… (changing the topic) freddy aur sachin se koi information mili kya?

Rajat: nahi sir kuch information nahi mili. Who log muh nahi khol rahe… aapne sahi kaha tha. Bas keh rahe the ki daya sir ka apna hi unka dushman bana hua hai toh jaan toh jayegi hi daya sir ki…

Acp: daya ka apna.. daya ka apna.. daya ka apna, abhijeet! kahin yeh abhijeet ke bare mein toh nahi bol rahe?

Rajat: ho sakta hai sir…

Acp: Jiten ke gang ka kuch pata chala?

Rajat; nahi sir koi locate nahi ho paa raha. Shayad phirse underground ho gaye hain yeh log.

Acp: Don JR ki toh case history hai. Jiten ka dekho zara koi alag record milta hai kya? Dekho zara Criminal Records mein… 28 January ke pehle hume yeh case solve karna hi hoga…

Rajat nodded as yes and moved towards the Computer on his table…

**Shyamnagar Main Road**

Daya : abhijeet yeh toh.. yeh acp sir ka khabri hai, Ramesh.

He shook ramesh but there was no response..

Daya: abhijeet paani leke aa sakte ho kahi se..

Abhijeet; hmm taxi mein dekhta hoon…

He went towards the taxi..

Abhijeet: oh bhaiya… paani hai kya?

Taxi driver: jee saab.. lijiye (handing him a water bottle)

Abhijeet took the bottle and moves towards daya and gave him the bottle. Daya sprinkled water on Ramesh's face. And he started coming into consciousness.

Ramesh: aa.. aah! (holding the back of his head)

Daya: ramesh.. kya hua haan? Kya hua tha yahan pe?

Ramesh: daya sir.. aap!

Daya: haan ramesh.. kya hua tha? Tum yahaan pe behosh?

Ramesh (worried) saab woh. Mai yahan pe madad kar raha tha… kuch logon ne waar kiya sir (head) pe mere.. aur mai behosh… behosh..

Daya: kaun log ramesh? Kisne waar kiya tumpe? Aur.. kiski madad kar rahe the tum yahan..

Abhijeet was standing behind daya but Ramesh hadn't noticed him yet.

Ramesh: nahi pata sir. Kisne humla kiya, nahi pata… teen chaar log the. Who log le gaye sir.. le gaye unko.. maine koshish ki bachane ki unhe… ek larki thi aur teen chaar aadmi the… gadi mein daal ke le gaye unhe…(crying) mai bacha nahi paaya sir.. mai nahi bacha paaya.

Daya: kise bacha nahi paaye ramesh? Kisi bacha rahe the tum?

Ramesh: abhijeet sir… (noticing abhijeet behind daya) (shocked) abhijeet sir?

Daya: haan abhijeet mere saath. Tum chaunk kyu gaye?

Ramesh: nahi kuch nahi… kuch bhi nahi…

Daya: kya hua ramesh tum chup ho gaye yun achanak?

Ramesh (nodding as no): kuch nahi sir… kuch nahi.. mai..mai chalta hoon…

He got up..

Daya: ramesh arey ramesh suno… tum aise kahan jaa rahe ho ramesh? Arey?

Ramesh got up and started walking..

Daya: ramesh kaha jaana hai? humare saath chalo taxi mein?

Ramesh nodded as no and continued walking..

Abhijeet; rehne do daya, isey mai dekhta hoon baad mein..

Daya looked at abhijeet.

Abhijeet: matlab.. matlab baad mein baat kar lenge is se…

Daya nodded as yes and moved with him and moved to the bureau.

**CID BUREAU**

Acp: kuch mila rajat?

Rajat: nahi sir… kuch nahi. Sirf wohi record hai.. DON JR ke saath mein kaam karne ka…

Acp was thinking something.. suddenly—

Acp; rajat DON JR ke case file mein dekho ki aur koi aisa date tha kya? Jaise 15, 17 aur 28 january? 28 january ke pehle humla nahi hona chahiye aur koi Daya pe…

Rajat: nahi sir major dates yehi the. Aur koi waise date nahi tha…

Acp: Daya ne jo case report submit kiya tha headquarters ko usey mangwao… usmein bhi dekho.. 17 aur 28 ke beech aur koi date nahi hai na?

Rajat; sir mai unhe mail kar deta hoon…

Acp: haan kar do…

Just then abhijeet and daya entered. They heard what acp was saying…

Daya: sir dates se kya karna hai?

Acp (noticing abhijeet too) nahi who bas case history pakki honi chahiye na… dates wates kuch bhi chootna nahi chahiye, haina?

Daya nodded.

Daya: sir aap meri case report mangwa lijiye. Abhijeet ki reports se zyaada pata nahi chalega.. who toh last last mein bana raha tha reports aur important details hi submit kiya tha. Mere reports zyaada detailed hain. Aur usmein mere kuch oberservations bhi likhe hue hain. Shayad uss se kuch help milega…

Abhijeet stepped back. He was looking a bit nervous… he took out his cell and was doing something…

Acp: kya kar rahe ho abhijeet?

Abhijeet: sir kuch.. kuch nahi.. khabri ka koi message aaya tha… wohi dekh raha hoon…

Acp; kya likha hai message pe?

Abhijeet; kuch nahi. Milne bulaya hai.. chala jaunga baad mein..

Daya: aajkal kuch zyaada hi message nahi aate tumhare iss khabri ke?

Abhijeet looked at daya: haan? Haan! Aate hai… kaam ache se kar raha hai aajkal yeh…

Daya: hume bhi bataya karo updates… akele hi mat nikal padna kaam ko anjaam dene…

Abhijeet looked at daya then he said nothing…

Abhijeet: mai…mai aata hoon ek minute… kuch dekhna hai Computer pe…

Abhijeet went to daya's desk.

Daya: boss mere desk pe kya check karna hai ab?

Abhijeet: tera desk? Arey tera desk mera desk kya hai? kahi se bhi check karo baat wohi hai na…

Daya nodded.

Abhijeet saw down and started doing something. Daya also went towards the desk.

Daya: kya kar rahe ho? Mujhe bhi dikhao zara?

Abhijeet: arey yaar daya disturb mat kar. Mai kaam kar raha hoon.

Daya: maine kaha kuch kiya? Tumne program minimize kyu kar diya hai? mai bas yahan chup chaap se khade hoke dekhta hoon…

Abhijeet; yaar jaa na daya tang mat kar! Tu ACP sir ko bata unke khabri ke bare mein…

Acp: mere khabri ke bare mein kya?

Daya (moving towards acp) sir aaj hume shyamnagar road pe aapka khabri dikha tha. Behosh pada hua tha… kuch bol raha tha ki kisine uspe hamla kiya? Ek larki, chaar- paanch aadmi… sir pe waar karke behosh kar diya usey.. who kisi ko bachane jaa raha tha.

Acp: bachane? Kise bacha raha tha?

Daya: pata nahi sir… rone jaisa laga pehle ki who bacha nahi paaya usey.. maine poocha ki kise nahi bacha nahi paaya? Pehle kuch bolne waala tha phir abhijeet ko dekhke chup ho gaya… aur chala gaya..

Acp: abhijeet ko dekhke chup ho gaya? kyu?

Daya: nahi pata sir.. aap us se contact kijiye…

Acp: haan mai dekhta hoon. (to rajat) haan rajat mail kar diya?

Rajat: sir net chal nahi raha… kuch problem hai…

Acp: problem hai? kya problem?

Rajat: nahi pata sir.. samajh nahi aa raha.. Vivek ko bula lijiye… humara computer genius wohi hai… Shayad usey kuch samajh aa jaaye..

Acp: Vivek gaya hai kuch kaam se.. aata hai toh mai usey bol dunga…

Abhijeet too got up from the computer…

Acp; kaam ho gaya tumhara abhijeet?

Abhijeet: nahi sir mera bhi internet nahi chal raha… server down hai shayad…

Acp nodded and moved out. Just then he saw Vivek in the corridor.

Acp: vivek rajat ko koi kaam hai.. tum jaao dekho zara Computers..

Vivek; ok sir. Mai dekhta hoon. Arey sir who aapka khabri hai koi Ramesh neeche hai. aapse koi kaam hai…

Acp: hmm uska message aaya tha… mai dekhta hoon.

**OUTSIDE:-**

Acp: haan Ramesh bolo..

Ramesh: sir… aap aap sahi the.. yeh abhijeet sir theek nahi hai.. kuch gadbad hai… maine unhe follow kiya tha. Who raat ko ghar se jaate hain kahin… ek do baar follow kiya maine unhe, par nahi ho paaya. Beech mein hi koi aadmi sab aa jaate hain. Aur agar mai aage jaunga toh pakda jaunga… bas itna pata chala hai ki who Shyamnagar mein jaate hain kahin. Exact location pata lagane mein waqt lagega… ek hafta dijiye.. mai kar loonga yeh bhi…

Acp: hmm mujhe khatak raha tha abhijeet. ek baat batao. Aaj tum shyamnagar road pe behosh ho gaye the kya?

Ramesh: haan sir.. mai wahin aas-paas dekh raha tha ki kahan jaa sakta hain abhijeet sir. Tab.. tab maine kuch dekha… kisiko… meri toh ankhen khuli ki khuli reh gayi…

Acp: kya? Kise dekha?

Ramesh: abhijeet sir ko!

Acp: kya?

Ramesh: sir.. abhijeet sir gire hue the neeche sarak pe… bahut buri halat thi unki… behosh the.. maine unhe hosh mein laya. Who bahut takleef mein the. Kuch bol rahe the… acp sir ko batao… "daya ki jaan ko khatra… daya ko bachalo… meri fikr mat karo. Daya ko bacha lo… abhijeet abhijeet nahi hai…"

Mujhe toh kuch samajh nahi aaya. Who khade bhi nahi ho paa rahe the, ache se. tab hi kuch log aaye ek gadi mein. Teen-chaar kareeb. Mere sar pe waar kiya aur leke gaye abhijeet sir ko… mai dekh nahi paaya kisi ko bhi. Chehre pe mask lagaye the. Ek ladki bhi thi… gadi mein hi baithi thi… lagta tha jaise who hi boss thi…

Acp: kya? Ladki? Tum dekh paaye usey?

Ramesh: nahi sir. Nahi dekh paaya… sorry sir… mai nahi bacha paaya abhijeet sir ko… sorry sir..

Acp; nahi nahi koi baat nahi… hum bacha hi lenge abhijeet ko.. abhijeet humara sher hai… kuch nahi hoga usey. Aur phir hum hain na uske saath.. tum batao phir kya hua?

Ramesh: sir phir daya sir ne mujhe hosh mein laaya. Mai unhe batane hi waala tha par phir abhijeet sir ko iss halaat mein dekhke chaunk gaya. isliey kuch nahi kaha unke saamne…

Acp: good. Acha kiya.. acha tum sure the ki who abhijeet hi tha jo tumhe sarak pe mila tha..

Ramesh: 100% sure sir. Abhijeet sir hi the who… sir mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha ab. Aap hi kuch karo. Aur abhijeet sir aur daya ko bachalo sir..

Acp; who toh hum karenge hi.. tum chinta mat karo… sab theek hoga… tum apna kaam karo aur ho sake toh batao hume ki kaun si jagah par abhijeet raat ko jaata hai?

Ramesh: ji sir..

Acp; aur haan. Apna dhyaan rakhna…

**INSIDE THE BUREAU**

Rajat: vivek kuch samajh aaya? Kya hua hai?

Vivek: (in low tone) sir blockage hai.. internet on kar sakta hoon mai par..

Rajat: par kya?

Vivek: sir… hume track kiye jaa rahe hain. Koi bhi data agar download hua toh who hume nahi havker ko milegi… aur upload block hai…

Rajat: nahi phir on mat karo. Rehne do block. Mai khud hi jaake hard copy leke aa jaunga headquarter se…

Vivek: ok sir..

Rajat: trace kar sakte ho kahan se hack ho raha hai?

Vivek: sir… location samajh nahi aa raha. Saare computers infected ho gaye hain.. external network hai koi. But signal humare bureau ka hi hai. but kaunse computer se virus transmit ho raha hai… source ka pata lagana mushkil hai…

Rajat: ok.. sirf acp ko batana. Daya ya abhijeet sir ko nahi…

Vivek: par…

Rajat: jitna bol raha hoon… utna karo.. ok?

Vivek: ok sir..

They were talking in a very low tone so that no one could hear them.

Abhijeet: kya hua? Kya khus-phus chal rahi hai? kuch pata chala?

Vivek: nahi sir. Mujhe samajh nahi aa raha. Server hi down hai shayad…

Abhijeet: arey try karo… shayad mail send ho jayega.. koshish karo… wait karo thoda der.. shayad server theek ho jaaye.

Rajat; hmm ok…

Acp entered and rajat told acp the matter.

Acp (in a low tone) jaao headquarters se file mangwa lo…

**SHYAMNAGAR FACTORY**

Monica entered after three or four goons who were holding abhijeet forcefully by his arms.. they pushed him on the ground and abhijeet fell down with a thud…

Monica: kiska idea tha? Kiska plan tha yeh sharab ka?

Everyone was silent..

Monica: (yelling) kiska idea tha! Batao! Kisne arrange kiya yeh sab sharaab…

Everyone was still silent.

Monica (very loudly) batao!

One goon: madam iss pakya ka.. isne hi kaha tha.

Monica: (turing towards pakya) ohoo… toh aap hain! Apna khaas aadmi banaya tujhe toh sar pe chad gaya… zaat dikha di na… ungli do toh haath hi pakad lete hain.. mere orders ke khilaaf jaane ki zurrat kaise hui teri…

Pakya shivered listening to the high pitch of Monica..

Pakya: madam galti ho gayi… maine bas aise hi… aage se nahi hoga maaf kar do…

Monica: naa! Aage se nahi hoga. Tu zinda bachega tab na… agar zinda hi nahi bachega toh aisi galti dobara kaise karega?

Pakya: nahi… nahi madam.. nahi… maaf kardo madam.. main phir kabhi nahi.. kabhi nahi…

Monica (pointing gun towards him) uh huh! Agar tu bach gaya aaj toh kal meri maut ho jayegi inn CID waalo ke haathon… maut ka gum nahi hai mujhe.. marne se dar nahi hai… par Daya se uska badla lene se pehle nahi… ek baar daya ki life ko tabah kar doon mai… phir maut ko bhi gale laga sakti hoon. Mujhe mera badla chahiye.. aur iske liye aaj ek gaddar ki jaan ki bali deni padi toh theek… yeh bhi sahi… jahan apni, life, reputation, izzat, rishte sab ki kurbani ki wahan ek gaddar ki kurbaani bhi sahi…

Pakya; (hurriedly) madam mat maaro mujhe.. mai jaanta hoon kisne ki hai iski madad..

Monica: kisne?

Pakya: Iss (pointing to a goon) bhiku ne..

Bhiku: arey… mujhpe ilzaam laga raha hai.

Pakya: sach keh raha hoon mai.. jab mai sharab ke theke pe gaya toh yeh saare botal leke baitha tha jeep mein peeche. Zaroor isi ne kuch milaya hoga. Aur yahan aane ke baad bhi isne hi nahi pee thi sharab. Bahut bolne pe thodi si pee thi. Aur aur yeh iske (pointing to abhijeet) iske kamre mein bhi bahut jaata hai raat raat ko. Akele mein. Aaj jab maine isey injection lagaya tab bhi yeh Bhiku gaya iske kamre mein baad mein…

Bhiku: eey.. jhhot bol raha hai yeh madam.. mai batata hai aapko..

Abhijeet started looking at Bhiku…

Monica; chal! Ab fatafat sach sach bol sab… chal!

Bhiku: haan mai batata hai poori sachai..

When he pointed towards abhijeet he looked at Bhiku. Abhijeet was making some gestures.. he was signaling Bhiku something with his eyes.. Bhiku got confused. He also looked at Abhijeet. monica noticed this..

Monica: ey! Bol…

Bhiku: h.. haan who.. mai bol raha tha ki..

Abhijeet's movements were distracting him a lot..

Monica: ey ey ey! Kya isharebaazi chal rahi hai dono mein… Bhiku bol!

Bhiku: n.. n.. nahi madam maine kuch nahi…

Pakya: dekhiye madam ab bhi kuch bol raha hai yeh bhiku ko… aap kisi se bhi pooch lo. Aaj bhiku gaya tha mere peeche iske kamre mein jab maine injection lagaya tha.. isne sabse kam daaro pee… aur raat raat ko jata hai yeh iske kamre mein…

Other goons : haan haan madam. Yeh jaata hai raat ko iske kamre mein… aaj sharab bhi sabse kam isne pee thi…

Bhiku: ey! Nahi.. maine kam pee kyunki madam ke order ki izzat karta hai mai.. aur.. aur raat ko mai dekhne gaya tha ki pakya uske kamre mein kya karne gaya tha… mai…

Pakya; madam dekho. Hum sab yahan pe baithke pee rahe the. Yahan.. aur yeh wahan itne dur pe.. (pointing to a corner) wahan pee raha tha.

Monica saw only one bottle at the corner and many bottles here… she smelled one bottle. And another…

Monica; behoshi ki dawai.. high dose mein…

She moved to the corner and smelled the bottle where according to pakya Bhiku was drinking.

Monica: sirf! Sharab! Koi dawai nahi…

And then threw the bottle and it broke into pieces… here abhijeet who was on the floor was still making some "ishara" with his eyes and Bhiku was confused.

Monica noticed this… she moved towards Bhiku in anger…

Bhiku: nahi… nahi madam maine nahi…

Monica shot him at a point blank range and he fell down..

Monica; eyy! Thikane laga de isey…

Three goons came and dragged him away…

Monica: aur humare Abhijeet babu ko le jao.. ache se khatir daari karo inki…

Two men including Pakya were taking him in his room.

Monica; nah nah nah na… iss kamre mein nahi.. neeche… trap door se ander…

She led the way and the followed her all the way inside the secret way…

Monica tied him to another chair inside.. with the same electronic locks.. this was an electric chair… used for psychiatric patients in shock therapy session…

Abhijeeet: nahi… nahii… tum aisa kuch nahi karogi… nahi…

Monica; abhijeet! Yeh CID bureau nahi mera ilaka hai. samjhe! Yahan jo mai chahu who kar sakti hoon tumhare saath. Aur bahar mera saathi.. jo chahe kar sakta hai tumhari girlfriend Tarika aur tumhare dost Daya ke saath..

Abhijeet: nahiiiiii! Kuch nahi bigaad paoge tum unka… kuch nahi…

Monica; hum kya bigaad payenge yeh tum jaldi jaan jaoge.. daya toh jayega hi kaam se… bolo toh aaj raath tarika ke saath kuch kiya jaaye kya? Date hai na tumhari aaj? Mera saathi toh jayega hi uske saath. Zyaada akad dikhayi na toh aaj ki raat tumhari Tarika ji ki akhri raat bana dungi…

Abhijeet: ek lafs nahi Tarika ke bare mein… kuch nahi karogi tum usey.. samjhi! Mujhse dushmani hai… mujhse problem hai… mujhse nikalo.. jo karna hai karo mere saath… par tarika ko kuch nahii…

Monica: uff! Yeh acp ne bahut buri aadat laga di hai na tumhe… bossgiri karne ki? Sabko order dete dete yeh bhool gaye ho ki yeh tumhara CID bureau nahi hai.. samjhe! Aur tum fikar mat karo, hum tarika ko maarenge nahi… theek hai? tumhari itni request toh maan hi lenge… (angry) uski haalat aisi kar denge ki who khud suicide karne pe majboor ho jayegi.

Abhijeet: nahhhhhhiiii!

Monica: (to the goon who was accompaniying pakya) shock ka button on kar…

Pakya: madam aap isey…

Monica: karna hi padega.. kal se behoshi ka dose double… … ache se khatir-daari karni hogi iski aaj se.. bahut charbi chad gayi hai isey…

Goon: madam itna gussa hai aapko ispe toh maar hi dijiye isey…

Monica: nahi! Bilkul nahi… isey tarpana hai… maar nahi sakti isey… mere boyfriend se waada kiya hai. iski maut toh daya ko apni aankhon ke saamne marte dekhne se hi hogi ab…

Abhijeet (yelling) pachtaogi bahut pachtaogi monica… yaad rakhna… (smirks) yeh senior inspector abhijeet ka waada hai… wada karta hoon. Kosogi tum khudko mujhe zinda chorne ke liye… bahut pachtaogi… senior inspector abhijeet apne har ek wade ko poora karta hai… dekhna tum… daya ko aanch nahi aayegi mere rehte… kuch nahi kar paogi tum uska….

Monica: huh! Theek hai dekh lenge… (to the goon) on kar re switch)

He switched on the button and the electric chair did its job… abhijeet's condition was worse than death… his painful screams echoed in the basement as monica headed back upstairs laughing…

**CID BUREAU**

Daya was sitting in his desk, while abhijeet was doing something on his mobile… daya didn't bother. The other officers were also doing their work…

Daya's POV

Yeh abhijeet ko ho kya gaya hai? kaise behave kar raha hai aajkal? Kuch ajeeb sa lag raha hai iska bartaav… din bhar phone pe kuch karta rehta hai. subah subah newspaper ki bhi koi special importance nahi. Dinner ke baad coffee nahi… aajkal raat ko aata bhi nahi hai mere kamre mein… bas khabri ke calls mein laga rehta hai. Tarika se bhi utna baat waat nahi… Tarika bhi isey call nahi karti na hi yeh baat kar raha hai uss se… bahut badla badla sa lag raha hai Abhijeet. mere wajah se hi kahi zyaada pareshaan toh nahi hai… nahi! kuch toh baat hai… pata lagana hi hoga…

Acp came back in the bureau and called Vivek and Rajat in the cabin.

Rajat: haan sir? Aapne bulaya hume?

Acp: haan… (pointing towards the chairs) baitho..

They took the chairs.

Rajat: haan sir?

Acp: Vivek tum pehle batao ki frequency kya thi uss hacker ki?

Vivek: sir yeh frequency external hai but iska location humare bureau ka hi hai. saare computers hack kiye jaa rahe hai. saare computers virus se infected hain. Pata lagana mushkil hai ki kaunse computer se virus transmit ho raha hai. humare internet sites monitor ho rahe hai and even block and trace bhi. Hacker chahe toh hum jo browse kar rahe hain who usey padh bhi sakta hai aur change karke iss tarah display kar sakta hai jiss se hume lagega ki internet se results aa raha hai par actuall hacker who result hume show kar raha hoga. Who humare mails ko bhi block and change karke dikha sakta hai isliye maine Rajat sir ko kaha ki mail na bhejke khud hi leke aa jaye headquarter se file.

Acp: vivek koshish karo infected file ka pata lagane ka aur usey delete karne ka. Ethical hackers, cyber crime ke kisiko bhi unofficially involve kar lo chaho toh aur iss cheez pe kaam karo..

Vivek: unofficially kyu sir?

Acp: vivek frequency humare bureau se hi aa rahi hai. agar yeh log humare hi kisi officer pe shak karega toh bekar ki problem hogi.. isliye unofficially kisi ko jaante ho toh unse help lo…

Vivek: ok sir…

Acp: aur ek baat batao? Hum uss hacker ko rok nahi kar sakte humare systems ko hack karne se? firewall ya kuch passwords se?

Vivek; sir maine pichle week saare computers pe password system lagaya tha. Doosre type ke passwords jo signal jammers ko activate karte hain. Iss se koi bhi hackers humare computers access nahi kar payenge. Par yeh hacker ko humare signal jammers ke password codes pata hai isliye yeh humare computers ko hack kar paa raha hai.

Acp: humare passwords pata hai? tumne kis kis ko bataya tha yeh passwords?

Vivek: sir sirf mujhe, aapko aur daya sir ko pata tha.

Acp: hum inn passwords ko change nahi kar sakte abhi?

Vivek: sir faida nahi hoga. Hacked computers ke passwords agar badal bhi diye toh yeh new codes bhi hacker ko pata chal jayega. Who phir bhi humare computers ko access kar payega. Koi faida nahi hoga..

Acp; hmm. Acha tum utna hi karo. Pata lagane ki koshish karo frequency, hacker, infected files etc..

Vivek; ok sir!

Vivek went out of the cabin leaving acp and rajat alone inside..

Acp; rajat ek bahut hi serious news hai.

Rajat: kya sir?

Acp: humara abhijeet shayad.. shayad kidnapped hai..

Rajat: (shocked) kya?

Acp: haan rajat. Mere khabri ne information di hai… hume usey bachana hoga..

Rajat: iska matlab yeh abhijeet sir nahi hai, koi aur hai… ho sakta hai ki daya sir ki jaan ke peeche gang ka koi member..

Acp; mujhe bhi yehi lagta hai.

Rajat: oh no! iska matlab daya sir aur abhijeet sir dono ki jaan ko khatra hai.

Acp: haan. Hume jald se jald iss case pe se parda uthana hoga… par koi sabot haath hi nahi lag raha hai…

Rajat: haan sir. Kuch bhi pata nahi chal raha. Aaj poorvi aur pankaj ko bheja tha wahan Jiten ke ghar pe. Jaha pe who rehta tha pehle. Koi nahi hai ghar pe sirf uski maa hai. ro rahi thi. Unhe bhi nahi pata ki Jiten kahan hai? who aaya hi nahi kabhi ghar wapas. Aur kaha hai ki agar kabhi aata hai who ghar wapas toh who hume bata degi…

Acp: hmm aur kuch pata chala?

Rajat: nahi sir aur toh kuch nahi… poorvi aur pankaj nazar rakhe hue hai uske ghar pe bhi…

Acp: ok theek hai. file aa gayi headquarter se?

Rajat: haan sir..

Acp; good work! Rakh do yahan table pe.. mai dekh loonga…

Rajat kept the file on the table and left his cabin. Acp started reading the file.

**DUO'S HOUSE**

It was 8:00 pm now. Daya and Abhijeet left for home. and reached home in about half an hour.

Abhijeet: daya yaar bahar jaana hai kuch kaam se, jaldi wapas aa jaunga mai

Daya: kahan jaana hai abhi boss?

Abhijeet; arey who aaj date thi na Dr. Tarika ke saath. Wahin jaana hai.

Daya: ohoooo… par tum bhi had karte ho. Ab bata rahe ho. Pehle hi bol dete. Gift le lete kuch raaste se.

Abhijeet; arey gift le le loonga bhai. Tu chinta mat kar. 2 ghante mein aa jaunga ok?

Daya; haan haan boss. Its ok. Tum jao…

Abhijeet: par tu…

Daya: boss. Ghar pe hi hoon. Kuch nahi hoga.

Abhijeet: you sure?

Daya: abhijeet!kuch nahi hoga yaar. Jab se yeh case aaya hai tum toh tarika ko bhool hi gaye ho. Achi baat nahi hai. mil lo uss se… usey bhi acha lagega..

Abhijeet: tu bol toh cancle kar de kya? Baad mein kabhi dinner kar lenge saath mein?

Daya; nahi abhi! Cancel mat karo. Accha. Agar kuch bhi problem hui toh mai call kar doonga tumhe ok? Promise!

Abhijeet: haan daya. Ek call kar dena. Pass hi mein toh hai tarika ka ghar… even better tub hi chal humare saath.

Daya; pagal ho abhijeet? tarika girlfriend hai tumhari. Date tum dono ka hai mujhe bhi le jaa rahe ho? Ab bolo shaadi ke baad mujhe bhi rakhoga apne saath.

Abhijeet: haan!

Daya: haan?

Abhijeet: bas teri biwi hogi tere saath..

Daya: haan… abhi agar mai bhi kisi larki ke saath jaata toh theek tha na, double date ho jaata par mai wahan tum dono ke beech kabab mein haddi kyu banoo?

Abhijeet: uh huh! Haddi mein kabab! Weight dekh apna ;)

Daya: abhi! Tum jaao bahi warna pitoge mujhse…

Abhijeet smiled and moved out of the house… abhijeet messaged monica while his way out

"aa raha hoon milne tumse abhi. Doosre gang waalo ka pata chal gaya hai… Jiten hai. hum haath mila sakte hain unse. Bahut madad milegi… details mail kar diye hain padh lo phir aake discuss karte hain kya karna hai"

**DAYA'S HOUSE**

Daya was sitting alone getting bored.

Daya (thinking) mai abhijeet pe kuch bewajah hi shak kar raha hoon shayad. Shayad iss case ke wajah se hi pareshaan hai. ho sakta hai iss case ke solve hone ke baad sab theek ho jayega. Aaj Tarika se bhi milne gaya hai. par ghar pe bhi toh bada ajeeb behave kar raha tha? Hmmm. Maybe just because of the case. Yaaa. Agar koi masla hai toh batata mujhe who..

Just then he heard a loud thunder followed by rain's sound.

Daya: yeh lo… baarish shuru ho gayi… dhat teri ki… hawa acchi chal rahi thi par socha nahi tha barish shuru ho jayegi. Hmm abhijeet ke liye acha hai. Romantic mausam ho gaya uske aur tarika ke liye… haha! Par mai toh bore hone waala hoon ghar pe ab. Na tv chala sakta hoon an video games. Laptop pe bhi charge nahi hai…yaar… kya karu ab main baithe baithe?

Soniya's car stopped abruptly on the road. She tried to start the engine again but failed. she came out of the car and opened the bonnet.

Soniya: hmm. Kuch samajh nahi aa raha. Koi mechanic hi dhoondhna hoga. Bhak! Kya yaar. Ek yeh barish bhi shuru ho gayi aur ab yeh gadi bhi… galti kiya. Bike leke aana chahiye tha. Mera Dragon mujhe kabhi dhoka nahi deta… shit! Ab kya karu?

She looked here and there and spotted a house nearby. She went up to the house. It was quite dark now because of the weather. She saw the main gate open and thanked her stars and rushed inside. She soon found the main door and knocked on it.

Someone opened the door.

Soniya (without looking): dekhiye meri gadi kaharab ho gayi hai aur barish bhi ho rahi hai who…

She stopped abruptly when she saw the man who opened the door.

Man: soniya? Tum?

Soniya: daya tum?

Daya: andar aao soniya bheeg jaogi poori warna.

Soniya just smiled and moved inside..

Soniya: daya yeh ho kya raha hai? ek hi din mein itne baar mil rahe hain hum…

Daya: mujhe kya pata? Mujhe laga tum mera peecha kar rahi hogi!

Soniya: huh? Peecha? Tumhara? Hahaha! In your dreams. Mai tumhara peecha kyu karu bhala? Tum mein hai kya?

Daya: arey! You don't know kya kya hai mujh mein?! Itni saari ladkiyan aise hi nahi fida hoti hai mujhpe…

Soniya: (jealous) kaun ladkiyan? Tumne toh kaha tha ki tumhari koi girlfriend bhi nahi hai? toh phir kaun si ladki..

Daya: (holding his nose) chee… ahem ahem. Jalne ki smell aa rahi hai kuch… (coughing mockingly) ahem ahem..

Soniya; h…haa.. haan chadhaya hoga tumne kuch gas was pe… jaao dekho

Daya: ji nahi soniya ji… jalne ke smell toh… aapse aa rahi hai.

Soniya: mai? Huh! Mai kyu jalu? Aur kis se?

Daya: jal rahi ho ki kaunse ladki mujhpe fida hai? hmm hmmm?

Soniya: n… nahi dhat! Kuch bhi.. mai nahi jal rahi.

Daya: acha? Toh poocha kyu kaun ladki hai?

Soniya; who toh aise hi… soch rahi thi ki kaun pagal hogi jo tumpe fida hogi.. hai kya tum mein…

Daya: acha? Tum kya jaano? Laakhon mein ek hoon main. Huh!

Soniya: (smiling) who toh hai..

Daya: haan? Maan liya tumne?

Soniya: haan! Lakhon mein ek pagal…

Daya: who actually mujhe na Miranda (coldrink) bahut acha lagta hai peena.

Soniya: (confused) haan?

Daya: Miranda… pagalpanti bhi zaroori hai..

Soniya laughs and daya too laughs…

Soniya: daya. Tum na kisi ko bhi kabhi bhi hansa sakte ho… I like it..

Daya: chalo ek toh quality maana tumne ki mujh mein hai…

Soniya: hmm. Joker kahi ke!

Daya: acha batao kya hua hai? gaadi kharab ho gayi kya?

Soniya: haan. Yehi main road pe hai kone pe.

Daya: barish rukne do. Mai dekh loonga.

Soniya: toh ab aap mechanic bhi hain?

Daya: arey abhi dekho kitne talent dikhata hoon tumhe apne.

Soniya: ohooo?

Daya: acha tum baitho aur batao kya logi coffee, paani, juice, chai..

Soniya: ab yeh ho gayi waiter waali harkat…

Daya: soniya tumhe pata hai ek tum hi meri aisi insult karti jaa rahi ho.. mai ache se behave kar raha hoon toh faida utha rahi ho. Ab mai agar gussa ho gaya na toh manate manate thak jaogi.

Soniya: arey mera sweet sa daya gussa ho gaya? sorry na? mai mazaak kar rahi thi baba! Sorry?

Daya: ab itna sweetly sorry bolegi koi ladki toh mai toh koi bhi baat maan loonga uski.

Soniya: koi ladki? Matalb koi bhi ladki sweetly kuch bhi bol degi toh maan loge tum kuch bhi baat ?

Daya (naughtily) haan…

Soniya: (getting up) daya.. yeh koi matlab nahi hai. ladkiyan bhi kaafi chalak hoti hai. agar koi galat type ki ladki ne kuch keh weh diya toh tumhe maan ne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai. tum…

Daya smiled at the way soniya was getting angry everytime daya was mentioning any girl.

Daya: acha acha. Theek hai soniya. Mai mazaak hi kar raha tha.. ab batao toh chai coffee kuch peena hai?

Soniya: hmm. Barish ho raha hai bahar. Coffee hi pila do..

Daya (thinking) mar gaye. Aaj tak kabhi coffee banayi hi nahi. Abhijeet hi banata hai. shit! Ek baar banaya bhi that oh maine khud hi ulti kardi thi.. chee. Ab kya karu?

Soniya: kya hua? Coffee banana nahi aati?

Daya: n.. nahi… aati hai na. coffee banae mein toh masters degree hai meri.

Soniya: acha toh bana ke pilao zara hum bhi dekhe…

Daya: h..haan banata hoon.

And he moved to the kitchen nervously. She started searching for coffee powder in the cupboards.

Daya : ab yeh coffee powder kahan hai?

Soniya too joined him in the kitchen. She saw how messly daya was trying to make coffee.

Daya saw the coffee powder container and saw that the label around it was torn.

Daya recalled the day when abhijeet was making coffee in the kitchen and daya was carelessly playing with the coffee powder container and tearing the labels uselessly.

Abhijeet "daya kyu bechaara label ko phad raha hai?"

Daya "kyu tumhe banana ka process nahi aata jo isey dekhke banaoge"

Abhijeet "mujhe aata hai par tujhe nahi. Kabhi zarrorat pad gayi toh kaise banayega?"

Daya"mujhe zaroorat nahi padegi. Tum ho na"

Today daya was stuck.

Soniya: kya dhoondh rahe ho label? Instructions ke liye?

Daya:.. na.. aise hi dekh raha tha. Mujhe coffee banana aati hai.

Daya turned on the gas and put the milk in the bowl from the fridge on the stove and started heating it…

Soniya: moved in the kitchen too.

Daya was still looking confused. Soniya smiled at his confusion.

Soniya: sahi hi bana rahe ho daya. Dhoodh garam karo cup mein daalo aur coffee powder daalo. Bas!

Daya: bas? Haa.. haan pata hai. tumse kisne help maanga?

Soniya giggled.

Daya poured full bottle of coffee powder in one cup only..

Soniya: arey re re re re daya itna zyaada nahi… thoda sa hi daalna hai. itna daaloge toh coffee achi nahi banegi…

Daya: toh tum hi theek kar do soniya… mai haar manta hoon. Mujhe coffee banai nahi aati.

Soniya (adjusting the quantity of coffee powder) hahahaha. Mujhe laga hi tha. Tumhare chehre se… (changing the topic) acha chalo ab dhoodh dhal lo.

Daya nodded as he picked up the milk bowl with bare hands only. It was hot so his hands got burnt and and it bowl slipped from his hands and fell down spilling all the milk down.

Daya : aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Ouch ouch …

Soniya (worriedly) daya? Kahan dhyaan tha tumhara? Garam dhoodh ko khaali haath se utarne chale the? Oooh… jal gaya kya haath?

Soniya held daya's hand with care.

Soniya: hmm. Chalo paani se dho lo theek ho jayega… aao.

They walked towards the sink and soniya washed daya's hand with care and concern. Daya was just looking at soniya. How much she cared for him. unknowingly a smile came on his lips…

Soniya: daya dhyaan rakhna aage se… bekaar ki itni takleef hui tumhe… acha chalo koi baat nahi. Theek ho jayega… burnol laga lo. Zyaada relief milega… ok?

Daya smiled and nodded.

Soniya: ab jaao jaake sofe pe araam se baitho mai banake laati hoon coffee.

Daya: par soniya?

Soniya: arey kuch nahi. Tum jaao. Jaake baitho…

Daya was walking towards the living room when he slipped on the spilled milk and fell down.

Soniya heard the noise and came to his rescue…

Daya: arey yaar! Aaj ka din hi kharab hai…

Soniya: hahahahahahaha …. Daya. Tum bhi na…

Soniya forwaded her hand..

Soniya: aao utho…

Daya grabbed her hand but due to daya's weight soniya too fell down on daya…

Soniya; aah…

Daya: hmm… yeh acha hua… hansi aa rahi thi na tab? Ab dekho khud bhi gir gayi…

Soniya blushed as she had fallen on daya. She saw him so close to her. her heartbeat was increasing. Daya was just smiling. But when he looked at soniya's romantic eyes his smile just disappeared and he just lost himself in her.

Soniya (softly) daya…

Daya: hmm?

Just then the thunder cracked again and soniya hugged daya tightly. Daya was startled both by the thunder and soniya's action but somewhere deep in his heart he was liking it…

Soniya closed her eyes and hugged daya even more tightly. Daya put one hand on her back and supported her. cold breeze was blowing and soniya's hair tickled daya's face.

For a moment both daya and soniya enjoyed each other's presence and company.

Soniya pulled back immediately and was clearly embarrassed. Daya was shying too. Soniya got up and daya too.

Soniya: (looking down) daya. I'm sorry woh bas ho gaya… I really didn't mean anything… bas mujhse galti se…

Daya: its.. its ok soniya. Mai tumhe blame nahi kar raha ho jaata hai. thundering itni loud thi ki mai bhi chauk (startled) gaya tha… its ok..

Soniya: tumhe lagi nahi na?

Daya: nahi nahi.. bilkul nahi.. tumhe?

Soniya : nahi mujhe kaise lagti mai toh tumhare hi upar…

And she started looking away.

Daya; (changing the topic) soniya tum apna phone number wagera kuch toh do koi contact hai hi nahi mere paas tumhara. Sirf office ka pata hai but wahan toh mil nahi sakte aur ghar pe thodi na kabhi bhi aa jaunga.. hai na?

Soniya: nahi daya aisi koi baat nahi hai. tum mere ghar kabhi bhi aa sakte ho. Tumhe koi mana nahi hai. raat 3 baje ho dopeher ko ya kabhi bhi.

Daya: haan par tum ghar bhi hogi hi nahi toh kya karunga mai aake? Aane se pehle kam se kam call toh karna hi hoga na?

Soniya: hmmm. Acha save karlo number.. 98******** .

Daya: hmm ok. Mai miss call karta hoon mera number bhi save kar lo.. kabhi koi bhi zaroorat ho call kar dena ok?

Sonia: aur zaroorat na ho toh?

Daya: haan?

Soniya: matlab ki agar bas yuhi tumse baat karne ka man kare toh?

Daya: tab bhi call kar lena…

Soniya smiled as daya gave her a missed call and she saved his number…

Soniya: coffee ka kya?

Daya: dhoodh toh poora khatam ho gaya… kaise banayege?

Soniya: garam paani se bhi ban jayega but utna acha nahi.. black coffe banegi… pioge?

Daya: ok… lets try…

They made two mugs of coffee for themselves and were enjoying in the living room.

Just then the lights went off.

Daya: arey bijli bhi bahi jaana tha? Mai dekhta hoon.. aaj inverter mein bhi charge nahi hua. Candles kahan rakh diye maine?

Soniya: dekhna andhera hai sambhal ke jaana..

Daya: haan. Don't worry.

Daya went to search for candles in the nearby drawer in the adjacent room.

Just then soniya's phone rang. It displayed "SHEKHAR BHAIYA"

Soniya (excitedly) shekhar bhaiya! Kaise ho aaap?

Shekhar: jee rahe hain intezaar mein ki kab humari choti behen call karegi hume par unke paas toh waqt hi nahi hai..

Soniya: nahi bhaiya… aisa nahi hai. kuch events ek ke baad ek aise ho rahe the ki waqt nahi mila… aap batayiye na delhi ke kya haal chaal?

Shekhar: bhai bhara ki delhi ke bare mein hume kya pata? Hum toh hain ab cid officer. Crime rate toh kaafi bada hua hai. yehi sab mein involved hai… abhi cid Mumbai ke saath ek mission khatam kiya tha haal hi mein kisi drug dealing gang ke saath.

Soniya: ohooo! So nice bhaiya… I'm proud of you… cid officers ke naam uncha kar rahe ho…

Shekhar: aap apna batayaiye behena? Mumbai mein settle ho gayi theek se?

Soniya: hmmm. Settle ho gayi.. aur ek dost bhi ban gaya hai.. Bhaiya suno na ek baat poochna hai aapse. Serious waala. Chidhaoge nahi na mujhe?

Shekhar: nahi behena.. bata kya baat hai?

Soniya: bhaiya boys logon ko ladki mein kya acha lagta hai? matlab kya dekhte hai who ladki mein jiss se who unhe like kare?

Shekhar: ek minute ek minute… tu kyu pooch rahi hai? kahi pyaar wyaar toh nahi ho gaya?

Soniya: bhaiya please batao na please…

Shekhar: phele toh bata… koi hai kya?

Soniya: haan who ek hai… who… ladka hai.. bahut hi acha hai. nature se bhi personality se bhi aur uski smile… bahut accha lagta hai mujhe…

Shekhar: acha?

Soniya: aapko pata hai? mujhe uska kuch nahi pata tha naam address but kismet ka khel dekho ek hi din mein teen teen baar mile hum… bahut hi acha hai. ladkiyon ki bahut respect karta hai, aur dekhne mein bhi dashing hai… I really like him bhaiya..

Shekhar:naam hai kuch?

Soniya: d daya… daya naam hai uska.

Shekhar: ohoooo.

Soniya: bhaiya aap zyaada bolo mat. Aapna kaha tha na nahi chidhaoge… Please thoda help karo na. please…

Shekhar: acha mai dekhta hoon. Acha bata who kaam kya karta hai?

Soniya: daya? Koi business mein hai. family business.

Shekhar: acha pehle uska phone number address le sab, email id ya koi social networking site ka bhi id le. Phir baat aage bada..

Soniya: thanks bhaiya. Acha bhaiya mai raat ko baad mein baat karu? Abhi usi ke ghar pe hi hoon agar usne sun liya nayeh sab toh problem ho jayegi… bye..

Shekhar: chal bye sis… baad mein baat hogi.

Daya was just standing and listening to her quietly. Soniya didn't notice him because of the darkness. Daya was stunned listening to soniya. She liked him?

Daya (thinking) kya? Soniya mujhe pasand karti hai? haan mujhe bhi bahut acchi lagti hai who par kya hum dost se badkar kuch ho sakte hain? Main ek CID officer hoon. Koi guarantee nahi hai meri life ki. Aur abhi hi dekho koi gang mere jaan ke peeche padi hai. mai kaise soniya ko? Par soniya bhi toh crime reporter hai. uske bhi dushman honge bahut saare. Who samajh jayegi. Shayad hum apne relation ko aage badha sakte hain. Par hum sirf teen hi din mile hain ek doosre ko. Itni jaldi koi faisla lena theek hoga kya?

Aur aur kya mai sacche dil se soniya se pyaar kar paunga? Mere past ke wajah se mai pyaar pe aur bharosa nahi karna chahta. Par …

Shayad mujhe doosra mauka dena chahiye life ko, shayad…

Par kya Soniya mujhse… nahi yaar! Who toh mujhe pasand karti hai boss. Mai kahan pyaar vyaar ki soch raha hoon. Like aur love mein antar hota hai… main bhi na…

Waise kya naam le rahi thi who shekhar bhaiya? cid? Kahin yeh wohi shekhar toh nahi? Usi se poochke dekhun?

Just then the electricity came back again and soniya saw daya there. She was startled and scared too.

Soniya: daya? Tu.. tum,, yahan?

Daya: haan soniya mai.. kyu? Mera ghar hai mujhe aana mana hai kya?

Soniya: nahi.. nahi bilkul nahi bas… tu.. tumne kuch suna kya?

Daya: nahi bas shayad tum kisi se phone pe baat kar rahi thi hai na?

Soniya: haan. Tmne kuch suna kya?

Daya: nah! Maine kuch nahi suna… kyu mere sunne layak kuch baat thi kya?

Soniya: nahi! Bilkul nahi… mai apne bhaiya se baat kar rahi thi.

Daya: ohoo bhaiya? Kya naam hai tumhare bhaiya ka?

Soniya: Shekhar. Who CID delhi ke officer hain…

Daya (thinking) hmm mera shak sahi nikla.. ab shekhar se hi poochunga. (to soniya) wow! Bhai cid mein behen crime reporter.. waah!

Soniya: haan baat toh sahi hai. waise daya tumhari koi behen hai ya bhai?

Daya: haan hai na ek bada bhai hai mera. Abhijeet.

Soniya: hmm nice name… kahan rehte hain who?

Daya: arey yahin mere saath hi. Abhi gaye hain bhaisahab date pe griflfriend ke ghar! Dinner ke baad hi ayenge…

Soniya: hmm toh aaj tum dinner akele ?

Daya: depends agar tum ruko toh company mil jayegi mujhe bhi. Agar tum mere saath dinner karna chahti ho toh… ab koi zabardasti toh nahi hai…

Soniya: of course daya. Mai bhi toh akele hi rehti hoon na. akele dinner kha kha ke bore ho gayi hoon acha hi hai. aaj saath mein dinner kha lenge..

Daya smiled.

Soniya: ok daya toh aaj dinner bhi saath saath!

Daya nooded.

Soniya's phone rang again. She picked it up

Soniya: haan satish… kya hua hai? uff ho aa jaungi baba raat tak. 11 baje taka a jaungi ok? Abhi se jaake kya karenge wahan pe? Haan… dinner? Tumhare saath?

Daya got alert when he heard "dinner? Tumhare saath".

Soniya: aaj nahi kal? Nahi! Please satish aaj nahi… nahi… mai apne kisi dost ke saath hoon abhi baad mein call karungi. Nahi yaar tum site pe akele mat jaao bas! Arey yaar agar tujhe kuch ho gaya toh mera kya hoga?

Daya looked at soniya and then turned and moved towards the kitchen.

Soniya: 11 baje pakka tere ghar pea a jaungi main.. ok? Khush! Chal bye…

She ended the call and saw daya in the kitchen.

Soniya: daya kya hua?

Daya (irritatedly) tum baat kar rahi thi uss satish se toh mai aa gaya yahan pe. Tumhe disturn nahi hona chahiye na…

Soniya: kya ho gaya daya gussa ho?

Daya: nahi… mai kyu gussa karunga tumpe? Tum jaao uss satish ke saath dinner pe.

Soniya smiled at his anger.

Soniya: acha? Maine toh usey mana kar diya tha… maine kaha tha ki aaj apne dost ke saath dinner karungi. Ab tum keh rahe ho toh chali jaati hoon.

Daya : nahi! Mai nahi keh raha aisa… matlab. Mai toh ab bhi keh raha hoon ki ruk jao.. ab agar tumhe jaana hai toh mai kaise rok sakta hoon tumhe…

Soniya (holding daya's hand) tum rok sakte ho daya… itna hak hai tumhara mujhpe…

Daya looked at her…

Soniya (immediately) arey matlab dost ho mere… tumhari baat thodi na taalungi mai..

Daya: dost toh who satish bhi hoga na tumhara.

Soniya: who cameraman hai. partner hai mera… haan dosti hai uss se bhi … best friend jaisa hai mera. Par tumhare liya alag jagah hai. tum bhi dost ho but alag type ke…

Daya understood what soniya was trying to say…

Soniya: acha chalo dinner ke taiyaari kar le? Ab jab dinner tumhare hi saath karna hai?

Daya: haan haan chalo…

They both went inside the kitchen.

Soniya: daya

Daya: haan?

Soniya: apne bare mein kuch batao na… apne life ke bare mein apne past ke bare mein kuch…

Daya: mera past? Umm. Rehne do na soniya.

Soniya: daya please batao na… koi baat hai kya?

Daya: soniya. Choro na please… kuch kuch aur baat karte hain.

Soniya: its ok daya mai force nahi karungi tumhe… mai apne bare mien hi batati hoon… sabse pehle ek confession…

Daya: confession?

Soniya: haan. Wahan jab maine tumse kaha tha ki meri family bahut dur rehti hai… I meant upar… bhagwaan ke paas… meri family nahi hai daya…

Daya: kya?

Soniya; haan daya. Mere mom and dad bachpan mein hi mujhe chorke chale gaye… meri didi thi ek, badi didi.. Unko maar daala kisi ne …mujhse cheen liya unhe jab mai crime reporter ki study kar rahi thi. Tab se mera khwaab hai ki har jurm ka khulasa ho sabke saamne aur samaaj mein sabko insaaf mile… mera apna koi nahi hai. jab delhi mein rehti thi tab Shekar bhaiya se mulaakat hui thi. Unke ghar pe rent pe rehti thi. Tab se who mere life ke eklaute rishtedaar hain…

Sorry daya maine jhoot kaha tumse…

Daya saw soniya had tears in her eyes while saying all that. Daya put his hand on her shoulder and consoled her.

Daya: soniya. Please sorry mat kaho… please.. aur ro mat… ro mat soniya… mai tumhe rote hue nahi dekh sakta… please soniya…

Soniya sniffled.

Daya: soniya please… please ro mat soniya… please… mai samajh sakta hoon tumhara dard… I know ki kaisa lagta hai jab koi apna kehne ko nahi hota. Jab sab ilzaam lagate hain aur koi apna paas nahi hota jo tumhara saath de.. i know it soniya… and it hurts a lot.

Soniya: nahi daya tum nahi samajh sakte. Koi nahi samajh sakta…

Daya: acha? Jis pe beeti ho who bhi nahi smajah sakta?

Soniya looked at daya.

Daya: haan soniya… I'm an orphan too. Abhijeet mera colleague hai dost hai… par bade bhai ki tarah hai… uske aane se pehle main bhi life mein poora akela tha. Bilkul akela. Par usne meri life badal di. Usne mujhe apne chote bhai hone ka hak diya, paayr diya, izzat di… kabhi mujhe mere parents ki kami mehsoos hone nahi di abhijeet ne… who bahut maaine rakhta hai mere liye…

Soniya: kitan acha hai na daya? Tumhara dost, tumhe support karne ke liye humesha tumhare saath hota hai aur yahan…mera toh koi bhi nahi hai…

Daya: soniya! Khabardaar phir se kabhi aisa kaha toh. Mai hoon na…tumhara dost… tumhara daya…

Soniya went towards him and hugged him tightly, as tightly as possible… daya smiled and stroked her back…

Daya (whispering in her ears) haan. Bas kabhi bhai mat bulana…

Soniya: mai pagal hoon but itni bhi nahi ki itne handsome se bande ko bhai bula loon…

Daya: acha ji? Toh kitna handsome boys hain line mein?

Soniya: hmmm count karna hoga… mere peeche toh 1000 hain. Par hum toh kisi aur ke peeche pade hain..

Daya pulled her closer : aur uss "aur" ka naam bhi batayiye..

Soniya: who satish hai na?

Daya pulled back from the hug immediately : satish?

Soniya: arey baba uske ghar bhi jaana hai na 11 baje phir wahan se site pe… late ho jayega khana garam kar le?

Daya: soniya… shaitaan! Aise pareshaan karogi mujhe?

Soniya: waise who Satish bhi kaafi handsome hai.. raat ko uske ghar jaa rahi hoon. Soch rahi hoon ki wahan se site pe na jaake movies ke liye chale jaun?

Daya: soniya!

Soniya: daya ab kuch smell nahi aa raha jalne ka..

Daya ran to catch her but she ran away… daya was chasing her and she was running in the house like kids.

Soniya: batao batao.. ab smell nahi aa raha kuch jalne ka?

Daya: soniya ruko tum.. batata hoon mai tumhe…

Soniya: arey baba… gussa mat ho… satish sirf dost hai mera. Uski shaadi bhi ho gayi hai. aur hum akele nahi humari team… 7 logon ki jaa rhai hai wahan ek saath samjhe…

Daya stood there and sighed in relief. Soniya came near him and put her arms around daya's neck and whispered in his ear

: aur waise bhi tumse zyaada handsome nahi hai who…

And she kissed his cheek. Daya was shocked with this behavior of Soniya. He blushed deeply. Soniya just winked and moved towards the kitchen. Daya waited for a while and too moved in the kitchen..

Daya: waise pata hai meri ek colleague hai purvi. Bahut acchi hai, dekhne mein bhi aur nature wise bhi. Bahut achi dost hai meri…

Soniya: daya… yeh purvi kaun hai haan? Tumne pehle toh bataya nahi.

Daya: haan pehle bola nahi. Bas aise hi… ab toh bata raha hoon na? pata hai bahut hi sweet hai. aur na mujhe bilkul acha nahi lagta agar koi ainvayi ladki ghoomta rehta hai uske aas-paas…

Soniya: tumhe kya matlab uss se? hoga uska koi boyfriend… tum bodyguard ho uske?

Daya: nahi bodyguard toh nahi par b… nahi rehne do… boyfriend hai purvi ka but woh awara ladka nahi…

Soniya: kya b… haan? Kya daya? Nahi tum batao abhi… aur tumhe kaise pata ki who ladka uss uss purvi ka boyfriend nahi hai…

Daya: (blushing) kyunki uska boyfriend koi aur hai… aur b.. kya pooch rahi ho tum… kya karogi jaan ke rehne do… maine toh tumhe isliye bola ki jaan saku ki ladkiyon ko kis tarah ke ladke pasand hain..

Soniya:mai kya jaanu kis tarah ke ladke pasand hote hai girls ko… mujhe kya pata?! Mujh mein ladkiyonj ke ek bhi characteristics hai hi nahi na… jaao uss purvi ko hi poocho..

Daya: arey tumhe bhi idea nahi? Dhat teri ki! Ab mai rajat se kya kahunga.. mujhe laga kit um madad kar dogi bechare ki. Khair kisi aur tareeke se pata laga loonga..

Soniya: ab yeh rajat kaun hai?

Daya: rajat… purvi ka boyfriend..

Soniya: haan? Daya ! tum na…. agrrahhh!

Daya: (laughing) hahahahahahaha! Ohoohohoho! Hahahah! Soniya khanaa zyaada garam mat karo. Jal jayega… jal raha hai kya kuch? Hmm hmm?

Soniya: oh! Mai jaa rahi hoon daya… phir kabhi nahi milna mujhe tumse… kabhi nahi… tum bahut gande ho… huh!

Daya: arey soniya… gussa mat karo mai bas chira raha tha tumhe… mujhe nahi pata tha itna gussa ho jaogi tum… mai kisi ladki ko jaanta hoon yeh sunke itna gussa?

Soniya: aur tum who kya bol rahe the tum purvi ke b…. b… kya?

Daya: bhai! Bhai jaisa hoon. Rajat ke alawa koi aur ladka uske aas paas bhatke toh mujhe naturally protective rehna padta hai. akhir behen jaisi hai meri…

Soniya: daya gale baar se tum aise chirana mat mujhe… please…

Daya: acha baba! Promise…

They heated the food kept in the refrigerator aqnd placed the bowls on the table… they both sat down to eat at 9:30 pm just when the electricity went off again…

Daya: ufff! Ab barish bhi band ho gayi par shaanti nahi hai… bijli phir gul kardi… mai dekhta hoon. Inverter kitna charge hua hai.

Soniya: sambhal ke..

Daya; haan baba haan… sambhal ke jaunga… don't worry…

Daya came back with some candles and started ligting them.

Daya: abhi tak charge nahi hua… agar ek fan ek light bhi jalaya na toh 15 minute mein poora discharge ho jayega… candle se kaam chala lo…?

Soniya: arey koi baat nahi…

Daya lit the candles and placed them on the table. The dinner had become more of a candle light dinner now… daya and soniya both started eating their dinner together..

**SHYAMNAGAR FACTORY…**

Pakya went downstairs in abhijeet's room. It was night time… no one noticed him and he slipped into the darkness. He came downstairs through the trap door and went inside abhijeet's room.

Abhijeet was still struggling. He was sweating badly and wincing in pain…

Pakya: saab? Aap theek ho?

Abhijeet: p.. pakya. Tu..?

He was not even able to speak properly…

Pakya: sorry saab mai nahi nikaal paaya aapko… agar mai aapki sahi se madad karta toh aap bach nikalte yahan se…

Abhijeet: n… nahi tune apni… taraf se.. p.. pori koshish… mai hi nahi… aah! Nahi kar paaya. Par tuney phir se… aaj jaan bacha li. warna yeh electric sho..shocks…maar….. maar daalte..

Pakya: saab yeh aap kaisi baat kar rahe ho? Farz hai mera… aapne aaj meri jaan bacha li warna monica madam maar deti mujhe… saab ek achi baat hai aapke liye…

Abhijeet looked at him confused.

Pakya: saab jo doctor ko monica madam dhamka rahi thi na aapke liye drugs aur yeh sab dawai ke liye who doctor ki family kidnapped thi inke paas. Par ab who family choot gayi hai. who bhi bhiku ke under mein tha. Madam ko shak usi pe ho raha hoga… who doctor ki jaan ek case mein aapne bachai thi usne saare dawaiyan badalke unke antidotes diye hain. Maine bottle badal di hain.. aap theek ho jaoge saab…. Aap theek ho jaoge…

Abhijeet: sach? Tuney itna khtara liya…. Mere liye..

Pakya: saab aapne bhi us waqt apni jaan ki baazi lagake meri family ko bachaya mai itna kar sakta hai saab. Aaj raat tak uss doctor ko bahar bhejna ka plan hai Mumbai se taaki phir monica madam nahi pakad sake unhe..

Abhijeet: doosra doctor… koi… agar…

Pakya; mai sambhal lega saab. Aap chinta mat karo. Yahan ka electric current waala circuit bhi kharab kar diya hai. yeh aapko iss se bhi torture nahi kar payenge saab…

Abhijeet: pakya… tu… tuney bahut… bahut madad kar… ek kaam aur karega?

Pakya: aap bolke dekho saab. Mai poori koshish karega..

Abhijeet: acp.. acp saab ko bol… payega mere bare?

Pakya: saab agar madam ko pata chal gaya na maar degi mujhe… marne se dar nahi hai saab par agar mujhe abhi kuch ho gaya toh aap… aap ek baar yahan se nikal jaao na phir maaut se bhi dar nahi saab… aapka sandesh pahuncha sakta hai ek dost hai mera.. par na kuch code mafik likh ke de sakte ho…

Mai nahi chahta ki who phanse… who acp sir se baat bhi nahi kar payega… kuch likhke bhijwa sakte hain who kisi bhi tarah acp saab ko pahunchwa dega…

Abhijeet: tu likh payega…mai bolta hoon toh?

Pakya: haan saab. Aap batao

Abhijeet: Ek kaam kar… thodi der.. kuch der baad aa…paper leke… mai batata hoon acp sir ko kya information pahunchana hai…

Pakya: ji saab. Haan aur ek baat aapke khan eke saath bhi who antidote milwa raha hoon. Thoda ajeeb lag sakta hai. par aaj kha lena.. do din se aapne khaaya nahi hai kuch. Aap jaldi theek ho jaoge who dawai leke… aaj kha lena saab.

Abhijeet forced a smile and nodded. He now had a hope that he would be able to save daya somehow. Now he needed to build a code so that if its misplaced no one would be able to make anything out of it. He sighed and rested his head on the back of the chair. His head was paining very much. But now as if pain had become a part of him. he was sweating very badly. The chamber where he was kept was very dark and with poor ventilation. He could barely breathe.. he was feeling as if he would die from suffocation and pain but he needed to struggle. For himself, for daya, for tasha, for tarika for cid Mumbai..

**CID BUREAU.**

All the officers were planning to go home too. Just acp and rajat were in the cabin. They were busy in their work, completing some files and checking the details of this case of daya.

They were also making some more ideas to plan to test this abhijeet. ….. they decided not to involve all others officer as this could cause the leak of their plan and if the fake abhijeet came to know by any means that they were doubtful on him, he could plan an early attack on him.

Rajat: sir shyamnagar yahan pe hai.

he pointed the cursor on the laptop screen on the area. He was using his personal laptop as the other computers were bugged. Acp was seeing the projection through the projector on the wall.

Acp: hmm area pe zoom karo. Factories, warehouses, sab cheez ke location nikalo. Jahan par bhi koi gang ka adda ban sakta hai who saare jagah dikhao..

Rajat zoomed the area. : sir yahan pe chaar warehouses aur godowns hain. Teen functioning mein hai. par shutter girne ke baad gair kanooni kaam hone mein kitni der lagti hai? ek warehouse band hai. ho sakta hai yeh jagah bhi ho humara target?

Yahan do bangle bhi hain. Ek toh bade business man ka hai. uski poori family rehti hai yahan pe. Toh zyaada chances nahi hai ki yahan pe kuch waisa hoga.

Ek bangle hai jo saalon se band hai. kisi NRI ka hai. aajkal aata nahi hai who yahan. Toh yeh jagah ho sakti hai… beech mein kaafi charche hue the ki yahan pe bhoot rehte hai dar se watchman bhi bhaag gaya… ho sakta hai logon mein bhoot ka dar faila ke yeh log yahan apna adda jamana chahte the…

Teen factories bhi hain. Maybe yahan pe bhi ho sakta hai… par yeh teeno hi working factories hain. Isliye mujhe yahan pe zyaada shak nahi ho raha..

Acp; hmm. Factories working hain? Tab toh zyaada chances nahi hain. Par phir bhi hume saare jagaho par dekhna hi hoga.. ek kaam karo team ko involve karo. Kaho ki kahin pe drug deal ho rahi hai. yeh saare jagah suspect list hai.. investigate aur interrogate karo… I want results. Kal subah se ek saath do ya teen teams nikalo… sab mere saath conference mode pe connected rehna. Koi bhi information mile turant dena… kal 19 january hai. 28 se pehle iss case se parda faash karna hai. phir mai chahta hoon ki hum 26 january ke liye bhi taiyaar rahe… 26 ko bhi kuch kam humle nahi hote desh pe…

Rajat: yes sir…

Acp: haan aur try karna abhijeet ko avoid karne ka… hum usey kisi bhi tarah iss case se hata ke rakhenge… chaho toh daya ko bhi uske saath rakh do… keh do araam karne unhe.. abhijeet iss case mein nahi chahiye mujhe.. aur haan! Abhijeet ko pata bhi nahi chalna chahiye iss mission ke bare mein. Yeh zimmedari tumhari…

Rajat: don't worry sir.. mai sambhal loonga…

Acp: teen teams karo. Ek mere under, ek tumhare, ek sachin ke saath.

Rajat: sir sachin ko bata de kya sacchai ke bare mein?

Acp: agar poora bharosa hai ki who kisi aur ko nahi bolega who specially uss freddy ko toh usey bhi bata do. At least team ke leaders ko pata rehna chahiye…

Rajat: ok sir… kal subah 7 baje se hum kaam pe lag jayenge…

Acp: good! Aur haan saare officers code mein baat karenge. Agar phone trace ho rahe honge toh job hi sun raha hai usey samajh nahi aana chahiye kuch bhi… aur haan koi bhi information ho toh bilkul bhi bureau k eek bhi computers use nahi karna… apna laptop ya Ipad use karna…

Rajat: yes sir… mai sabko inform kar deta hoon. Phir aapko report karta hoon.

Acp; ok jaao… acha suno? Who file kahan hai jo daya ki reports thi headquarter ki?

Rajat: sir aapko hi toh di thi maine?

Acp: haan par.. (searching his table) maine yahi rakhi thi. Kahan gayi?

Rajat was too helping him in the search but the result was zero…

Acp: (suddenly) aaj bureau se mere jaane ke baad gaye the tum kahin? Tum gaye the ek bhi minute bahar?

Rajat: haan sir.. ek call aaya tha.. awaaz nahi aa rahi thi isliye bahar gaya tha 2 minute ke liye…

Acp; bas! Kiska call tha?

Rajat: pata nahi sir.. unknown number tha… par baat hui nahi phir… maine apne side se call kiya toh pata chala ki number band hai…

Acp: abhijeet!

Rajat: haan?

Acp: haan abhijeet! kaam kar liya usne do minute mein… file chura li usne….

Rajat: kya?

Acp: rajat number hai na tumhare paas uss waqt ke call ka?

Rajat: haan sir…

Acp: nikalwao kundli… call list, kiske naaam pe registered hai sab..

Rajat: yes sir.

**Fake abhijeet in a car on a vacant road..**

Abhijeet: wohoo! File mil gayi… Buddha! Kya soch raha tha huh? Mere bhai ko pakad lega? Huh! Mere rehte mere kaam, mere plans pe paani pherega… gadha kahika…. Ab jaldi se bahiya se milta hoon. Mujhe kitni khushi ho rahi hai mai bayaan nahi kar sakta. Jiten bhaiya se milne waala hoon kitne saal baad.

Pata nahi pehechaanengi bhi ya nahi mujhe? Apne chote bhai Jigar ko? Ek yeh plastic surgery ke wajah se kahi mujhe abhijeet samajh ke goli hi na maar de.. haha! Pata nahi honge kahan abhi?

Agar mai galat nahi hoon toh aaj bhi wahin honge jahan humara group plan banaya karta tha…

Dekhta hoon… waise bhi ghar jaane ki kya jaldi hai… uss daya ke saamne acting karte karte haalat kharab ho gayi hai meri. Woh toh acha hai ki Monica ki who dawaiyiyaan kaam mein aati hain.

Daya ke ghaw ke bahane jo dawaiyiyaan deta hoon mai usey uss se uske dimaag ki sochne ki power dheere dheere kam hoti jaa rahi hain. Isliye toh shak nahi hua abhi tak. Warna ek din mein pakda jaata mai… daya abhijeet ki rag rag se wakif hai… aur cid officer bhi hai… pakad hi lete mujhe… Monica darling I love you jaan… you are just awesome…

**CID MUMBAI**

Acp: rajat kuch pata chala?

Rajat: sir naam Abhijeet sir ka hai aur address bhi?

Acp: kya?

Rajat; haan sir… call list dekhiye…

Acp took the call list which rajat had brought.

Maximum calls were made to someone whose mobile was registered on the name of Maira..

Rajat: sir maine iss maira ka address pata lagaya yeh delhi ka address hai… mere ek informer se pata lagwaya.. yeh CID delhi ki ex-officer hai Maira…

Acp; cid delhi ki officer Maira… cid delhi ki officer Maira? Yeh wohi hai na jo gaddar sabit hui thi. Ek drugs ki gang join kar li thi na isne? Iska plan bhi toh Daya ne hi toda tha right?

Rajat; haan sir wohi Maira…

Acp; par maira ne toh suicide kar liya tha… yeh wapas kahan se aayi? Yeh toh mar chuki thi?

Rajat: sir yehi toh samajh nahi aa raha… aur phir hum jo soch rahe hain ki Jiten ki gang hai kahin who iss Maira ya uske kisi dost ya rishtedaar ki toh nahi?

Acp; ho sakta hai sachin.. ho sakta hai… mere khabri ne bhi kaha aaj mujhse. Usne abhijeet ko road pe dekha bahut buri haalat mein… bahut chootein aur ghaw thi uske jism mein.. jab who uski madad kar raha tha tab kuch log aaye aur uske sir pe waar karke chale gaye abhijeet ko leke. Usne unmein ek ladki ko bhi dekha tha…

Rajat; iska matlab yeh Jiten ki gang nahi Maira ki gang… humara investigation poora galat direction mein tha?

Acp: nahi rajat daya ne sketches banwaye the usmein jiten bhi ek aadmi tha… yeh dono hi involved hue hain ek saath daya ke khilaaf. Maira ek cid officer thi isliye who cid ke investigations jaanti hai. isliye shayad abhi tak pakde nahi gaye yeh jiten aur uske aadmi…

Rajat; aur shayad isliye jab humne usne mara hua samjha shayad who mari hui nahi thi? Shayad who bach nikli hogi? Aur abb dono milke daya sir pe?

Acp; ho sakta hai rajat… sahi soch rahe ho tum.. par dushman ek ho ya hazaar, hum daya ko bach hi lenge… hum sab uske saath hain …par..

Rajat; par kya sir?

Acp: abhijeet.. mujhe abhijeet ki fikar hai? pata nahi kis haalat mein hoga who. Jaise mere khabri ne bataya who toh…

Acp stopped with tears in his eyes.

Rajat: sir…

Acp;.. ma.. marne ki halat mein tha humara abhijeet… bahut torture kiya gaya tha usey. Aur ab toh bhaagne ki bhi koshish kit hi usne iss baar. Kahi unn logon ne usey…

Rajat; sir kuch nahi hua hoga humare abhijeet sir ko… who itne kamzor nahi hain… aura b hum unhe kuch nahi hone denge… shyaamnagar ka chappa chappa chhaan marenge… dhoondh nikalenge abhijeet sir ko… kuch nahi hone denge unhe..

Acp nodded with confidence…

Just then he heard the door open. Acp's informer had come with a paper…

Acp; ramesh tum yahan iss waqt?

Ramesh; sir mere ghar pe kisi ne khidki ka kaanch tod diya…

Rajat: toh ab hum usey dhoondhe jisne tumhari khidki ki kaach todi?

Acp glared at him and rajat quietened.

Ramesh; nahi sir… iss pathar se toda is pe ek paper lapeta hua tha… pehle mujhe laga bakwaas hai. par ab lag raha hai ki aapke iss case kef aide ka hi kuch hai… aap dekhlo ek baar.

He handed the paper to acp he saw the paper closely..

TJS/QMFBTF/TJS/MJKJFHB/CBDIA/LP/EBZB/CBT/BVOHB/OJLBM/NBJ/LJKJKF/NBU/DIJOUB/NFSJ/BBQ/IBJ/SBLIB/LBSL/ LBJE/OF/MPHPO/JO/NVKIF/MJKJFHB/CBDIA/ LP/EBZB/TF/VTT/IBJ/LIBUSB/LP/KBBO/LJ/EBZB/QMFBTF/LJKJZF/ZBLFFO/LB/ CBBU/NFSJ/IBJ/OBLMJ/XPI/IBJ/NFJO/CVSFBV/KP/BCIJKFFU/NBJ/TJS

Acp; aise code word mein slash deke abhijeet codes likhta hai… usne daya ko mission se sandesh bhejte hue kai baar aisa likha hai… par iska matlab kya hai? daya se nahi solve karwa sakta… ab toh hume hi solve karna hoga isey… aur who bhi jaldi…

Rajat: iska matlab kya hai hum kaise pata lagayenge sir?

Acp: itna toh pakka hai ki yeh abhijeet ka hi message hai. aur hume isey decode karna bhi hoga hi… kisi bhi halaat mein…

**A/N: CHALO FINALLY HO GAYA… KAISA LAGA CHAPTER? BATAO BATAO? KAHAN PE PAHUNCHE DOUNTS? KITNA DIMAAG KHARAB HUA HAAN? BATAO BATAO? AUR HAAN TWIST KAISE LAGA HAAN HAAN? AREY BAAP RE ISKE LIYE MAARNA MAT PLEASE.. ITNA JALDI NAHI MILWA SAKTI DAYA-ABHI KO… SORRY :)**

**Sweetpari; arey dear school khul gaye… phir beech mein out of station the. Assignments ke pahad hai sir pe.. parents internet kya laptop haath bhi nahi lagane de rahe the.. ab zyaada fast update expect bhi mat karo… realy sorry but kya karu? Hope yeh chapter acha laga ho..**

**Pinki: thanks for your review**

**Jyoti: arey meri dost.. meri paayri dost.. mat jaao. Mention kar hi diya hai reason. Bahut problems chal rahe the… school, friends, out of station etc… ab aap bhi mat chorke jaane ki baat karo mujhe… aise hi ek ke baad ek dost chale hi jaate hain mujhe chorke. Aap aisa sochna bhi mat.. please? :'(**

**Sarra-mussi: thanks sarra… missed you a lot! Thank god you're back… hope you liked the update.**

**Priya; sorry dear friend… sabko ab individualy nahi bata rahi. Bas problems the.. update nahi kar paa rahe the… really sorry. hope iss chapter ko padhke thode gile shikwe dur hue**

** .161 : yaar thanks for the review… thanks a lot. Hope u liked the chapter**

**Zoya; thanks for the review hope you liked this chapter as well.**

**Misha: thanks for the review.. may god bless you :)**

**Alia: hey there.. new reviewer? Huh? Welcome to my first story anyway… thanks for the review**

**Palak: thanks a lot for your patience, support and review.. thanks a lot dear.. lots of love and hugs**

**Vikram Dey: arey my god? Bengali mein review… nice… acha laga padhke… yeh update kaisa laga batana..**

**Sweet pari; ab kya kahu time nahi mil paa raha tha. Ab reviews bhi demand nahi kar sakti… khud hi late update diya.. ab marzi aapki ki review karo ya nahi… but ho sake toh please karna… aap sabke reviews ke hi badaulat toh update karte hain. Gaar sabko itna interest nahi hota na.. hum chor dene waale the yeh story… aap sab ke liye hi jhagra kar ke extra padh ke paremts ko mana ke aaj hi likh ke update kar rahe hain… :)**

**Guest; aapki thinking sahi hai.. mujhe bhi likhne ke baad khatka yeh cheez. Iss chapter mein thoda change karke clear karne ki koshish ki hai… hope you rae a bit satisfied..**

**Lakshya Raj: thanks for the review. Hope you liked this chapter as well.**

**Anshika: thanks for the review**

**Aditi, jyoti, rukmani : hmm sorry twist kar diya.. itni jaldi nahi mila sakti dono ko… evil hoon na.. heheahaha… nahi mai bhi chahiti hoon ki dono mil jaaye… but agar abhi milwa diya toh mera plan chaupat ho jaata na…**

**Sweetpari; aain? Yeh kya punishment hua yaar? Os set after abhijeet ka intekaam. Os hota kya hai itna toh batao?**

**Navkiran kaur: arey dost sorry for the late update… and thanks for the review.. wais eek baat kahu? Aap hi ka nickname ya kuch hai kya? Bulbul? Jo aap iss story mein likhwana chah rahe the mujhse? Hmm hmm?**

**Roxtar: hmm mera toh second rank aaya boss. Aapke exams hope ache jaa rahe ho.. best of luck… I hope party ka invitation jaldi mile mujhe :)**

**Shilpa pattee.1 : thanks a lot for the review**

**Nainacid: thanks a lot for the review dear… aapke reviews ka na sabse zyaada intezaar hota hai… aap bada late review karte ho… but ab dekho hum bhi itna late update kiye… hota hai circumstances… kya kare?**

**Srija- angel of cid. : arey thankuuuuuuuuu didi… meri pyaari angel didi… aap zaroor batana unhe meri story ke bare mein ok? Par uss se zyaada aap important ho aur aapke review.. batana kaisa laga.. and haan khabardaar jo mere hote hue khudko akela samjha toh…**

**Duoangel95 : thanks for the review.**

**Priya; thanks for the review and belated happy birthday dear… thoda cake bacha ke rakhna tha na… mai aa jaati.. nahi nahi gift leke hi aati.. chalo god bless you dear..**

**Krittika: hmm duo scenes na humesha har story mein emotional hi hote hain. Fw waalon ko na cid mein dikhana chahiye aisa.. I really love it thanks 4 the review :)**

**Kanchi: arey kal ka episode dekha? Daya ka naam kancha tha disguise mein? Mujhe toh aapki hi yaad aa gayi… and aapke name pe ek movie nikal rahi hai "kanchi' dekhna net pe search karke.. well thanks for the review… waise na mujhe detective banne mein bahut interest hai.. dekho shayad isi line mein chale jaayein future mein.. :P**

**Palak96: thanks a lot for the review.. yeh chapter lamba tha right? Chalega? Maaf kar doge late update ke liye? Isey padhke? Thanks for the review ..**

**Sundas: thanks for the review dost.. hope daya soniya ke scenes ache lage… thanks for the review and help :)**

**Ritesh7 : aap iss site pe ho kya? Acha well thanks for the review dost…**

**Shilpam59: bhaiya thanks for all the help in investigation part… Cadbury silk nahi chahiye uske badle 2 minute aur zyaada hug karlo… bahut hai mere liye… hope update accha laga… batana ok?**

**Snow white, priya, guest, sweetpari, gliter glimpse and everyone thanks for the review and support :)**


End file.
